Amor Entre una Guerra
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: ¿Será que el amor lo puede todo o la guerra lo impedirá? Dos clanes; lobos, vampiros. ¿El secreto será revelado o todo estará perdido? ¿De qué lado estás?...Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto
1. Prólogo

Amor entre una guerra

Prólogo

 _Octubre 11/16_

 _ **Honestamente, es la primera vez que hago esto. Nunca me había puesto a escribir todo lo que pienso en un diario, el cual me regaló mi madre. No sé cómo empezar con esto, creo que lo mejor sería escribir un poco sobre mí.**_

 _ **Bueno, mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari, tengo 17 años y…bueno, no sé qué más decir. Mi cabello es rubio oscuro, mi piel es blanca y mis ojos son verdes azulado, los cuales no sé de quién saqué, pues soy la única en mi familia que los tiene así. Ahora, creo que tengo que describir a mi familia. Empecemos por mi padre. Primero que nada, su nombre es Rasa, su cabello es castaño, sus ojos son negros, su piel es morena y es un hombre bastante estricto y frío. Mi madre es un poco más relajada, se llama Karura, tiene el cabello castaño, sus ojos son azules, su piel es blanca y es muy tierna y amable con todos; excepto con sus mayores enemigos, ahí si no tiene compasión de nada, (bueno, en algunos casos).**_

 _ **Tengo dos hermanos menores, Gaara y Kankuro. Kankuro es el hermano del medio, su cabello es castaño, sus ojos son negros, su piel es blanca y es igual o más estricto que mi padre. Y finalmente, está mi hermanito Gaara, ¿qué por qué escribo hermanito? Pues simplemente porque él es el menor de toda la familia. Es pelirrojo, sus ojos son azul marino, su piel es blanca y es aún más frío que mi padre. Si te preguntas a quién me parezco más yo, honestamente no lo sé. Pues, todo el mundo dice que mi madre y yo somos idénticas, pues ambas buscamos el mismo objetivo, vivir en paz y sin la guerra. Obviamente te estarás preguntando de qué guerra es la que estoy hablando, pues te lo contaré.**_

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo, en una isla lejana, de todo lo que se conoce actualmente, (vaya, eso suena a típica historia de aventura; pero bueno, mejor te sigo contando), dos clanes se enfrentaron a muerte. Se perdieron muchas vidas y hubo demasiados heridos por parte de ambos bandos; pero no importaba cuantos sacrificios hubiera, esta guerra seguiría de generación en generación sin ningún desenlace. Nada hacía que esto terminara de una buena vez, hasta que ambos clanes decidieron que no podían seguir luchando día y noche sin dormir, (si crees que el final va a ser que ambos clanes superaron sus diferencias y dejaron de pelear, pues no es así, mejor sigue leyendo), decidieron que un día por año seguirían con esta guerra sin fin.**_

 _ **Bastante trágico, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues mejor te explico un poco más de los clanes. Uno era de vampiros, más conocidos como los Uchiha. Un clan con habilidades bastante desarrolladas, con una visión, un olfato y una velocidad impresionante, obviamente como todo vampiro. Mientras que por otro lado, se encontraba un clan de lobos, en otras palabras, el clan Sabaku No (si, el clan al que yo pertenezco, y sí, descubriste mi secreto, soy un lobo, al igual que mis padres y mis hermanos). Nuestro clan posee un olfato bastante desarrollado, una visión bastante aguda y una velocidad casi pareja a la de un vampiro.**_

 _ **Te diré un poco más de mi vida. Tengo un mejor amigo de la infancia, su nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, es un lobo al igual que yo. Me ha dicho varias veces que yo le gusto y se me ha declarado más de mil veces; pero siempre le he dicho que no, pues no creo en esas estupideces del amor. Considero que son una completa pérdida de tiempo y algo en lo que no vale la pena soñar; pero él sigue insistiendo en que seamos algo más que amigos. Tiene una hermana mayor, su nombre es Hana, es una chica bastante agradable y por lógica también es un lobo, su madre se llama Tsume, y es una de las asistentes de mi padre y su mayor consejera, siempre está ahí apoyándolo. Creo que ahora entiendes como es que Kiba y yo nos conocemos y lo más seguro es que tienes curiosidad de saber cómo fue que ocurrió todo, bueno, te lo diré**_

 _ **Era un viernes en la mañana, mi padre estaba trabajando arduamente como siempre, buscando nuevas estrategias y planeando contraataques para la guerra de ese año, pues era el líder de todos los lobos, (y aún lo es). Yo solo tenía cinco años, así que por lógica no podía participar en esa locura, pues debía tener 13 años para poder comenzar a formar parte de la guerra. El día en el cual nuestros padres debían ir a pelear contra los vampiros, Tsume dejó a Kiba en nuestra casa, mis padres me habían dicho antes de retirarse a luchar junto con la madre de Kiba, que él se quedaría conmigo y mis hermanos porque su casa había sido destruida por el enemigo. Cuando ellos se fueron, un silencio se apoderó de la casa entera y como me parecía algo incómodo, me le acerqué y me presenté**_

 _ **-Hola-dije-mi nombre es Temari, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Evadió la mirada, no sé si es que estaba asustado o era un poco inseguro. Me acerqué un poco más a él evadiendo su espacio personal y me encontré con sus ojos y le dije-Tranquilo, no tienes porqué asustarte, no te voy a hacer daño, soy un lobo como tú. Nunca traicionaría a alguien que pertenece a nuestra raza. Así que, te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿cuál es tu nombre?**_

 _ **-K-Kiba-Su voz se oía entrecortada, parecía asustado de algo o alguien**_

 _ **-Kiba-repetí-es un nombre bastante lindo-Lo tomé de la muñeca y lo acerqué a mis hermanos. Para ese entonces, Kankuro tenía cuatro y Gaara dos-Mira, ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Gaara**_

 _ **-Hola-Dijo Kankuro-es un placer-Kiba solo hizo un gesto con la mano. Gaara estaba dormido en su cama, pues estaba cansado ya que había jugado todo el día con mamá. Nos la pasamos jugando toda la noche con Kankuro y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos desde entonces.**_

 _ **Vaya, se me fue el tiempo escribiendo, creo que necesitaba liberar todo esto que no le podía contar a nadie, pues esto es un secreto que se ha quedado guardado desde el inicio de los tiempos, ahora es nuestro secreto. No se lo puedes decir a nadie, pues eso arruinaría todo**_

 _ **Por lo general escribí un poco de todo porque estoy nerviosa, nunca me había pasado; pero esta vez ni yo entiendo que ocurre conmigo. Siento que todo va a ser diferente en esta nueva escuela. Nos han transferido varias veces, ya que necesitamos descubrir un secreto que nos ha tomado más de 100 años. Lastimosamente, ese si no te lo puedo contar, tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta durante el transcurso de mi "nueva vida", por decirlo así. No sé qué es lo que ocurrirá mañana; pero algo me dice que encontraré la respuesta lo antes posible**_

 _ **Ahora sí me despido, ya se está haciendo tarde y necesito tener toda la energía recargada para poder investigar en aquella escuela. Gracias por haber leído esto, créeme, es algo muy lindo de tu parte. Sin nada más qué decir, me voy a dormir**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Sabaku No Temari**_

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Por fin pude sacar el tiempo para escribir el inicio de esta nueva historia llamada, cómo ya leyeron en el título, amor entre una guerra. Estuve planeando este prólogo por mucho tiempo, y aunque me haya demorado en escribir esta historia, no piensen que había dejado todo esto a la deriva, nada que ver, la estaba planeando y mejorando todos y cada uno de los detalles. Puede que esta nueva historia dure más o menos lo mismo que la anterior, o un poco más o un poco menos; todo depende de la inspiración que le llegue a mi cerebro jeje. Como verán, todo va a ser narrado por Temari, algunas partes por Shikamaru para que puedan entender el punto de vista de ambos y Sasuke y Sakura también narrarán alguna que otra parte. Pues como les había dicho antes, aquí va a haber sasusaku. Obviamente, Sasuke es uno de los vampiros junto con Itachi y su familia y Sakura va a ser una humana común y corriente al igual que Shikamaru y el resto de los personajes, a excepción del clan Inuzuka; y Matsuri también será un lobo. (Ahí les hago medio spoiler, pues ella será la novia de Gaara)

Espero la disfruten leer, tanto como yo estoy adorando escribirla. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por subir un capítulo por semana como solía hacer; pero no prometo nada, pues últimamente he estado demasiado ocupada con los trabajos del colegio y esas cosas

Te: Vaya, parece que por fin una nueva aventura nos aguarda en esta nueva historia

Yo: Sí, así es

Shika: No puedo esperar a ver como irá avanzando

Yo: Ni yo tampoco. Al parecer coincidimos en algo Shikamaru. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será despedirnos

Todos: Gracias por leer. Adiós, nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión, abrazos y besos __


	2. Primer Encuentro

Capítulo 1

Primer Encuentro

 _Octubre 12/16_

 _ **Por Kami, parece que llegó el día. No sé por qué estoy tan asustada, todo esto me está generando un muy mal presentimiento. Algo me dice que todo lo que va a ocurrir de ahora en adelante traerá malas consecuencias. Alguien está tocando la puerta, mejor paro de escribir o se me hará tarde y nunca he llegado impuntual a ninguna parte, y mucho menos a la escuela**_

 **-Siga-Digo sentada desde mi cama. Es mi mamá**

 **-Buenos días hija-Me dice-¿Cómo amaneces?-Prefiero no responder a eso y voy directo al grano**

 **-¿En serio tengo que ir a esa nueva escuela?-Mi madre me mira anonadada y se sienta al lado mío, toma mis manos y hay algo en su mirada que no me agrada**

 **-¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-Solo asiento con la cabeza**

 **-No sé, algo me dice que algo malo va a pasar y todo cambiará-Me da un abrazo y me consuela con su dulce aroma a jazmines. Nos separamos y su mirada se torna dulce**

 **-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, recuerda que tus hermanos, nosotros y Kiba siempre estaremos ahí para ti. No tienes porqué asustarte**

 **-Gracias mamá. Creo que necesitaba escuchar eso-Le brindo una sonrisa y me paro de la cama. Salgo de mi cuarto, mi madre sale detrás de mí y vamos directo al comedor para desayunar. Mis hermanos y mi padre están ahí. Todas las miradas se dirigen a mí**

 **-Buenos días hija-Me dice mi padre-¿Cómo amaneces?**

 **-Con sueño-Es lo único que puedo responder, pues no quiero decepcionarlo. Siempre ha sido serio y rígido conmigo y mis hermanos, es muy raro verlo sonreír. La única vez que he visto una sonrisa de parte de él es en una foto que está en un mueble ubicado al lado de la puerta principal, la cual es de su matrimonio con mamá**

 **-Bueno, siéntate a desayunar que se te va a enfriar-Asiento con la cabeza y me siento al lado de Gaara quien parece que no tiene muchos ánimos de consumir alimentos. Mi madre solamente lo mira con nostalgia y pregunta**

 **-¿Qué te pasa mi pequeño? Te veo un poco decaído, ¿pasó algo con Matsuri?-Mi hermano levanta la mirada y mira a mamá directo a los ojos con su típica cara fría**

 **-Ella no tiene nada que ver con que yo esté así-Apoya sus manos en la mesa y se levanta de la silla. Su voz se oye un poco más alterada-¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir haciendo esto? En serio, estoy cansado de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en esto, ¿por qué simplemente no podemos ser una familia sin problemas con los demás y vivir en paz?-Abro los ojos de par en par, es la primera vez que oigo hablar a Gaara de esa manera, y más hacia mamá. Mi padre se mete en la conversación**

 **-Entiende que esto lo hacemos por ustedes, porque queremos que estén bien-Gaara enfoca la vista en mi padre**

 **-¡Esto solo nos está dañando! ¡La polémica es de ustedes y nosotros no debemos estar involucrados!-Comienza a levantar el tono de voz. Mi padre lo encara**

 **-¡Cuidado con el tono con el que hablas jovencito! ¡Aparte, esto si los involucra a ustedes, son parte de la familia!-Está a punto de golpear a mi hermano; pero mi madre se mete en medio para evitar una masacre. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos**

 **-Por favor,-su voz se oye entrecortada-no discutan. Esto simplemente nos está separando. Solo…deténganse-Gaara abre los ojos de par en par y abraza a mi madre mientras que mira a papá con desprecio**

 **-Tranquila mamá, todo estará bien. Por favor, no llores más; sabes que odio verte llorar.-Le dice a papá-¿Ves lo que haces? Siempre nos lastimas. Entiendo que quieras ser duro con nosotros para enseñarnos que la vida no es tan sencilla; pero hay veces que te pasas con respecto a eso y solo lastimas a mamá. Puede que seas el líder de los lobos y todo; pero eso no implica que no nos puedas demostrar cariño aunque sea una vez en la vida-Papá no muestra ninguna emoción, simplemente se retira a su habitación con su semblante frío. Kankuro y yo quedamos sin palabras, solo cruzamos miradas sin saber qué hacer. Gaara se separa de mamá y seca sus lágrimas, la mira directo a los ojos y le dice**

 **-No te preocupes, algún día volveremos a recuperar la paz que nos fue arrebatada. No llores más, no te hace bien. Intenta relajarte mientras nosotros no estamos, ¿de acuerdo?-Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y los tres nos retiramos a la escuela. Al llegar, me cubro con la capota de una chaqueta sencilla que tomé antes de salir de la casa. Mis hermanos me miran anonadados**

 **-¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso cada vez que vamos a un lugar ajeno a casa?-Me pregunta Kankuro. Lo miro de reojo**

 **-Es solo por seguridad, por si acaso hay algún vampiro por ahí cerca. Uno nunca sabe-Tuerce los ojos**

 **-Como sea, solamente entremos y miremos en que salón nos toca a cada uno-Gaara y yo asentimos y cada uno toma un camino opuesto**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Llego a la escuela después de una larga caminata. Honestamente, prefiero estar en mi casa relajándome sobre la cama, ya que odio demasiado el sol, mi piel es muy sensible a ella. Una de las tantas desventajas de ser un vampiro. Llegamos con mi hermano Itachi. Luego, aparece Naruto. Es uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia; pero él no sabe la verdad sobré mí y nunca pienso decírsela. No preguntes cómo es que todavía no lo he mordido, porque no tengo ni la menor idea.**

 **-¿Qué tal Sasuke? ¿Cómo vas?-Hacemos nuestro típico saludo de amigos y nos damos un abrazo**

 **-Hola, ¿te enteraste?-Le pregunto**

 **-¿De qué? ¿De qué van a haber alumnos nuevos en nuestra escuela? Sí, la abuela Tsunade me lo dijo ayer**

 **-Ya veo-Es lo único que digo. Oigo dos voces femeninas detrás de mí**

 **-¡Hola Sasuke!-Son Sakura e Ino, siempre con sus típicas voces con chillido. Son fastidiosas; pero admito que me gustan ambas. Son lindas de personalidad y tienen curvas perfectas. Dime pervertido, no me importa lo que pienses.**

 **-Hola chicas, ¿cómo van?**

 **-Genial, ahora que te veo-Dice Sakura. Se acerca un poco más y abraza mi brazo derecho. Luego Ino hace lo mismo; pero con mi brazo izquierdo-Oye Ino cerda, suéltalo, es mío**

 **-No es verdad, es mío frentona-Me meto en la pelea**

 **-Tranquilas chicas, hay suficiente de este cuerpo para ambas-Se aferran a mis brazos y comenzamos a caminar**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Me abrazo a su brazo con mucha fuerza. Es tan lindo, sé que algún día seremos novios e Ino ni nadie podrá separarnos**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Mendokusai, voy a llegar tarde a clase. Mierda, eso me pasa por haberme quedado jugando videojuegos contra Chouji toda la noche. No me vuelvo a desvelar. Finalmente llego a la escuela, miro el reloj y parece que estoy justo a tiempo, así Lady Tsunade no me matará.**

 **Suena el timbre y voy directo a mi salón. Honestamente siento que este día será como cualquier otro; aburrido y sin nada nuevo. Entro a clase y me siento en mi puesto que está junto a Chouji. Lo miro y me doy cuenta que está igual o más dormido que yo. Me recuesto en la silla, cruzo los brazos y veo entrar a una chica misteriosa al salón. No se le ve la cara, lleva una chaqueta morada sencilla con capota, jeans ajustados y tenis bajos negros. No sé quién sea; pero lo que sé es que es la primera vez que la veo. Está llamando bastante mi atención y curiosidad. Se acerca a Asuma-sensei y le da un papelito**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Me siento como siempre en mi puesto el cual está junto a Sai, quién parece no notar mi presencia. Comienzo a sentir un aroma un poco peculiar, no sé lo que es…espera un segundo, ese olor es de un lobo. ¿Qué hará uno de esos fenómenos por estas zonas? Algo me dice que no es nada bueno. Mierda, el olor es demasiado fuerte que afecta mi olfato. Esto no me gusta, en lo absoluto**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Voy a tomar mi asiento, el cual está al lado de Ino. Es mi mejor amiga; pero odio cuando se acerca a Sasuke. Una chica un poco misteriosa entra al salón con un papelito, el cual le entrega a Asuma-sensei. Es la primera vez que la veo por estas zonas. Espero poder hacerme su amiga, puede que sea agradable.**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Entro al salón, intento evitar llamar la atención; pero sé que lo estoy haciendo, pues siento la mirada de dos humanos; también la de un vampiro y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto. Su olor es demasiado fuerte, tal parece que aquí es donde se encontraban; sabía que había algo inusual por aquí. Le entrego el papel al maestro. Él simplemente lo lee, asiente con la cabeza y comienza a silenciar a toda la clase**

 **-¡Atención alumnos!-Su tono de voz es fuerte y sereno-Tienen una nueva compañera de clase, su nombre es Sabaku No Temari. Espero que la traten como si fuera una más de ustedes-Solamente miro hacia el suelo, pues aparte de que tengo miedo, no quiero estar aquí y menos con el enemigo cerca. Siento que la mirada del sensei se enfoca en mí. Meto las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. De repente, escucho su voz**

 **-Temari, ¿te importaría quitarte la capota para que podamos ver tu rostro?-Solo niego con la cabeza, pues no quiero que nadie sepa como soy; aunque algún día lo tendrán que saber**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sabaku No?-Habla el idiota del vampiro-¿Acaso te da miedo estar aquí? Se ve que solo eres estúpida y tímida, que pecado, parece que solo eres escoria**

 **-¡Basta Sasuke!-El sensei lo regaña-¡Es suficiente! ¡Debes tratar a tus compañeros con más respeto!-Oigo que el tarado rechina los dientes**

 **-¿Con que tu nombre es Sasuke eh?-Pienso con desdén-Típico nombre de un idiota-Luego digo-Bien, si quieres descubrir mi rostro, cumpliré tu deseo-Retiro lentamente la capota de mi cabeza y dejo ver mi rostro. No sé de qué se sorprende todo el mundo, como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **La chica nueva decide quitarse la capota y mostrarnos su rostro. Abro los ojos de par en par, no lo puedo creer, es muy linda, cómo negarlo. Su cabello es rubio oscuro y está atado en cuatro coletas, sus ojos son verdes azulado, un tono bastante agradable ante los ojos de cualquiera. Su mirada es un poco fría, creo que es por lo que es un poco reservada y no conoce a nadie de aquí; pero he de admitir que ha llamado bastante mi atención**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Parece que finalmente esta chica decide ponerse los pantalones en su lugar y se quita la capota para que todos podamos verla mejor. Vaya, he de admitir que es una chica bastante linda, podría cuadrármela, si no fuera el enemigo. Y sí lo sé, soy un mujeriego, no me juzgues, mi hermano es el doble de pervertido y mujeriego que yo. Volviendo al grano, su belleza no puede ser comparada con la de Ino o Sakura, no digo que sea fea; pero no me atrae lo suficiente como para decir que me interesa. Talvez a mi hermano si le llame la atención, pues es amante de las rubias que son reservadas y frías**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Parece que ha decidido retirarse la capota, por fin sabré como es. Por Kami, es una chica bastante linda, creo que sería capaz de enamorar y conquistar a cualquiera de los hombres, incluso al vago de Shikamaru y a Sasuke también. Vaya, eso me asusta, no quiero que él tenga ojos para ella.**

 **..(Temari)**

 **El sensei se presenta**

 **-Es un honor tenerte aquí Temari. Mi nombre es Sarutobi Asuma y seré tu profesor de matemáticas. Si tienes alguna duda con respecto a la clase o algo, puedes decirme. Te escucharé con todo el gusto del mundo**

 **-Gracias Asuma-sensei-Es lo único que puedo decir, pues honestamente no me interesa hablar con otros de mi vida personal, excepto contigo obviamente. Pues eres alguien en quien confío bastante, no me preguntes por qué; solo lo hago.**

 **-Bueno, siéntate junto a Tenten. Es la chica de pelo castaño que está sentada en la esquina-Asiento y comienzo a caminar en dirección a esa chica. Todos me siguen mirando raro, no me gusta. Me siento y ella se presenta**

 **-Hola, mi nombre es Akasuna Tenten, es un placer conocerte-Habla mientras sonríe-Tu nombre es Temari, ¿no es así?-Solo asiento con la cabeza, pues no me interesa entablar una conversación con una desconocida-No eres de muchas palabras tal parece; pero tranquila, luego te acostumbrarás a estar con nosotros y hablarás sin miedo-Evado la mirada, hay algo en esa chica que me parece interesante, nunca había conocido a alguien tan agradable aparte de Kiba**

 **Estamos en la clase de mate; no entiendo un carajo, pues las matemáticas nunca han sido mi fuerte; prefiero la biología, ya que es algo que se relaciona más con mi especie. Comienzo a sentir un olor muy familiar, es Kankuro, ¿pero qué rayos hace fuera de clase? Mejor voy a ver qué sucede. Levanto la mano**

 **-¿Qué pasa Temari? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta respecto al tema?**

 **-No señor, ¿puedo ir al baño?-Asiente con la cabeza y me deja salir**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Comienzo a sentir un olor muy peculiar; tal parece que ella no es el único lobo de por aquí. Se levanta de la silla y se retira al baño, algo me dice que no va para allá. Así que, invento la misma excusa barata que utilizó la Sabaku No para escapar. Levanto la mano como todo buen estudiante**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?**

 **-¿Puedo ir al baño Asuma-sensei?-Asiente y me deja salir. Voy a buscar a Itachi para hablar de esto**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Encuentro a Kankuro en medio del pasillo, me acercó y le pego un puño en la cabeza**

 **-¡Auch! ¿Eso por qué fue?**

 **-¿Qué rayos haces fuera de clase?-Me mira aún adolorido por el ataque anterior**

 **-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

 **-Eres mi hermano, reconozco tu olor fácilmente-Aparece Gaara segundos después. Lo miro con furia-¿Y ahora tú te sales de clase?-Simplemente ignora mi comentario**

 **-Tenemos que hablar de un tema importante, creo que ya lo deben saber-Dice Gaara**

 **-¿Sobre qué ellos están aquí?-Pregunta Kankuro. Mi hermanito solo asiente con la cabeza**

 **-Tal parece que descubrimos su pequeño escondite-Digo. Parece que finalmente encontramos lo que buscábamos. Ahora sí podremos planear un contraataque perfecto; pero primero tenemos que hallar sus puntos débiles, aparte del ajo, las calabazas, los crucifijos y las estacas al corazón**

 **-He podido oler que son dos vampiros-Gaara y yo asentimos-¿Alguno de ustedes se ha topado con alguno de ellos?**

 **-Yo-Digo con firmeza-Está en mí mismo salón**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Finalmente encuentro a Itachi y me le acercó lo más rápido posible. Me mira indignado**

 **-¿Qué significa que estés fuera de clase hermanito?-Me pregunta**

 **-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, es sobre ellos-Su mirada se torna calmada**

 **-Lo sé, parece que nos descubrieron. Puedo sentir su fuerte olor, son tres de ellos. ¿Te has topado con alguno?-Asiento con la cabeza**

 **-Lo mejor será buscarlos y encararlos de una vez**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Corremos a toda velocidad en busca de nuestros enemigos. Los encontramos en medio del pasillo. Los tres se voltean y nos miran con odio y rencor**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Seguimos hablando del tema de los vampiros y comenzamos a sentir un olor bastante feo. Mierda, son ellos. Nos volteamos y sus miradas transmiten odio y rencor al igual que las nuestras**

 **-Vaya, tal parece que nos han encontrado. Ocultarse tal vez no fue la mejor idea después de todo-Habla el más alto de los dos. Me mira con picardía y se acerca lentamente-Hola, soy Uchiha Itachi. Es un placer conocerte-Toma uno de mis mechones de cabello y Kankuro se mete entre él y yo al instante, algo que le agradezco demasiado**

 **-Déjala en paz Uchiha. Ni se te ocurra volverla a tocar-Los dientes de Kankuro comienzan a tornarse en colmillos, su sangre comienza a cambiar su tono de rojo a azul. Gaara toma uno de sus brazos y yo el otro para así calmarlo**

 **-Cálmate, recuerda que no nos podemos descontrolar aquí. Si alguien nos descubre, todo se perderá-Le digo y su instinto de matar se comienza a controlar de nuevo-Ellos son los únicos que saben lo que somos, pues su olfato nos puede reconocer con facilidad al igual que nosotros a ellos. Pero creo que solo nosotros lo sabemos, ¿no es así?**

 **-Vaya-Habla Itachi-Aparte de bonita, analítica, me gusta. Lástima que seas del bando contrario, sino, me cuadraría contigo-Solo rechisto, odio a ese sujeto. Sin darme cuenta, Sasuke reacciona con velocidad y me acorrala por el cuello con su antebrazo contra uno de los casilleros que hay en el pasillo**

 **-¿Crees que no sabemos lo que planean? No somos tan idiotas como piensas Sabaku No-Mis hermanos intentan ayudarme; pero Itachi los agarra a ambos por los brazos para que no escapen. Parece que es mucho más fuerte que los dos. El Uchiha está a punto de darme un puño para dejarme inconsciente; pero me salva el timbre para ir a comer. Sasuke me suelta y me mira directo a los ojos-Te salvó la campana; pero no creas que esto termina aquí. Esto recién comienza-Los dos Uchiha se retiran como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo simplemente me voy directo al baño disimuladamente y veo que Kankuro y Gaara se levantan del suelo**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Suena el timbre para ir a comer. Sigo con sueño, pues Asuma-sensei no me dejó dormir en su clase. Chouji sale detrás de mí y me pone una mano en el hombro. Su mirada se torna un poco picarona. Yo solo levanto una ceja**

 **-¿Se puede saber la razón por la cual tienes esa mirada?**

 **-Te gustó la chica nueva, ¿verdad?-Mis mejillas se enrojecen y me pongo nervioso. Honestamente, no sé porqué**

 **-¿P-Por qué p-piensas eso Chouji?**

 **-En tu mirada se veía que algo de ella llama tu atención-Tuerzo los ojos como si no me importara**

 **-Como sea, tengo hambre, ¿me acompañas a la tienda para comprar un par de sándwiches?**

 **-Lo siento; pero le prometí a Karui que nos veríamos ahorita para comer juntos-Lo miro de forma picarona**

 **-Esa chica te tiene dando vueltas, ¿verdad?**

 **-Al igual que Temari hace contigo-Lo miro con furia**

 **-Di lo que quieras, no es cierto. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a buscar comida-Cada uno toma caminos opuestos**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Entro con velocidad al baño, voy directo al lavamanos y me lavo la cara. Me miro al espejo-Tranquila Temari, no es tan grave. Son solo unos vampiros idiotas. Lo importante ahora es conocer sus mayores secretos de manera estratégica-Saco el diario de mi bolso, el cual cargo desde que cumplí los diez años, es algo muy sagrado para mí. Lo tomo y lo miro con nostalgia, sonrió y me aferro a él. Me vuelvo a ver en el espejo-Descuida, todo saldrá según lo planeado, ya llegaste a este punto, no puedes dar vuelta atrás. Solo, cálmate y sal como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido-Salgo del baño, aún con el diario entre mis brazos. Camino mientras miro hacia abajo sin razón aparente, no me doy cuenta y choco con alguien. El diario cae al suelo**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Voy caminando con la mirada perdida. Talvez Chouji tenga razón y si me interese la chica nueva. No lo sé; pero lo que sí sé es que no me debo dejar manipular por sentimientos tan absurdos como lo es el amor. No me fijo por donde camino y choco con alguien, al igual que escucho que algo cae al suelo**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Me agacho para recoger mi diario, lo tomo y veo otra mano encima de la mía. Parece que es la de un chico por lo gruesa y fuerte.**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Veo que hay una clase de cuaderno en el suelo, parece un diario. Me agacho para recogerlo, lo tomo y veo que por debajo de mi mano, hay otra. Parece que es de una chica pues se siente muy fina y delicada**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Decido levantar la mirada; tal parece que él hace lo mismo. Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Lo miro detalladamente, tal parece que es uno de los humanos que me estaba mirando cuando entré por primera vez a ese salón de clases. Su cabello es negro profundo, sus ojos son marrones y es moreno. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse y no sé por qué no quiero dejar de mirar esos ojos de vago dormilón. Por Kami, ahora me estoy volviendo loca. Los dos comenzamos a levantarnos al mismo tiempo sin soltar el diario ni despegar las miradas**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Me dispongo a levantar la mirada; parece que ella hace lo mismo. Me encuentro con sus ojos. No lo puedo creer, es la chica nueva. Ya había dicho que me parecía muy linda; pero ahora que la veo más de cerca no lo puedo negar, su belleza es casi algo sobrenatural, es una chica demasiado hermosa. El corazón se me acelera y siento mariposas en el estómago, siento que quiero seguir contemplando aquellos ojos verdes. Los dos nos levantamos con lentitud y ninguno despega la mirada del otro ni suelta el diario. Intento decir algo; pero las palabras no me salen, hasta que me armo de valor**

 **-Disculpa, no estaba viendo por donde iba. No era mi intención chocar contigo, ¿estás bien? Por favor dime que no te lastimé-Me brinda una sonrisa. Me pongo un poco rojo**

 **-No te preocupes. Aparte, yo tampoco estaba mirando por donde iba. Y tranquilo, no me hiciste nada. Solo fue un accidente por parte de ambos, pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera-Reacciono y me doy cuenta de que sigo con su diario en la mano, lo suelto**

 **-¿E-el diario es tuyo?-No sé por qué me pongo nervioso y comienzo a hablar entrecortado**

 **..(Temari)**

 **No sé por qué carajos le sonreí, como si hubiera sido necesario hacerlo. Me pregunta por el diario. La voz se me oye entrecortada**

 **-S-sí, es mío-Lo guardo en mi bolso y vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Guarda su diario en un bolso que trae colgado y vuelve a enfocar su mirada en mí. Me rasco la nuca y le estrecho la mano y le digo**

 **-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Hola, mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru. Es un placer conocerte**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Me estrecha la mano y se presenta. Se llama Shikamaru. Lo debo admitir, es un bonito nombre para un humano. Respondo ante su gesto. Un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo**

 **-Es un placer, soy Sabaku No Temari**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Responde mi gesto de cordialidad y siento un cosquilleo que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Tiene un bonito nombre, Temari, no importa cuántas veces lo escuche, me sigue pareciendo un nombre precioso. Nos soltamos las manos y le pregunto**

 **-¿Te gustaría que saliéramos alguna vez a tomarnos un café?**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Me pregunta si quiero salir con él. Ni siquiera pienso dos veces la respuesta**

 **-Claro, ¿por qué no?-Le sonrío y no sé por qué no dejo de hacerlo**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Me dice que sí y me sonríe de la misma manera como había hecho anteriormente. No voy a negarlo, adoro su sonrisa**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Comienzo a sentir que Kankuro se está descontrolando fuera de la escuela. Algo me dice que tiene que ver por uno de esos vampiros. Tengo que inventar una excusa rápida para poder buscarlo y detenerlo**

 **-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte; pero ya tengo que irme. Mi…-Ni siquiera me deja terminar la frase**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **-Entiendo, tú novio te está esperando, ¿cierto?-Me desilusiono. Tal parece que tiene una relación con otra persona. La miro con tristeza**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Me dice que mi novio me está esperando, ¿cuál novio? Ni siquiera tengo uno**

 **-No, la verdad no tengo novio. Yo me refería a mi hermano, le prometí que lo acompañaría a comprar su postre favorito en la tiendita que queda aquí cerca**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **No sé por qué respiro aliviado cuando me dice que se trata de su hermano**

 **-Está bien; pero si quieres nos podemos encontrar después-Solo asiente con la cabeza, me sonríe y sale corriendo**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Asiento con la cabeza ante su propuesta y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad en busca del baka de mi hermano. Comienzo a rastrear su olor, no está tan lejos, está en el parque trasero de la escuela; pero hay alguien más ahí. Puedo sentir el olor de uno de los vampiros. Malditos Uchiha, ¿qué habrá pasado?**

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Madre mía, (se me está pegando lo de los dichos españoles, o no sé cómo se le llamara a eso que dicen a veces como por ejemplo: esto mola, que mono, por cojones, etc. Si algún español lee esto, por favor respóndame) comenzamos fuerte, los vampiros y los lobos se acaban de cruzar, quién sabe qué pasará más adelante, (bueno, solo yo lo sé jeje). Si leyeron con detenimiento, se habrán dando cuenta de que lo que los Sabaku No estaban buscando, finalmente lo encontraron. No se los diré, pues por lógica ustedes ya debieron haberlo notado.

Por cierto, la última narración de cada capítulo, será la inicial del siguiente y así sucesivamente…

Los dejé en tensión jejejejeje, amo hacer eso.

Se me había olvidado comentarles, a veces van a ver alguna que otra parte en letra cursiva, eso implica que Temari está escribiendo en su diario; y cuando esté la letra normal, es porque ya están ocurriendo ciertas escenas. Si les parece raro que todos comenten en una misma parte, es porque ya les había dicho que lo hago para que entiendan los pensamientos de los cuatro protagonistas; y así cuando ocurra algo, lo entiendan con un poco más de claridad y lo que cada uno opina con respecto a alguna situación.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari diciendo que no iban a caer en los trucos del amor; pero parece que al final el famoso cupido los ha flechado. Y ese Sasuke es un bendito cochino y pervertido, ese idiota está jugando con los sentimientos de las pobres Sakura e Ino, ¿qué le pasa? (Vaya, me enojo con él y soy yo quién lo está haciendo de esa forma. Qué tontería; pero bueno)

Sasu: Oye, no me juzgues. Tú eres quien me está haciendo de esa manera, haces que yo manipule sus cerebros de humanas increíblemente sexys y sensuales

Yo: ¿Por qué mejor no elijes a una de las dos de una buena vez?

Sasu: Porque si lo hago, lastimaré a una de las dos. A menos que se fijen en alguien más

Yo: ¿Y quién dice que alguna de ellas no podría fijarse en otro? Talvez en, no sé…Sai

Sasu: ¿Estás loca? Él es demasiado frío como para que una chica se interese

Yo: Tú también eres frío y a toda hora te llueven las mujeres

Sasu: Pero es que por lo menos yo sé coquetear, eso ni siquiera lo hace él

Yo: Como sea, lo mejor es dejar de discutir porque si no, esto nunca acabará (Sasuke asiente con la cabeza)

Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto. Un abrazo y un beso gigante


	3. Comienza lo Difícil

Capítulo 2

Comienza lo Difícil

 **..(Temari)**

 **Asiento con la cabeza ante su propuesta y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad en busca del baka de mi hermano. Comienzo a rastrear su olor, no está tan lejos, está en el parque trasero de la escuela; pero hay alguien más ahí. Puedo sentir el olor de uno de los vampiros. Malditos Uchiha, ¿qué habrá pasado?**

 **Finalmente llego a la parte trasera de la escuela y veo transformado a Kankuro. Gaara está ahí tratando de controlarlo; pero le cuesta. Según lo que puedo divisar desde el punto en el que estoy, es que Itachi lo está provocando, incluso él está mostrando sus colmillos. Corro hasta allá y me meto en la mitad**

 **-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Uchiha? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si alguien más se llegara a enterar de esto? Nos podrían expulsar a todos nosotros, y sí, a ti y a tu hermano también, pues se te ven claramente los colmillos de un chupa sangre-Él simplemente me mira**

 **-A nosotros no, pues transformados o no, no nos vemos tan diferentes; mientras que ustedes tres sí, pues les comienza a salir pelaje y se descontrolan aún más rápido que nosotros**

 **-¿A qué juegas? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-Evado su espacio personal y mi mirada transmite furia**

 **-¿Crees que no conocemos su plan? Lo único que ustedes tres hacen aquí es buscar la forma de encontrar nuestros puntos débiles para planear una estrategia perfecta en contra de todo nuestro clan-Le sonrío de manera orgullosa y doy un paso hacia atrás**

 **-Vaya, para parecer un cabeza hueca, eres demasiado listo Uchiha; pero eso no me sorprende**

 **-Bueno, al menos yo si tengo cerebro y carisma; mientras que tú, no posees ninguna de las dos-No me interesa lo que diga de mí; pero hay algo en mi interior que me dice que debo reaccionar y explotar. Intento controlarme, pues no quiero generar un alboroto y que toda la gente sepa la verdad. Mis dientes comienzan a cambiar de forma, mis ojos cambian su color, mi sangre se altera y el pelaje no tarda en aparecer. Me hago al lado de Kankuro quien todavía no ha cambiado su forma de lobo. Gaara habla después de no haber dicho palabra alguna desde que llegué. Me acabo de transformar**

 **-Por favor, no hagan las cosas más complicadas, no le presten atención. Solo es un idiota que no sabe nada de nosotros. Vuelvan a sus formas humanas-Mis ojos se abren de par en par, últimamente mi hermanito ha hecho lo posible por mantenernos controlados. Para ser el menor de los tres, posee un mayor control de furia que Kankuro y yo. Como ya pudiste notar, Kankuro es el que menos se sabe controlar, cuando se meten con él o nuestra familia, explota de una vez. Yo me calmo otro poco; pero cuando me sacan de mis casillas, puedo explotar igual o peor que mi hermano castaño. Kankuro y yo volvemos a nuestra forma humana, Iatchi mira con furia a Gaara y lo encara**

 **-¿Qué fue lo qué dijiste de mí pedazo de idiota?-Mi hermanito se voltea y lo mira con ironía**

 **-Lo que escuchaste Uchiha, ¿o es que estás sordo? Si quieres te lo repito-En menos de un segundo, Itachi se encuentra a pocos centímetros de distancia de él con una mirada despiadada**

 **-¿Acaso quieres que te mate?-Gaara solo sonríe con orgullo**

 **-Inténtalo, si puedes-Dice**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Estoy caminando con Sakura e Ino como todos los días. Es inevitable no amar a ambas, son tan ricas. No me mires con esa cara, no es mi culpa que sean perfectas en apariencia y personalidad. Algo ocurre, comienzo a sentir que los estribos de mi hermano se están descontrolando. Tengo que inventar una excusa para buscarlo**

 **-Disculpen chicas; pero acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo**

 **-Si quieres yo te ayudo-Me dice Ino**

 **-O yo, si quieres-Me dice Sakura**

 **-Descuiden, esto es algo que debo solucionar por mi cuenta. Lo siento-Me acerco a cada una y les doy un beso en la frente-Me tengo que ir; pero les prometo que las veo más tarde-Salgo a toda velocidad en busca del baka de Itachi, ¿en qué lío se habrá metido esta vez?**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Veo como Sasuke se aleja a gran velocidad. Creo que me puse roja después del pequeño beso que me dio en la frente. Vamos avanzando, algún día recibiré uno de parte suya; pero en los labios. Lo amo tanto. Ino me pone una mano en el hombro**

 **-¿Qué será lo que habrá pasado? Sasuke se veía muy alterado**

 **-No lo sé; pero no es normal ver esa mirada en él. Esto es muy raro**

 **-Coincido contigo Sakura**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Su olor se hace cada vez más fuerte a cada paso. Está en el parque trasero de la escuela; pero parece que no está solo. Los tres Sabaku No están con él. Llego a la zona de atrás de la escuela, y tal parece que mi hermano está siendo provocado por uno de ellos. Corro a toda velocidad y agarro a Itachi de los brazos**

 **-Cálmate hermano, sabes que no puedes reaccionar así. Alguien te llega a descubrir y nos expulsarán de una. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces-Me doy cuenta de que sus ojos se están volviendo rojos y sus colmillos están desarrollando una forma mucho más voraz y con un deseo incontrolable de saborear sangre; no sé cómo carajos detenerlo, pues cuando un vampiro se descontrola hasta ese punto, es demasiado complicado hacer que vuelva a la realidad y reaccione**

 **-Si serás experto Sabaku No-Le digo sarcásticamente al pelirrojo del cual no sé el nombre. Itachi comienza a usar su mayor fuerza para liberarse de mi agarre y perseguir a los tres lobos-Rápido, tienen que huir. No podré seguir reteniéndolo por más tiempo y no habrá nadie que sea capaz de detenerlo. Ya su mente no recapacita, solo es un chupa sangre con hambre. No le va a importar si son lobos, los morderá de todas maneras. Hasta que no consuma lo que quiere, no volverá a su forma normal-Los tres abren los ojos de par en par. Temari asiente con la cabeza y le pide a sus hermanos que se vayan con ella**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Miro a Sasuke y asiento con mi cabeza. Mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a correr para buscar un lugar rápido donde escondernos, pues no podemos permitir que ningún vampiro nos muerda, eso sería algo muy riesgoso. Puede que no te lo dijera desde el principio, ya que es algo que no creí necesario; pero cuando un lobo es mordido por un vampiro, un veneno comienza a expandirse por todo su cuerpo hasta sufrir efectos secundarios como pérdida de cabello, agitaciones y dificultad para ver; pero finalmente, muere. Te preguntarás si existe una cura para esto, y claro que la hay; simplemente otro vampiro tiene que morder en ese mismo punto y absorber el veneno. Dirás que es un poco loco; pero así es como funciona todo esto. Lo sé, es raro; pero cierto.**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **No resisto más, es muy fuerte cuando toma la fase final de su transformación. Hace mucho que no lo veía reaccionar así. Se suelta de mi agarre y corre a buscar alguna presa fácil para satisfacer su deseo. Intento perseguirlo; pero es muy difícil, pues en la fase final, un vampiro es capaz de correr hasta cien veces más rápido que en su forma humana. Tengo que detenerlo antes de que muerda a alguien y nos meta en un lío**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Puedo sentir sus pasos, ha estado avanzando poco a poco. Parece que aún no nos ha detectado; pero me asusta. Es la primera vez que veo a un vampiro en su fase final. Tenten está caminando cerca de ahí, mierda, si Itachi la llega a oler, lo más seguro es que la muerda y no nos podemos arriesgar a que alguien descubra la verdad. Por Kami, parece que la descubrió. Está corriendo hasta ella; pero tal parece que no está asustada. Saca un crucifijo de su bolsillo junto con agua bendita y comienza a aplicársela para que no se acerque más. Itachi comienza a quemarse y vuelve a su forma normal. Mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a oír la conversación que tienen**

 **-Lo sabía-Dice ella-No estaba loca, era verdad, hay vampiros en nuestra escuela, y esto me lo comprueba-Itachi parece que está empezando a recuperar el conocimiento y volviendo a su forma humana**

 **-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?**

 **-No te hagas el baka conmigo. Eres un vampiro**

 **-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?**

 **-Tu cara sádica y el color de tus ojos explica muchas cosas. No me cabe duda alguna, eres un vampiro-Los ojos de Itachi están abiertos de par en par, parece que lo han descubierto. Agarra a Tenten y sale corriendo a esconderse. Segundos después, aparece Sasuke completamente cansado, parece que intentó atrapar a su hermano; pero le fue imposible. Mis hermanos y yo salimos de nuestro escondite y miramos al Uchiha con preocupación**

 **-Mierda-Dice agitado-Parece que ya lo perdí-Nos mira-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe para dónde carajos se fue ese imbécil?-Los tres negamos con la cabeza. Honestamente, parece que se fue muy lejos como para rastrearlo por su olor-Bueno, lo seguiré buscando. Gracias por su ayuda-Sale corriendo a toda velocidad**

 **-Esto es malo-Es lo único que puedo decir, tal parece que el miedo se está apoderando de mi cuerpo. Comienzo a sudar. Mis hermanos me miran**

 **-Temari, ¿estás bien?-Me pregunta Kankuro. Su rostro parece preocupado**

 **-¿Qué pasaría si alguien se llega a enterar de nuestra existencia?-Los dos me miran con los ojos abiertos de par en par**

 **-¿Por qué piensas que eso puede llegar a pasar? Hemos tratado de ser lo más discretos posible-Dice Gaara**

 **-Lo sé; pero a juzgar por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos, tal parece que Tenten no es una humana común**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con que no es una humana común?-Pregunta Kankuro**

 **-Por los utensilios que llevaba o, ¿es que no notaste como fue que detuvo a Itachi?-Solo asiente-A lo que me refiero es que…Tenten es…una cazadora. Tal parece que su clan se especializa en cazar seres sobrenaturales como nosotros**

 **-Puede ser-Dice Gaara-Es mejor que estemos prevenidos y no cometamos ninguna estupidez que nos delate-Kankuro y yo asentimos. La campana para entrar a clases suena. Cada uno de nosotros se dirige a su respectivo salón**

 **Entro al salón donde todos están alborotando el ambiente, yo solo me dirijo a mi asiento con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y con la mirada baja. Pues me preocupa de que alguien nos pueda descubrir y todo se ponga peor. Siento que alguien me mira con preocupación, tal parece que es Shikamaru. Hago lo posible por mantener las lágrimas de desesperación; pero es inevitable. Parece que se está acercando**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Veo que Temari está mal, no sé porque siento un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho, es como si pudiera sentir lo que ella en este momento. Me acerco para hablar con ella y ver si puedo ayudarla en algo. Me siento en el puesto de Tenten, el cual es el que está a su lado. La miro con preocupación**

 **-Oye, ¿estás bien?-Le pregunto. Levanta la mirada y me mira directo a los ojos. No dice palabra alguna, solo me abraza y esconde su cabeza en mi hombro. Respondo a su abrazo y la acerco más a mí. No lo puedo negar, se siente genial abrazarla**

 **-¿Qué pasaría si un secreto que no quieres que nadie sepa, salga a la luz de una forma u otra?-Me pregunta. No sé qué responderle la verdad**

 **-Bueno…creo que me volvería loco y huiría a otro lugar para no sentirme asustado ni presionado. La verdad no sé, nunca me he sentido así-Se separa de mí y clava sus hermosos ojos verdes en los míos. Me brinda una sonrisa triste**

 **-Perdona por eso. No quise hacerte sentir incómodo y mucho menos con hacerte esa pregunta. No sé porque lo hice.**

 **-Tranquila, puede que apenas nos hayamos conocido hoy; pero siento como si te conociera de hace años. Y si necesitas algo o te sientes mal, solo dímelo, y estaré ahí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Te lo prometo-Le sonrío como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, ni siquiera a mis padres. Ella me responde con una sonrisa.**

 **-Arigato. Para conocernos bastante poco, yo también siento como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida-Me dice. Honestamente, hay algo en ella que es diferente de las demás chicas. No sé lo que es; pero hay algo especial en su corazón. Kurenai-sensei entra al salón y dice**

 **-Bueno alumnos, tomen asiento.-Me levanto del puesto de Tenten y me dirijo al mío**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Veo como se aleja hasta su asiento. No sé porque me siento segura cuando estoy cerca de él; abrazarlo me llenó de alguna manera. Hay algo especial en él, para ser un humano la verdad**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Tomo asiento al lado de Chouji. Me mira de forma picarona. Me habla entre susurros**

 **-¿Qué hay entre tú y la nueva?-Me pongo rojo**

 **-N-nada de nada, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?**

 **-Vi cómo le hablabas, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esa manera, y más en frente de una chica-Kurenai-sensei nos regaña**

 **-Shikamaru y Chouji, ¿hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?-Los dos negamos con la cabeza al instante-Bueno, siguiendo…esperen, ¿dónde están Sasuke y Tenten?-Todos miramos en todas las direcciones y no hayamos rastro alguno de los dos**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Quisiera decir que yo sé dónde están; pero no lo sé. Lo único que sé, es que están muy lejos de aquí**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Esto es muy extraño. No es normal que alguien como Sasuke falte a clases, es demasiado persistente como para faltar, a menos que esté enfermo. Esto me da muy mala espina. Kurenai-sensei continúa hablando**

 **-Bueno, en esta clase de arte vamos a realizar dibujos. El objetivo con esto es que ustedes dibujen de alguna u otra forma algo que los identifique. Lo van a hacer por parejas…Temari**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Escucho que la sensei me llama. Levanto lentamente la mirada**

 **-Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?-Solo asiento con la cabeza, pues no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, y tú sabes la razón de ello**

 **-Mi nombre es Kurenai, seré tu profesora de arte-Toma un respiro y continúa-Bueno, ya que ni Sasuke ni Tenten están presentes, tendrás que realizar el trabajo con Naruto-Desvía su mirada y la enfoca en un chico rubio-Naruto, ve y siéntate al lado de Temari-El chico se levanta, asiente y camina hasta donde me encuentro. Toma el asiento de Tenten y Kurenai-sensei comienza a hablar-Bueno alumnos, comiencen con su trabajo. Tienen una hora. Cuando ese tiempo termine, tendrán que exponer sus obras. Así que, den lo mejor-Siento que la mirada de ese rubio se posa en mí**

 **-Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Un placer conocerte-Me estrecha la mano mientras sonríe. Levanto la mirada y lo observo con detalle. Hay algo especial en él que puede cambiar el ánimo de cualquiera, puede que sea el aura que transmite con aquella sonrisa**

 **-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari-Respondo ante su gesto**

 **-El gusto es mío-Nos soltamos las manos y me mira directo a los ojos. Los de él son azules, bastante lindos; pero no para mi gusto-Bueno, ¿qué podríamos dibujar? Se supone que el dibujo tiene que ser algo que nos identifique a ambos. Así que…-Pone una expresión pensativa-¿Hay algo en esta vida que te haga feliz?-Intento pensar en algo que me haga feliz**

 **-Bueno, mis hermanos y mis padres son la única felicidad que tengo**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Hay algo que los una como familia?-Aquí decido inventar una pequeña mentira**

 **-Bueno, los cinco amamos los animales. Lobos, específicamente. No sé, siempre hemos tenido cierta preferencia en esos animales-Vuelve a sonreír**

 **-Entiendo. Pues a mí también me encantan los animales; pero prefiero los zorros-Siento que tengo una pequeña idea. Inmediatamente, saco un lápiz y un cuaderno de mi escritorio. Accidentalmente, abro el cuaderno tan rápido, que se alcanzan a ver los dibujos que he hecho en él. Naruto mira con curiosidad y me quita mi pequeño cuaderno de las manos. Comienza a hojearlo-Vaya, tienes un don para el dibujo, estoy impresionado. Tal parece que podremos aprobar este trabajo-Lo miro confusa**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **-Con mi creatividad y tu talento, podremos presentar un trabajo bastante exitoso, y también crearíamos una exposición muy interesante-Sonrío de manera orgullosa. Le quito el cuaderno y comienzo a dibujar. Naruto se altera un poco**

 **-¿Acaso que piensas hacer?**

 **-Ya lo verás. Solo tienes que esperar**

 **-Bueno alumnos, dejen sus lápices. Ahora, comiencen con mostrar sus dibujos y expongan que es lo que representan. Sakura e Ino, comiencen ustedes-Las dos se paran y se paran al frente**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Honestamente, estoy nerviosa. Nunca había expuesto un dibujo que hubiera hecho por mi cuenta; pero sé que puedo.**

 **-Bueno, explíquennos. ¿Qué simboliza este dibujo para ustedes?-Ino comienza hablando**

 **-Primero que nada, dibujamos una flor porque ambas adoramos las flores, es una margarita rosa. Estás representan el amor, algo en lo cual Sakura y yo soñamos obtener algún día**

 **-Pero el tono rosa no es un rosa muy común, es el tono de las flores de cerezo. En pocas palabras, mi mismo tono de pelo, ya que mi nombre simboliza esta flor. Eso es todo**

 **-Vaya, es algo bastante interesante. Felicidades chicas, tienen un 10**

 **Veo como todos aplauden. Hubiera querido que Sasuke estuviera para que viera lo que habíamos hecho. Ino y yo tomamos asiento. Pasan varios estudiantes más, ahora, es el turno de Shikamaru y Chouji**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Mendokusai, ahora nos toca pasar. No sé cómo rayos vamos a explicar este dibujo tan problemático; pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Siempre lo hacemos**

 **-Dígannos, ¿qué significa este dibujo?**

 **-Bueno, como se pude observar en el dibujo, hay un hombre recostado en su cama, mientras come frituras y ve televisión. Esto describe que yo amo comer y que Shikamaru ama estar de locha todo el día**

 **-En pocas palabras, este es el sueño de la mayoría de los hombres-Hablo mientras me rasco la nuca-No tener que hacer absolutamente nada mientras come todo lo que quiera**

 **-Bueno, es algo un poco típico-Dice Kurenai-sensei-Por eso les doy un 7**

 **Bueno, no es una nota mala, la verdad, no me interesa. Chouji y yo volvemos a tomar asiento**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Bueno, el dibujo de esos dos no estaba tan mal. Creo que se merecían una mejor nota**

 **-Naruto y Temari, es su turno. Por favor-Hace un gesto con la mano como invitándonos al frente. Los dos nos paramos y vamos al frente-Coméntennos, ¿Qué representa esta magnífica obra de arte?-Los ojos de Kurenai-sensei están abiertos como platos. Comienza hablando Naruto**

 **-Bueno, para los que no entienden, el dibujo es, por un lado, un lobo sumergido en la oscuridad, y la otra parte, es un zorro en plena luz del día.**

 **-Los lobos simbolizan las tinieblas, el engaño y la violencia. Por eso es que en su lado se ve como la oscuridad se consume dentro de su ser; pero eso no implica que estos animales sean malos del todo. También representan la luz, la fuerza y el valor.**

 **-Los zorros representan la velocidad, la potencia y la fuerza. Aunque, eso no quiere decir que sean tan tiernos y cariñosos todo el tiempo, pues también representan el mal y lo sobrenatural**

 **-Para los que se quedaron perdidos con la explicación, lo que queremos representar es que nosotros puede que parezcamos muy dulces y especiales; pero por dentro somos capaces de ser voraces y orgullosos**

 **-Por Kami, ese dibujo está genial. Los dos hicieron un excelente trabajo. Algo bastante original y que ni siquiera yo hubiera sido capaz de pensar. Tienen un 10**

 **-Vamos Kurenai-sensei, yo no merezco tanto crédito. Temari es quien se lo merece, pues ella fue quien hizo el dibujo-Veo que todos tienen sus bocas completamente abiertas y los ojos igual**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Vaya, cuando creo que nadie es capaz de impresionar a mi vago cerebro, aparece esta chica y lo cambia todo. De verdad, tiene mucho talento para dibujar. Estoy completamente impactado honestamente**

 **..(Temari)**

 **-¿En serio tú hiciste ese dibujo Temari?-Asiento con la cabeza un poco nerviosa-Deberías dedicarte a dibujar, tienes un don increíble**

 **-Gracias, Kurenai-sensei; pero el de la idea del dibujo fue Naruto. Antes, tenía otra idea para el dibujo; pero la de él me pareció más original**

 **-De nada. Tal parece que tu imaginación no se ha extinguido por completo Naruto-Se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo-Ya pueden tomar asiento-Naruto y yo nos sentamos. Se terminan las horas de clase. Todos salen emocionados directo a sus casas. Para ser mi primer día en esta escuela, han pasado muchas cosas que no me esperé. Espero a mis hermanos en la puerta principal para volver a casa. Siento que alguien me agarra del brazo. Es una peli rosa de ojos jade**

 **-H-hola-Dice-S-sé que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Es un placer-Sonríe nerviosa y agacha la cabeza. Simplemente sonrío para darle un poco más de confianza**

 **-No tienes de qué asustarte. Es un placer conocerte Sakura. Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari-Levanta lentamente su cabeza y me mira directo a los ojos. Sonríe dulcemente**

 **-El gusto es mío Temari. Vaya, no pensé que me saludarías-Levanto una ceja**

 **-¿Por qué no lo haría?**

 **-Bueno…etto…es que tu cara da un poco de miedo y como siempre conservas la misma mirada seria, pensé que me golpearías o algo parecido-Por Kami, habló muy rápido; pero de todas formas le entendí. Ya sabrás aquella razón, los lobos poseemos un oído bastante agudo. Honestamente, creo que no respiró en toda la frase**

 **-Tranquila, todas las personas tienen esa primera impresión de mí. Que soy una especie de monstruo que quiere matar a todo el mundo. No me sorprende; pero no soy lo que los demás piensan.**

 **-Bueno, yo solo quería felicitarte por el dibujo que hiciste en la clase de Kurenai-sensei. De verdad, te quedó genial. Incluso sentí que el que hicimos Ino y yo había sido desastroso-No puedo evitar reírme**

 **-Arigato. Honestamente, a mí me gustó el dibujo que hiciste junto a tu amiga. Bastante interesante diría yo**

 **-Arigato-Sonríe de manera tierna. Mis hermanos aparecen para irnos**

 **-Vámonos Temari. Recuerda que tenemos cosas qué hacer-Dice Kankuro mientras mira a Sakura de reojo-Vaya, veo que por fin estás empezando a formar amistades-Se acerca y me susurra al oído-Pero trata de no encariñarte demasiado. Es una humana.-Hablo entre susurros**

 **-Lo sé, voy a hacer lo posible para no encariñarme con nadie**

 **-Bueno-Habla Gaara-Es hora de que nos retiremos. Saben cómo se pone papá si llegamos tarde a casa-Kankuro y yo asentimos con la cabeza**

 **-Adiós Sakura. Nos vemos mañana-Empiezo a caminar junto con mis hermanos directo a casa**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Veo como se aleja junto con sus hermanos. Vaya, para tener un semblante bastante frío y ser poco sociable, se ve que es una buena persona. Creo que la juzgué mal. Espero que nos podamos hacer buenas amigas.**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Vamos caminando y siento que alguien me jala por detrás. Creo que es Sakura, me volteo instintivamente y…no me lo puedo creer, es Shikamaru. ¿Qué es lo que querrá? Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par. Abro la boca; pero no sale ni un solo sonido. Estoy roja cual tomate y mi pulso cardiaco se está acelerando. Siempre me pasa lo mismo con este chico, y eso que apenas lo conocí hoy.**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Kuso, estoy tan nervioso que no sé qué carajos hacer. Suelto su brazo y comienzo a rascarme la nuca con nerviosismo**

 **-Etto…yo…-Demonios, no me sale lo que quiero decirle. Veo como uno de los chicos que la acompaña se acerca e intenta intimidarme con la mirada**

 **-Oye, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? Deja a mi hermana en paz. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer y tenemos un poco de afán, así que lárgate.-Tal parece que este es el hermano que Temari me mencionó la primera vez que nos encontramos. Ahora sí creo que voy a morir. Mendokusai**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Veo como mi hermano quiere matar a Shikamaru. Lo detengo con mi brazo**

 **-Si quieren, vayan ustedes dos a casa. Los alcanzaré después**

 **-¿Piensas quedarte aquí sola con este baka? No pienso permitírtelo, nos vamos a casa los tres. Ahora**

 **-No te estoy dando un consejo, es una orden, como tu hermana mayor, ¿entendiste?-Rechista los dientes y se va a casa junto con Gaara. Miro a Shikamaru a los ojos-¿Querías decirme algo?**

 **-Bueno, quería felicitarte por el dibujo que hiciste durante la clase de Kurenai-sensei. Tienes un gran talento, y te lo dice una persona difícil de impresionar**

 **-Bueno, pues…gracias. Ya me tengo que ir; pero nos vemos mañana-Me volteo para salir corriendo y llegar a casa antes de que papá me mate**

 **-Espera…-Me volteo con una ceja levantada-También te quería dar esto-Es un papel. Parece que tiene algo escrito**

 **-¿E-este es tú número de celular?-Asiente con la cabeza**

 **-Es para que puedas llamarme o escribirme si necesitas algo y yo esté lejos, ¿de acuerdo?-Me sonríe dulcemente. No puedo negarlo, hay algo en su sonrisa que me enloquece**

 **-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana-Salgo corriendo directo a casa**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **He estado buscando a Itachi por todas partes; pero no encuentro rastro absoluto de él. Llevo más de una hora intentando rastrear su olor. Me acerco a un callejón y puedo sentir su presencia y también la de Tenten. Entro en ese pequeño lugar y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Mierda, esto se está complicando.**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Por Kami, por fin pude sacar el tiempo para escribir y continuar con esta historia llena de suspenso y romance. Finalmente, terminé con mis exámenes y ya estoy en vacaciones, así que, esta vez, tendré tiempo de sobra para hacer una de las cosas que más amo en esta vida y esa, por lógicas razones, es escribir

Sé que la mayoría de partes fueron más de suspenso; pero es que ese es el tema principal de este fanfic; aunque, obviamente, el romance nunca puede faltar. Hubo momentos shikatema bastante emotivos y uno sasusaku, bastante pequeño; pero lo hubo.

Espero que estén disfrutando leer esta historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla. Le he estoy poniendo todo mi corazón

-Sasu: Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante (Me sobresalto, pues no noto su presencia

-Yo: ¿Y tú como carajos llegaste aquí? (Estoy demasiado roja de verlo al frente mío. ¿Qué? También me gusta Sasuke, no tanto como me gusta Shikamaru; pero sí)

-Sasu: ¿Qué no es obvio? El capítulo terminó con mi narración

-Yo: ¿Y eso en qué influye?

-Sasu: En que tengo todo el derecho de aparecer en las escenas secundarias

-Yo: Bien por ti. Bueno, es hora de despedirse

-Ambos: Esperamos que les haya gustado, no vemos en el…(Tapo la boca de Sasuke)

-Yo: Antes de que se me olvide. Una de mis escritoras favoritas, Arikina (junto con su amiga Jennifer y BurumaSan92), ha comenzado a escribir una nueva historia. Se llama lección de vida, solo lleva dos capítulos; pero tiene mucho de lo cual opinar. Está muy interesante, les recomiendo leerla. Ahora sí, ¿en qué estábamos Sasuke? (Refunfuña)

-Ambos: Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	4. Presentimientos

Capítulo 3

Presentimientos

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **He estado buscando a Itachi por todas partes; pero no encuentro rastro absoluto de él. Llevo más de una hora intentando rastrear su olor. Me acerco a un callejón y puedo sentir su presencia y también la de Tenten. Entro en ese pequeño lugar y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Mierda, esto se está complicando.**

 **Itachi parece que está amenazando a Tenten. Vaya, creo que ya me notó. Aunque, no lo entiendo, antes estaba en su fase final de vampiro, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Será que ya la mordió? Voltea y me mira a los ojos**

 **-Hermanito, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa-Tengo que inventar una excusa rápida, nadie puede enterarse de todo**

 **-Bueno, pues mamá me pidió que fuera a buscarte. Pero mi pregunta es, ¿qué carajos haces en un callejón con Tenten?**

 **-Es una larga historia. Permíteme contarte-Escucho cada palabra con detalle. La verdad, no puedo creer que todo esto sea en serio. Tenten…es…una cazadora…tiene que ser un chiste barato. Mi hermano termina de contarme y vuelve a enfocar su mirada en Tenten**

 **-Bueno, como te decía. Si llegas a comentar algo de lo que viste, voy a transformar a toda tu familia-La cara de la castaña está completamente indignada**

 **-¿Crees que mi familia se va a dejar atacar tan fácilmente de unos vampiros estúpidos como ustedes dos?-Itachi frunce el entrecejo**

 **-¿Acaso nos consideras idiotas? No nos subestimes, somos más fuertes de lo que parece**

 **-Bueno, si no quieres que te subestime. Tú tampoco subestimes a mi familia y las capacidades que tenemos de cazar criaturas como ustedes**

 **-Tranquila, no lo hago; pero por favor, no comentes nada de lo que viste. Te lo suplico**

 **-¿Por qué debería obedecerte Uchiha?**

 **-Te lo pido como un favor, en serio. Si llegas a decir algo al respecto, las personas que más aprecias en este mundo morirán**

 **-¿Acaso piensas matarlos si digo alguna palabra?**

 **-No voy a hacer eso, no tendría mucho sentido. El problema es que, una guerra se desatará pronto, y quien sepa de nosotros, sufrirá-Los ojos de Tenten están abiertos de par en par. Hablo después de un largo rato**

 **-Piensa en Neji, supongo que no quieres que muera, ¿o sí? Además, creo que él no sabe lo que haces, ¿me equivoco?-Lágrimas de tristeza y rabia salen de sus ojos marrones. Me grita con todas sus fuerzas**

 **-No metas a mi novio en esto Sasuke. Siempre he hecho lo posible para protegerlo, incluso desde que éramos niños**

 **-Bueno, tranquila. Tampoco tienes que reaccionar así. Ahora, vamos al grano, ¿ocultarás la verdad o revelarás nuestra existencia?-Agacha la cabeza**

 **-De acuerdo. No diré nada; pero solo para proteger a mi familia y a Neji, no por ustedes**

 **-Con eso me basta-Dice Itachi-Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos, mamá ya debe haber preparado la cena-Asiento con la cabeza y salimos del callejón. Esto se está complicando más de lo que pensaba; primero los lobos encuentran nuestra ubicación; y ahora, descubrimos que Tenten es una cazadora. Tal parece que tendremos que mantenernos más incógnitos que antes para evitar problemas peores a este.**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Acabamos de llegar a casa. Hasta ahora son las seis de la tarde, y salimos de la escuela a las cinco. Como ya pudiste comprender, tardamos una hora en llegar a nuestra casa, si vamos caminando. Si tuviéramos auto, sería media hora de recorrido. Parece que mamá acaba de servir la cena. Huele tan bien, es carne de cordero con salsa. Es uno de mis platos favoritos. Mis hermanos y yo nos sentamos y nos disponemos a comer la delicia que nuestra madre preparó**

 **-Bueno hijos- Mamá empieza hablando-¿qué tal el primer día en su nueva escuela?-Kankuro comienza hablando**

 **-A decir verdad, no hubo nada interesante. Todo aburrido y nada diferente. Solo un montón de viejas detrás del más popular del salón-Mi madre suelta una pequeña risa**

 **-¿Y tú Gaara? ¿Cómo te fue?**

 **-Bastante normal, todos mis compañeros son idiotas, nada especial**

 **-¿Y tú qué dices Temari?**

 **-Bueno, la verdad pasaron muchas cosas. Hice amigos, muy amistosos la verdad**

 **-Recuerda que no debes encariñarte con nadie-Esta vez habla mi padre**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-Bueno, preguntemos lo valioso, ¿los encontraron o no?-Vaya, parece que como siempre, mi papá no se anda con rodeos. Siempre ha sido de las personas que les gusta ir al grano**

 **-Sí-Respondo-Por fin pudimos localizarlos**

 **-¿Cuántos descendientes son?**

 **-Dos. Uno está en mi clase y el otro es dos años mayor**

 **-Ya veo-Mi padre se levanta de la silla-Gracias por la cena Karura. Como siempre, eres la mejor cocinando. Me voy a dormir, mañana será un día largo. Tengo que empezar a planear la nueva estrategia. Menos mal ya comencé a investigar sobre aquel colegio en el estudian ustedes tres. Bueno, hasta mañana-Se va directo a su cuarto. Será mejor que no diga nada acerca de Tenten, por el momento.**

 **-Por cierto, Temari…**

 **-Señora**

 **-Kiba te dejó un obsequio, está en tu habitación por si quieres verlo-Mi mirada es fría como la noche; pero suave como un atardecer, ya que no me sorprende. Ese baka siempre que puede, viene y me da regalos. Me sigue queriendo y suplicando que sea su novia; pero como siempre, le digo que no**

 **-¿Hace cuánto vino y lo dejó aquí?**

 **-Al mediodía, cuando estabas en la escuela. Le dije que estabas estudiando, le pregunté si quería esperarte. Me dijo que no, pues tenía que irse a estudiar dentro de una hora, y sabía que lo más seguro sería que llegarías tarde**

 **-Bueno, con tu permiso. Me retiro de la mesa y voy a mi cuarto. Arigato por la comida-Me levanto de mi silla y me voy directo a mi habitación. Entro con lentitud y cansancio, pues hoy ha sido un día largo y lleno de problemas y conflictos. No imagino como serán los demás días**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **He llegado a casa junto con mi hermano. Nos sentamos a comer y disfrutar de la cena. Nuestras miradas transmiten ira y a la vez temor. Mi madre nos mira preocupada, sabe que algo no anda bien**

 **-¿Qué pasa mis niños? ¿Acaso algo pasó en la escuela?**

 **-Para ser honesto-Digo-sí, algo pasa, y es bastante grave-Papá deja de comer y nos mira con duda**

 **-¿Qué pasó de raro hoy?**

 **-Nos descubrieron-Habla Itachi-Los lobos descubrieron nuestra ubicación. Nos va a ser mucho más difícil disimular la verdad**

 **-Mierda-Mi padre suelta los cubiertos y se levanta de la silla-Bueno, tal parece que tendré que empezar a planear la táctica de guerra. Hasta mañana-Se retira a su cuarto**

 **-No puede ser-Dice mamá-Esto no puede estar pasando-Sus manos están temblando, parece que se está asustando. Itachi y yo nos paramos de nuestros asientos y juntos abrazamos a nuestra madre quien no tarda en expulsar sus lágrimas de dolor**

 **-Tranquila mamá-Digo-Todo va a estar bien. Te prometo que entre Itachi y yo te protegeremos si algún lobo intenta lastimarte. No vamos a permitirlo**

 **-Gracias pequeños-Responde ante nuestro abrazo. Será mejor no contarle nada acerca de Tenten, sino se pondrá peor. Nos separamos de ella y cada uno se va a su habitación. Entro en mi cuarto y me tiro sobre la cama. Mi celular comienza a vibrar, me pregunto quién será**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Veo que el regalo de Kiba está sobre mi mesita de noche. No es tan grande; pero eso es lo de menos. Abro la pequeña caja y me quedo con la boca abierta. Su regalo es nada más y nada menos que…nuevos pinceles y lápices para mejorar mis dibujos; pero no es todo lo que hay. Al fondo hay otro cuaderno para seguir dibujando, se nota que me conoce tan bien. Bueno, es mi mejor amigo, ¿qué cosas no podría esperar de él? Tomo el cuaderno y una carta cae, la cual estaba entre las hojas escondida. Comienzo a leerla**

" _ **Querida Temari, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo; pero esono es todo. La otra parte te la daré en el bosque. Así que, ve donde siempre nos reunimos. ¿Acaso pensaste que esto sería todo? Ya me conoces, y sabes que siempre me gusta dar algo de más. Bueno, no me quiero alargar con esto, solo ve y yo estaré ahí esperándote**_

 _ **Saludos de tu mejor amigo, Kiba"**_

 **Salgo por la ventana de mi cuarto y voy directo al bosque. Puede que no te lo dijera antes; pero hay un bosque cerca a nuestra casa. En ese lugar, todos los lobos nos reunimos para cualquier cosa. Solo nosotros conocemos aquel lugar, ningún humano ha entrado y mucho menos un vampiro, es un lugar exclusivo para nuestra especie. Aunque, para ser honesta, tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasar; pero de todas maneras, iré a ver a Kiba**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Tomo mi celular y respondo la llamada**

 **-Halo…**

 **-Buenas noches, ¿hablo con Uchiha Sasuke?-Reconozco esa voz**

 **-¿Sakura? Sí, soy Sasuke, ¿necesitas algo?**

 **-B-bueno, l-la verdad no, es solo que…estaba preocupada por ti-Abro mis ojos de par en par, siento como mis mejillas están ardiendo, no sé lo que me pasa. Es la primera vez que siento el pulso cardiaco acelerado cuando hablo con una chica. Esto es muy raro. Obviamente, no demostraré mis nervios ante ella**

 **-¿Y por qué estabas preocupada por mí? No debes estarlo-No sé por qué me gusta que se preocupe tanto por mí. Creo que ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza**

 **-Es que…como faltaste a la clase de Kurenai-sensei…pensé que algo no estaba bien. Como no es normal que faltes a clases, creí que algo te había ocurrido**

 **-Tranquila, estoy bien. Es solo que tuve un asunto importante que atender y me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado; pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.**

 **-¿Seguro qué no me estás ocultando nada?-Mierda, ya comenzó a sospechar, tengo que fingir que nada ocurre**

 **-No te estoy ocultando nada, solamente surgió un problema con mi hermano y tuve que ayudarlo, ya que como sabes, mis padres trabajan mucho y no tienen casi tiempo para encargarse de nosotros tan seguido. Así que, juntos nos cubrimos la espalda**

 **-Entiendo, bueno…lo importante es que ahora todo eso se solucionó. Es lindo saber que se aprecian mucho como hermanos que son**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Es alguien muy especial para mí, y creo que nadie puede igualar el amor que le tengo**

 **-¿Ni siquiera una novia?-Levanto una ceja y me quedo anonadado, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta de repente?**

 **-Bueno, pues…es que el amor de pareja es muy diferente al amor de hermanos. Pero no creo que exista ninguna chica que me haga sentir tan bien como para decirle que sea mi novia-Oigo que un suspiro sale de sus labios**

 **-Bueno, creo que se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela**

 **-Claro, adiós-Cuelga. No entiendo nada; pero siento como que la defraudé de alguna manera, ¿por qué me preocupa tanto la opinión que ella tenga de mí? Además, disfruto más cuando ella me agarra el brazo que Ino; pero bueno. Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que estoy enamorado de Sakura? Por favor, eso es completamente ridículo. Hemos sido amigos desde los 12 años, nuestra amistad es algo inquebrantable. A Ino la conocí a los 15, solo porque Sakura me la presentó. Hay algo tan dulce en la mirada de esa rubia, que llama mucho mi atención; pero en los ojos de Sakura, puedo ver mi propio reflejo. Por Kami, estoy tan confundido, bueno, lo mejor será que me duerma, así tal vez se me pase la estupidez.**

…

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Cuelgo la llamada, tal parece que no le importo a Sasuke. Bueno, sé que le importo; pero solo como una amiga; no una novia. Como quisiera que la cosas fueran diferentes, que él me amara como yo lo amo a él. Que entendiera que estoy enamorada de él desde que nos conocimos. Nunca se lo he dicho por el temor que tengo que me rechace y nuestra amistad deje de ser la misma. ¿Quieres que se lo diga? No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, cada vez que trato, siento que me veo como una completa estúpida. Además, hay muchas chicas más lindas que yo, como…Ino, Hinata, incluso Temari. No tengo oportunidad de estar al lado de alguien tan único y perfecto como Sasuke**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Llego al bosque; pero no encuentro a Kiba por ninguna parte. ¿Será que se escondió ese baka? Siempre que nos vemos en el bosque, hace ese mismo truco barato; aunque con mi olfato sé que lo encontraré fácilmente. Recorro todo el bosque, y no puedo localizar su olor por ninguna parte, tal vez no ha llegado todavía. Siento un olor un poco peculiar, de repente, alguien agarra mis brazos por la espalda. Kuso, no me puedo liberar, tiene demasiada fuerza a comparación de la mía. De pronto, puedo sentir el olor de Kiba. Una sombra se acerca, parece que está cargando a otra persona. Abro los ojos de par en par, no puede ser…es…Kiba. Comienzan a brotar las lágrimas de mis ojos, pues me preocupa mucho el estado de mi amigo. Incluso, parece que lo han dejado inconsciente**

 **-Kiba…-es todo lo que puedo decir, ya que no me puedo liberar del agarre de la persona detrás de mí. Puedo distinguir el olor tan extraño, son vampiros, ¿cómo demonios descubrieron este lugar? No lo entiendo. Quien carga a Kiba, saca sus colmillos, me mira y dice**

 **-Ahora sí, mira como tu querido amigo muere lentamente-Muerde su cuello**

 **-¡No! ¡Kiba!-Grito con todas mis fuerzas. Sigo llorando, aunque las lágrimas han aumentado en cantidad. El vampiro bota a Kiba al suelo, y se va. Su compañero me suelta los brazos y se va con él. Me acerco a mi amigo y veo como el veneno comienza a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Otras dos sombras aparecen, son otros dos vampiros. Uno de ellos, me mira directo a los ojos**

 **-Apártate-Abro los ojos de par en par, conozco esa voz; pero con la preocupación que tengo en este momento, no soy capaz de reconocerla, ni siquiera mi olfato me sirve de a mucho**

 **-¡No!-Grito-¡No pienso hacer eso ni loca! ¡No voy a permitir que ningún otro vampiro se acerque a mi amigo!**

 **-Tranquila-Habla el otro vampiro, parece que es una mujer-No queremos lastimarlo, solo vamos a salvarlo. No te preocupes, confía en nosotros-Veo que sus ojos no mienten. Así que, accedo y me alejo pocos centímetros de Kiba. La mujer saca sus colmillos y muerde en la misma sección del ataque anterior. Puedo observar cómo está absorbiendo todo el veneno que está dentro del cuerpo de Kiba. Se separa de él y parece que mi amigo ha empezado a recobrar la conciencia. Ambos vampiros se retiran. Me acerco a Kiba y tomo delicadamente su cabeza. Abre sus ojos lentamente**

 **-Temari…-Su voz está débil, lo mejor será que lo lleve a su casa. No queda muy lejos de aquí. Pongo un dedo en su boca**

 **-No hables, estás muy débil-Me convierto en lobo, subo a Kiba a mi espalda y me voy corriendo directo a la residencia Inuzuka**

 **Llego al lugar. Dejo con suavidad a Kiba en el suelo, vuelvo a mi forma humana, tomo a mi amigo entre mis brazos y toco la puerta. La hermana mayor de Kiba, Hana, abre. Me mira sorprendida, ve que tengo a su hermano menor entre mis brazos**

 **-Temari, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Ven, pasa-Entro en la casa y dejo a Kiba sentado en una silla. Me siento a su lado. Comienzo a relatarle todo lo que pasó a Hana, esta queda con los ojos abiertos como platos. Parece que sus oídos no pueden creer lo que acaban de escuchar; aunque tú y yo sabemos que es la verdad**

 **-Gracias por haberlo traído de vuelta a casa**

 **-No hay problema. Ahora lo importante, es que Kiba esté bien**

 **-Así es-Enfoca su vista en su hermano-Ahora hermanito, cuéntanos, ¿cómo carajos fue que te topaste con esos vampiros?**

 **-Para ser honesto, fue un momento bastante raro. Salí directo al bosque junto con la segunda parte del regalo de Temari. Me senté a esperarla, pues sabía que llegaría tarde por lo que estaba estudiando. De pronto, alguien me noqueó por la espalda y quedé completamente inconsciente; pero la verdad, no sé cómo fue que descubrieron la existencia de nuestro bosque-La puerta de la residencia Inuzuka se abrió de un golpe. Parece que es la mamá de Kiba y Hana, Tsume. Corre y abraza a su hijo**

 **-Ma…má, para…me estás…ahogando-Dice mi amigo, creo que lo está abrazando con mucha fuerza-Se separa de él**

 **-Perdona hijo, ¿estás bien? Me enteré que había vampiros en el bosque, sabía que estabas ahí esperando a tu amiga. Fui allá y no te encontré, aunque pude sentir tu esencia y la seguí**

 **-Sí, gracias a Temari que lo trajo a casa-Dice Hana. Tsume se voltea y me mira directo a los ojos**

 **-Gracias por traerlo Temari, te lo agradezco**

 **-No tiene nada que agradecerme señora Tsume. Kiba es mi amigo y nunca sería capaz de abandonarlo; aunque me costara la vida-Sonrío. Suena el teléfono principal, Hana contesta**

 **-Halo…entiendo…espere un momento. Mamá, es para ti, es Lord Rasa-Tsume toma inmediatamente el teléfono**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Rasa?...Sí, ya me enteré…Tranquilo, ella está aquí sana y salva…Bueno, yo le digo…De acuerdo, voy para allá**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Mi curiosidad no me detiene**

 **-Era tu padre, quiere que te vayas de vuelta a tu casa, él no va a estar ahí, ya que nos vamos a reunir con todo el consejo de lobos para buscar aclarar está situación de los vampiros en nuestro territorio-Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto de la silla**

 **-Adiós Hana, adiós Kiba-Siento como mi amigo me agarra del brazo**

 **-Temari…-Se le dificulta hablar, parece que aún está un poco débil por lo de antes-Ten mucho cuidado. Cuando llegues a tu casa, solo llámame y sabré que estás bien**

 **-Tranquilo Kiba, te lo prometo-Le sonrío tiernamente y salgo junto con Tsume. Cada una toma diferentes caminos. Llego a casa sin ningún problema, parece que los vampiros van a dejar de molestar un poco, bueno…por ahora. Lo primero que hago es llamar a Kiba. Contesta rápido**

 **-Halo…**

 **-Hola Kiba, ya estoy en casa. Ya no tienes que preocuparte**

 **-Ah, eres tú Temari. Me alegra que estés a salvo, y…siempre me preocuparé por ti, eres mi amiga y lo sabes. Por cierto…¿no tuviste problemas para llegar?**

 **-No, menos mal. Bueno, tengo que madrugar mañana, nos vemos después**

 **-Vale-Cuelgo. No puedo evitar llorar, me preocupa que esos infelices de fenómenos vuelvan a lastimar a mi amigo. Kankuro se acerca a mí**

 **-¿Qué pasa Temari? ¿Estás preocupada por Kiba?-Vaya, se nota que a nuestra especie no se le escapa ni una sola cosa. Como clan, conocemos todos nuestros sentimientos. Lo único que hago es abrazar a mi hermano, el responde a mi abrazo**

 **-No quiero que vuelvan a lastimarlo esos idiotas de los vampiros. Si algo le llega a pasar a Kiba, yo me muero. Él fue mi primer amigo, y nadie es este mundo será capaz de igualar la amistad que hemos llegado a forjar**

 **-Tranquila, no llores por favor. Me enteré de lo que pasó, papá nos contó todo, por eso fue que llamó a la casa de Kiba. Él sabía que te ibas a ir al bosque en busca de tu amigo. Cuando supo que había vampiros en la zona, estaba tan preocupado de que algo llegara a ocurrirte y no era el único; mamá, Gaara y yo también lo estábamos. Fue a buscarte; pero se dio cuenta de que no estabas allí. Casi le da un infarto-Me separo de Kankuro y lo miro directo a los ojos, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar**

 **-Tal parece que ahora debemos estar más prevenidos que antes; pero no podemos irnos de aquí. Este lugar ha pertenecido a los lobos por cuatro generaciones, y ahora que encontramos la ubicación de esos bakas, muchos menos debemos escapar**

 **-Tienes razón hermana. Bueno, lo mejor será que durmamos. Mañana será otro día increíblemente largo teniendo que ver a esos imbéciles de Uchiha Sasuke e Itachi; y también evitar cualquier estupidez para no caer en las manos de Tenten**

 **-Es cierto. Nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto pero…tener enemigos es un poco fastidioso**

 **-Ni que lo digas-Nos despedimos y cada uno se va a su cuarto. Me tiro sobre mi cama y para ser franca, no puedo dormir, creo que me pondré a dibujar un rato y luego dormiré**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **No puedo dormir, eso no es normal en mí. Para ser honesto, tengo un mal presentimiento. Como si algo fuera de lo normal fuera a ocurrir. Doy vueltas en la cama; pero el sueño no me atrapa. Lo mejor será que me pare, voy a buscar un vaso de leche en la cocina y luego veré si el sueño se apodera de mi cuerpo como suele hacerlo la mayoría del día. Salgo de mi cuarto, voy directo a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de leche. Salgo del lugar mencionado y no puedo evitar exaltarme. Por Kami, que susto el que me acabo de pegar. Mi queridísima madre está sentada en el sofá mirándome fijamente. No puedo evitar expulsar un grito de terror**

 **-¡Mamá! ¿¡Qué carajos haces ahí!? ¿¡Quieres matarme de un infarto o qué!?-Me hace una seña para que me siente a su lado. Le hago caso, ya que si no lo hago, simplemente se enoja y me mata. Me siento a su lado y recibo una cachetada de su parte-¡¿Pero qué…?!-Me susurra**

 **-Baka, no hables tan fuerte que tu padre está dormido, y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no duerme las horas necesarias-Respondo como ella**

 **-¿Crees que en serio se levantará por unos gritos míos? Ese sujeto no se levanta tan fácilmente aunque le pongas música a todo volumen al lado de su oreja, y mucho menos si está durmiendo en su propia cama Bueno, volviendo a lo anterior, ¿qué haces despierta en la mitad de la noche? Eso no es normal en ti**

 **-Bueno, es que algo me preocupa. Siento que algo horrible va a pasar dentro de poco. Por eso es que no puedo dormir-Mi boca se abre levemente y tomo un poco de mi vaso de leche**

 **-¿Así que tú también tienes un mal presentimiento? Yo también lo tengo, por eso es que no puedo dormir como me gustaría**

 **-Vaya, se nota que si eres mi hijo, para ser un completo vago al igual que tu padre**

 **-No somos vagos, solo ahorramos más energías de la cuenta para mantenernos activos**

 **.Y aun así, siguen con cara de zombi todo el día**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor será que vuelva a mi cuarto para ver si puedo dormir en paz**

 **-De acuerdo, yo iré al mío después**

 **-Bueno, descansa**

 **-Tú igual-Subo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación. Termino mi vaso de leche y el sueño le gana a mi cuerpo**

…

 **..(Sakura)**

 **No sé por qué no puedo dormir. No dejo de pensar en Sasuke. Para ser franca, siento que me está ocultando algo; aunque me diga que no. Sé que hay algo que no me quiere decir, será que…¿tiene novia? O…¿se irá de la escuela? No lo sé; pero si fuera algo como eso, sé que él me lo diría. Nuestra amistad ya ha durado bastantes años y creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza para contarnos todo. Parece que esto implica que la situación es bastante seria, y parece que él cree que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarlo. Tengo una idea, mañana le insistiré hasta que me diga todo. Mi celular suena, lo tomo y contesto**

 **-Halo…**

 **-Hola Sakura**

 **-Ah Ino, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?**

 **-La verdad es que no, estoy muy preocupada por Sasuke. No quiso contestar mis llamadas y eso me genera un mal presentimiento. ¿Tú pudiste hablar con él?**

 **-Sí, me dijo que tuvo que atender un asunto importante con su hermano, y tardó más de lo esperado. Es por eso que faltó a la clase de Kurenai-sensei**

 **-Ah ya veo. Bueno, ahora estoy más tranquila. Gracias por decirme Sakura. Nos vemos mañana. Sayonara**

 **-Sí, adiós-Bueno, lo mejor será que intente conciliar el sueño, mañana veré que puedo hacer con respecto a lo de Sasuke**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **No tengo sueño. La guerra que se desatará pronto entre ambos clanes va a ser más desastrosa que la de los años anteriores, de eso estoy seguro. Alguien está abriendo la puerta de la casa. Parece que mamá volvió de su pequeña "vuelta". Me pregunto, ¿a dónde habrá ido a mitad de la noche?**

ooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo, ya que tiene bastante suspenso que creo que le pone la piel de gallina a cualquiera. No digo que sea verdad; pero eso es lo que considero.

Díganme en los comentarios quienes creen que fueron los dos vampiros que lastimaron a Kiba y los otros dos que lo salvaron. En el próximo capítulo se revelará este pequeño misterio

Hubo un momento sasusaku bastante tierno, bueno, eso opino, no sé ustedes; pero a mí, me encantó

Y, ¿qué pasará con Tenten? ¿Será que revelará lo que sabe o lo ocultará con tal de proteger a los seres que ama? Eso lo sabremos después; pero son preguntas que se pueden generar en un 90% de los cerebros que leen este fanfic

Shika: Mendokusai, qué problemático se está tornando todo esto

Te: Por una vez, ¿serías tan amable de no quejarte? (Shikamaru bosteza)

Shika: Por Kami, déjame ser feliz. Esa es mi naturaleza, ser un completo vago; pero con un CI bastante alto

Te: Como sea, eso es lo de menos

Sasu: Vaya, ustedes dos son como el agua y el aceite

Yo: Por una vez, ¿podrías dejar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme?

Sasu: No lo puedo negar, es divertido ver tu cara de infarto

Yo: Cállate Uchiha, deja de molestarme

Saku: Oigan, su pelea se oye hasta el otro lado. ¿Quieren parar?

Shika, Te, Yo: No

Sasu: Ya, tampoco me ofendan a mi chica, eso no está bien (Sasuke abraza a Sakura por la cintura y esta se pone roja cual tomate)

Yo: Como sea, acabemos con esto de una vez

Todos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	5. Amistad Rota

Capítulo 4

Amistad Rota

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **No tengo sueño. La guerra que se desatará pronto entre ambos clanes va a ser más desastrosa que la de los años anteriores, de eso estoy seguro. Alguien está abriendo la puerta de la casa. Parece que mamá volvió de su pequeña "vuelta". Me pregunto, ¿a dónde habrá ido a mitad de la noche?**

 **-No sé porque me obligaste a acompañarte a ese lugar tan horrible con esos fenómenos con pelaje, mamá-Es la voz de Itachi, ¿acompañó a mamá a su vuelta?**

 **-Como tu vista es mejor que la mía, me pareció que podías ayudarme a seguir a Hitori y Madara hasta donde planeaban ir. Algo ya me decía que no sería para algo que valiera la pena, solo para lastimar a un lobo que prácticamente no les había hecho nada-¿Qué? ¿Hitori y Madara? ¿Acaso esos dos a quien lastimaron? ¿Talvez…a alguno del clan Sabaku No?**

 **-¿Por qué no le pediste el favor a Sasuke? Él posee una vista mucho más aguda que la mía**

 **-Solo porque quiero que el mismo se dé cuenta de la verdad detrás de los lobos, por lo que es menor que tú; y es preferible que alguien de su edad se lo explique para que lo asimile mejor-¿Verdad? ¿Cuál verdad? No entiendo nada-Además, por lo que pude percibir, la hija del líder de los lobos estaba ahí intentando salvar a su amigo. Tal parece que la conoces**

 **-Sí, es una compañera nueva de Sasuke-¿Temari? ¿Acaso esos bakas lastimaron a Temari?-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es la hija del líder de los lobos?-¿Ella es hija de…qué?**

 **-Porque, cuando me enfrenté a ese sujeto hace dos años, en su rostro detonaba que lo único que buscaba era proteger a su clan. La mirada de esa chica era exactamente igual por querer salvar a su amigo, es el reflejo de su padre**

 **-Bueno, será mejor que me duerma. Mañana tengo que madrugar**

 **-De acuerdo hijo, hasta mañana-Oigo los pasos de Itachi, llega a su cuarto y cierra la puerta. Todavía siento que mamá está en la sala-Por lo que pude ver hace poco, los lobos no son tan diferentes a nosotros-¿Qué no son diferentes a nosotros? ¿A qué se refiere con esa frase?-Solo buscan lo mismo que nosotros-Definitivamente, quedé con más dudas de las que ya tenía. Bueno, ahora sí intentaré dormir**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Escucho que mi alarma para levantarme suena. Me levanto, estiro los brazos hacia delante y me preparo para otro día largo de escuela. Tomo mi diario y escribo**

 _Diciembre 11/16_

" _ **Tengo tanto miedo. Apenas ayer encontramos la ubicación de los vampiros y las cosas se tornaron un poco difíciles. Para ser honesta, nunca me había sentido tan asustada, la guerra de este año cambiará todo por completo; habrá más sangre, muertos y heridos. Tengo que hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que está guerra vuelva a desatarse, aun así tenga que arriesgar mi vida o me destierren del clan.**_

 _ **Aunque no todo es malo, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer personas muy tiernas, como Sakura; para ser humana, se ve que tiene un gran corazón. También está Naruto jeje. Puede que se comporte como un loco la mayoría de veces; pero al final siempre busca la manera de hacerte sonreír. Es muy dulce, su aura transmite ese sentimiento de alegría y esperanza. Finalmente, está Shikamaru. Es muy tierno y siempre está ahí cuando más necesitas un abrazo o un consuelo. Cada vez que estoy a su lado, me siento segura y creo que todo es posible; pero también, me siento nerviosa y quisiera tomar su mano y no soltarla jamás. Vaya, creo que ya estoy escribiendo cosas cursis jeje. Bueno, será mejor que baje a desayunar o sino se me hará tarde.**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Sabaku No Temari"**_

 **Guardo el diario en mi maleta y bajo hasta el comedor para disfrutar de otro de los manjares preparados por nada más y nada menos que mi madre. Veo que Gaara y Kankuro están sentados. Tomo asiento entre los dos**

 **-Espero que hoy hagan lo que sea para eliminar a esos vampiros-Es increíble como el corazón de papá es tan frío-Ya que como sabrán, ellos son el enemigo y hay que deshacernos de ellos lo antes posible-Aprieto los puños. Siento tanta impotencia cuando escucho hablar a mi padre de esa manera. Parece que no tuviera alma. Golpeo la mesa con los puños y me levanto de la silla**

 **-¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera? Esos dos chicos no tienen nada que ver con lo que pasó en la época de ustedes dos. No tenemos razón alguna para matarlos**

 **-Es lo mejor para nuestro clan. No puedes decir que no-Detesto que hable de una forma tan calmada acerca de un tema tan delicado como este**

 **-Puede que sea lo mejor para el clan; pero, ¿no podrías imaginar por un segundo cómo estarían sus padres si se enteran que sus hijos están muertos?**

 **-No me interesa cómo se sientan los tontos de Fugaku y Mikoto con respecto a esto. Aparte, eso los haría más débiles. Podríamos eliminar la existencia entera de los vampiros y de esa manera viviríamos en paz-Sonríe sádicamente. Levanto el tono de voz**

 **-¡¿Crees que así podríamos vivir en paz?! ¡Estás demente! ¡Parece que ni siquiera tuvieras alma!-Me calmo un poco-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a la escuela, no quiero seguir discutiendo algo que puede terminar en una guerra. Me voy-Tomo mis cosas, voy directo a la puerta, tomo el pomo; pero antes de girarlo, la voz de mi padre me detiene**

 **-¿Cómo te osas a hablarle al líder de los lobos de esa manera? Si sigues con esa actitud, no obtendrás el liderazgo del clan después de que yo muera, y en cambio, se lo cederé a alguno de tus hermanos-Sonrío con orgullo**

 **-Que yo sepa, no me quieres dar el liderazgo por lo que soy mujer y no me consideras lo suficientemente fuerte, no me interesa. Se lo puedes ceder tanto a Kankuro como a Gaara, lo último que quiero es liderar a un montón de lobos cuya única razón de vivir es matar a vampiros. Sería perder el tiempo-Giro el pomo de la puerta y salgo de mi casa. Golpeo la pared con tanta fuerza que se parte en tres. Kankuro y Gaara salen despavoridos de la casa y me miran preocupados**

 **-Temari, ¿qué se supone que acabas de hacer?-Dice Kankuro. Estoy llorando de la rabia. Puede que sea la hija del líder de los lobos; pero eso no implica que tenga que ser como él. Mi corazón no me permite matar a nadie, ni siquiera si me han hecho algo malo. No me atrevería**

 **-Intenta tranquilizarte. Recuerda que debemos estar más prevenidos que antes-Asiento con la cabeza, me seco las lágrimas y actúo como si nada hubiera pasado. Llegamos a la escuela. Honestamente, este día será más largo que ayer.**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Llego a la escuela junto con Itachi. Siento que este día va a ser mucho más largo que ayer, y eso no me gusta para nada. Aparte, tengo que soportar a esos lobos durante todo el bendito día. Alguien me tapa los ojos, parece que son las manos de una chica, y ya sé de qué chica son. Aparto las manos de mis ojos, me volteo y me encuentro con la mirada de ella**

 **-Hola Sakura, ¿hace cuánto no me tapabas los ojos?**

 **-Hola, pues…solo quería revivir los viejos tiempos, cuando solía asustarte por la espalda-Le sonrío**

 **-Bueno, yo los dejo solos. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. Nos vemos-Itachi se va a su salón**

 **-Adiós-Decimos al unísono**

 **-Para ser honesto, extrañé que hicieras eso-Me brinda una sonrisa dulce. Vaya, no me había fijado en que tenía una sonrisa tan linda; llena de vida. El corazón me está latiendo muy rápido. Siento como si quisiera besar esos hermosos labios rosados; pero el timbre para entrar me salva**

 **-Creo que ya es hora de entrar. Tenemos clase con Kakashi-sensei, y ya sabes cómo se pone si llegamos tarde a su clase**

 **-Supongo que se pone…prácticamente no dice nada, ya que siempre llega más tarde que nosotros por quedarse leyendo esos estúpidos libros eróticos-Sakura hace un puchero**

 **-Kuso, nunca puedo asustarte, ni siquiera de la manera más tonta-No puedo evitar reírme-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?**

 **-Nada, es solo que…sabes que no soy de los que se asusta con facilidad**

 **-Como sea, solo vamos al salón-Toma mi muñeca y literalmente me jala hasta el salón**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Entro al salón, no con mi mejor expresión. Tú ya sabes la razón de mi rostro. Tomo mi asiento y espero a que el sensei llegue. Siento que alguien me mira, es Shikamaru. Esto ya parece un deja vú.**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Veo que Temari no tiene el mejor semblante del mundo. Parece que algo no está bien, me acerco a ella y me siento en el puesto de Tenten, ya que tal parece que no ha llegado.**

 **-Hola-Me mira directo a los ojos. Por Kami, en serio, sus ojos son hermosos**

 **-Hola…-Agacha la cabeza**

 **-¿Todo está bien?**

 **-Sí, perfectamente. No tienes de qué preocuparte-Tomo su mano**

 **-Puede que apenas nos conociéramos ayer; pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Solo dime, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?**

 **-Bueno…-Hace una pequeña pausa, levanta su mirada y nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse-Ayer, mi mejor amigo tuvo un pequeño accidente y casi no sobrevive; pero al final, se salvó…de milagro. Y antes de venir aquí, tuve una gran discusión con mi padre-Para ser franco, no sé qué decirle para subirle el ánimo. Solo suelto su mano y la abrazo con firmeza; pero sin lastimarla. Ella responde ante mi gesto y esconde su mirada en mi hombro. Siento que quiere llorar; pero no se atreve**

 **-Tranquila, puedes llorar. No ocultes tu dolor, no voy a juzgarte-Comienza a llorar y se separa de mí**

 **-Gracias por tu preocupación**

 **-No tienes que agradecerme. Siempre estaré ahí para ti y lo sabes. Y…lo importante es que tu amigo ahora está bien y lo de la discusión con tu padre se arreglará pronto**

 **-Eso último lo dudo. Mi padre es demasiado orgulloso y frío como para entender cuando está equivocado.**

 **-Te entiendo. Todos los padres son así, su ego es algo que no se puede consumir tan fácil; pero debes tener fe en que todo se arreglará pronto-Me sonríe y seca sus lágrimas**

 **-De acuerdo, lo intentaré**

 **-Así se habla. Bueno, me iré a mi puesto; pero hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Claro-Me voy directo a mi puesto, el cual como sabes, está al lado de Chouji; mi mejor amigo.**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Shikamaru se va a su puesto. Para ser honesta, no me disgusta que se preocupe tanto por mí. Es muy tierno; pero no puedo estar tanto tiempo con él, ya que eso podría generar que me encariñe y me sea difícil alejarlo. Me tranquiliza que no haya querido entrar en detalles. De lo contrario, hubiera tenido que mentirle. Llega Tenten y se sienta al lado mío**

 **-Oye, ¿qué hay entre Shikamaru y tú?-Me pongo roja y no puedo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par**

 **-Na-nada, ¿q-qué te hace pensar una cosa así?**

 **-No nada, solo que se ven muy cercanos. Como si fueran novios**

 **-Supongo que consumiste algo que no te sentó muy bien**

 **-Nada que ver. Es obvio, te gusta y le gustas**

 **-¿Qué estupideces dices? Solo somos amigos, eso es todo**

 **-Seguro-Gira los ojos**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **-Hey, Shikamaru, ¿qué hay entre Temari y tú? Es la primera vez que te veo tratar de esa manera tan dulce a una chica**

 **-A ti no te puedo mentir, ¿verdad?**

 **-No. Hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños. Te conozco bastante bien como para darme cuenta de que esa chica te tiene en las nubes, literalmente**

 **-Sí, tienes razón. No sé, hay algo especial en ella. No es como las demás. No se preocupa de lo que otros tengan que pensar de su personalidad y apariencia.**

 **-¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?-Me sonríe de forma picarona**

 **-¿Estás loco hermano? Por supuesto que no haré eso, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que la invite a salir**

 **-¿Acaso piensas pedirle una cita a Temari?-Me sobresalto del susto. Me volteo y no me sorprende lo que veo. Es nada más y nada menos que Ino**

 **-¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?**

 **-Desde que comenzaron a hablar. Finalmente, mi amigo está enamorado. Esto será genial**

 **-No te hagas tantas ilusiones Ino. Es obvio que solo seremos amigos**

 **-Eso sí que no. No voy a permitir que su relación sea de solo amigos. De alguna u otra manera, voy a hacer que sean novios**

 **-Oye, ¿ese no es Sasuke coqueteándole a Sakura?-Señalo hacia la dirección del mencionado. Ino se sobresalta al instante**

 **-¡¿Qué?! Ay no, eso si no lo voy a permitir. Esa frentona no se saldrá con la suya tan fácil-Va directo hacia Sasuke y Sakura**

 **-Vaya, las mujeres sí que son fastidiosas cuando quieren**

 **-Ni que lo digas-Dice Chouji. Finalmente llega Kakashi-sensei. Como es de esperar, llega tarde. No es algo que nos sorprenda**

 **-Perdón por la tardanza alumnos, lo que pasa es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida**

 **..(Temari)**

 **-¿Es la primera vez que pasa esto?-Le susurro a Tenten**

 **-No, siempre ocurre. Es algo normal en Kakashi-sensei**

 **-Hagan silencio-Dice-Oye tú, la rubia que está sentada al lado de Tenten, ¿podrías pararte para poder observarte mejor?-Simplemente le hago caso, pues lo último que quiero es tener más conflictos-Tu debes de ser Temari, ¿no es así?-Solo asiento con la cabeza-Bueno, pues es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Kakashi y seré tu profesor de biología-Por fin, tendré mi clase favorita-Si tienes alguna duda, solo pregúntame**

 **-De acuerdo-Vuelvo a sentarme y la clase comienza**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Mendokusai, odio esta clase. No entiendo un carajo, las ciencias nunca han sido lo mío y nunca lo serán. Prefiero tener clase de matemáticas con Asuma-sensei, es más divertido y fácil de entender que la biología. El timbre suena y todos nos disponemos a salir. Como siempre, voy con Chouji a la tienda a comprar comida**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Bien, ya estamos en descanso. Esta es mi oportunidad de desenmascarar la verdad que oculta Sasuke. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, y esta vez, no fallaré. Veo que Sasuke está sentado debajo de un árbol y a su lado se encuentra Naruto. Hace mucho tiempo, él y yo solíamos comer juntos bajo ese mismo árbol; pero con el paso de los años, comencé a pasar más tiempo con Ino y él con Naruto; aunque eso no ha permitido que nuestra amistad se extinga tan fácil. Me acerco con lentitud y lo miro**

 **-Hola Sasuke, ¿crees que podamos hablar?-Levanta su mirada**

 **-Claro, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Bueno, prefiero hablar a solas, si no te molesta Naruto**

 **-Tranquila, creo que es algo muy importante. Iré a ver a Hinata, nos vemos después Sasuke**

 **-Claro, nos vemos-Se levanta y nuestras miradas se encuentran-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?**

 **-Bueno, creo que ayer no me dijiste todo lo que había pasado. Sé que algo me estás ocultando-Desvía su mirada**

 **-Ya te lo dije, no te estoy ocultando nada, solo tenía que atender un asunto importante el cual involucraba a Itachi. Es lo único que debes tener claro**

 **-Eso implica que sí hay algo más que no eres capaz de decirme. Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho y creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para contarnos todo**

 **-Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. Bueno, si eso era todo, entonces me voy. Ya no tenemos nada que confirmar, todo está claro-Intenta retirarse; pero lo agarro del brazo**

 **-Sé que algo no anda bien, no entiendo por qué no eres capaz de confiar en mí-Se voltea y me mira con rabia. Abro los ojos de par en par, es la primera vez que me mira de esa manera. Levanta su tono de voz casi gritando**

 **-¡Escucha, esto es algo que no te incumbe! ¡Así que, no te metas en donde no te llaman! ¡No necesito que te estés preocupando tanto por mí! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Solo…aléjate de mí de una vez por todas! ¡La única razón de que me hiciera amigo tuyo fue por lástima! ¡En realidad, nunca me importaste! ¡Ahora, déjame en paz!-Se libera de mi agarre. Mis ojos están abiertos como platos, no puedo evitar llorar. Me duele el corazón, yo que creí que en serio me apreciaba; pero parece que ese sentimiento solo vino de un solo lado. Me equivoqué con este chico; primero con Sasori, y ahora con Sasuke. Salgo corriendo, no quiero saber nada más de ese baka que es igual que el resto**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Veo como las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Sakura. Sale corriendo, quiero ir detrás de ella; pero alguien me agarra del brazo.**

 **-Sasuke, será mejor que dejes las cosas así. Sabes que es lo mejor-Es mi hermano**

 **-Sí, lo sé; pero me duele haberle hablado de esa manera. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que todo lo que le dije es mentira**

 **-Por eso papá te dijo que no te encariñaras tanto con ella, así hubiera sido más fácil decirle adiós y no te estaría doliendo tanto**

 **-Pero, ¿cómo no encariñarse con ella? Siempre tan atenta y dulce, es muy difícil no sentir tantas cosas por ella**

 **-Bueno, te dejaré solo hermanito. Así talvez te calmes un poco y entiendas que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor, para protegerla**

 **-Gracias por entender, Itachi-Mi hermano se retira, golpeo el árbol en el que estaba recostado, me sale sangre de los nudillos; pero ahora eso no me interesa. Apoyo mi espalda en este y me dejo caer hasta quedar en el suelo. Puedo oler a alguien, son tres personas; pero dos vienen juntos y otro solo. Uno de ellos es Naruto, los otros dos…no puede ser…son…Temari y Tenten. Naruto llega a dónde estoy yo y se sienta al lado mío**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Parece como si hubieras peleado con alguien**

 **-No es nada, estoy bien solo…recordé algo horrible y…-Naruto me interrumpe**

 **-Sé que no recordaste nada. Te conozco y sé cuál es tu cara cuando recuerdas algo. Discutiste con alguien, ¿verdad?-Siento como Temari y Tenten están cerca. La mirada del lobo se incrusta en mí**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Estoy caminando y conversando con Tenten, sigue con esa estúpida idea de que hay algo entre Shikamaru y yo. Veo a Sasuke recostado bajo un árbol, por su rostro, sé que algo no anda bien**

 **-Etto…Tenten…hablamos después, tengo algo que solucionar**

 **-Si te refieres a Sasuke; créeme, no te dirá nada. A la única persona que le cuenta sus problemas es a Naruto, y una que otra vez a Sakura**

 **-Bueno; pero igual intentaré que confíe en mí. No soporto ver a otras personas sufrir**

 **-De acuerdo. No creo que logres mucho; pero no sabremos qué pasará si no lo intentas. Nos vemos y…suerte**

 **-Arigato. Hablamos luego-Tenten se retira. Me acerco a Sasuke y me siento a su lado**

 **-Oye, ¿qué te ocurre? No es normal verte con esa cara deprimida**

 **-Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Déjame, no tienes nada que hacer aquí**

 **-Sasuke por favor, Temari solo quiere ayudar-Dice Naruto**

 **-No necesito la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos la de ella**

 **-Pero, ¿por qué dices esas cosas? Intenta conocerla por lo menos, te aseguro que es una persona grandiosa-Enfoca su vista en mí**

 **-Vaya, se nota que eres una experta en engañar a los demás con tu apariencia de "chica buena"**

 **-Créeme que solo quiero ayudarte. Estás mal, y si no lo hablas, no podemos descifrar lo que pasa por tu mente**

 **-Oye, que seas un vampiro no implica que tengas que ser tan engreído-Sasuke y yo abrimos los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo sabe eso?-Hey, no me miren con esa cara, hace poco me enteré de eso**

 **-Tal parece que no te puedo ocultar nada, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi secreto?-Eso es algo que yo también quisiera saber**

 **-Tras los últimos días, vi que estabas actuando un poco raro por la presencia de Temari y sus hermanos. Así que, decidí investigar un poco. Hablé con todo el mundo; pero nadie me dijo nada, solo me decían cosas como: "estás demente" o "tienes una gran imaginación", hasta que un día, alguien me dijo todo, y esa persona fue…Tenten-Sasuke se sobresalta**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Le dije a esa tonta que no dijera nada!**

 **-Créeme que tuve que sacarle la verdad a la fuerza. Me lo dijo todo porque sabe que somos mejores amigos y yo no sería capaz de delatarte; pero, ¿por qué nunca me quisiste decir la verdad?**

 **-Es una ley de mi clan, no podemos decir lo que somos en verdad, para evitar conflictos, o bueno, más de los que ya tenemos con nuestros enemigos que son los lobos-Me mira con rabia**

 **-Espera un segundo, ¿por qué miras a Temari de esa manera? Eso implica que ella es…**

 **-Sí, tal cual lo entendiste Naruto-Digo-Soy un lobo al igual que mis hermanos**

 **-Sí claro, pruébalo-Sonrío victoriosamente**

 **-Como quieras-Me levanto y me alejo un poco del lugar-Desde este punto, puedo saber que comiste ramen antes de venir a la escuela-Naruto abre sus ojos de par en par**

 **-Vaya, sí eres un lobo-Me vuelvo a acercar y me siento de nuevo junto a Sasuke**

 **-Pero este será nuestro secreto, nadie lo puede saber. Es una ley de clan no revelar nuestra verdad. Los únicos que lo saben son Itachi y Sasuke, ya que su olfato es capaz de reconocernos**

 **-Entiendo. Bueno, volviendo al tema primordial, ¿qué pasó para que tengas esa cara Sasuke?**

 **-No pienso decir nada hasta que Temari se vaya de aquí, pues no me interesa hablar de mis problemas con un lobo-Parece que no tengo opción. Me levanto y estoy lista para retirarme**

 **-Temari…espera-Dice Naruto-Sasuke, no puedes alejarla de esa manera**

 **-¿Y por qué no? Ella es uno de mis enemigos**

 **-¿Acaso te ha hecho algo para que la odies tanto?**

 **-Déjalo Naruto. Si él no quiere saber nada de mí lo entiendo. Nuestros clanes han sido enemigos por más de 100 años**

 **-Pero eso no implica que él te tenga que tratar de esa manera. La pelea tan absurda es entre esos ancianos, esta es nuestra generación y sé que si ustedes dos se unen, pueden detener este ciclo sin fin-Abro los ojos de par en par, al fin y al cabo, Naruto tiene razón, la pelea es de ellos y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en ello. Esta guerra solo nos ha traído sufrimiento, al perder a nuestros familiares y amigos. El dolor y el rencor nos han llevado hasta estos puntos; pero sé que seré capaz de cambiar el futuro**

 **-Vaya hermano…creo que tienes razón. No tengo nada que odiarle; pero así ha sido siempre**

 **-Y eso es algo que puede cambiar, si forman un equipo para detener esta guerra tan absurda**

 **-Bueno, te pido perdón Temari por haberte tratado de esa manera. Espero que puedas aceptarme como un amigo. La rivalidad es algo que solo tienen nuestros padres, y nosotros no tenemos razón para tenerla. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Somos amigos?-Me volteo y sonrío**

 **-Claro, somos amigos y te perdono. Yo también quisiera disculparme contigo, tener una rivalidad no tenía mucho sentido-Vuelvo a sentarme a su lado**

 **-Disculpas aceptadas-Sonríe. Es raro crear una amistad con el enemigo; pero si esto nos permite acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas, vale la pena**

 **-Ahora sí, ¿puedes decirnos que pasó?-Pregunta Naruto. Sasuke suspira**

 **-Discutí con Sakura-Naruto abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Por qué discutieron? Que yo sepa, ustedes nunca discutieron, ni siquiera cuando eran niños**

 **-Le grité y le mentí con respecto a lo que pensaba de ella. Solo lo hice para protegerla, ya que otra ley de clan es no encariñarse con personas que no pertenecen a tu especie ni tener relaciones afectivas con ellos. Esa ley ya la rompí, siendo amigo tuyo, de Sakura y haberme enamorado de ella y también de Ino**

 **-Qué ley tan estúpida es esa, en serio. Yo creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella e intentes arreglar las cosas-El rubio abre los ojos de par en par-Espera, ¿cómo así que estás enamorado de Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo?**

 **-Es algo que yo tampoco sé explicar. Ambas me encantan, cada una tiene algo especial. Ino tiene ojos hermosos y su pelo rubio es tan brillante y sedoso. Sakura es tierna, dulce, siento como si me reflejara en sus ojos jade y también…adoro su sonrisa, siempre tan llena de vida**

 **-Puede que esto te suene muy cliché pero…solo puedes estar con una-Digo-Y puede que lo que te voy a decir no te sirva de mucho pero…escucha a tu corazón y sabrás cual es a la que de verdad amas con tu vida**

 **-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?**

 **-Fíjate que describiste a Ino solo en apariencia, mientras que a Sakura la describiste tanto en apariencia como en personalidad. Lo más seguro es que lo que sientes por Ino es atracción. Como dice una canción que escuche hace poco: "Lo de afuera atrae, lo de adentro enamora". Y es verdad**

 **-Bueno, iré a arreglar las cosas con Sakura. Odio que esté triste por mi culpa. Gracias Naruto por abrirme los ojos con respecto a todo. Y a ti Temari, por tus consejos. No eres tan mala como pareciera, creo que me equivoqué con respecto a ti-Le sonrío**

 **-No me agradezcas. Ahora, ve y habla con Sakura-Se levanta y sale corriendo en busca del amor de su vida**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Rastreo a Sakura por su olor; está en el salón y a su lado está Ino. Sigue llorando y su amiga está intentando consolarla. Entro al lugar mencionado. Sakura levanta la mirada**

 **-Ino, ¿será que puedes dejarnos solos? Por favor-Digo con serenidad**

 **-Claro-Se retira**

 **-Sakura, tú y yo tenemos que hablar**

 **-Creo que ya dijiste todo lo que querías decir. ¿Para qué me buscas si no te importo?**

 **-Claro que me importas. Todo lo que te dije es mentira. No me junté contigo por pesar, lo hice porque me demostraste que se puede confiar en ti. Y cuando te dije que no importas, claro que me importas y mucho. Eres una de las personas que más me importa. Perdóname, te lo ruego-Se levanta del puesto, se acerca y me fulmina con la mirada**

 **-¿Acaso crees que con un simple "perdóname" las cosas se van a arreglar? No te hagas falsas ilusiones Uchiha, nuestra amistad se acaba aquí y ahora. Ya no quiero saber nada más de ti, te odio-Intenta salir del salón; pero alcanzo a tomar su brazo**

 **-Pues qué lástima que me odies, porque yo te amo. Y no quiero que te alejes de mí. Escucha, te diré la verdad. Todo lo que te dije fue para protegerte, soy un vampiro y no se me permite estar junto a personas que no son de mi especie.**

 **-Sí claro, esa mentira es demasiado absurda, no te creería ni anque estuviera borracha o loca.**

 **-Mira, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener tu perdón?**

 **-No hay nada que puedas hacer. Lo que nos unía se extinguió-Se libera de mi agarre y sale corriendo**

 **...(Sakura)**

 **No puedo creer lo que está pasando. En un momento me grita y luego dice que todo eso es mentira, que me ama y que es un vampiro. ¿Acaso piensa que me voy a comer sus cuentos tan baratos? Ya me engañaron una vez, no volveré a caer en el mismo truco. No me fijo por donde voy y me choco con alguien. No puede ser…**

oooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Volvimos a dejar las cosas en tensión jejeje. Díganme en los comentarios con quién creen que se encontró Sakura

Parece que nacerá una amistad entre Temari y Sasuke. ¿Serán capaces de detener la guerra que se desatará entre vampiros y lobos?

¿Qué creen que hará Sasuke para conseguir el perdón de Sakura? También déjenlo en los comentarios

Por si se preguntan: ¿quién rayos es Hitori? Es un personaje que me inventé para que hiciera parte del clan Uchiha. Al principio, pensaba en poner a Obito; pero no quería ponerlo como el malo al igual que en el anime. Madara será el asistente de Fugaku. ¿Por qué lo voy a poner como su asistente? Si se entiende que Madara es mucho mayor que Fugaku. Solo lo dejaré así porque se me da la regalada gana. Además, es mi historia y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. A continuación, tendrán la descripción de Hitori

Hitori: Como siempre, tiene el clásico pelo negro y ojos negros del clan Uchiha. Su cabello es corto lacio y le cubre su ojo izquierdo, parecido a un emo. Tiene la edad de Itachi y le es fiel a Madara, por eso es que lo ayudó en el asunto de Kiba

Saku: ¿En serio piensas hacer que me encuentre con él? ¿No podías pensar en alguien más?

Yo: Es que es más fácil así, no se me ocurre otro personaje

Saku: Como sea, solo despidámonos

Ambas: Esperamos que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de esto que se llama: "Amor entre una guerra"


	6. Situación Complicada

Capítulo 5

Situación Complicada

 **..(Sakura)**

 **No puedo creer lo que está pasando. En un momento me grita y luego dice que todo eso es mentira, que me ama y que es un vampiro. ¿Acaso piensa que me voy a comer sus cuentos tan baratos? Ya me engañaron una vez, no volveré a caer en el mismo truco. No me fijo por donde voy y me choco con alguien. No puede ser…**

 **-Disculpa, no estaba viendo por dónde iba-Se voltea, ¿acaso es quién creo que es? Abre los ojos de par en par-¿Sakura? Vaya, hace cuánto tiempo no te veía.**

 **-¿Sasori?-Lo que me faltaba, me tenía que encontrar a mi ex novio en medio de la escuela. Espera un segundo, ¿en medio de la escuela? ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?**

 **-Pero no me mires tan sorprendida-Cambio mi expresión de impresión a ira-Estás más hermosa de lo que recordaba**

 **-Ahórrate los piropos, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Bueno, me mudé otra vez. Ya sabes, mis padres cambian de trabajo y eso. Me quise inscribir en esta escuela; pero me perdí y no sé dónde se encuentra la oficina de la directora. Aunque, no creí que te encontraría aquí. Me hace muy feliz poder verte de nuevo**

 **-Como sea, no me interesa dialogar contigo-Rompe el pequeño espacio que había entre los dos, toma mi barbilla y nuestros ojos se encuentran**

 **-¿Sigues enojada por eso? Bueno, no te culpo; el error fue mío. Aprovecho que estoy aquí para pedirte disculpas, lo que te hice estuvo mal. Después de lo que pasó, no he dejado de pensar en ti. En tus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me equivoqué y quiero que volvamos a estar juntos como antes-Retiro su mano de mi barbilla**

 **-¿Crees que las cosas se arreglan así de fácil? Ya te superé hace mucho, gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke, pude olvidarte**

 **-¿Sasuke? Así que, tu querido amigo te ayudó a superar lo ocurrido, ¿eh? No me sorprende, ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos-Recuerdo el momento en el que Sasuke me gritó. Trato de no llorar; pues no pienso mostrarme débil ante este baka**

 **-Solo, déjame en paz. No me interesa arreglar las cosas contigo-Me doy vuelta para irme; pero Sasori toma mi muñeca**

 **-Por favor, solo quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad. Te prometo que cambiaré y no te haré sufrir de nuevo-Comienza a apretar mi muñeca con fuerza**

 **-En serio, déjame en paz**

 **-No te pienso dejar ir tan fácil porque…sigo enamorado de ti y no quiero que seas de alguien más-Tiene mucha fuerza, no puedo liberarme de su agarre**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Salgo del salón completamente achantado, le dije toda la verdad y aun así no me quiso perdonar; ni siquiera me creyó. Incluso…rompió nuestra amistad, y eso era lo último que buscaba. Sakura está cerca, puedo sentir su olor, parece que está con alguien más; pero esa persona no es Ino, es alguien más; otro humano. No es la primera vez que siento su esencia, ya he olido ese aroma antes. No puede ser, ¿será él? Llego al parque frontal de la escuela y la veo, un imbécil no la deja escapar. Ese rostro ya lo he visto antes**

 **-¡Ya basta Sasori! ¡Te dije que me dejes en paz!**

 **-Y yo te dije que no lo haré-Definitivamente es él. Es el baka que rompió el corazón de mi amiga, ¿qué hace aquí? Me acerco y libero a Sakura del agarre de Sasori con rabia**

 **-Oye, te dijo que la dejaras en paz**

 **-Vaya; pero, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que el famoso Uchiha Sasuke. Bueno, llegó tu salvador. Mejor me voy, no quiero generar un pleito aquí y mucho menos en mi primer día-Comienza a caminar-Por cierto, ¿podrían decirme donde está la oficina de la directora?**

 **-Tercera puerta a la izquierda-Dice Sakura con indiferencia**

 **-Arigato. En algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar cerecito, tenlo seguro-Se retira, ¿cómo se atreve a llamar a Sakura "cerecito" después de todo el daño que le causó?**

 **-No te pedí que me ayudaras. Yo podía liberarme de él por mi cuenta-Sakura me mira directo a los ojos con furia. Trago saliva**

 **-Por lo que podía ver, no era tan así. Necesitabas ayuda**

 **-De la última persona que necesito ayuda es de ti, baka. Ahora, quítate de mi camino, tengo cosas que hacer-Me empuja y se va hecha una furia. Para ser honesto, cuando está enojada, da mucho miedo. No sé qué hacer, cuando por fin entiendo lo que siento por ella, veo como se aleja más y más de mí; y ahora con la llegada de Sasori, las cosas se van a poner mucho más difíciles. Como sea, creo que ya la perdí para siempre. Soy un idiota, un completo estúpido, ¿cómo es que fui capaz de dejarla ir? De ahora en más, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para obtener su perdón y que me acepte como algo más que su amigo…como…su novio. La alarma de las horas de clase suena, voy a mi salón, no con mi mejor cara. Tenemos clase de matemáticas. Me siento en mi puesto, el cual como sabes, está junto a Sai. Asuma-sensei entra al salón**

 **-Bueno alumnos, hoy quiero darle la bienvenida a otro compañero que van a tener de hoy en adelante. Les presento a Yagami Sasori-Abro los ojos de par en par. Tiene que ser una broma. Esto es lo último que esperaba, aparte de soportar a ese baka en el descanso intentando molestar a Sakura; ahora tengo que soportarlo en clase. Por Kami, no puede ser**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Tiene que ser un chiste. Ya lo tengo que soportar en los descansos andando detrás de mí como una sanguijuela, para tenerlo que aguantar en clase. Esto es lo último que me faltaba; tener que soportar a dos bakas durante las clases. Quisiera que esto fuera un sueño; lastimosamente, no lo es. Esto es la realidad. Las clases terminan y cada uno se dispone a salir a comer**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Todos salen, como siempre. Me acerco al escritorio del profesor, en el cual Asuma-sensei está sentado haciéndose el flojo. Tenten me mira y se acerca**

 **-Oye, ¿no piensas salir a comer?**

 **-Espérame, en un momento te alcanzo. Tengo que arreglar algo**

 **-De acuerdo, te espero-Sale del salón**

 **-Asuma-sensei…**

 **-¿Necesitas algo Temari?**

 **-Bueno, etto…es que…no entiendo los temas que usted explica en su clase. Como verá, las matemáticas no son lo mío**

 **-Entiendo, así que, ¿quieres que te consiga un tutor?**

 **-Pues si fuera posible…**

 **-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Voy caminando en frente del salón junto con Chouji; ambos estamos comiendo sándwich de jamón. Bastante rico**

 **-¡Shikamaru!-Me llama Asuma-sensei, parece que está hablando con Temari, ¿de qué será? Bueno, lo averiguaré después.**

 **-¿Podrías esperarme mientras hablo con Asuma-sensei?-Chouji solo asiente. Me acerco-¿Qué pasa Asuma-sensei? ¿Hay algún problema?**

 **-No tan grave; pero sí. Ya que tú eres el mejor en mi materia, quería saber si podrías darle una pequeña ayudita a Temari con los temas-Volteo a ver a Temari**

 **-Pensé que eres buena con los números-Voltea a verme**

 **-No me juzgues, eso nunca ha sido mi fuerte**

 **-Bueno, ¿podrías ayudarla a reforzarse un poco con mi materia?-Vuelvo a observar a Asuma-sensei**

 **-En pocas palabras, ¿quiere que yo sea su tutor?**

 **-Exactamente. Así para Temari será más fácil aprobar conmigo-Me rasco la nuca**

 **-Bueno, si no hay de otra, la ayudaré**

 **-Bien, es un acuerdo. ¿Algo más que me quieras pedir Temari?**

 **-No, eso es todo**

 **-De acuerdo. En ese caso, ambos pueden retirarse-Asentimos con la cabeza y ambos salimos del salón.**

 **-Bueno, al final del día, podemos cuadrar para vernos en la tarde y estudiar, ¿te parece?**

 **-De acuerdo. Nos vemos después-Se va. Sigo mi camino junto a Chouji**

 **-Vaya, qué casualidad, te toca darle clases a tu futura novia-Me da unos codazos suaves en el brazo**

 **-Cállate, no va a ser nada del otro mundo. Solo vamos a estudiar, eso es todo**

 **-Ajá, estudiar…claro…-Tuerce los ojos**

 **-Como sea-Me rasco la nuca**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Ahora, iré a buscar a Tenten. ¿Dónde carajos se habrá metido? Camino por los pasillos y distingo un olor familiar, es Sasuke. Corro y lo encuentro sentado en una esquina llorando. Levanta la mirada**

 **-Ah Temari, sabía que eras tú. Tu aroma es fácil de reconocer-Me siento a su lado**

 **-¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste hablar con Sakura?-Desvía la mirada**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Por lo que veo, eso no salió muy bien**

 **-No, intenté arreglar las cosas diciéndole lo que sentía por ella, pidiéndole perdón, incluso le dije la verdad con respecto a mi existencia, rompí una regla por ella y nada de eso sirvió. Rompió la amistad que teníamos. Además, su ex novio está aquí en la escuela y eso genera más problemas**

 **-¿Te refieres al pelirrojo que acaba de entrar?**

 **-Así es. Ese baka hirió el corazón de Sakura de la peor manera, tardé un mes en ayudarla a superarlo**

 **-Perdón que pregunte pero, ¿qué fue lo que él le hizo?**

 **-La engañó con otra-Abro los de par en par, ahora entiendo porque Sasuke lo miraba con rabia**

 **-Lo lamento mucho, debió haber sido duro para ella**

 **-Lo fue; pero bueno, volviendo a lo primordial, ¿qué puedo hacer para conseguir el perdón de ella? ¿Tienes alguna idea?-Vuelve a mirarme**

 **-Si hablar no funcionó, creo que podrías darle regalos en secreto para ver si te perdona**

 **-¿Piensas que el perdón de una persona se puede comprar?-Me mira indignado**

 **-No me refiero a esa clase de regalos, talvez…algo más personal como…escribirle cartas, regalarle flores sin que ella sepa que tú eres quien se las da**

 **-¿Segura que eso puede funcionar?**

 **-Sí, en las cartas puedes escribir cómo te sientes cerca de ella, cuanto la amas y lo que serías capaz de hacer por obtener su amor. Inténtalo, no pierdes nada tratando**

 **-Supongo que lo intentaré. Gracias por tu ayuda Temari. Todavía me sorprende que tenga una amistad con un lobo-Me sonríe**

 **-A mí también me sorprende ser amiga de un vampiro, eso fue lo último que hubiera esperado-Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me levanto-Por cierto, si eso no funciona, búscame y te daré mi último recurso para conseguir su perdón**

 **-Arigato. Eres una persona increíble Temari, tienes un corazón muy noble-Rio levemente**

 **-Gracias. Ahora, levántate de ahí y haz lo que esté a tu alcance para recuperar la amistad de Sakura-Me volteo y le sonrío-Te estaré apoyando-Me retiro, pues ya es el final del día y tengo que buscar a Shikamaru para establecer lo de las clases extras y eso.**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Temari se va. No puedo evitar sonreír. Esa chica, con solo unas palabras y una sonrisa, es capaz de cambiar tú día por completo. Ya sé que esto lo acabo de decir; pero es que no lo creo. Nunca pensé ser capaz de formar una amistad con un lobo, y menos uno que recién acabo de conocer; pero ella es diferente a como papá había descrito a los lobos, ella…tiene corazón. Me levanto y seco mis lágrimas, ahora estoy más seguro que nunca. Recuperaré la amistad de Sakura y nada ni nadie me evitará que lo logre, ni siquiera ese infeliz de Sasori. Haré lo que sea, con tal de volver a obtener su confianza**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **¿Dónde estará ese baka? Para tener una cara de completo vago, se esconde muy bien. Un segundo, acabo de rastrear su olor. Está en la puerta principal, corro hasta allá y lo encuentro**

 **-Aquí estás, te he estado buscando por todas partes-Se voltea**

 **-Ah Temari, gomen, ¿me buscabas?**

 **-¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que tenemos un asunto que arreglar?**

 **-Cierto, de eso te iba a hablar. ¿Te parece que sea en mi casa? Es que, bueno…a mi mamá no le gusta que salga de casa tan tarde-Se rasca la nuca**

 **-Bueno, por mí no hay problema. ¿A qué horas?**

 **-6:30, es que tengo que cenar después de la escuela-Me da un papel-Mira, aquí tienes la dirección-Lo recibo**

 **-Gracias. Además, yo también tengo que cenar**

 **-Bien, es una cita…-Abro los ojos de par en par y me pongo roja, ¿por qué siempre me pasa esto cerca de él?-de trabajo obviamente-Se ríe con nerviosismo**

 **-Obvio, solo una cita de trabajo**

 **-Oye Temari, vámonos o llegaremos tarde para la cena-Es Kankuro. Como siempre, es demasiado impaciente, y más cuando se trata de comida-Lo miro de lejos**

 **-Enseguida voy-Vuelvo a observar a Shikamaru-Bueno, tengo que irme; pero nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Claro-Salgo corriendo hasta donde están mis hermanos**

 **-¿Estás intentando crear amistades?-Pregunta Kankuro. Por Kami, pero qué pesado es**

 **-No, nada de eso. Es solo que nos vamos a ver más tarde para estudiar, eso es todo**

 **-¿Estudiar? ¿En la casa de él? ¿Desde cuándo cuadras citas de trabajo con otras personas, y más con un humano?**

 **-No tenía opción, era eso o reprobar la clase de Asuma-sensei**

 **-Él es el que dicta matemáticas, ¿verdad?-Pregunta Gaara. Asiento con la cabeza**

 **-Pero, ¿por qué preguntarle a ese vago, si me tienes a mí, tu hermanito Kankuro que te explica todo lo que quieres acerca de esa materia?**

 **-Es que tú hablas mil veces más enredado que Asuma-sensei, así que dudo que sea capaz de entender con tus lecciones**

 **-¿Piensas irte a una casa ajena en una noche de luna llena? ¿Sabes el riesgo que estás tomando?**

 **-Claro que lo sé; pero sé que me podré controlar, con tal de que no me acerque tanto a las ventanas, todo estará bien**

 **-Lo dudo-Vaya, me lo dice el lobo que explota a la primera con solo un pequeño insulto. Como siempre, Gaara no dice palabra alguna**

 **-Por cierto, etto…**

 **-¿Qué ocurre hermanita? ¿Pasó algo que quieras contarnos?-Vaya, es la primera vez que mi hermanito habla en un trayecto hacia casa-Por tu cara, veo que es algo bueno y a la vez malo**

 **-Como siempre, reconoces lo que pasa. Bueno, seré directa-Tomo aire y comienzo a hablar-Me hice amiga de Uchiha Sasuke-Mis hermanos tienen los ojos abiertos como platos-Por lo que pude comprender, los vampiros no son tan diferentes a nosotros, buscan lo mismo que hemos estado buscando y eso es…vivir en paz y acabar con esta maldita guerra de una vez por todas**

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso estás loca o que!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así!? ¿¡Y a qué te refieres con que buscan lo mismo que nosotros!?-No me sorprende que Kankuro haya reaccionado de esa manera, siempre lo hace**

 **-Cálmate Kankuro-Dice Gaara con su típico semblante serio-¿Cómo fue que eso pasó?**

 **-Bueno…es una larga historia**

 **-Descuida, tenemos un largo camino hasta casa. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para escucharte-Parece que la única persona que razona en nuestra casa es Gaara**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Llego a casa junto con Itachi, justo a tiempo para cenar. Entramos y mamá nos recibe con una sonrisa**

 **-Justo a tiempo mis niños, la cena está lista**

 **-Lo sabemos, pudimos olerla hace tres cuadras**

 **-Bueno, tomen asiento. Su padre llegará más tarde de lo previsto, pues parece que tenía una reunión con el consejo de vampiros-Ambos tomamos asiento**

 **-Mejor que no esté, es que…**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-Mi madre me mira con preocupación**

 **-Bueno, ¿te molestaría si yo tuviera una amistad con un lobo?-Itachi se atraganta y mamá abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Acaso te hiciste amigo de un lobo?**

 **-Etto…sí, así es**

 **-No me digas que, ¿te hiciste amigo de Temari?**

 **-Acertaste hermano. Ambos decidimos volvernos amigos. Tenías razón mamá, los lobos no son diferentes a nosotros, solo buscan lo mismo que nosotros-Sonríe dulcemente**

 **-Sabía que algún día lo entenderías mi pequeño. Espera, ¿escuchaste la conversación que tuve con tu hermano?**

 **-Sí, no podía dormir**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Lo que no sé es, ¿por qué te fuiste con Itachi a la mitad de la noche a un lugar del cual no tengo ni la más remota idea?**

 **-Bien, te contaré. Tu padre mandó a Madara y Hitori a una misión. Tal parece que los lobos poseen un bosque en el cual realizan sus reuniones. Fugaku lo descubrió hace poco, así que le pidió a Madara y Hitori que generaran una pequeña emboscada allí. Decidí seguirlos y le pedí a tu hermano que me acompañara. Al llegar, vimos que habían herido a un lobo inocente, de tu misma edad. Lo mordieron. Una chica rubia estaba ahí en ese entonces…-Interrumpo**

 **-Espera, ¿esa chica tenía los ojos verdes azulado?-Asiente con la cabeza. Abro los ojos de par en par-Temari…**

 **-Parecía que ese chico era su mejor amigo**

 **-¿Y ella no hizo nada al respecto?**

 **-No pudo. Hitori la tenía agarrada de los brazos. Con su típica fuerza bruta, a ella le era imposible liberarse. Madara mordió al chico en el cuello y dejó su cuerpo ahí votado. La chica estaba llorando demasiado. En ese momento, tu hermano y yo nos acercamos para ver si podíamos hacer algo. Mordí al chico en esa misma zona y succioné el veneno de su cuerpo. Luego, nos fuimos de allí. Eso es todo**

 **-Ya veo…Así que, ¿fueron a ese bosque y terminaron salvando la vida de un lobo?**

 **-Exacto-Dice Itachi**

 **-Bueno, es importante saber que todo está bien. Gracias por la comida mamá, me iré a mi habitación, tengo tarea que hacer-Me retiro del comedor y me voy a mi cuarto. Comenzaré a escribir una carta para Sakura. Espero que este truco funcione para conseguir su perdón, prometo que te recuperaré…Sakura**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Ya casi son las 6:30, Temari no tarda en llegar. Vaya, Es la primera vez que me quedo mirando tanto tiempo el reloj como idiota. Bueno, lo mejor será que arregle mi cuarto para que no se vea tan desordenado como suele estar. Dejo de mirar el reloj y me voy a arreglar mi habitación. Por Kami, está más desordenada de lo que esperaba. Todos los libros de la escuela tirados sobre la cama, basura por todo el suelo y todo lleno de polvo. Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar a toda velocidad. Comienzo a organizar todos los libros en los estantes, a excepción de los de matemáticas los cuales dejo sobre mi escritorio de estudio. Salgo de mi cuarto a toda velocidad, mi madre que va pasando por ahí con un canasto lleno de ropa se sorprende**

 **-Es la primera vez que te veo hacer las cosas tan rápido, ¿acaso te preocupa tanto lo que esa chica pueda decir de tu habitación?**

 **-Eso no te incumbe-Busco una escoba y un recogedor. Regreso a mi cuarto con la misma velocidad que salí de él. Barro toda la basura y dejo los utensilios donde los encontré. Cojo un trapo y comienzo a deshacerme de todo el polvo que hay en la habitación. Termino…y justo a tiempo. Solo quedan cinco minutos para las 6:30. Perfecto**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Finalmente, encontré la casa de Shikamaru. No fue tan difícil la verdad, su olor de vago es bastante conocido. El pulso se me acelera, carajo, no lo estoy viendo; pero de todas maneras me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Toco la puerta y una mujer, muy linda por cierto, abre**

 **-Buenas tardes, tú eres la compañera de Shikamaru, ¿verdad?**

 **-Así es. Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari. Es un placer conocerla señora Nara-Estrecho mi mano, responde ante mi gesto de cortesía**

 **-El gusto es mío Temari. Mi nombre es Nara Yoshino. Pero no te quedes ahí parada, pasa, siéntete como en tu casa-Se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar. Vaya, parece un ángel**

 **-Arigato. Con permiso-Entro en la casa. Veo que un hombre muy parecido a Shikamaru está recostado en el sofá. Supongo que será su padre. Yoshino se acerca y le pega un puño en la cabeza lleno de furia. Retiro lo dicho, no parece un ángel**

 **-¡¿Qué te pasa Shikaku?! ¡Levántate de ese bendito sofá! ¿¡No ves que tenemos una invitada!?**

 **-Mendokusai mujer, nunca me dejas tener un momento de paz-Se soba la cabeza y se sienta en el sofá-Tú eres la compañera de Shikamaru, ¿no es así?-Solo asiento con la cabeza, pues lo que acaba de hacer la madre de Shikamaru dio bastante miedo, ver su cara llena de furia es horrible, parecía un demonio o algo peor**

 **-M-Mi n-nombre es…Sabaku No T-Temari-Digo con la voz temblorosa-E-Es un p-placer co-conocerlo señor N-Nara**

 **-Ya tranquila, no tienes que estar asustada. Ninguno de nosotros está pensando en comerte ni nada parecido. Mi nombre es Nara Shikaku.**

 **-El cuarto de Shikamaru está subiendo las escaleras en la primera puerta a la derecha**

 **-Gracias-Me retiro de la sala y subo las escaleras, aún con las piernas temblorosas. Llego a su cuarto y toco la puerta con temor**

 **-Pase-Oigo desde adentro-Giro el pomo y entro.**

 **-Hola…-Tengo todavía la voz temblorosa. Shikamaru me mira anonadado**

 **-Hola, ¿y esa cara? ¿Qué pasó?**

 **-B-Bueno…-No sé cómo explicarlo**

 **-No me digas, ya entendí. Llegaste como cualquier persona normal, mi mamá te invitó a pasar, encontraste a mi papá recostado en el sofá, mi madre le pegó un puño en la cabeza con toda su fuerza llena de furia y por eso es que vienes con esa cara-Levanto una ceja, ¿cómo es que supo lo que pasó? ¿Simple instinto? Pero, no es un lobo ni un vampiro como para saber que eso pasó. O será que, ¿estaba espiando desde su cuarto?**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que todo fue así?**

 **-Porque siempre que hay visitas, pasa lo mismo, sea quien sea. Ya es algo normal, así que era obvio que eso había ocurrido**

 **-Vaya, quién lo diría-Tengo que cambiar de tema como sea, esto empieza a ser incómodo-Está bonito tu cuarto. Se nota que acabas de ordenarlo-Me mira sorprendido**

 **-¿Cómo sabes qué hasta hace poco lo arreglé?**

 **-Es simple, la mayoría de libros en los estantes están puestos al revés, barriste a medias, y todavía hay rastros de polvo porque lo quitaste por encima**

 **-Eres muy observadora, gomenasai-Agacha la cabeza**

 **-No tienes que disculparte, no es la primera vez que veo un cuarto desordenado. Los de mis hermanos son mil veces más sucios y desordenados que este**

 **-Como sea, iré a traerte una silla para que podamos empezar con las lecciones. Ahora vuelvo**

 **-Claro-Es difícil de negar, su cuarto es muy bonito; aunque esté un poco sucio. Quisiera chismosear todo; pero es una casa ajena, no debería. Bueno, da igual. Voy a mirar un poco más a fondo y luego dejaré todo como estaba. No lo notará**

…

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Todavía no puedo creer que Sasuke me haya gritado de esa forma. Cada vez que ese momento pasa por mi mente, me duele el corazón. Ni siquiera me había dolido tanto cuando Sasori me engañó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aunque me haya herido profundamente lo sigo amando? No puedo odiarlo, me cuesta odiarlo. Lo amo tanto. Es tan inevitable no hacerlo. ¿Será que lo que me dijo es verdad? ¿Qué me gritó solo para protegerme y que es un vampiro? ¿Cómo espera que me crea algo así? Es inaudito. Los vampiros no existen, son solo leyendas urbanas para hacer que los niños no sean malos y siempre hagan el bien. Es igual que la leyenda del coco, que si no te duermes, el coco te matará. Es absurdo, completamente absurdo. Alguien toca la puerta, me pregunto quién será. Salgo de mi cuarto, bajo a la sala y abro la puerta. Por Kami, ¿por qué no me sorprende lo que veo?**

 **-Hola cerecito**

 **-¿Qué quieres Sasori?**

 **-Nada, solo quería ver si mi cerecito estaba bien, eso es todo**

 **-Hay algo más, no me mientas, te conozco-La verdad no me interesa tener una conversación amistosa con él, así que, seré lo más seca posible**

 **-Bien, me descubriste. Quería saber si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo**

 **-¿En serio sigues creyendo que las cosas se arreglan así de fácil? Mi respuesta es sencilla, no. Una de las últimas cosas que quiero es tener un momento a solas contigo**

 **-Por favor, será divertido, créeme cerecito**

 **-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí. Y, ¡deja de llamarme "cerecito"! ¡Tú y yo ya no somos nada!-Cierro la puerta con fuerza-¡Solo vete de aquí y no me busques más!-Me devuelvo a mi habitación y me tiro de un salto sobre la cama-Vaya, sí que se pone fastidioso cuando quiere**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Sigo buscando por todas partes, parece que no hay nada raro. Abro un pequeño cajón del escritorio y encuentro un cuaderno bastante extraño, me pregunto qué tendrá por dentro. Escucho que la puerta se abre, no alcanzo a dejar el cuaderno en su lugar. Shikamaru me mira anonadado. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que le voy a explicar esto?**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Por Kami, ¿qué será lo que habrá dentro de ese cuaderno? Díganme en los comentarios que piensan

¿Será que el truco que le dio Temari a Sasuke para recuperar a Sakura funcionará? Lo sabremos más adelante

Demonios, ahora que el ex novio de Sakura está por ahí, ¿quién ganará su amor? ¿Sasuke o Sasori? Esto cada vez se pone más intenso

Por cierto, si no lo recuerdan, los tres puntos (…) significan cambio de escena y los dos puntos (..) significan cambio de narrador. Para que lo tengan en cuenta

Kanku: Oye, ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo? Apenas aparecemos en la historia, ¿acaso no formamos parte de ella?

Yo: Cálmate Kankuro. Es obvio que apenas van a salir, pues esta historia ya no gira entorno a Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara y tú. Ahora los protagonistas son Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke

Kanku: Pero nosotros somos hermanos de una de las protagonistas, ¿eso no nos da nada de crédito?

Yo: No, porque ninguno narra ninguna parte de la historia

Gaara: Ya Kankuro, no es necesario ponerse así. Ya fuimos protagonistas en la historia anterior, con eso es suficiente

Kanku: Talvez para ti; pero para mí no es suficiente

Yo: Hazle caso a tu hermano Kankuro, él tiene razón

Kanku: Como sea, acabemos con esto de una vez

Todos: Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capítulo


	7. Historia Inesperada

Capítulo 6

Historia Inesperada

 **..(Temari)**

 **Sigo buscando por todas partes, parece que no hay nada raro. Abro un pequeño cajón del escritorio y encuentro un cuaderno bastante extraño, me pregunto qué tendrá por dentro. Escucho que la puerta se abre, no alcanzo a dejar el cuaderno en su lugar. Shikamaru me mira anonadado. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que le voy a explicar esto?**

 **-Temari, ¿qué se supone que haces con eso? No me digas que estabas husmeando**

 **-Etto…yo…bueno…-Me he quedado helada, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? Da un pequeño suspiro**

 **-No me sorprende que chismosearas mis cosas, no eres la primera que lo hace-Abro los ojos de par en par-Puede que no lo parezca; pero a mucha gente le da curiosidad saber lo que un vago es capaz de esconder. Ino también lo ha intentado, sin mucho éxito como tú; pero ha tratado**

 **-¿I-Ino? ¿Ella ha venido a tu casa?-¿Por qué me siento celosa?**

 **-Por supuesto que lo ha hecho. Es una de mis mejores amigas. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos cinco. Chouji también ha intentado husmear; pero no ha logrado mucho. Así que está bien, sabía que en cualquier momento intentarías ver si tenía algún secreto…y eres la única que lo ha descubierto. En ese cuaderno escribo canciones-Vaya, ahora estoy más sorprendida que antes**

 **-Acaso tú, ¿compones canciones?**

 **-Sé que no lo parece; pero sí. Lo hago desde que tenía catorce años-No lo puedo creer, a esa misma edad yo comencé a dibujar**

 **-Etto, ¿te molesta si leo tus composiciones?**

 **-Pues ya que. Tienes el cuaderno en la mano, así que no puedo hacer nada**

 **-De hecho si puedes, solo tienes que quitármelo de las manos**

 **-Lo sé; pero eso sería demasiado trabajo-Deja la silla en el suelo y se rasca la nuca-Solo…léelo, esperaré por tus burlas**

 **-Bueno, si insistes-Abro el cuaderno y comienzo a leer. No está mal; para ser un completo vago, tiene talento**

 **-¿Ya estás lista para reírte?**

 **-La verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo-Shikamaru abre los ojos de par en par-Tienes un gran talento Shikamaru, me sorprendes. Por cierto, ¿tienes algún instrumento para componer tus canciones?-Levanta una ceja**

 **-Sí, tengo una guitarra acústica. ¿Por?**

 **-Bueno…quiero tocar una de estas canciones tuyas**

 **-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…-Corre su cama un poco y saca un estuche. Tal parece que es el de su guitarra. Me lo entrega-Ahí está mi guitarra, sácala y toca. Espera, ¿Sabes tocar una guitarra o cantar por lo menos?**

 **-Sé tocar una y lo de cantar…bueno…esta será la primera vez que lo intento**

 **...(Shikamaru)**

 **Se dispone a tocar. La verdad, no sé cómo hará si nunca ha cantado; pero bueno, solo tendré que ver. Pongo la letra en frente de ella para que pueda ubicarse en la canción-Por cierto, las partes que están entre comillas son las estrofas y entre paréntesis es el coro.**

 **-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta-Comienza** **a** **cantar**

" **I´m telling you, I softly whisper. Tonight, tonight. You are my angel. Aishiteru yo, futari wa hitotsu ni. Tonight, tonight. I just say"**

 **(Wherever you are, I always make you smile. Wherever you are, I'm always by your side. Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi. I promise you forever right now.)**

" **I don't need a reason, I just want you baby. Alright, alright. Day after day. Kono saki nagai koto zutto. Douka konna boku to zutto. Shinu made, stay with me. We carry on"**

 **(Coro)**

 **(Wherever you are, I never make you cry. Wherever you are, I never say goodbye. Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi. I promise you forever right now)**

" **Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichiban, me no kinen subeki hi da ne. Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte niban, me no kinen subeki hi da ne"**

" **Kokoro kara, aiseru hito. Kokoro kara, itoshii hito. Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa, itsumo Kimi ga iru kara**

 **(Coro)**

" **Wherever you are (x3)"**

 **Vaya, no pensé que tuviera una voz tan linda. Tiene un talento único**

 **-Que letra tan bonita, nunca había visto una armonía tan dulce como esta. Tienes un gran don**

 **-Arigato. Nunca pensé que a alguien le gustaría lo que hago**

 **-Espera, ¿soy la única que sabe de esto?**

 **-Sí, no he querido decirle a nadie. Es uno de mis mayores secretos**

 **-¿Para qué esconder un gran talento como este?**

 **-No sé, talvez…por miedo a lo que otros puedan decir**

 **-¿Y eso que importa? Si a ti te gusta hacer esto, no importa lo que otros puedan decir, solo son voces. Si esto te hace feliz, deberías seguir intentándolo. No creo que vayas a perder la vida si tratas de seguir con esto-Me sonríe. Abro los ojos de par en par. Es la primera vez que alguien me habla así. Hay algo especial en esta chica que me hace sentir que no estoy solo; aunque bueno, nunca lo he estado, Chouji e Ino siempre han estado ahí para mí; pero esta vez, siento como si ella estuviera siendo capaz de llenar por completo mi corazón.**

 **-Bueno…supongo que tienes razón-Deja la guitarra sobre la cama y busca algo en el pequeño bolso que trajo. Me pregunto qué será. Saca un cuaderno y me lo entrega. No entiendo absolutamente nada**

 **-Mira, quiero que lo abras y me digas que opinas de lo que hay por dentro. Con esto estamos a mano por haber descubierto tu secreto-Tomo el cuaderno y lo abro. Estos son…dibujos bastantes abstractos. A juzgar por el primer dibujo que vi hecho por ella, no pensé que tendría un cuaderno con cien más. Vaya, aparte de que canta como un ángel, también es una maestra con los lápices y pinceles, en especial usando el negro**

 **-Vaya, estos dibujos son impresionantes. Aparte de que cantas increíble, sabes dibujar muy bien y con bastantes detalles**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Me pongo roja cual tomate después de haber escuchado su cumplido. No pensé que le gustaría lo que hago, y tampoco creí que le gustaría mi voz. Es la primera vez que canto, y parece que no lo hago mal. Me entrega mi cuaderno**

 **-Bueno, creo que ya perdimos un poco de tiempo. Será mejor que nos pongamos a estudiar. Tengo que explicarte lo de matemáticas**

 **-Bien-Muevo la silla que Shikamaru había traído hace un rato hasta su escritorio. Ambos tomamos asiento y comenzamos con el estudio. Yoshino entra en la habitación y deja dos paquetes de galletas y dos vasos de leche. Después de una media hora de explicaciones, logro comprender; tal parece que no es tan difícil como pensé. Este chico explica las cosas de una manera en la que es más fácil de entender**

 **-Bueno, eso es todo. No tengo nada más que explicarte**

 **-Vaya, pensé que sería más difícil.**

 **-Te dije que entenderías rápido. Manejar los números es sencillo, solo es cuestión de usar un poco la lógica**

 **-Gracias, de verdad. Creo que si le hubiera pedido el favor a Kankuro de que me explicara, hubiera quedado más confundida-No puedo evitar reírme**

 **-¿Kankuro? ¿Uno de tus hermanos?**

 **-Sí, es el hermano del medio. El de pelo castaño**

 **-¿El del medio? Eso quiere decir que, ¿Tú eres la mayor de los tres?**

 **-Así es. Sé que no lo parece; pero así es**

 **-Creí que el del medio era el mayor**

 **-Todos piensan eso la primera vez que nos conocen. Así que no me sorprende. Bueno, mejor me voy-Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a la salida. Sin mirar atrás digo-Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora creo que me será un poco más fácil entender las clases con Asuma-sensei-Toco el pomo de la puerta, me dispongo a girarlo; pero su voz me detiene**

 **-Quería hacerte una pregunta**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Eres buena en biología?**

 **-Sí, ¿acaso necesitas ayuda en esa materia?**

 **-Bueno, es que entender como funcionan los seres vivientes no es mi fuerte**

 **-De acuerdo, te ayudaré. ¿Qué te parece si mañana después de la cena vas a mi casa y te ayudo?**

 **-Claro, me harías un gran favor-Se levanta de la silla-Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta-Ambos salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras hasta la sala**

 **-Bueno, gracias por todo señor y señora Nara, Ya me tengo que ir**

 **-No tienes nada que agradecernos Temari-Dice Yoshino-Vuelve cuando quieras**

 **-Hasta luego-Me despido de sus padres. Shikamaru abre la puerta principal y nos despedimos**

 **-Bueno, espero que hayas entendido todo. Es la primera vez que me divierto explicándole a otra persona-Se rasca la nuca-Nos vemos mañana**

 **-De acuerdo. Gracias por tu ayuda, adiós-Me retiro del lugar, tengo que llegar rápido a casa. La luna llena está comenzando a aparecer. Si no llego a casa antes de que la luna esté en su punto más alto, esto acabará mal. Talvez lo sepas por simple intuición; pero por si no lo sabes te lo diré. Los lobos tenemos la extraña manía de transformarnos en las noches de luna llena, no sé, hace parte de nuestra naturaleza.**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Cierro la puerta de mi casa. Volteo y mi madre está mirándome con una sonrisa picarona**

 **-Vaya, es la primera vez que te pones nervioso con una chica-Volteo los ojos**

 **-Tú y tus intuiciones de mujer. Temari no me gusta, solo es una amiga. Además, Asuma-sensei fue quien me pidió el favor de que la ayudara, no tenía elección**

 **-Sí, lo que tú digas-Dice mamá sarcásticamente**

 **-No me interesa hablar de este tipo de temas. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto-Subo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación. Me tiro de un salto sobre la cama. ¿Será que mamá tiene razón? ¿En serio me gusta Temari? No, eso es imposible, nunca me he enamorado y nunca he pensado en esos temas tan absurdos que solo hacen que pierdas el tiempo. Pero…cada vez que estoy cerca de ella…siento como se me acelera el pulso, mis piernas comienzan a temblar y las manos me sudan. Es la primera vez que me pasa esto con una chica; pero con ella…siento como si fuera capaz de tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos. Ella es como la persona que complementa mi corazón. Vaya, ya estoy hablando como imbécil, lo mejor será que duerma. Mañana será otro día problemático**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Llego a casa. ¡Por fin! Saco mis llaves y abro la puerta. No me sorprendo con lo primero que veo en la sala. Kankuro está mirándome con rabia**

 **-Pensé que nunca llegarías a tiempo**

 **-Hola para ti también hermano-Veo que Gaara baja las escaleras**

 **-Hola hermanita, sabía que llegarías a tiempo. Bueno, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita de estudio?-Se ve bastante emocionado, ¿qué pasó mientras no estuve?**

 **-Hola hermanito. Me fue bastante bien, pude comprender todo. Por cierto, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?**

 **-Porque por fin podré ver a Matsuri de nuevo. Hace ya varios días que no nos encontramos**

 **-Qué romántico. Hablando de Matsuri, tengo una pregunta con respecto a ella-Gaara me mira pasmado**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es que ya no te agrada y quieres que salga con otra chica?**

 **-No, no es eso. Nada que ver, tu novia me cae excelente. Es una chica muy dulce. Mi pregunta es, ¿su apellido es Yagami?**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso descubriste algo?-No puede ser o, ¿será posible? No puede ser posible que un lobo y un humano sean hermanos**

 **-Bueno…-No sé cómo explicarlo**

 **-No te guardes tus palabras Temari-Dice Kankuro con un semblante serio-Dinos, ¿qué encontraste con respecto a la familia Yagami?**

 **-Pues, es un poco sospechoso que Matsuri viva solo con su padre**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es extraño?-Pregunta Gaara levantando una ceja**

 **-Bueno, iré al grano. Hay un nuevo en mi curso, su nombre es…Yagami Sasori y es humano. Por lo que se puede suponer que puede ser el hermano mayor o menor de Matsuri y que lo más probable es que este chico viva solo con su madre o de manera independiente**

 **-Si quieres, ahorita podría preguntarle acerca de eso**

 **-No, está bien. Yo misma lo haré. Quiero sacarme esa duda de la cabeza**

 **-Bueno-Dice Kankuro mientras mira hacia la ventana-La luna ya casi está en su punto más alto. Será mejor que salgamos de una vez. Mamá y papá ya están en el bosque**

 **-Espera, ¿les dijiste dónde estaba?**

 **-Obviamente no, ellos mismos lo descubrieron. Sabes que su olfato es mil veces más eficaz que el de los tres juntos. Cuando papá lo supo, casi le da algo. Mamá tuvo que tranquilizarlo porque él estuvo a punto de ir a buscarte y deshacerse de ese vago y su familia**

 **-Entiendo. Bueno, hablaré con ellos del asunto. Solo vámonos de una vez-Mis hermanos asienten con la cabeza y juntos salimos de la casa. Nos dirigimos al bosque. Llegamos apenas, mamá y papá están ahí mirando al cielo junto con Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Matsuri y su padre. Se llama Jin, si mal no recuerdo**

 **-Vaya, llegan a tiempo los tres-Dice papá sin despegar la mirada del cielo. Todos los presentes nos transformamos y vamos a correr como solemos hacer todas las noches de luna llena. Después de un recorrido largo, comenzamos a aullar hacia el cielo**

…

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Por Kami, otra vez esos estúpidos perros aullando en la mitad de la noche. ¿Acaso no se cansan de hacer lo mismo todas las noches de luna llena? No me dejan dormir. Voy a llamar a Ino para ver si está igual que yo. Tomo mi celular y marco su número. Contesta con un bostezo de por medio**

 **-Halo…**

 **-Hola Ino, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Ah, eres tú Sakura. Parece que tampoco puedes dormir por los aullidos de esos benditos perros**

 **-Sabía que estarías despierta gracias a ellos. Así que, decidí llamarte**

 **-Ni que lo digas, son un completo fastidio. Vaya, parece que ya estoy hablando como Shikamaru-No puedo evitar reírme- Hace poco estaba pensando en llamarte; pero parece que me ganaste. Bueno, ¿ya estás mejor después de lo que pasó con Sasuke?**

 **-Ni me lo recuerdes. No he podido superarlo. Pensar que fuimos amigos desde muy pequeños para que todo hubiera terminado en que no significo nada para él**

 **-Algo me dice que lo que te gritó, fue una simple mentira. Nadie está con una persona por pesar y sonríe cuando está cerca de ella. Además, las sonrisas que te ofrecía cuando eran amigos, se veían que eran honestas y no porque sí. Creo que él debe estar mal por haberte lastimado. Pienso que lo mejor será que le des una segunda oportunidad**

 **-¿Estás loca o qué? Por supuesto que no le daré otra oportunidad. Ya he dado demasiadas a otras personas y todas han acabado en lo mismo, hacer que me vuelva a sentir traicionada**

 **-Pero puede que esta vez sea diferente y pase algo positivo.**

 **-Lo dudo. Bueno, lo mejor será que intentemos dormir para no despertar mañana con cara de zombi**

 **-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Sayonara**

 **-Adiós-Cuelgo. ¿Será que en serio Sasuke se merece una segunda oportunidad? No, ya dije que no volvería a darle una segunda oportunidad a nadie. Bueno, intentaré dormir**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Vaya, es la primera vez que los aullidos de los lobos no me molestan en lo absoluto. Al contrario, siento como si me relajaran por completo. Supongo que tu pregunta es, ¿por qué te relajan si se supone que los vampiros odian a los lobos? Existe una respuesta muy sencilla a esa pregunta, porque sé que Temari está entre todos ellos y me intenta decir que todo estará bien y no me debo preocupar tanto y eso es lo que me tranquiliza**

 **-¡Malditos lobos! ¡Dejen dormir de una puta vez!-Mi hermano es quien acaba de gritar, me río levemente. Escucho que mis padres salen de su cuarto y entran al de Itachi**

 **-¿Qué te pasa Itachi?-Habla mi padre-¿Estás loco o planeas despertar a más de medio vecindario?**

 **-¿Acaso no te molesta que esos estúpidos lobos se la pasen aullando casi toda la noche? Ya me acostumbré a dormir de noche hace mucho, y Sasuke también. Y es horrible cuando la paz que hay entre la cama y tú es interrumpida**

 **-Lo sabemos hijo-Dice mi madre con dulzura-Pero sabes que no podemos generar alboroto si estamos entre humanos. Solo cálmate e intenta dormir bien, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Está bien. Trataré**

 **-Así se habla mi pequeño-Ambos salen de la habitación de Itachi y se van al de ellos. Vaya, eso fue un poco gracioso; pero bueno, mañana será otro día, en el cual dejaré secretamente la carta que escribí para Sakura en su puesto. Y obviamente, seguiré escribiéndole muchas más, y le daré una cada día. Ahora sí, a dormir**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **¿Algún día esos perros dejarán de aullar? Mendokusai, quiero dormir y esos aullidos no me lo permiten. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo. Vamos, sé que puedo. Un momento, parece que acaban de detenerse. Finalmente podré descansar en paz**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Terminamos de aullar, fue una noche bastante entretenida, como suele ser siempre. Todos volvemos a nuestra forma humana**

 **-Vaya, fue una noche bastante interesante-Dice Kankuro**

 **-Ni que lo digas hijo-Dice papá. Voltea a verme-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar jovencita, en privado-Me voy junto a mi padre a un lugar alejado de los demás entre el bosque-Se puede saber la razón por la cual fuiste a una casa humana, ajena más encima, para recibir clases de un chico que recién acabas de conocer**

 **-No fue mi culpa. La idea fue de mi sensei; era eso o reprobar matemáticas como suelo hacerlo**

 **-¿Y no podías pedirle a Kankuro que te ayudara con eso? ¿O a Gaara talvez? ¿Ni siquiera pensaste en que tu madre o yo podríamos colaborarte?**

 **-Vamos papá, todos sabemos que los lobos somos unos completos imbéciles con los números. Además, Kankuro no sabe explicar. Se enreda y hace que te confundas más de lo que ya estás**

 **-¿No pensaste en el riesgo que tomaste? Si él nos hubiera descubierto…**

 **-Sé lo que hubiera pasado, hubiéramos tenido que matarlo para que no nos delate ante el mundo; pero no sabe nada acerca de nosotros. Me mantuve en cubierto lo que más pude, ¿y qué pasó? Absolutamente nada, nadie se enteró de algo que no debía-Por ahora, será mejor no contarle que le dije la verdad a Naruto acerca de nosotros. Para que de esa manera, no sea asesinado. Eso nunca me lo perdonaría**

 **-Pero no es seguro que tomes esos riesgos. El día en que la verdad se descubra, la culpa será completamente tuya y serás desterrada del clan**

 **-Cómo si me importara. Prefiero vivir de manera solitaria, a estar cerca de un montón de lobos vengativos con ganas de satisfacer sus deseos desagradables. Si me disculpas papá, voy a hablar con Matsuri. Tengo un asunto que arreglar con ella. Con permiso-Me doy media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarme; pero un cometario de mi padre hace que detenga mis pasos**

 **-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera Temari? ¿Acaso crees que soy tu amigo o qué? No soy como el baka de Kiba, quien se dejó capturar tan fácilmente por dos vampiros-Me volteo y lo miro con furia. Rompo la pequeña distancia que hay entre ambos. Lo tomo de la camisa**

 **-Con Kiba no te metas. No eres nadie para juzgarlo.**

 **-¿Crees que de esta manera le tienes respeto a tu padre? El líder…-Interrumpo su frase; mientras que lágrimas llenas de ira brotan de mis ojos**

 **-¡Lo sé, eres el líder del clan Sabaku No y el líder de los lobos, eso lo tengo más que claro! ¡Pero eso no implica que tengas que juzgar a los demás solo por ser alguien superior!**

 **-¿En serio fuiste capaz de interrumpirme en medio de una frase importante? Es la primera vez que veo que me encaras-Suelto su camisa y me calmo**

 **-Por fin me he armado de valor para hacerlo. Ya me cansé de esta estupidez que solo nos está haciendo daño a todos. ¿Por qué no acabar con esta estúpida guerra sin sentido de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar a los vampiros? ¿Cuál fue el daño tan grande que hizo que ambos clanes estén en guerra de forma constante? En serio, no entiendo-Mis lágrimas de ira se convierten en unas de tristeza**

 **-Supongo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande para entender las razones de esta guerra. Aunque, eso no es algo que yo pueda decirte; pero si te diré como obtener la respuesta. ¿Recuerdas aquel cuarto al cual ninguno de ustedes tres ha tenido acceso?-Asiento con la cabeza-Bueno…-Saca un objeto de su bolsillo, es una llave-Esta es la llave que abre esa habitación, ahí serás capaz de encontrar la respuesta que estás buscando-Recibo la llave**

 **Gracias…papá-Me retiro y voy a donde están los demás, seco mis lágrimas para que nadie me pregunte porqué lloré. No me importa por lo que tenga que pasar, protegeré a mis amigos con mi propia vida. No permitiré que mi padre les haga daño. Ellos…ya forman parte de mí. Sasuke, con esa mirada fría; pero que por dentro está llena de dolor, el cual yo entiendo porque también he perdido a personas importantes en mi vida. Sakura, con esa alegría y esa sonrisa dulce que posee, siempre dispuesta a ayudar en lo que más pueda. Kiba, mi amigo de la infancia, quien siempre ha estado ahí cuando más lo necesito, a quien considero otro de mis hermanos. Naruto, quien siempre me ha sacado una sonrisa, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, aquella persona que me demostró que no debo sentir rencor por los vampiros y al contrario, debo unirme a ellos para detener esta guerra de una vez por todas. Tenten, esa chica loca que dice que hay algo entre Shikamaru y yo; pero de todas maneras, siempre me levanta el ánimo con su sonrisa y su apoyo. Shikamaru, quien me ha dado su mano cada vez que he estado mal, con su típica cara de vago; pero con el corazón más noble que alguna vez haya podido conocer. Prometo que los protegeré a los seis, sea cual sea el riesgo que tenga que tomar. Finalmente, ya no le temo a la muerte. Llego hasta donde está el resto y veo que Matsuri y Gaara están conversando. Supongo que se extrañaron demasiado. Lo entiendo; estar separado de tu pareja por casi un mes debe ser difícil. Me acerco-Hola…bueno, ¿podemos hablar Matsuri? A solas, si no te importa hermanito**

 **-Descuida-Le da un beso en la mejilla a Matsuri-Hablamos después cariño-Se va**

 **-Adiós amor-Observa como Gaara se aleja. Enfoca su vista en mí-¿Qué pasa Temari?**

 **-Tengo que hablar de un tema serio contigo-Mi mirada se torna fría**

 **-¿Está todo bien? Me estás asustando**

 **-Sé que solo vives con tu padre. Mi pregunta es, ¿tu padre se casó con alguien que no fuera un lobo?-Abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-Supongo que no puedo ocultarte nada. Así que, te diré todo lo que quieras saber con respecto a mi familia. Responderé a tu pregunta-Toma un pequeño respiro-Mi padre se casó con una humana.**

 **-Entiendo. Así que fue por esa razón que casi es desterrado**

 **-Así es; pero eso no pasó gracias al padre de Lord Rasa, quien no lo permitió-Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Mi abuelo no lo permitió? ¿Pero…por qué? Si tu padre incumplió con una de las reglas de los lobos. Se supone que debía haber sido expulsado, aunque todo el mundo estuviera en contra, inclusive mi abuelo siendo el líder en ese tiempo**

 **-Tu abuelo perdonó el pecado de mi padre, a cambio de que mi mamá se fuera y no revelara nada de nosotros. De igual manera, si hubiera expuesto algo, todos se hubieran enterado al instante. Ya sabes, por el instinto que poseemos tan preciso**

 **-Lo sé, ¿sabes de casualidad si tienes otro pariente aparte de tus padres? Como…no sé…un hermano, ¿quizás?**

 **-Como siempre, descifras todo con bastantes análisis. Sí, tengo un hermano mayor. Su nombre es…Yagami Sasori-Abro los ojos de par en par. Algo ya me decía que él y Matsuri tenían alguna clase de conexión-Según mi padre, él fue desterrado junto con mi madre por ser igual que ella, un humano. Cuando nací yo, no me expulsaron, ya que soy un lobo**

 **-Ya veo. Qué historia más triste**

 **-Lo sé. Por cierto, no es que desconfíe de ti ni nada parecido pero, ¿por qué querías saber acerca de mi familia?**

 **-Porque…hay un compañero nuevo en mi curso. Y su nombre es…el mismo que el de tu hermano-Abre los ojos de par en par y comienza a llorar**

 **-¿E-en serio? ¿No me estás mintiendo?**

 **-Me conoces y sabes que no soy esa clase de persona-Pongo una mano sobre su cabeza-No llores, por favor. Tengo una propuesta para que puedas conocerlo-Se seca las lágrimas. Retiro la mano de su cabeza**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Bueno, tengo un plan que de seguro no podrá fallar. En mi escuela, hay una parte trasera. Puedes entrar por ahí sin dificultad. Además, te será fácil de encontrarla por el aroma de Kankuro, Gaara y yo. Entra tipo 10:00 am y quédate en la zona trasera. Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí. Si sientes la presencia de algún vampiro cerca, escóndete muy bien. No quiero que te hagan daño. Solo haz eso, yo me encargo del resto, ¿de acuerdo?-Asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

 **-Está bien-Sale corriendo detrás de su padre muy feliz**

 **-Ya puedes salir de ahí hermano. Además, Matsuri y yo ya sabíamos que estabas detrás de ese árbol desde el inicio de nuestra conversación-Gaara sale de su escondite, el cual era un pequeño arbusto**

 **-Como siempre, no puedo escapar de tu nariz. ¿Por qué Matsuri no me quiso decir nada acerca de su pasado?**

 **-Talvez no quería preocuparte. En un pequeño sentido, la entiendo**

 **-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer que ella tome un riesgo tan grande como ese?**

 **-Lo único que ella quiere es conocer a su hermano. Haré lo que sea porque se vuelvan a encontrar. A veces creo que la proteges de más**

 **-Es la mujer que amo. No puedo permitir que nada le pase**

 **-Entonces, si quieres, vigílala mientras se reencuentra con Sasori**

 **-Tampoco quiero que piense que la presiono demasiado**

 **-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos con mamá, papá y Kankuro-Asiente y ambos nos vamos a donde están nuestros familiares**

 **-Por fin están aquí-Dice papá con su aura amargada**

 **-Por cierto, ya que estamos todos juntos. Tengo que decirles algo. Un amigo, que es humano, vendrá a la casa. Solo será para que le explique un par de temas acerca de biología. Eso es todo**

 **-¿¡Qué!?-Gritan papá y Kankuro al unísono**

 **-¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Cómo te atreves a invitar a un humano a nuestra casa?-No me sorprende la reacción de mi padre; ya era algo obvio**

 **-Voy a devolverle el favor, nada más. Tampoco es el fin del mundo**

 **-Me parece genial-Dice mamá-Un amigo tuyo, aparte de Kiba, entrará a nuestra casa-Es la primera vez que la veo tan emocionada**

 **-Me alegra que te emocione la noticia mamá-Le sonrío. Volteo a ver a papá y Kankuro**

 **-Por favor, no quiero que me generen ningún problema, se los ruego, ¿sí?**

 **-No hay opción, ¿o sí?-Dicen al unísono, otra vez. No cabe duda, son idénticos. Para ser honesta, eso da un poco de miedo**

 **Nos vamos a casa para descansar, pues mañana será un día lleno de muchas cosas interesantes. Espero que todo salga bien. Bueno, es hora de dormir. Sayonara**

ooooOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí va el capítulo. No sé si les dejé alguna tensión o no; pero será interesante saber lo que pasará después. Así que, esperen el próximo capítulo con todas las ansias del mundo

La canción que compuso Shikamaru se llama "Wherever you are" de ONE OK ROCK. Es un grupo japonés bastante bueno, se los recomiendo escuchar sus canciones. Por favor, busquen la traducción de esta canción, ya que es hermosa. (Modo fangirl activado)

Ese maldito de Rasa, estoy que lo mato. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar sobre Kiba de esa manera? Estoy que lo cojo del cabello y lo tiro por una ventana. (No sé por qué me pongo tan furiosa, si fui yo quien escribió las cosas así. Vaya, incluso si es mi propia historia, me genera un montón de emociones en menos de un segundo)

Por Kami, Sasori es el hermano de Matsuri. Impresionante, supongo que nadie se esperaba eso. Fue algo que se me ocurrió a última hora y me pareció algo bastante interesante para agregar en la historia

El apellido de Sasori y Matsuri no fue uno que me haya inventado, pertenece a un personaje de otro anime llamado Light Yagami. El nombre del anime al que pertenece este personaje es "Death Note", se los recomiendo, es bastante bueno. Es de suspenso con un toque de drama policiaco. Bastante bueno, solo tiene 37 capítulos; pero llenos de mucha emoción todos y cada uno de ellos. Si ya vieron este anime, entenderán la emoción y la piel de gallina que causa en algunas escenas. Si no lo han visto, ¿qué carajos hacen aquí todavía leyendo esto? Vayan y búsquenlo, créanme que vale la pena. A continuación, tendrán la descripción de Jin, el padre de Sasori y Matsuri

Jin: Es alto, de cabello castaño, despeinado, (como el de Sasori) que le llega hasta la mitad del cuello y ojos del mismo color. (No son iguales a los de Matsuri, porque los de ella son negros)

Te: Bueno, esto será breve. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Les mandamos muchos abrazos y besos


	8. Te Extrañé

Capítulo 7

Te Extrañé

 **..(Temari)**

 **Nos vamos a casa para descansar, pues mañana será un día lleno de muchas cosas interesantes. Espero que todo salga bien. Bueno, es hora de dormir. Sayonara**

 **Acaba de amanecer, este es el día en que dos hermanos volverán a encontrarse después de tantos años. Espero que todo salga bien y que mi plan no falle. Me arreglo y bajo para desayunar. Mi padre me mira con odio y a la vez con decepción. Para ser franca, nunca había sido capaz de encarar a papá; pero ya estoy cansada de que lo único que forme parte de nosotros sea el dolor y el sufrimiento. Por una vez, quiero saber cuál es la verdadera felicidad. Tomo asiento junto a mamá y aún puedo sentir la mirada fría y cortante de mi padre. Prefiero no decir nada, ya que sé que volvería a faltarle al respeto, según él.**

 **-No pensé que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo Temari-Bueno, parece que fue él quien comenzó con la charla**

 **-¿Lo dices porque invité a un humano a venir a nuestra casa solo para ayudarle con unos temas?**

 **-No solo por eso, sino que también hayas creado vínculos con los humanos e incluso…con un vampiro, ¿en qué estabas pensando?-No me sorprende que se haya enterado. Como sabrás de antemano, los lobos adultos poseen la capacidad de enterarse de lo que les importe por simple instinto; el cual, el 98% de las veces, no falla.**

 **-Bueno, lo que debemos hacer es crear vínculos para hacernos más fuertes. Primero que nada, los humanos no nos han hecho nada malo, que yo sepa. Ni siquiera tienen la remota idea de que existimos. Y con respecto a los vampiros, ellos no son tan diferentes a como nos has hecho creer todo este tiempo. Lo único que quieren…es lo mismo que nosotros, ser libres del dolor y llenarse de alegría. No tiene sentido seguir peleando; si nos unimos a ellos, juntos, podemos encontrar esa felicidad que ambos clanes anhelamos-Hace mucho tiempo que mi rostro no reflejaba tanta determinación, creo que finalmente estoy dejando de tenerle miedo a mi padre. Tal parece que…ya maduré. Papá se levanta de la silla hecho una furia. Le da un gran golpe a la mesa**

 **-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre compararnos con esos chupa sangre?! ¡Esos bakas no son más que unos desgraciados que nos arrebataron la felicidad que teníamos!-Levanto el tono de mi voz**

 **-¡No tienes el derecho de decir eso! ¡Nosotros también les hemos robado la felicidad que ellos tenían! ¡No sé cómo; pero de alguna manera lo hicimos!-Mi madre se levanta de su silla**

 **-¡Ya basta los dos!-Hay lágrimas en sus ojos-¡Lo que menos debemos hacer ahora es discutir y distanciarnos! ¡En este momento, debemos estar más unidos que nunca!**

 **-¡Ya cállate mujer!-Papá le pega una cachetada a mamá. Esta se toma el cachete con suavidad y mira a mi padre con temor. Mis hermanos y yo tenemos los ojos abiertos de par en par. Kankuro se levanta de su silla y se abalanza sobre papá. Lo toma de su camisa. Gaara y yo seguimos en shock. Es la primera vez que mi padre golpea a mi madre. Honestamente, nunca lo había visto tan enojado**

 **-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima a mamá?!**

 **-¡¿Ahora tú también me vas a faltar al respeto como tu hermana?! ¡No sé quién es peor, si ella o tú Kankuro!**

 **-¡Eso ya no me importa! ¡Eres un infeliz! ¡No pensé que fueras capaz de lastimarla de este modo! ¡Temari tenía razón, lo único que quieres es ver el dolor de otros! ¡Definitivamente, no tienes alma ni corazón! ¡Solo piensas en tener cada vez más poder!**

 **-¡Ya basta Kankuro!-Grita mamá; aún sigue llorando-Suelta a tu padre, por favor-Kankuro mira a mamá a los ojos. Su mirada está llena de dolor. Mi hermano accede y se aleja de papá**

 **-Bueno-Dice de forma cortante-Se nos hace tarde. Gaara, Temari, vámonos-Ambos asentimos y salimos de nuestra casa. Durante el camino, comienzo a llorar**

 **-¿Qué pasa hermanita?-Pregunta Gaara preocupado**

 **-Es mi culpa…todo esto es mi culpa-No puedo hablar bien por tantas lágrimas que están brotando de mis ojos-Si no hubiera creado vínculos con otros, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Papá no hubiera lastimado a mamá y todo seguiría como se supone que debe. No debí haber desobedecido a mi padre, no debí haber hecho lo que hice. Tengo que romper los vínculos que tengo para que nuestra familia y clan dejen de sufrir. Yo…yo…-Kankuro y Gaara me abrazan al mismo tiempo. Quedo anonadada**

 **-No te culpes por todo lo que ha pasado hermanita-Dice Kankuro-Ninguno de nosotros sabía que en este lugar hubieran personas con quienes valiera la pena pasar el tiempo. No te preocupes, no rompas los vínculos tan bonitos que tienes con el Uchiha y algunos humanos**

 **-Kankuro tiene razón. No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos a tu lado hermanita. Te lo prometemos**

 **-Arigato…Kankuro…Gaara-Nos separamos-Bueno, de ahora en adelante, las cosas van a cambiar**

 **-Así se habla Temari**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Acabo de llegar a la escuela, como prácticamente se supone que lo hago. Me duele el corazón, ¿por qué será? Siento que algo acaba de pasarle a Temari. Cuando la encuentre, le preguntaré que pasó. Esto me está dando una muy mala espina.**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-Pregunta Itachi-Tu mirada acaba de cambiar repentinamente, tiene algo que ver con Temari, ¿verdad?**

 **-Así es. Algo le pasó. Puedo sentirlo**

 **-Bueno, esperemos que no sea algo tan grave-Entro a mi salón y parece que Temari aún no ha llegado…Sakura tampoco. Perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad de dejar la nota dentro de su puesto. La dejo y me siento en mi lugar**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Acabo de llegar. Por Kami, anoche casi no duermo; pero bueno, por lo menos me pude parar de la cama. Dejo mis cosas sobre mi escritorio. Me siento y encuentro una carta dentro de mi puesto. ¿Quién la habrá dejado ahí? La abro y dice**

" _ **De: Tu admirador secreto**_

 _ **Para: Haruno Sakura, (la chica más linda que haya podido conocer)**_

" _ **Querida Sakura, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de sentir tantas cosas por ti. Siempre te he amado, con todo mi corazón. Quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Desde que te conocí, me cautivaste con tu belleza. Tu cabello rosa, el cual huele a flores. Tus ojos jade que nunca me canso de mirar. Tu actitud ruda; pero también dulce y sensible me vuelve loco. Adoro tu mirada, aquella que es capaz de transmitir más de mil emociones positivas. Aunque…lo que más adoro de ti es tu forma de ver a los demás como tus amigos, que siempre haces un montón de cosas por otros sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero hay algo en especial, que me hace despertar y saber que todo estará bien. ¿Quieres saber lo que es? Nada más y nada menos que tu sonrisa, la cual me fascina ver todos los días de mi vida. Aquella tan llena de dulzura y amor. Cada vez que me levanto, me digo a mí mismo: "Relájate, dentro de un par de minutos, volverás a encontrarte con aquella sonrisa que hace que pierdas la cabeza". Te amo, y lo he hecho desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Nunca fui capaz de decírtelo por miedo a tu rechazo; pero ahora estoy listo para aceptar tu decisión de estar conmigo u olvidarme**_

 _ **Todo esto te lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón"**_

 **Vaya, en serio me lo creería si no reconociera la letra. Ese idiota, ¿en serio piensa que mi perdón será fácil de conseguir con una simple carta que dice un montón de mentiras las cuales ni siquiera Ino se creería? Bueno…talvez ella si lo haría. El punto, no pienso perdonarlo, ¿acaso creyó que no reconocería su letra? Nos conocimos hace ya varios años. Conocemos los secretos del otro y cada pequeño detalle de lo que somos. Estoy muy furiosa con ese baka; pero aun así…lo sigo amando como si fuera la primera vez, en la que me encontré con aquellos ojos negros llenos de tristeza y sufrimiento. Me acerco a su puesto, le grito**

 **-¡¿En serio creíste que una simple carta llena de mentiras haría que te perdonara?!-Levanta una ceja**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-Le muestro la carta**

 **-¡De esto te hablo imbécil! ¡Tu letra es fácil de reconocer!**

 **-¿Una carta? ¿Alguien te escribió una carta? De pronto fue el idiota de Sasori, ¿verdad? Yo no perdería mi tiempo en escribir cartas**

 **-¡Kuso! ¡Deja de hacerte el inocente de una puta vez! ¡Estoy harta de ti y tus estupideces Uchiha!-Le pego una cachetada, la cual le deja la cara completamente roja-¡Déjame en paz infeliz! ¡Y toma tu maldita carta!-La rompo en varios pedazos y me voy devuelta a mi puesto, con una rabia que me cuesta contener. ¿Quién carajos se cree que es? No volveré a confiar en él, nunca más. Alguien se pone en frente mío. Es Sasori, de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no entendió cuando le dije que me dejara en paz?**

 **-Hola cerecito-Dice con una sonrisa-Veo que hoy amaneciste de mal humor, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ver tu sonrisa?**

 **-¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer? Largarte de mi puesto, irte al tuyo y dejar de andar detrás de mí como si fuéramos pareja**

 **-Pero si aún somos pareja**

 **-Te equivocas, éramos pareja. Ya no me interesa tener nada contigo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas de una vez por todas?**

 **-No importa cuánto me insistas, yo siempre estaré cerca de ti porque eres el amor de mi vida y quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes**

 **-Eso nunca pasará, baka**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **El idiota de Sasori está hablando con Sakura. Kuso, tengo tantos celos. Si no se aleja de ella, esto podría acabar mal y no me quiero descontrolar entre tanta gente. No aguanto más. Me paro de mi puesto y me acerco a esos dos**

 **-Ya basta estúpido, deja en paz a Sakura de una maldita vez**

 **-¿O qué? ¿Qué harás? ¿Volverás a partirme la cara como hace dos años?**

 **-Si tengo que hacerlo para que te alejes de ella, entonces sí**

 **-No te creas la gran cosa Uchiha. Ya no soy el mismo debilucho de hace años. Me he vuelto más fuerte**

 **-Bueno, entonces, demuéstralo…Yagami**

 **-Será un placer-Ambos nos ponemos en posición de pelea**

 **-¡Basta los dos!-Grita Sakura-¡Ambos me tienen harta!**

 **-Sakura…**

 **-¡Dejen esta pendejada de una maldita vez! ¡Yo no soy un premio que hay que ganar!-Se va completamente enojada. Como siempre digo, cuando se enfada, da mucho miedo. Esto es increíble. No pensé que fuera capaz de descubrirme. Creí que esto podría funcionar. Parece que el plan de Temari falló. Cuando llegue, le preguntaré lo que debo hacer ahora porque ya estoy demasiado confundido. Por lo que pude ver en su rostro, esta triste por todo lo que pasó; pero está haciendo lo que sea con tal de alejarse de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace? Al principio, todo era diferente. Ella era quien me buscaba a todas horas; y ahora, yo soy el baka que anda detrás de ella. Me devuelvo a mi puesto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza.**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Finalmente, llego a mi salón. Es momento de que comience con mi plan; pero algo me detiene. Veo que Sasuke está hecho mierda, literalmente. Veo a Naruto, quien está a unos pasos cerca de él. Cruzamos miradas y ambos asentimos con la cabeza. Los dos estamos dispuestos a hablar con Sasuke. Nos acercamos a este con lentitud**

 **-Hola hermano, ¿qué pasó? Por lo que puedo ver en tu rostro, no fue algo bueno**

 **-No, no lo fue. Fue lo peor de lo peor. Me siento como un completo imbécil**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Sasuke?-Levanta levemente su mirada**

 **-Volví a fallar con Sakura**

 **-¿Acaso no le hiciste la carta?**

 **-Claro que se la hice; pero…se enteró de que fui yo quien la escribió-Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Cómo lo supo?**

 **-Reconoció mi letra-En este momento, estoy que le pego un puñetazo por imbécil. Era obvio que tenía que haberle pedido a alguien que la escribiera por él para que ella no supiera quien era el propietario de aquella carta**

 **-¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan baka?! ¡Era lógico que alguien más tenía que escribirla por ti!**

 **-Cálmate Temari, luego lo golpearás. Lo importante ahora, es levantarle el ánimo-Dice Naruto con un semblante serio, el cual es la primera vez que le veo**

 **-Tienes razón. Así que, cuéntanos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **-Es una larga historia**

 **-Tranquilo, ahorita tenemos clase con Kakashi-sensei. Hay tiempo de sobra-Luego de escuchar lo ocurrido, estoy completamente perpleja. No pensé que Sakura fuera de las personas que no les gusta dar segundas oportunidades**

 **-Por eso…quisiera saber, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora para recuperar a Sakura?**

 **-Dale un ramo de flores. Eso nos encanta a las mujeres**

 **-¿A ti también te gusta Temari?-Pregunta Naruto con una mirada picarona. Me pongo roja, ya que imagino como si Shikamaru me estuviera dando un ramo de mis flores favoritas, las cuales son las margaritas**

 **-Pues claro. No soy un fenómeno. Además, he recibido varios ramos de parte de la misma persona**

 **-Ah sí, ¿y quién es esa persona? Shikamaru, ¿tal vez?-Ahora si estoy más roja que un tomate**

 **-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué e-él?**

 **-Oye, hasta un idiota como yo se da cuenta de eso. Hay algo entre ustedes dos, es obvio**

 **-N-no, el n-nunca me ha re-regalado flores y no pienso que lo lle-llegue a hacer en algún m-momento-Me calmo unos segundos después del momento tan vergonzoso que acabo de pasar-De hecho, un amigo de la infancia es el que siempre me da flores**

 **-Es un lobo, ¿no es así?**

 **-Así es. Su nombre es Inuzuka Kiba. Le gusto; pero él no me interesa en lo absoluto. Él es como un hermano para mí**

 **-Pero por Shikamaru si sientes algo más, ¿verdad?-Vuelve a poner esa mirada picarona. Vuelvo a ponerme roja**

 **-¿Y sigues con eso? ¿Acaso no te cansas? No siento nada por él, ni por nadie**

 **-Sí, claro-Voltea los ojos**

 **-Bueno-Habla Sasuke. A la hora que se te ocurre hablar, baka-Dejando eso de lado, ¿algo pasó que quieras contarnos Temari?**

 **-¿Cómo qué?**

 **-Tuve un mal presentimiento antes de llegar aquí, sentí que algo te había ocurrido. Y mi instinto no es de los que falle**

 **-Bien, te contaré-Después de haber dicho lo que ocurrió esta mañana en casa, comienzo a llorar, pues el recuerdo no es que sea el más lindo que digamos.**

 **-¿En serio tu padre hizo eso? ¿Cómo se atreve a lastimar a su propia esposa? ¿Le falta un tornillo o qué?**

 **-No lo entenderías. Está pasando por situaciones difíciles**

 **-Esa no es razón para golpear a su mujer. Está loco**

 **-Con que eso fue-Dice Sasuke. Entra Kakashi-sensei al salón. Me seco las lágrimas al instante**

 **-Perdón por la demora, es que…**

 **-Lo sabemos, se perdió en el sendero de la vida-Decimos todos los que estamos en el salón al mismo tiempo**

 **-Bueno, comencemos-Después de unas horas de biología, la campana del descanso suena. Es hora de que siga con mi plan maestro. Cojo un pedazo de papel y escribo un mensaje en él, el cual dice: "Quiero que nos veamos en la parte trasera de la escuela, te tengo una sorpresa". Me acerco a Sasori de la forma más natural posible**

 **-Hola…**

 **-Hola, ¿nos conocemos?-Definitivamente, este es el tipo de sujetos que les gusta ir directo al grano**

 **-Gomen, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari. Un placer conocerte-Sonrío para que todo parezca lo más normal del mundo**

 **-Un gusto conocerte Temari, mi nombre es Yagami Sasori**

 **-Lo sé, Asuma-sensei ya te había presentado en frente de todos**

 **-Es verdad, casi lo había olvidado-Se ríe y se rasca la nuca-Por cierto, ¿necesitabas algo? Ya que viniste a hablar conmigo sin siquiera haber hablado antes**

 **-Verdad, lo había olvidado. Me pidieron que te entregará este mensaje. Es de una chica, me dijo que no te dijera quien era, para que fuera algo más interesante o algo así-Le entrego el papel. Lo lee con detenimiento**

 **-Entiendo. Bueno, gracias por habérmelo dado. Espero que sea de Sakura, sería lindo besarla de nuevo-Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Sasuke con respecto a este sujeto, es un completo pesado. Por supuesto que no es de Sakura, después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir, no le enviaría un mensaje diciendo que quiere verlo ni nada parecido. Puede que la conozca desde hace poco; pero sé que ella no es ninguna idiota-Nos vemos, tengo que ver a esta chica especial. Mi dulce cerecito-En este momento, estoy que le pego un puño. Debe superar lo de Sakura de una maldita vez, ya se vuelve cansón este sujeto. Lo sigo. Una vez, en la parte trasera de la escuela, veo que Matsuri está sentada, en una de las banquitas que hay, esperando. Me escondo detrás de un arbusto; aunque sé que ella sabe que estoy aquí. Un lobo es capaz de rastrear a cualquier especie solo con el olor. Sasori se le acerca. Ella lo mira perpleja. Siento que alguien se acerca, es Gaara. Supuse que vendría, no me sorprende**

 **-Sabía que vendrías, es tu novia después de todo-Digo en un susurro**

 **-Por supuesto. Quiero ver que todo salga bien-Responde de la misma forma. Escuchamos la conversación entre los hermanos Yagami**

 **-Oye, ¿de casualidad no has visto a una chica de pelo rosa y ojos jade por aquí?-Y dele con lo mismo. Maldito, no me agrada mucho; pero con tal de que Matsuri no pierda la sonrisa que tiene, haré lo que esté a mi alcance. Esa chica es grandiosa y es la única que ha sido capaz de abrir el corazón de Gaara. Ni siquiera yo que soy su hermana, había podido lograrlo.**

 **-No, la verdad. Ni siquiera he visto que alguien pase por aquí o cerca de aquí**

 **-Bueno, no importa-Se sienta al lado de ella-Esperaré a que ella aparezca. Para que esto no sea incómodo podemos hablar. Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-Yagami Matsuri-Abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿T-Tu apellido es Yagami?**

 **-Sí, ¿por?**

 **-El mío también. Mi nombre es Yagami Sasori-Matsuri abre sus ojos como platos. Es como si no pudiera creer lo que está pasando. Tiene a su hermano mayor al frente, lo está viendo con sus propios ojos, y no está soñando. Esto es real. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas**

 **-¿Sasori? ¿En serio eres tú?**

 **-¿Nos conocemos?-Antes de que Matsuri pueda articular alguna palabra, Sasori continúa-Espera un segundo, ¿Matsuri? ¿Hermanita? ¿En serio eres tú?-La abraza al instante. Comienza a llorar-No puedo creer que estés aquí, me hace tan feliz verte de nuevo-Ella lo abraza de regreso**

 **-Yo también estoy feliz de verte…hermano-Ambos están llorando. Me dan ganas de llorar a mí también; pues ver a dos hermanos reencontrarse, es algo que no ocurre todos los días. Me recuerda a la relación que mis hermanos y yo tenemos; bueno, no nos separaron ni nada parecido; pero supongo que se entiende al punto al que quiero llegar. Se separan**

 **-Has cambiado mucho con los años, te ves hermosa hermanita-Acaricia su rostro**

 **-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿cómo está mamá? Se supone que debes estar viviendo con ella-Retira la mano de su cara. Desvía la mirada**

 **-Mamá…bueno…ella…falleció hace dos meses-Matsuri abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Murió de depresión. Además, no es que estuviera tan sana como parecía. Después de que tú naciste, y aparte, que nos desterraron del clan de los lobos, ella se debilitó bastante. Incluso, llegó a un punto en donde se deprimió bastante y como estaba tan triste por no poder estar cerca de papá, ni de poder cuidar de ti, dejó de comer y de sonreír. La depresión la consumió y un día inesperado su cuerpo se desvaneció y murió de tristeza. Su único sueño era que los cuatro volviéramos a estar juntos, como la familia que somos-Matsuri llora de la rabia**

 **-Esto es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. Mi nacimiento la lastimó y yo no pude hacer nada-La abraza de nuevo**

 **-Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa, ni la de papá siquiera. A veces, en el amor, no se puede decidir de quien te enamoras, solo…pasa. Como a papá. Se fijó en una humana y fue capaz de romper las reglas con tal de estar ceca de ella, amarla, protegerla y hacerla feliz. Son cosas que ocurren y no podemos decidir que no pasen. No te culpes por esto, yo no lo hago. Así que, tú tampoco lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?-Ella solo asiente. Se separa de su hermano y voltea hacia el arbusto en el cual Gaara y yo estamos escondidos**

 **-Gaara, Temari, ya pueden salir de ahí. Saben que de cualquier manera voy a saber que están cerca o no-Era obvio que nos descubriría. Mi hermano y yo salimos de detrás del arbusto**

 **-Como siempre, de la nariz de un lobo es imposible escapar-Digo con frescura y una risa**

 **-Un momento-Sasori mira a Matsuri-Eso implica que, ¿eres un lobo? ¿Igual que papá?**

 **-Así es**

 **-Ahora entiendo la razón de la cual no fuiste desterrada como mamá y yo-Matsuri simplemente se limita a sonreír**

 **-Gaara y Temari también son lobos como yo**

 **-¿En serio?-Ambos asentimos**

 **-Sabemos que podemos contarte acerca de nosotros porque sabes de nuestra existencia desde que eras un niño**

 **-Vaya…espera, ¿tú no eres la chica que me dio ese papel con ese mensaje?**

 **-Correcto. Esto fue planeado por mí, para que ambos pudieran encontrarse una vez más**

 **-Gracias. Supongo que te debo una**

 **-Está bien, no te preocupes**

 **-Bueno-Dice Matsuri-Ya que conoces a Temari, será mejor que te presente a su acompañante-Toma a Gaara del brazo y lo jala hacia ella-Gaara, este es mi hermano Yagami Sasori. Hermano, este es mi novio Sabaku No Gaara-Sasori queda perplejo**

 **-¿N-No-Novio? ¿En qué momento pasó esto?**

 **-Descuida. No planeo lastimar a tu hermana ni nada parecido. La amo más que a mi propia vida, y haría lo que fuera con tal de hacerla feliz**

 **-¿Hace cuánto están juntos?**

 **-Ya casi cumplimos un año-Dicen al unísono. Definitivamente, son tal para cual**

 **-Bueno, supongo que no tengo más opción que aceptarlo. Si mi hermana es feliz a tu lado, lo entenderé**

 **-Gracias-La campana para entrar a clases suena**

 **-Bueno, supongo que ya me tengo que ir; pero estaremos en contacto hermanito. ¿De acuerdo?**

 **-Bien-Matsuri se retira. Gaara, Sasori y yo nos vamos a clases. Mi hermano se va a su salón al igual que Sasori y yo**

 **-Por cierto-Parece que quiere entablar una conversación-¿qué vínculo hay entre ese chico pelirrojo y tú? Bueno, además de que ambos son lobos**

 **-Somos hermanos-Abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿En serio? Pero si no se parecen en absolutamente nada-Rio**

 **-No me sorprende. Todo el mundo se sorprende cuando se entera. Puede que no nos parezcamos demasiado; pero aun así, somos familia**

 **-Ya veo-Entramos juntos al salón. Siento la mirada fría de alguien, es la de Sasuke. Supongo que tendré que explicarle la situación**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Veo que Temari entra junto con Sasori. ¿Acaso está planeando traicionarme y crear una amistad con ese imbécil? Sasori se aleja de ella, me acerco con bastante rabia**

 **-Oye, ¿acaso planeas tener una amistad con ese baka bueno para nada?**

 **-Primero, cálmate vampirito. Déjame que te explique-Empieza a contarme todo lo que pasó. No sé si creerle o no**

 **-¿En serio ese tonto tiene una hermana, la cual es un lobo como tú y tus hermanos, su novio es tu hermano pelirrojo y es tu amiga también?-Creo que no respiré en toda esa pregunta**

 **-Sí-Dice a secas. Por lo que puedo ver, sus ojos no mienten**

 **-Bien, te creo-Llega Kurenai-sensei y la clase de artes comienza. El día acaba, por fin. Esta es mi oportunidad perfecta para darle otro regalo a Sakura. Espero no fallar esta vez. La veo, es tan hermosa, es imposible negarlo. Está hablando con Ino, como siempre. Tengo que buscar por lo menos una flor. Sé que le encantan los tulipanes; pero no crecen por aquí. No sé qué hacer**

 **-Oye Uchiha-Es Temari. Tiene una de sus manos en la espalda, ¿qué estará ocultando?-¿Necesitas ayuda?**

 **-Bueno, pensé en usar tu idea de nuevo y darle un ramo de flores; pero no sé dónde carajos conseguir tulipanes**

 **-No te preocupes por eso-Retira la mano de su espalda. No puede ser, ¿cómo consiguió obtener esa flor? Estoy perplejo**

 **-¿Cómo demonios…?**

 **-Fue bastante sencillo la verdad-Sigo sin entender cómo consiguió el tulipán-En un lugar cerca de mi casa crecen este tipo de flores. Supuse que el plan de la carta no funcionaría, así que decidí buscar esta flor**

 **-Ya veo. Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes que esa es la flor favorita de Sakura?**

 **-Los lobos que son mujeres poseen esta habilidad, por así decirlo. De conocer los gustos de otras mujeres dependiendo de cómo actúen y de las ropas que usen**

 **-Sigo sin entender**

 **-Haber, te explico. Los tulipanes expresan genuina comunidad acogedora, por lo general. Eso es lo que más destaca en Sakura. Siempre hace que los demás se sientan cómodos alrededor de ella siendo una persona dulce y llena de bondad en su corazón. Aunque, en realidad no finge ser así, ella es así y siempre lo ha sido. Este tulipán que es blanco, envía un mensaje de perdón. Así que, de esta manera, puedes decirle perdón por todo lo que pasó**

 **-Bueno…supongo que esto puede funcionar-Tomo la flor-Arigato**

 **-Ahora, ve tras ella y demuéstrale que te arrepientes en serio. Si esto no funciona, búscame y te daré mi último recurso**

 **-Bien, aquí voy-Tengo miedo; pero…es ahora o nunca. Tengo que hacer lo que sea con tal de que Sakura me perdone y me quiera de nuevo, como el amigo que se supone que soy. Como quisiera que ella me amara como yo la amo a ella. Pero supongo que solo me ve como un amigo o bueno, veía. ¿Será que aceptará mi flor? Por favor, espero que lo haga. No quiero arruinar las cosas con ella, no de nuevo. Por una vez…quiero dejar de ser tan frío.**

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Por Kami, este capítulo acabó un poco fuerte. ¿Será que Sakura aceptará el perdón de Sasuke esta vez? Díganme en los comentarios que piensan que va a pasar más adelante

Por cierto, la flor la consiguió Temari antes de llegar a la escuela, por si se perdieron en esa parte

Creo que esta vez Rasa se pasó bastante al ser capaz de golpear a Karura, a su propia esposa. (Bueno, parece que me sigo enojando con él siendo yo quien escribe todo lo que ocurre. Sé que a la mayoría no le va a gustar esa parte; pero es para poner un poco de…"salseo", (como dirían los españoles), a la cosa) Bueno, en parte es entendible, no es que lo que afronte sea fácil. El enemigo se infiltra en el bosque conocido únicamente por los lobos y lastiman a uno de los suyos; pero de todas maneras, esa no es razón para golpear a su mujer (Sigo enojándome sin razón aparente; pero bueno, que se le hace)

Casi lloro escribiendo el reencuentro de Sasori y Matsuri. Puede que ponga las relaciones entre hermanos un poco sensibles a veces; pero así es como yo veo las relaciones entre ellos. No tengo hermanos, siempre quise tener por lo menos uno; pero las cosas no dieron para que eso pasara. Por eso es que imagino este tipo de relaciones de esta manera tan dulce y tierna. Sí, puede que a veces haya peleas y todo eso; pero al final, entre hermanos se terminan entendiendo y dándose la mano para protegerse mutuamente. Y…con solo una mirada…son capaces de decir al otro: "todo estará bien, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí. Te lo prometo". Sé que suena un poco tonto, ya que la mayoría dice que tener hermanos es lo peor; pero, para mí no es así. Los hermanos son de las pocas personas que no te abandonarán, pase lo que pase. Eso lo tengo más que claro

Naru: Como siempre, te pasas cuando escribes lo que piensas

Yo: No me juzgues. Así soy, y con el tiempo, he aprendido a quererme

Naru: Me alegra que por fin te aprecies a ti misma

Yo: Todo fue gracias a ustedes, los personajes creados por Kishimoto. En especial, a ti Naruto, por abrir mis ojos

Naru: ¿En serio hice eso? ¿En qué aspecto?

Yo: En que me demostraste que en la vida nunca hay que rendirse, y siempre perseguir tus sueños. No importa que tan duro sea el camino, siempre hay que mirar hacia adelante

Naru: Bueno, me alegra poder haberte ayudado a volver a creer

Ambos: Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Antes de que se me olvide, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Pásenla genial junto a sus seres queridos, que el 2017 se viene con más cosas. Y por supuesto, con más de esta historia que parece que les ha fascinado. Habrá muchos más One-shots, más historias; pero sobre todo, más Shikatema y romance. Disfruten todo lo que puedan; pero lo más importante, nunca pierdan la esperanza, luchen por lo que aman y no dejen que nadie los haga caer. Me despido, les mando un abrazo y un beso enorme.

Este…solo es el comienzo de algo nuevo. Sayonara


	9. Detrás de Todo

Capítulo 8

Detrás de Todo

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Tengo miedo; pero…es ahora o nunca. Tengo que hacer lo que sea con tal de que Sakura me perdone y me quiera de nuevo, como el amigo que se supone que soy. Como quisiera que ella me amara como yo la amo a ella. Pero supongo que solo me ve como un amigo o bueno, veía. ¿Será que aceptará mi flor? Por favor, espero que lo haga. No quiero arruinar las cosas con ella, no de nuevo. Por una vez…quiero dejar de ser tan frío.**

 **-Esto…hola Sakura-Mantengo la flor detrás de mi espalda**

 **-¿Ahora qué quieres Uchiha? ¿No te había dicho que me dejaras en paz?**

 **-Pues sí, pero…-Le muestro el tulipán blanco-Quiero que me perdones, en serio-Abre los ojos de par en par, ¿será que esta vez sí me perdonará? Recibe la flor**

 **-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que amo estas flores?**

 **-Nos conocemos hace ya varios años, ¿cómo esperas que no sepa tus gustos? Además, como el tulipán es blanco, significa…**

 **-Un mensaje de perdón, lo sé; pero de todas formas, no lo aceptaré-Me devuelve la flor-No quiero saber nada de ti, así de fácil-Intenta retirarse. No, esta vez no dejaré que se me escape tan fácil. Agarro su muñeca**

 **-Espera, no te vayas, te lo ruego. Dame otra oportunidad, te prometo que seré mejor y te haré feliz. No me dejes así, por favor-Se libera de mi agarre-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?**

 **-Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Mi perdón no lo obtendrás. Me lastimaste mucho, Sasuke. No te daré una segunda oportunidad, nadie volverá a verme la cara de idiota, nunca más-Se voltea. Rompo la distancia que hay entre nosotros**

 **-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no significo nada para ti-Intenta hablar; pero las palabras no salen de sus labios-¿Lo ves? Tú también quieres que todo sea como antes, sigo siendo importante en tu vida, no puedes negarlo-Lágrimas intentan brotar de sus ojos; pero las retiene**

 **-Es mejor que las cosas se mantengan así, será lo mejor para todos. Tú no me generas problemas, y yo no te los genero a ti-Se va. Mierda, puede que ella intente disimular que lo que había entre nosotros acabó; pero sé que no es así. Ninguno de los dos quiere esto, ambos queremos que las cosas sean como antes, o talvez mejor**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Kuso, cada vez que intento olvidarlo, siempre aparece con algo más. Odio amarlo tanto, ni siquiera por Sasori sentía tanto amor. ¿Por qué no puedo alejarlo de mí? Mierda. No puedo soportarlo más, quiero perdonarlo; pero me vería como una tonta fácil de convencer. Debo mantener mi orgullo en alto, nada ni nadie me va a tratar como se le dé la gana. Esta vez, seré yo quien ponga las reglas. No puedo retener más las lágrimas, no lo soporto más. Me siento en un banquito**

 **-Oye Sakura, ¿qué ocurrió?-Es Ino. Bueno, por lo menos sé que puedo contar con mi mejor amiga; aunque ambas nos gusta el mismo chico, ella siempre ha estado ahí. Es como mi hermana. Levanto la mirada y…no puede ser, también está Temari. ¿Desde cuándo estas dos se juntan? Que yo sepa, Temari es más cercana a Tenten que a Ino; aunque ella también está aquí**

 **-Volví a estar cerca de Sasuke-Las tres abren los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿¡Cómo!?-Pregunta Ino exaltada**

 **-Relájate Ino-Dice Temari-Sé que sientes cosas por Sasuke; pero este no es el momento para discutir, debes apoyar a tu amiga**

 **-Lo sé; pero es que a mí nadie me presta atención**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunta Tenten**

 **-Bueno, tú Tenten, tienes a Neji; a Sakura la mira Sasuke a todas horas y a ti Temari te mira Shikamaru-Temari se pone roja**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices Ino? Por supuesto que no**

 **-No finjas, todo el mundo lo ha notado. Son demasiado obvios**

 **-Bueno, ese no es el tema a tratar. Tenemos que apoyar a Sakura-Temari se sienta a mi lado-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Sasuke?-Comienzo a contarlo todo. Las tres quedan anonadas**

 **-Te dio una flor y, ¿ni siquiera fuiste capaz de perdonarlo?-Dice Ino-¿Acaso no lo ves Sakura? Sasuke está loco por ti y está haciendo de todo con tal de recuperarte. Deja esta estupidez de una vez y acéptalo. Además, dejaré de ir detrás de él**

 **-¿Qué dices Ino? Si amas a Sasuke, lucha por él. Te dejo el camino libre, ya no me interesa tener algo con él-Ino se agacha y me mira**

 **-Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes nada por Sasuke, que ya superaste lo que sentías por él**

 **-Yo…yo…-No puedo decir eso, porque no es verdad**

 **-¿Ves? Aún lo amas. La verdad, yo no lo amo y nunca lo hice, solo me atrajo su físico y su mirada tan fría y distante**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?**

 **-Porque es verdad. Gracias a Sai lo comprendí, él puede que tenga una clase de parecido a Sasuke; pero no son iguales. Sai es tierno, servicial y muy dulce. De él si me he enamorado de verdad; pero no se lo he dicho todavía, eso lo haré después. Lo importante ahora, es que luches por el amor que le tienes a Sasuke, aún no es muy tarde. Trágate ese bendito orgullo y dile lo que sientes**

 **-Ino tiene razón Sakura-Dice Tenten-No dejes que esto se ponga peor, si tanto amas a Sasuke, no lo dejes ir. Cuando le dije a Neji lo que sentía por él, me aceptó y dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí, y nos hicimos novios. ¿Qué puede pasar si Sasuke se entera de lo que sientes por él?**

 **-Que me rechace, talvez**

 **-Pero aun así te diga que no, debes seguir luchando, porque el amor es así, no tiene límites. En algún momento, Sasuke aceptará lo que siente por ti**

 **-Es cierto, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón chicas. Puede que él me lastime una y otra vez; pero yo lo seguiré amando, a pesar de todo. Como ya nos tenemos que ir, le diré todo mañana, sin falta-Me seco las lágrimas**

 **-Así se habla-Dice Temari. Shikamaru viene corriendo hacia nosotras, ¿qué será lo que querrá? Debe ser algo importante, porque es la primera vez que lo veo correr**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Esta chica es demasiado cabeza dura. Es increíble que no haya aceptado la flor; pero sé que con mi último recurso no podrá resistirse a perdonarlo. Bueno, lo importante es que finalmente entró en razón y le dará una segunda oportunidad a ese vampiro. Shikamaru viene corriendo, ¿por qué será? Mierda, lo olvidé. Verdad que él va a venir a mi casa para que le explique lo de biología**

 **-Hola Temari-Dice jadeando-¿Podemos hablar? A solas, si no les molesta chicas**

 **-Tranquilo, nosotras ya nos íbamos-Se retiran e Ino me guiña un ojo. ¿Cuándo lo superarán? Ya se vuelve algo irritante**

 **-¿Era necesario decir que teníamos que hablar a solas?-Me cruzo de brazos**

 **-No digas nada mujer, era eso o que se enteraran de que iré a tu casa esta tarde para que se pusieran a pensar cosas que no son**

 **-Entonces les hubiéramos dicho que era para estudiar**

 **-No nos hubieran creído, sobre todo Ino. Como sea, necesito que me des la dirección para poder llegar-Me pasa un esfero y una libreta para poder anotar. Termino y se la entrego-Bueno, por lo menos vives en un lugar que conozco**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde es?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-¿Has visto que cerca de ahí hay como un lugar que parece una terraza?-Asiento con la cabeza-Pues ahí es a donde suelo ir para observar las nubes, es bastante relajante-Se rasca la nuca-Si quieres, podemos ir a verlas juntos alguna vez**

 **-Claro, sería genial**

 **-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde-Se va. Bueno, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Espero que las cosas no se compliquen más de lo que ya está en casa. Espero a mis hermanos en la puerta principal. Kankuro intenta asustarme por la espalda; pero mis palabras lo detienen**

 **-Un paso más hermano, y te parto la cara de un puño-Me volteo**

 **-Kuso, ¿por qué nunca puedo asustarte?**

 **-¿Olvidas que somos lobos? Además, tu aroma es fácil de reconocer**

 **-Algún día hermanita, algún día te daré un susto de muerte**

 **-Si no puedes conmigo, menos con ella-Llega Gaara. Kankuro se sobresalta**

 **-Gaara, ¿hace cuánto estás ahí?**

 **-Acabo de llegar. Bueno, ¿listos para volver a casa?**

 **-No tanto-Digo**

 **-Verdad que tu querido novio va a venir de visita, ¿o me equivoco?-Dice Kankuro con una mirada picarona. Le pego un puño en toda la cabeza**

 **-Vuelves a hablar de él de esa manera y te aseguro que el próximo golpe será en donde más te duele. Además, no es mi novio**

 **-Pero pronto lo será-Le doy una patada en la entrepierna**

 **-Te lo advertí, no lo niegues**

 **-Acabas de destrozar mi orgullo-Dice arrodillándose en el piso del dolor. Gaara lo ayuda a levantarse**

 **-¿Para qué la provocaste? Sabes lo que pasa si lo haces**

 **-Solo quería divertirme por un rato, ¿tan malo es?**

 **-Cuando se trata de nuestra hermana sí. Así que, tarta de no provocarla para la próxima**

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta-Llegamos hasta nuestra casa y entramos. Mamá nos está esperando en el sofá**

 **-¿Cómo les fue hoy mis niños?**

 **-Bien-Respondemos al unísono**

 **-Tu amigo viene hoy, ¿verdad Temari?**

 **-Así es. Por eso te pido que mantengas controlado a papá y a Kankuro**

 **-¿Y por qué a mí?-Pregunta indignado**

 **-Porque no quiero que generes ningún alboroto**

 **-¿Y cuándo lo he hecho?**

 **-¿Cuándo no?**

 **-Tranquila hija, yo me haré cargo**

 **-Arigato, mamá. Ahora, tengo que arreglar mi habitación que está hecha un desastre-Subo las escaleras y llego a mi cuarto. Bueno, no está tan sucio como pensé. Arreglo todo antes de que Shikamaru llegue. Tengo tiempo de sobra para hacer algo más. Aprovecharé para entrar en aquella habitación secreta, ya que papá me dio la llave. ¿Qué secretos podré encontrar? Salgo de mi cuarto y llego a la otra habitación. Meto la llave en la cerradura y abro. Entro y…vaya, hay un montón de libros. No sé por dónde empezar. Veo que en una de las repisas más altas hay un libro que brilla con mucha intensidad. Parece que estuviera hecho de oro puro. Subo las escaleras de madera para alcanzarlo, lo tomo y bajo. Me siento en una silla que hay al frente de un escritorio. Abro el libro y comienzo a leer**

" _ **Hace muchos años, cuando esta tierra era muy joven y no había guerra, solo paz. Existió un clan de lobos, criaturas que son consideradas leyendas; pero que en realidad existen. Eran muy unidos, siempre dispuestos a ayudar a cualquiera; pero claramente, sin revelar su propia existencia por el temor a que los aldeanos pudieran herirlos. Pasado el tiempo, los lobos descubrieron que existía otro clan, de vampiros; criaturas muy opuestas a los lobos, solo con sed de sangre.**_

 _ **Un día, una mujer muy guapa, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes caminaba por un bosque lleno de flores. Hasta que, se encontró con un muchacho bastante guapo, de pelo negro y ojos negros como la noche. Ella se enamoró de él con solo verlo a los ojos. Se presentaron y se hicieron muy unidos. Después de cierto tiempo, él se le declaró y le prometió que la haría muy feliz; pero todo resultó ser una cruel mentira. Resulta que, el chico era un vampiro; y una noche, mordió su cuello solo para poder saborear esa sangre. No le gustó, ya que la chica era un lobo. Después de haberla mordido, esta comenzó a perder su pelo, respiraba más agitado de lo normal, incluso quedó ciega. Meses después, falleció por la mordida del vampiro. Su padre se enteró de esto y mandó a asesinar al chico. Finalmente, tanto el muchacho como la muchacha habían muerto, ambos clanes comenzaron a odiarse entre sí y decidieron que lucharían por la pérdida que habían tenido, como una venganza. Pues, tanto el chico como la chica, eran los hijos de los líderes de cada clan. Comenzaron a destruirse mutuamente; incluso cada líder murió después de esa guerra que duró casi 50 años.**_

 _ **Este sentimiento de oído comenzó a pasarse de generación en generación, hasta este momento."**_

 **Vaya, ahora todo comienza a tener sentido, esta guerra fue iniciada por ellos al matar a esa chica. Ahora entiendo porque mi padre no me lo quiso decir, era muy difícil de explicar tanto enredijo. Es demasiada información para mi mente, lo mejor será que lo guarde, pronto llegará Shikamaru. Una nota cae del libro, ¿qué habrá dentro? La recojo del suelo y la abro; pero que…dice…para Sabaku No Temari, ¿para mí? Esto es muy raro, creo que la leeré, la curiosidad me está matando**

" _ **Querida Temari, si encontraste**_ _ **esta carta es porque ya tienes la edad suficiente para entender muchas cosas acerca de nuestro clan. Primero que nada, lo que dice ese libro no es del todo verdad, ya que la guerra no fue iniciada por los vampiros, sino por ambos clanes. Después de la muerte de los hijos de los líderes cada clan, ambos decidieron desatar esta guerra. Como dicen, entre el odio y el amor hay un solo paso. Me explico, el género de esta guerra fue el amor entre dos personas de clanes opuestos, y eso llevó a que ambos clanes se odiaran hasta la muerte. Escribo esta carta porque pronto moriré, ya estoy demasiado viejo para poder seguir luchando. Este conflicto no le concierne a la nueva generación, por eso debes parar todo esto. Te preguntarás, ¿por qué la carta es para ti? La respuesta es muy simple, porque tú eres la reencarnación de aquella mujer del libro y sé que puedes darle un giro a esta guerra; pero obviamente no sola, la rencarnación del chico del libro te ayudará a detener esto. No implica que te tengas que enamorar de él, si compartes un fuerte vínculo con este sujeto, como una amistad, entre los dos pueden cambiar las cosas de una vez. Sé que podrás, confío en ti. Por cierto, tienes que mostrarle esta carta a la reencarnación de ese vampiro, es muy importante. Pronto sabrás quien es, sé que así será**_

 _ **Te tengo un pequeño regalo, está en la cajita que te regalé cuando tenías siete años y me prometiste que no abrirías hasta que cumplieras los diecisiete, la llave del cuarto que abriste para encontrar el libro que ocultaba la verdad y la carta que te escribí antes de morir, abre también esa pequeña caja. Espero te guste el regalo, significaría mucho para mí**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Tu querido abuelo"**_

 **Abro los ojos de par en par al leer quien escribió esta carta, fue…mi abuelo. No lo puedo creer, así que mi abuelo quería cambiar las cosas, era de un corazón bastante bondadoso y lleno de fe. Cuando me enteré de su muerte, tardé un poco más de un mes en superarlo. Pero…me alegra saber la verdad acerca de la guerra y el motivo por el cual comenzó todo este lío. Saber que mi abuelo intentó detener todo, por encontrar la paz, me deja sin palabras, es como si su voluntad estuviera dentro de mí. Lo extraño tanto, él siempre fue más blando que papá, por eso lo amé más que a mi propio papá; pero bueno, sé que mi abuelo vivirá siempre dentro de mi corazón. Ahora, será mejor que salga de aquí, Shikamaru no tarda en llegar. Salgo del cuarto y cierro la puerta con llave de esa habitación. Voy a mi cuarto y busco la cajita que me regaló mi abuelo hace diez años. Uso la llave para abrirla y abro los ojos de par en par, es una pulsera, bastante bonita la verdad. También, hay una carta dentro de la cajita, la leo**

" _ **Querida nieta, espero que te guste la pulsera. Yo mismo la hice, bueno, con un poco de ayuda de tu abuela. Quiero que la lleves siempre contigo, esta siempre te protegerá de todo mal, porque tiene parte de mi esencia que estará siempre contigo. Te amo mi nieta, nunca lo olvides. Además, en esta pequeña pulsera está mi voluntad, la de cambiarlo todo de una vez por todas y recuperar la verdadera paz que arrebatamos y nos fue arrebatada. Suerte en todo**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Tu abuelo"**_

 **Para ser honesta, es una pulsera bastante linda. Es dorada y está llena de lobos muy tiernos y un pequeño mensajito que dice: "siempre te protegeré". Me la pongo en la muñeca derecha. El timbre suena, parece que Shikamaru llegó**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Finalmente llegué a la casa de Temari, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. No me gusta. Un chico pelirrojo abre la puerta, supongo que será uno de sus hermanos**

 **-Buenas noches-Digo de la forma más cortés posible. La mirada de este chico da bastante miedo**

 **-Buenas noches. Eres Shikamaru, ¿verdad?**

 **-Así es**

 **-Pasa-Se hace a un lado y entro en la casa. Está bastante ordenada. Hay un hombre sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. Su mirada es fría y poco agradable. ¿Será que a esta familia le gusta generar miedo? No lo sé; y prefiero no averiguarlo. Hay un chico recostado en el sofá, supongo que es Kankuro. Una mujer con una sonrisa bastante agradable se acerca**

 **-Hola, tú debes de ser Shikamaru, ¿verdad?-Supongo que ella es la madre de Temari**

 **-Sí señora, soy Nara Shikamaru. Es un placer**

 **-El placer es mío. Mi nombre es Sabaku No Karura. Este es mi esposo Rasa-Señala al hombre que está sentado en el comedor. Sigue dando miedo**

 **-¿Qué me ves?-Pregunta-¿Acaso te gusté?-Creo que no le agrado a este tipo**

 **-Etto…n-no señor, nada que ver-Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida**

 **-Ya mi amor, no lo perturbes-Desvía su mirada-Bueno, este es mi hijo Gaara, el menor-Señala al chico pelirrojo. Este es otro que transmite un aura bastante terrorífica**

 **-Un placer-Bueno, por lo menos es cortés**

 **-Y el que está recostado en el sofá es Kankuro, el hijo del medio**

 **-No me interesa tener una conversación contigo**

 **-Kankuro, por favor ten un poco más de respeto con el invitado**

 **-Ya lo he dicho, no me interesa**

 **-Por favor hijo**

 **-Bien-Se levanta del sofá y me estrecha la mano-Es un placer verte-Voltea los ojos. Por ahora, no les caigo bien a dos personas de la familia de Temari, o bueno, talvez a tres, no sé si al pelirrojo le agrado o no, pues su cara no emite ninguna emoción. Kankuro se acerca a mi oído-Llegas a tocar un solo cabello de mi hermana, y juro que te mataré con mis propias manos, ¿te quedó claro?**

 **-Muy b-bien-Este sujeto cada vez me aterroriza más**

 **-Ya Kankuro, déjalo en paz-Es Temari, ahora me siento un poco más tranquilo**

 **-Como sea, ya te lo puedes quedar-Se aleja de mí. Temari me hace una señal para que suba las escaleras. Voy corriendo, pues no quiero más problemas. Mendokusai, no pensé que esto llegaría hasta este punto. Llegamos a su cuarto y ella cierra la puerta. Da un largo suspiro**

 **-Perdona por todo ese alboroto; pero es que últimamente ha habido ciertas dificultades**

 **-Está bien, no hay problema. Mejor nos ponemos a estudiar, ¿qué dices?**

 **-Sí, es preferible-Luego de media hora de pura biología, terminamos de estudiar. No es tan difícil como pensé que sería; Temari sabe explicar muy bien. Y lo hace con tanta dulzura, que hasta hubo momentos en los cuales me perdí en sus ojos verdes. No sé porque; pero me encantan**

 **-Listo, eso es todo. Espero que hayas podido entender**

 **-Sí, gracias por tu ayuda. Eres mejor profesora que Kakashi-sensei**

 **-Ni tanto-Comienza a reírse con suavidad. No puedo negarlo, adoro su sonrisa.**

 **-Oye, que linda pulsera. Es la primera que te la veo puesta-Se mira la muñeca**

 **-Ah, bueno, este es el último regalo de mi abuelo antes de morir. Me dijo que su voluntad está en esta pulsera ya que el mismo la hizo con ayuda de mi abuela. Es algo prácticamente irremplazable para mí. Además, el me prometió que siempre me protegería estuviera donde estuviera**

 **-Tu abuelo debió significar mucho para ti**

 **-Lo fue-Comienza a llorar-Incluso tenía mucha más conexión con él que con mi propio padre. Lo siento, yo…no debí haber dicho nada-La abrazo, creo que esto ya se está haciendo costumbre entre los dos. Ella está mal y yo la consuelo con un simple abrazo**

 **-Tranquila, no tiene nada de malo recordar a tus seres queridos. Puede que tu padre sea un poco frío; pero sé que te ama**

 **-Gracias Shikamaru. Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras siempre ahí. He pasado por tantas cosas, tantos problemas, mi padre ya no trata a mi madre como antes y lo decepcioné**

 **-Desahógate todo lo que quieras, para eso estoy aquí, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado como el amigo que soy-Aunque quisiera ser algo más**

 **-Arigato…arigato-Nos separamos y seco esas lágrimas de cocodrilo de aquellos ojos verdes que hacen que me pierda en las nubes. No sé porque; pero no soporto ver llorar a Temari, es como si se me partiera el corazón. Comienzo a acercar mi rostro al de ella, mi cuerpo se está mandando solo. Estamos a escasos centímetros de distancia que hasta sentimos nuestras respiraciones a todo pulso. Nuestros ojos comienzan a cerrarse poco a poco. Alguien toca el timbre, me pregunto quién será. Temari se aparta de mí, y está completamente roja, yo también lo estoy-Creo que ya sé quién es**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Quién?**

 **-Mi mejor amigo…Inuzuka Kiba. Es un milagro que use la puerta**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-Siempre suele meterse por la ventana de mi cuarto**

 **-¿Tanta confianza se tienen?-Estoy un poco perturbado**

 **-Nos conocimos hace ya varios años. Desde ese entonces, nos queremos como hermanos. Lo mejor será que baje para ver que quiere. Quédate aquí-Sale del cuarto y baja hasta la sala. ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?**

 **..(Temari)**

 **No puedo creer que estuviéramos a punto de besarnos. No me debo encariñar con nadie, y entre más digo que no debo, más lo hago. Kuso, esto no debería ser así; pero es que la calidez de su cuerpo es tan…tan…cómoda que siento que quisiera estar así con él por toda la eternidad. Ya debo estar alucinando, lo mejor será que vaya a ver qué es lo que quiere Kiba esta vez**

 **-Hola Temari-Saluda con emoción, parece que está hablando con mamá. Papá intenta mantenerse lo más contento posible**

 **-Hola Kiba, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas estudiando**

 **-Me tuve que escapar, pues presentí que algo te había pasado. Así que, vine corriendo hasta aquí para saber si todo andaba bien-Bajo las escaleras para poder hablar con mayor facilidad con él**

 **-Sí, todo está perfecto, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte-Comienza a olfatear**

 **-Espera, reconozco esta clase de aroma. ¿Hay un humano por aquí?-No puedo mentirle, Kiba es uno de los mejores rastreadores de su familia-Temari, dime la verdad, ¿invitaste a un humano?-Que alguien me mate ahora mismo**

 **-Etto…yo…**

 **-Sí mi querido Kiba, nuestra hija invitó a un humano-Genial, mi madre me delató, lo último que me faltaba-Es un amigo de su misma clase, tenía algunas dificultades con una materia, así que Temari se ofreció a colaborarle**

 **-Déjenme adivinar, la materia es biología, ¿no es así?**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Pregunta mi madre**

 **-Los humanos son muy imbéciles para esa materia, es obvio. Es muy raro el humano que se interesa por la naturaleza y los seres vivientes. Bueno, quiero hablar a solas contigo Temari, si nos disculpan-Me agarra del brazo y me jala. Salimos de la casa-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando al invitar a un humano a tu casa? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?**

 **-Nada que ver, él me ayudó con matemáticas, así que tenía que devolverle el favor. Eso es todo, ¿por qué te enfurece tanto? Estás peor que mi padre**

 **-Porque no quiero que nadie te lastime. Sabes que siempre te quiero proteger**

 **-Lo sé; pero esta vez te estás pasando**

 **-No, no lo estoy, ¿qué tal si lleva una arma consigo?**

 **-Ya te estás armando una película como siempre, dime, ¿por qué lo odias tanto si ni siquiera lo conoces?**

 **-No necesito conocerlo, y no me interesa hacerlo. Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Mejor hablamos cuando ambos estemos más tranquilos**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo-Kiba se va y vuelvo a mi cuarto entrando por la ventana**

 **-Casi me das un susto de muerte. ¿No podías usar la puerta?**

 **-Hay mucha tensión allá abajo, así que era preferible subir por aquí. Lo mejor será que te vayas, por favor**

 **-Está bien. No quiero causarte más problemas-Me mira con tristeza**

 **-No me mires así, las cosas se arreglarán pronto, te lo aseguro-Le sonrío para que se calme un poco-Vamos, te acompaño hasta la puerta**

 **-Bien-Bajamos hasta la sala**

 **-Gracias por todo, señora Karura**

 **-Está bien, vuelve cuando quieras-Le abro la puerta**

 **-Nos vemos mañana. Descansa**

 **-Tú también-Se va y cierro la puerta. Esto fue demasiado, espero que todo sea mejor mañana**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas se están complicando en esa casa. Esto cada vez es más raro, mi mal presentimiento acaba de aumentar. Voy caminando y veo un bosque, bastante bonito; es la primera vez que lo veo. No sé por qué; pero la curiosidad me mata y quiero verlo más a fondo. Me adentro en el bosque, es bastante rústico; pensé que no había un lugar así cerca de aquí. Sin darme cuenta, un grupo de perros me rodean, no parecen muy contentos; pero no parecen perros, es como si fueran algo más. Talvez, ¿lobos? No, no puede ser. Esas criaturas solo son leyendas urbanas para hacer que los niños se vayan a la cama temprano. Se están acercando más a mí y están gruñendo. Me voy de espaldas y caigo al suelo. Están muy cerca, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?**

ooooOOOOOOOoooo

Madre mía, (supongo que no se me van a quitar estas expresiones españolas tan fácilmente) ¿qué pasará después con Shikamaru? ¿Esos "perros" lo lastimarán o lo dejarán ir? Déjenme en los comentarios que creen que va a ocurrir

Parece que finalmente Sakura va a perdonar a Sasuke, por favor, necesitamos que se reconcilien de una vez, ¿o no?

Pobre Kankuro, recibió un golpe en la parte donde más le duele a un hombre; aunque en parte, se lo merecía un poco

¿Quién diría que detrás de tremenda guerra hubiera una historia de ese estilo? ¿Será que Temari podrá detener esta guerra? Díganme en los comentarios quien creen que es la reencarnación del chico de la historia (creo que la respuesta para ustedes ya es más que obvia; pero quiero saber que piensan)

Kiba se puso celoso de Shikamaru, que ternurita. Él siempre detrás de Temari y el corazón de esta es conquistado por alguien que hace poco conoce

Por si no entendieron la razón del nombre del capítulo, les explicaré lo más breve posible. "Detrás de Todo" quiere decir que detrás de todos los conflictos entre ambos clanes, hay una razón por la cual comenzó todo este pleito. (Lo explico por si acaso se confundieron, ya que "Detrás de Todo" puede significar muchas cosas)

Saku: Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más intensas, ¿no te parece?

Yo: Sí, bastante. No sé cómo puedo inventar tantas cosas. Solo tengo quince años y soy capaz de esto, me sorprende bastante

Saku: Porque naciste con ese don de escribir, eso es todo. Hay gente que le cuesta bastante eso; pero para ti es como parpadear

Yo: Creo que tienes razón. Arigato, Sakura

Saku: No hay de qué

Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	10. ¿Me perdonas, Sakura?

Capítulo 9

¿Me perdonas, Sakura?

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas se están complicando en esa casa. Esto cada vez es más raro, mi mal presentimiento acaba de aumentar. Voy caminando y veo un bosque, bastante bonito; es la primera vez que lo veo. No sé por qué; pero la curiosidad me mata y quiero verlo más a fondo. Me adentro en el bosque, es bastante rústico; pensé que no había un lugar así cerca de aquí. Sin darme cuenta, un grupo de perros me rodean, no parecen muy contentos; pero no parecen perros, es como si fueran algo más. Talvez, ¿lobos? No, no puede ser. Esas criaturas solo son leyendas urbanas para hacer que los niños se vayan a la cama temprano. Se están acercando más a mí y están gruñendo. Me voy de espaldas y caigo al suelo. Están muy cerca, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?**

 **-Tranquilos…tranquilos…son unos lindos perritos…no me hagan daño, por favor…-La voz me tiembla. Uno de ellos sale de ente los arbustos y se pone al frente mío. Creo que me está protegiendo. Comienza a gruñirles a los otros. De repente, los ataca, se están peleando con toda la fuerza que poseen. El perro que me defiende le da una fuerte mordida a uno de ellos en todo el cuello y lo saca a volar. Vence a los perros restantes y estos huyen después de un rato. Parece ser que lo han lastimado a él también, tiene una pata lastimada, apenas puede caminar. Cae al suelo y me acerco para ver si lo puedo ayudar**

 **-Gracias, no tenías porqué salvarme amigo-Me mira con furia-¿Eres hembra?-Asiente-Gomenasai, no tenías porqué salvarme amiga, ¿se oye mejor?-Asiente otra vez. Se mira su pata izquierda**

 **-Veo que estás lastimada-Por suerte, siempre llevo conmigo objetos de primeros auxilios dentro de mi maleta. Por si algo pasa-Ven, déjame verla-Tomo lo más delicado posible su pata y da un pequeño chillido-Perdóname, sé que te duele; pero tenemos que sanar la herida lo más pronto posible-Saco un desinfectante de mi maleta y echo un poco sobre la herida. Vuelve a chillar**

 **-Sé que te duele; pero por lo menos ya pasaste por la parte más dolorosa. Ahora tengo que cerrártela-Saco aguja e hilo y me dispongo a coser la herida. Chilla de nuevo**

 **-Tranquila, solo mira para otro lado y respira con tranquilidad-Hace lo que le digo y termino de cerrarla rápidamente-Ahora, te vendaré lo más rápido posible-Busco una venda y se la pongo sobre la herida haciendo giros alrededor de su pata-Listo, ya está-Me mira con agradecimiento. Sonrío-¿Puedes caminar?-Se levanta e intenta caminar. Le cuesta un poco; pero puede. Es muy fuerte**

 **-Parece que estás mejor-Vuelvo a sonreír. Se acerca y se sienta al lado mío-¿Quieres que acaricie tu cabeza?-Asiente. Comienzo a acariciarla, parece que le gusta. Su pelaje es muy suave-Gracias por haberme salvado de ellos, te debo una. Creo que te pondré un nombre, ya que eres mujer, ¿qué te parece Temari?-Asiente varias veces-Bueno Temari, ya me tengo que ir. Es muy tarde para que siga aquí-Extiende su pata empieza a rasgar mi pantalón-¿Me quieres acompañar hasta que salga de aquí?-Asiente. Vaya, siento como si me pudiera comunicar con ella tan solo con mirar sus ojos, los cuales son de color ámbar. Salimos del bosque y me despido**

 **-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte. Talvez nos veamos en otra ocasión, menos problemática-Vuelvo a acariciar su cabeza-Nos vemos-Me voy. Llego a mi casa y encuentro a mi papá echado en el sofá, no es algo que me sorprenda demasiado**

 **-Papá, ¿qué haces ahí? Pensé que llegarías tarde de trabajar-Se levanta del sofá**

 **-Eso se suponía; pero tu madre estaba preocupada por ti y me llamó para que me viniera lo más rápido posible, ya que ella estaba muy cansada como para esperarte por tanto oficio que había hecho**

 **-¿Y te dejaron salir así no más?**

 **-Bueno, tuve que inventar la excusa de que estabas en el hospital porque te habían atropellado para poder salir de ahí. Si no lo hacía, tu madre me hubiera aniquilado antes de llegar aquí**

 **-Buen punto**

 **-Como tu mamá es tan problemática a veces, me pidió que te preguntara algo**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?**

 **-Me había perdido en el camino**

 **-No mientas Shikamaru. Eres mi hijo, te conozco**

 **-Bien, parece que no tengo opción-Le cuento todo lo ocurrido**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Seguro que eran perros?**

 **-De hecho no, parecían otra cosa menos perros**

 **-Bueno, eso no interesa. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí sano y salvo, y tu madre no me matará-No puedo evitar reírme**

 **-Hasta mañana papá**

 **-Hasta mañana-Subo a mi cuarto y me tiro encima de la cama. Siento como si la mirada de Temari la hubiera visto reflejada en aquel perro. No sé por qué; pero era como si ella estuviese ahí protegiéndome. Ya estoy inventando cosas raras de nuevo. Lo mejor será que duerma. Mañana será otro día problemático**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **-¿¡En qué carajos estabas pensando al intentar proteger a un humano!? ¡Apenas lo conoces! ¡No puede ser que ya te hayas encariñado con él!-Mi padre me está gritando por algo que considera incorrecto**

 **-¡Ningún humano nos ha hecho daño! ¡Él no merecía que entre todos ustedes lo rodearan e intentaran lastimarlo!-Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite**

 **-¡Ya nos descubrió! ¡Tenemos que matarlo de inmediato!**

 **-Rasa, cariño, no hay razón para matarlo. Él no sabe lo que somos**

 **-¡Ya basta Karura!-Mi padre levanta la mano, va a volver a pegarle a mamá. Corro hasta él y agarro su muñeca**

 **-¡No permitiré que vuelvas a golpearla! ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos papá! ¡Deja de lastimar a las personas que se supone que amas! ¡Nada se arregla a los golpes!-Se libera de mi agarre**

 **-Esto es increíble. No puedo creer que fueras capaz de lastimar a uno de los tuyos solo para proteger a un desconocido-Ya estoy harta de todo esto, creo que voy a explotar**

 **-¡Escucha! ¡Shikamaru no es ningún desconocido para mí! ¡Él incluso ha sido capaz de ofrecerme el apoyo que tú nunca podrás! ¡Solo piensas en ti! ¡Nada más te importa!-No puedo evitar llorar, me siento tan débil; pero este dolor ya no aguanto más. Me da una cachetada llena de odio. Tomo con suavidad mi mejilla**

 **-No quiero tener una discusión de nuevo. Me iré a la cama, y por favor, nadie me moleste-Se va a su cuarto completamente furioso**

 **-Temari…hija…-Mamá me pone una mano en el hombro**

 **-¡No quiero estar más aquí! ¡Odio ser un lobo!-Subo las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta con llave y me tiro de un salto sobre la cama. ¿Por qué estuve destinada a vivir en esta clase de situación? Ya se hace insoportable. Sigo llorando, esto ya es demasiado para mí. No puedo más. Alguien llama a la puerta-¡Largo! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!**

 **-Hermana, soy yo…Gaara. Déjame pasar, te lo ruego**

 **-¡Lárgate! ¡Solo…déjame sola!**

 **-Lo último que debes hacer es quedarte sola. Necesitas hablar con alguien y lo sabes. No puedes esconderte para siempre. Tú, Kankuro y yo cargamos con lo mismo. Así que puedo comprender como te sientes-Me paro de la cama y abro la puerta. Gaara entra-Gracias-Se sienta en mi cama. Me siento al lado suyo**

 **-¿Estás consiente de que no tengo deseos de hablar con nadie? Solo te abrí porque sabía que no te moverías de ahí hasta que no lo hiciera**

 **-Sé por qué lo protegiste, y no te reprocho esa razón. Entiendo que no quieres hablar; así que, por primera vez, seré yo quien comience-Toma un respiro-Sé que esto no es fácil y ninguno de los tres puede soportarlo. Ambos sabemos que queremos acabar con este dolor que nos ha consumido desde que tenemos memoria; pero no podemos hacer nada porque nuestro padre es el líder del clan y solo podemos hacer lo que él dice-Me levanto de la cama indignada. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos**

 **-¿Acaso crees que no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar el destino? No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que luchar por nuestra propia felicidad, sin lastimar a los demás**

 **-Pero, ¿qué más opción tenemos? Sabes que papá no nos va a escuchar ni aunque se lo pidamos de rodillas**

 **-Sé que va a ser difícil; pero no imposible. Si nos unimos podemos lograrlo, estoy segura de ello**

 **-¿Qué te hace creer que podremos detener la guerra esta vez?**

 **-Porque una vez alguien me dijo: "debes luchar por lo que amas, no importa lo que pase, nunca te rindas ante nada ni nadie. Las cosas cambiarán si les pones tu corazón"-Abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Esa frase no la dijo una vez…?**

 **-Así es. Nadie más que nuestro abuelo. Si te unes a mí, sé que podremos cambiarlo todo**

 **-Pero yo no…**

 **-Gaara por favor, este es algo que te pido como la hermana mayor que soy. No me dejes sola en esto. Por una vez, quiero demostrar que yo también tengo mi propia determinación. Entiendo que papá es el líder del clan y todo eso; pero lo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo no ha estado bien. Todo por un estúpido rencor que ni siquiera nos concierne a nosotros, sino a ellos. Haré lo que sea para proteger a los que amo; pero tomando el camino correcto esta vez…**

 **-Temari…yo…**

 **-Déjame terminar, por favor-Tomo un respiro-En esta guerra de mierda que nuestros clanes crearon, no solo han muerto lobos y vampiros, también lo han hecho humanos; seres que no tienen nada que ver en nuestro conflicto. No quiero que más de ellos mueran, ni vampiros, ni lobos. Que esta vez, todos nos podamos salvar de una posible muerte**

 **-¿Te encariñaste con tus amigos humanos?**

 **-Sí, aunque no quería, lo hice. Ellos me demostraron el verdadero significado de la vida; no es matar a toda persona que descubra lo que eres en verdad, sino…luchar por la felicidad que quieres y proteger a los que más valoras**

 **-Yo…no sé qué decir pero…creo que podemos cambiarlo todo de una vez por todas-Se levanta de la cama-estoy de tu lado, hermanita-Me abraza, le devuelvo el abrazo**

 **-Gaara…**

 **-Sé que podremos detener esta guerra. Si alguien llega a lastimarte, créeme que no tendré compasión con esa persona**

 **-Arigato, hermanito…arigato-Nos separamos. Gaara pone sus manos sobre mi rostro**

 **-Ahora, tenemos que secar esas lágrimas de cocodrilo-Seca mis lágrimas-Bien, así está mejor. Vale más la pena sonreír que llorar-Asiento con la cabeza-Bueno, ya es tarde. Duerme bien-Sale de mi cuarto. Creo que tenía que hablar con alguien, de repente, se me quitó el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Ahora, ya puedo dormir en paz**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **No puedo dormir, no sé qué hacer para que Sakura me perdone de una vez por todas. No he podido dejar de pensar en ello desde que ella rechazó la flor que Temari había buscado. Tengo que llamarla y eso haré. Cojo mi celular y marco el número de Sakura…buzón de voz. Parece que en serio no quiere saber nada de mí; pero cuando vi sus ojos, no mentían, ella no quiere que las cosas sigan así y yo tampoco. Mejor será que le marque a Temari y le pregunte qué puedo hacer. Sé que es tarde; ojalá no se moleste conmigo. Marco su número**

 **-Halo…-Contesta con un bostezo de por medio**

 **-¿Temari?**

 **-Sí, ¿con quién hablo?**

 **-Hablas con Sasuke**

 **-Ah, eres tú. ¿Estás consiente de que es muy tarde para llamar a alguien?**

 **-Lo sé; pero necesito tu ayuda**

 **-Si tiene que ver con Sakura, sé lo que puedes hacer**

 **-Dime, por favor, es un poco urgente**

 **-Escríbele una canción que diga todo lo que sientes por ella, dedícasela y tócala con algún instrumento de acompañamiento**

 **-¿Escribirle una canción? ¿Eso funcionará?**

 **-Créeme que sí; es un plan infalible. Te aseguro que de esa manera ella te perdonará**

 **-Confiaré en ti y lo haré**

 **-Espera, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento?**

 **-No la verdad; pero Sai me puede ayudar con eso**

 **-¿Sai sabe tocar un instrumento?**

 **-Sí, el piano y ya que será una canción romántica quedará perfecto**

 **-Genial, también podrías pedirle ayuda a Shikamaru. Él sabe tocar la guitarra acústica. Para que haya un poco más de acompañamiento en la canción**

 **-Bien, no es mala idea; pero también haría falta una batería y un bajo. Ah no, espera, Naruto sabe tocar el bajo, él también podría colaborar**

 **-Y Neji podría tocar la batería**

 **-¿Neji toca la batería?**

 **-Creo que sí, o bueno, eso me dijo Tenten una vez. Por si acaso, pregúntale a él también**

 **-De acuerdo. Comenzaré a escribirle la canción ahora mismo**

 **-Espera, ¿sabes cantar?**

 **-Con algo me defiendo**

 **-Bueno, entonces sé lo más poético posible. Yo voy a volver a dormir. Te deseo suerte. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Cuelgo. Bueno, comenzaré con esto. No me importa si paso la noche en vela; esta vez, recuperaré tu corazón…Sakura**

…

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Me he levantado con mucha emoción, esta vez hablaré con Sasuke y le diré lo que siento. Y si me rechaza, seguiré insistiendo para obtener su amor. Esta vez, todo cambiará, no volveré a rendirme. Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, tomo una rodaja de pan, me la pongo en la boca y salgo corriendo de mi casa directo a la escuela. Veo que Sasuke acaba de llegar. Voy a decirle toda la verdad de una vez por todas. Me acerco**

 **-Etto…hola…Sasuke**

 **-Ahora no puedo hablar, estoy ocupado**

 **-Pero es algo importante lo que tengo que decirte**

 **-Me lo dices después, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo cosas que hacer-Se va. ¿Será que está vez si se tomó en serio lo de alejarse de mí? Espero que no. Esta vez, no me rendiré, lucharé por el amor tan grande que le tengo.**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **No me gusta ignorarla; pero no puedo dejar que ella se entere de lo que estoy planeando hacer. Kuso, ¿dónde estarán estos tipos? Cuando se les necesita, no aparecen. Creo que esperaré en la puerta principal para ver si llegan pronto. Después de esperar varios minutos, aparece Naruto**

 **-Hola Sasuke, ¿qué haces en la puerta principal? ¿Esperas a alguien?**

 **-Eres uno de los que estaba esperando**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda esta vez?**

 **-Quiero dedicarle una canción a Sakura, y para ello, necesito personas que me acompañen con la melodía y…**

 **-Quieres que te acompañe con el bajo, ¿no es así?**

 **-Me conoces muy bien**

 **-Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿qué esperabas? Bueno, ¿tienes la partitura de esa canción?**

 **-Te la daré después, no te preocupes. ¿Cuento contigo para esto?**

 **-Claro que sí-Se va directo al salón. Ahora, solo falta esperar a los otros tres. Llega Neji junto con Tenten, no me sorprende que aparezcan juntos, han sido novios por casi dos años ya**

 **-Hola Neji**

 **-¿Y ese milagro que me saludes? Necesitas mi ayuda, ¿verdad?**

 **-¿En serio soy tan obvio?**

 **-Esa es la única razón por la que me hablas siempre, ¿qué pasó ahora?**

 **-Es que quiero dedicarle una canción a Sakura y necesito que me acompañes con la batería**

 **-Bien, te ayudaré. Si no es nada más, nos vamos-Se van hacia el salón con sus manos entrelazadas. Todavía no sé lo que Neji le vio a Tenten; pero como dicen por ahí "el amor es ciego". Al cabo de unos minutos, llega Sai**

 **-Pensé que estarías en el salón mirando a Sakura como imbécil**

 **-¿Hasta tú te das cuenta de eso?**

 **-Todo el mundo lo ha notado, menos ella. Hasta Ino, es de lo que más me cuenta cuando estamos juntos**

 **-Hablando de ella, ¿te gusta? Como últimamente los he visto juntos muy seguido-Se pone rojo**

 **-¿Cómo se te ocurre una cosa así Sasuke? Ino es solo una amiga, nada más que eso**

 **-Sí, claro. Te creo bastante**

 **-Que no se te note tanto el sarcasmo**

 **-Bueno, te dejo de molestar. Necesito tu ayuda**

 **-¿Qué necesitas?**

 **-Quiero dedicarle una canción a Sakura y…**

 **-Quieres que te acompañe con el piano, ¿o me equivoco?**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **-Es demasiado predecible; pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré con eso-Se va. Bueno, al menos ninguno se ha negado, eso es un avance. Aparece Shikamaru, algo me decía que él sería el último en llegar de los que estaba buscando**

 **-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué demonios haces en medio de la puerta principal?**

 **-Tengo que pedirte un favor**

 **-¿Tengo que hacer mucho trabajo?**

 **-Solamente tienes que acompañarme en una canción, nada más**

 **-Se la dedicarás a Sakura, ¿no es así?**

 **-¿En serio todo el mundo nota que me interesa Sakura?**

 **-Perdona que te lo diga; pero eres bastante evidente**

 **-Como sea, ¿me ayudarás o no?**

 **-No sé tocar ningún instrumento**

 **-Claro que sí, Temari me dijo anoche que sabías tocar la guitarra acústica-Se pone rojo cual tomate**

 **-¿Estabas en su casa anoche? ¿En qué momento?**

 **-Que no se te noten los celos-Lo miro con una sonrisa picarona-No estaba en su casa, solo la llamé anoche, eso es todo**

 **-¿Y para qué la llamaste? Querías salir con ella, ¿verdad Uchiha?**

 **-Nada que ver, solo le pregunté qué podía hacer para recuperar a Sakura. Deja de armarte tanta película y demostrar que estás celoso**

 **-¡No estoy celoso!-Es momento de que juegue un rato con su cabeza, será divertido**

 **-Bueno, si no estás celoso, no te molestará que intente tener algo más allá con ella, ¿verdad?-Me toma de la camisa y me levanta. No pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza. Siento un olor bastante conocido, parece que Temari nos está espiando. No diré nada, no pienso delatarla.**

 **-Si llegas a tocar tan solo uno de sus cabellos, te juro por lo que más quieras, que te parto la cara y preferirás no acercártele nunca más**

 **-Y luego dices que no estás celoso, claro. Tranquilo, tu Temari solo es mi amiga y ya, la única chica que yo amo es a Sakura**

 **-Más te vale-Me baja**

 **-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás o no? Si lo haces, talvez Temari podría verte como todo un rockero-Abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-Está bien, acepto; pero solo lo hago por ella, no por ti**

 **-Como quieras-Nos dirigimos a nuestro salón**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **No sé si lo que acabo de escuchar es verdad; pero prefiero confirmar. Siento como mis mejillas están ardiendo por los nervios y la presión que tengo al preguntarle a Shikamaru lo que acaba de ocurrir**

 **-Etto…Shikamaru…-Me mira**

 **-Sí, ¿qué pasa? Estás muy roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?-Pone su mano sobre mi frente, mis mejillas arden más que antes. Doy un paso atrás rápidamente**

 **-N-nada que ver. E-Estoy bien. Solo quería pre-preguntarte algo**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Lo que le dijiste a Sasuke hace poco, ¿era verdad?-Abre los ojos como platos**

 **-¿E-Estabas espiándonos?**

 **-No planeaba hacerlo; pero…-Agacho la cabeza-al fin y al cabo lo hice. Quería salir para tomar aire y los escuché hablando, la tentación me ganó**

 **-¿Desde qué parte oíste nuestra conversación?**

 **-Desde que habías agarrado a Sasuke de la camisa. Respóndeme Shikamaru, lo que le dijiste en ese instante, ¿era verdad o no?**

 **-Bueno…etto…**

 **-¿Sí o no?-Está rojo igual que yo, o talvez más**

 **-En parte sí-Se rasca la nuca-Tengo que irme, hablamos luego-Se va corriendo. No sé por qué me siento feliz de lo que le dijo a Sasuke; nunca me había sentido así. ¿Será que me estoy enamorando esta vez? Vamos Temari, reacciona, no puedes enamorarte de él, es un humano. Llega Kurenai-sensei**

 **-Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento por favor. Hoy haremos una clase en la cual tocaremos algunos instrumentos. Aquí traje algunos con ayuda de Asuma y Kakashi-Perfecto, esto es como una clase de música. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que Sasuke le dedique aquella canción a Sakura. El vampiro levanta la mano, genial**

 **-Esto…Kurenai-sensei…quería hacerle una pregunta**

 **-Dime Sasuke, ¿todo está en orden?**

 **-¿Nos podría permitir a Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru y yo tocar una canción?**

 **-Claro, por qué no**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Cada uno de nosotros se pone en un lugar específico; yo me ubico en el centro y tomo el micrófono, Naruto y toma el bajo que está al fondo del salón y se ubica a mi lado izquierdo, Sai se ubica en la parte trasera al lado de donde está la batería y se sienta en frente del piano, Neji se sienta en frente de la batería que está ubicada detrás de mí, y Shikamaru toma la guitarra acústica y se ubica a mi lado derecho. Por suerte, todos los instrumentos ya están afinados, estamos listos para tocar; pero antes, le dejo a cada uno las partituras de la canción con respecto al instrumento que toquen. Y sí, me quedé casi toda la noche preparando este momento. Para ser honesto, no tengo sueño, talvez sea porque soy lo que soy. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero**

 **-Esta canción quiero dedicársela a una chica muy especial para mí. Esto va dedicado a ti…Sakura-La miro directo a los ojos.** **Los chicos comienzan a tocar**

" _ **I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time. Deep inside, it was a rush, what a rush. Cause the possibility, that you would ever feel the same way about me. It's just too much, just too much. Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about it's you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized. And I've just got to know"**_

 _ **(Do you ever thing, when you're all alone. All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way you do? Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away. Going away)**_

" _ **Has it ever cross your mind, when we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends? Is there more, is there more? See it's a chance we've gotta take. Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last. Last forever, forever."**_

 _ **(Coro)**_

" _ **Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about it's you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized. And I´ve just got to know"**_

 _ **(Coro)**_

 **Finalmente la canción ha terminado, estoy muy cerca de ella. Tan cerca, que incluso puedo sentir su respiración. Durante toda la canción, me fui acerando a ella poco a poco hasta encontrarme a escasos centímetros de su rostro, aquel tan delicado que pareciera hecho de porcelana. Con esos ojos jade, que no me cansaría de ver ni aunque me pagaran un montón de dinero**

 **-Sakura, ¿podrías perdonarme? Sé que fui un completo imbécil al haber pensado que alejarte de mí sería lo mejor para los dos, hasta que comprendí, que esto nos estaba lastimando a ambos. Quiero que las cosas sean como antes, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como lo hemos sido casi toda la vida-Sus ojos están abiertos como platos**

 **-Claro que te perdono Sasuke; pero…no quiero ser tu amiga nunca más-Esa frase me entristece un poco, creía que esta vez lo había conseguido; pero volví a fallar-Quiero ser tu novia, si me lo permites-Abro los ojos de par en par, ¿estoy soñando o esto es real?**

 **-¿Lo dices en serio?**

 **-Claro que sí, desde que te conocí, siempre estuve enamorada de ti**

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué te cuadraste con Sasori?**

 **-Porque…-da un largo suspiro-creí que de esa manera olvidaría lo que siento por ti, ya que como siempre me veías como una amiga, sabía que sería lo mejor; pero me equivoqué; aunque pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con él, no sentía nada y comprendí que lo que siento por ti no se iría porque te amo, más que a nadie en este mundo. Y luego…él me engañó y me dolió porque no pensé que alguien fuera capaz de traicionarme. Por favor, déjame ser tu novia**

 **-Claro que acepto tu petición, porque…yo también quiero ser tu novio. Te amo y quiero ser la única persona que viva en tus sueños. Esta canción no la compuse solo para que me perdonarás, sino para decirte todo lo que siento por ti**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿somos novios?**

 **-Por supuesto-Tomo delicadamente su mentón y acerco mi rostro al suyo, la beso lo más delicado posible. No lo voy a negar, sus labios rosados son deliciosos, podría quedarme así para toda la eternidad. Todos los presentes comienzan a aplaudir y silbar. Nos separamos lentamente. Sasori se acerca a nosotros. Está llorando, supongo que él en serio si siente cosas por Sakura**

 **-Bueno, me rindo. Quédate con ella Uchiha, sé que la harás mil veces más feliz que yo. Además, el amor que se demuestran es recíproco y yo no puedo interferir en ello porque…cuando dos personas se aman, el destino hará que se vuelvan a encontrar aún tras mil tropiezos**

 **-Pero, ¿no estás enojado porque te haya utilizado para olvidarme de Sasuke?**

 **-No. De todas formas, yo ya sabía que todavía sentías cosas por este sujeto; pero me hace feliz que me hayas dado una oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Y…quiero que seamos amigos, bueno…si tu novio me lo permite-Sakura me mira**

 **-No voy a obligar a Sakura a que se aleje de ti. Es su decisión, no la mía**

 **-En ese caso, ¿qué dices Sakura? ¿Sin rencores?**

 **-Claro, sin rencores-Le sonríe. Las clases terminan y todos nos disponemos a salir de las clases. Le he pedido a Sakura que hablemos a solas al final del día, tiene que saber la verdad. No puedo ocultárselo más.**

ooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Sakura al enterarse de la verdad detrás de Sasuke? Comenten sus opiniones. Por fin lo perdonó, ya era hora

Que tierno, Temari protegió a Shikamaru; aunque tuviera que ponerse en contra de su familia

Rasa casi vuelve a golpear a Karura, menos mal que Temari lo detuvo, sino, esto se hubiera puesto mucho peor. Aunque, terminó golpeándola a ella. En su lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Prefiero ser yo quien reciba el golpe y no mi mamá

Nuestro Shika se puso celoso de que Sasuke fingiera interés en Temari, que lindo. Cada vez se hace más obvio la conexión que hay entre esos dos

La canción que le dedicó Sasuke a Sakura se llama "Crush" de David Archuleta. Lo que dice esta canción, en términos generales, es que no importa cuántas veces él intente olvidar a esa persona, no podrá porque la ama desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Lo que está entre comillas son las estrofas y entre paréntesis el coro, solo lo digo por si algunos se habían perdido

Casi lloro escribiendo el momento en el que Temari y Gaara hablan, pues saber que tu hermano está ahí para apoyarte es simplemente…algo que no se puede decir con palabras

Sé que algunas partes en esta historia son bastante tristes, ya que a veces no se puede evitar que las lágrimas salgan de tus ojos. Pero está bien, más adelante habrán momentos más alegres y llenos de cariño.

Te: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos pronto


	11. No te Dejaré Ir

Capítulo 10

No te Dejaré Ir

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Las clases terminan y todos nos disponemos a salir de las clases. Le he pedido a Sakura que hablemos a solas al final del día, tiene que saber la verdad. No puedo ocultárselo más**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Todo está en orden?**

 **-Tengo que hablarte de algo que es importante para mí**

 **-Bueno…acaso, ¿quieres mantener la relación en secreto?**

 **-No, nada de eso**

 **-¿Entonces qué pasa? Porque no encuentro otra cosa que sea seria para ti-He agachado la cabeza**

 **-Tienes que saber la verdad acera de mí y mi familia…**

 **-¿Cómo?-Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par-Acaso…ustedes…son, ¿ladrones o algo parecido?**

 **-Es mucho más complicado que eso; tan complicado que para los humanos es difícil de entender-He vuelto a mirarla a los ojos. Ha levantado una ceja**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con "para los humanos es difícil de entender"? Tú también eres un humano, ¿o no?-Tomo un largo suspiro, estoy listo para esto. Talvez me odie y se aleje de mí; pero es mejor que lo sepa. Después de tantos años, sabrá la verdad**

 **-No, no lo soy. Soy…un vampiro-Sus ojos están abiertos como platos**

 **-Eso no puede ser posible, tanto los vampiros como los lobos son leyendas urbanas que les cuentan a los niños pequeños para que no hagan travesuras. ¿A qué juegas diciendo una cosa así? No es posible que puedas ser un vampiro**

 **-Sabía que te costaría aceptarlo y no me creerías**

 **-Quiero creerte; pero para mí es inaudito una cosa así**

 **-¿Quieres que te pruebe que sí soy un vampiro?**

 **-Si lo crees posible, adelante-Se ha cruzado de brazos**

 **-Bien, si así lo quieres-He dejado exponer mis colmillos delante de ella. Su rostro está lleno de impresión, más de la que había pensado**

 **-No puede ser….entonces tú…**

 **-Sí, ya lo viste con tus propios ojos. No soy humano. Entiendo que quieras alejarte de mí por ser un monstruo o un fenómeno, como lo quieras decir; pero quiero que sepas que…-Antes de poder terminar mi frase, Sakura me ha abrazado. Tengo los ojos abiertos de par en par-¿Por qué…por qué no tienes miedo de mí? Puedo sentir como sus lágrimas van cayendo una a una en mi camiseta**

 **-Nunca podría tener miedo de ti; porque eres el amor de mi vida. No me importa si eres un vampiro, mi corazón te pertenece. Lo último que quiero es alejarme de ti una vez más-Se separa de mí y seca sus lágrimas-Pero, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿No tenías la suficiente confianza en mí?**

 **-Nada de eso, eres una de las personas en las que más confío aparte de Naruto; pero no podía decírtelo ya que es una ley de clan**

 **-¿Una ley de clan?**

 **-Así es. Tanto lobos como vampiros no podemos revelar nuestra existencia ya que eso generaría que los humanos intentaran extinguirnos por ser diferentes y a través de eso, se armaría una guerra mucho más grande de la que estamos viviendo en este momento**

 **-¿Estamos en guerra?-Parece que tendré que contar más de la cuenta**

 **-Los humanos no; pero los vampiros y lobos sí. Desde hace millones de siglos hemos tenido este conflicto**

 **-Pero, ¿por qué tanta rivalidad entre vampiros y…?-Se ha detenido de golpe-Espera, ¿acabas de decir lobos?-Asiento con la cabeza-¿También existen?-Vuelvo a asentir-¿Y están aquí con nosotros?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Por qué ha habido tanto conflicto entre ambos clanes?**

 **-Ni siquiera yo sé esa razón; pero ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Nunca te dije esto porque quería protegerte y no meterte en este asunto-Me sonríe. Adoro esa sonrisa y como se iluminan esos ojos**

 **-Arigato. Eso implica que todo lo que me gritaste aquella vez, diciendo que no querías volver a verme y no estar cerca de mí, ¿era mentira?**

 **-Exacto**

 **-Pero, ¿por qué me lo dijiste?**

 **-Es otra ley de clan; no debemos encariñarnos con otros que no sean de nuestra especie. Y si eso pasa, tenemos que alejarlo de nosotros lo más pronto posible**

 **-Qué ley más estúpida, ¿por qué no pueden estar cerca de otra clase de seres vivientes?**

 **-No lo sé, siempre ha sido así, ¿me puedes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie?**

 **-No te preocupes, te lo prometo**

 **-Arigato-Naruto llega inesperadamente**

 **-¿Cómo le va a la pareja del mes?-Sakura se sobresalta**

 **-Naruto, ¿hace cuánto estás ahí?-Se ríe**

 **-Acabo de llegar, tranquila-Cambia su semblante gracioso a uno serio y me mira-¿Ya le contaste Sasuke?-Asiento**

 **-Espera, ¿tú sabías acerca de todo esto?**

 **-Sí, así es; pero Sasuke no fue quien me lo dijo. Tuve que sacarle esa información a Tenten a la fuerza**

 **-¿Tenten? ¿Acaso ella…?**

 **-Sí, ella lo sabía. No es una humana común, sino una cazadora. Su especialización es destruir uno a uno a los "monstruos" que habitan en este mundo; pero nadie conoce acerca de su secreto excepto vampiros y lobos**

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué no te ha matado todavía?**

 **-Entre Itachi y yo la advertimos de que si nos delataba, algo podía pasarle a su novio Neji**

 **-¿La amenazaron?**

 **-Se podría decir que sí**

 **-Es demasiada información para mi cerebro**

 **-No te preocupes Sakura, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a esto-Siento el olor de Temari, se está acercando**

 **-Hola Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, ¿interrumpo?**

 **-Descuida, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Tengo que hablarte de algo importante-Su semblante es serio. Esto me da muy mala espina**

 **-Bien, nos vemos después…cariño-Le doy un beso rápido a Sakura y me voy von Temari**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **Veo como Sasuke se aleja con Temari. Ella le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle, ¿será que Temari es un lobo? Puede ser; pero, ¿no que los vampiros y lobos se odian a muerte? Esto se hace cada vez más confuso**

 **-Etto…Naruto…**

 **-Dime**

 **-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

 **-Claro**

 **-¿Temari es un lobo?-Abre los ojos de par en par durante unos segundos, luego sonríe y me revuelve el pelo**

 **-Eso no es algo que yo pueda responderte. Si quieres sacarte esa duda de la cabeza, es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella; pero más tarde**

 **-Está bien-Veo como Ino viene corriendo hacia nosotros a toda velocidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿qué habrá pasado?**

 **-Por fin te encuentro Sakura-Su respiración está muy agitada. Pone sus manos sobre sus muslos**

 **-¿Qué pasa Ino?**

 **-Tengo una noticia muy importante que decirte-Se reincorpora; aunque sigue cansada-A solas, si no te importa Naruto**

 **-No hay problema. De hecho, ya me iba. Tengo que buscar a Hinata para acompañarla hasta su casa-Se va corriendo. Se nota que Hinata lo tiene tragado; pero bueno, cualquier hombre podría amarla, ya que, aparte de que es muy linda en físico, es igual de linda en personalidad**

 **-Bueno, ¿cuál es esa noticia tan importante que me tienes que contar?**

 **-¡Sai y yo somos novios!**

 **-Eso es genial, ¿él te lo pidió o lo hiciste tú?**

 **-Él lo hizo. Fue tan…tan…perfecto**

 **-¿Cómo te lo dijo?**

 **-Bueno, me llevó hasta el parque que queda al frente de la puerta principal, se arrodilló y me lo pidió. Casi pierdo la respiración en ese momento**

 **-Me alegro por los dos. Por fin encontraste el amor**

 **-Lo sé-Está más emocionada que cuando salimos de compras cada fin de semana-Bueno, te dejo. Sai me está esperando**

 **-De acuerdo, les deseo lo mejor**

 **-Arigato. Sayonara**

 **-Adiós-Sale corriendo hacia la puerta principal**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Es mejor que se lo diga de una vez, ahora estoy segura de que es él**

 **-¿Qué pasa? Tu rostro está muy serio, más de lo normal**

 **-Tengo que hablarte acerca de la razón de la guerra entre nuestros clanes-Abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Sabes la causa de todo este revuelo?-Asiento con la cabeza**

 **-Te contaré. Hace muchos años, dos jóvenes se conocieron y se enamoraron con solo cruzar sus miradas. Ella, era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, bastante hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera. Él, era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche, muy apuesto. Pasaron muchas momentos juntos hasta que un día, él se le declaró y le prometió hacerla feliz; pero todo era un trampa. Resulta que el chico era un vampiro y una noche, mordió el cuello de la chica para volverla una de ellos; pero las cosas no sucedieron de esa manera. Resulta que, después de haber recibido la mordida, la chica comenzó a morir por dentro, ya que era un lobo. Como supongo ya sabrás lo que pasa cuando uno de ustedes muerde a uno de nosotros-Asiente con la cabeza**

 **-Continúa**

 **-Bueno, esta chica comenzó a perder la vista, su pelaje se le fue cayendo poco a poco y su respiración era más agitada de lo normal. Hasta que un día, falleció. Esta muchacha, era la hija del líder del clan de los lobos y mandó a varios guardianes para que mataran al chico, y este chico…**

 **-Era el hijo del líder de los vampiros, ¿verdad?**

 **-Así es. Desde ese entonces, ambos clanes comenzaron a tenerse rencor y odio y crearon esta guerra, la cual no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ni nuestra generación**

 **-Vaya, esta historia es demasiado enredada; del amor entre dos seres opuestos pasar al odio de dos clanes. Es algo que no ocurre todos los días; pero, ¿por qué me lo contaste?**

 **-Porque descubrí que yo soy la reencarnación de aquella mujer que vivió hace mucho y me di cuenta de que tú eres la reencarnación de aquel vampiro. Somos los únicos capaces de detener este caos de una vez por todas, ya que hemos podido crear un vínculo siendo de especies completamente opuestas. Podemos cambiar todo ese odio que tienen nuestros clanes y transformarlo en amor. Mi hermano menor, Gaara, está de nuestro lado, así que tenemos una pequeña esperanza**

 **-¿En serio soy la reencarnación de un vampiro de hace años?**

 **-No lo sabía al principio; pero sí. Así que, ¿estás de mi lado?**

 **-Claro, yo también quiero parar esto después de tantos años sin poder hacer nada; pero esta vez, tenemos la fuerza suficiente para detener la guerra-Le he sonreído. De todos los amigos que pensé tener, lo último que esperaba era que uno de ellos fuera un vampiro; pero ambos entendemos el dolor que siente el otro. Nos hemos dirigido a la puerta principal**

 **-Por cierto, hace un rato estabas hablando con Sakura. Por lo que percibí, era algo serio**

 **-Y lo era. Le dije toda la verdad acerca de nosotros y nuestra situación; pero claro, no le dije que tú eres un lobo.**

 **-Menos mal. Si tengo que decir algo, prefiero hacerlo cara a cara para evitar malos entendidos-Llegamos a la puerta principal. Sakura está parada mientras su espalda está recostada sobre la pared. Supongo que estuvo esperando a Sasuke. De repente, puedo sentir un olor muy peculiar. Es Shikamaru, pensé que ya se había ido. Se nos ha acercado a paso acelerado**

 **-¿¡Qué fue lo que te dije Uchiha!? ¡No quiero que estés cerca de ella!-¿Qué le pasa? No es normal que su comportamiento sea así. Tiene el ceño demasiado fruncido**

 **-Oye Nara, relájate. Solo estaba hablando con tu novia a solas, eso no significa que te la vaya a robar, mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más-Shikamaru está rojo como un tomate**

 **-E-ella no es mi novia. ¿Qué cosas dices Sasuke?-Sakura se ha acercado con calma**

 **-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Pregunta**

 **-¿Podrías decirle a tu querido novio que se mantenga alejado de Temari, por favor?-Levanta una ceja**

 **-De acuerdo; pero que no se te note que te interesa-Lo ha mirado de forma picarona. No sé por qué; pero no me gusta que lo mire de ese modo. Aunque sé que está de novia con Sasuke, no puedo soportarlo. Vamos Temari, cálmate.**

 **-Bueno, ya dejemos de molestarlos. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Te llevo hasta tu casa, bonita**

 **-Bien, vamos. Nos vemos-Se van. Por Kami, esto ha sido demasiado extraño**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Me he aclarado la garganta. Mi enorme sonrojo ha desaparecido**

 **-Se puede saber qué hacías hablando a solas con ese baka**

 **-¿Eso es algo que te concierne?-Ha puesto sus manos en su cintura y ha levantado una ceja**

 **-Claro que me concierne**

 **-Haber, ¿por qué?-Me he rascado la nuca con nerviosismo**

 **-Bueno…etto…**

 **-¿Ves que no te concierne? Solo somos amigos, eso no quiere decir que tenga que contarte absolutamente todo**

 **-No quiero que estés cerca de él, es lo único que te digo**

 **-No eres nadie para decirme con quien estar y con quien no. Se nota que no lo conoces lo suficiente como lo hago yo**

 **-¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿Es en serio?**

 **-No lo estoy defendiendo, solo digo la verdad**

 **-¿Acaso te gusta ese emo?-Su rostro demuestra indignidad, y mucha**

 **-No es eso vago, nada que ver. Solo lo entiendo más que cualquiera de nuestro curso**

 **-No creo que sea así. Ese solo es alguien que se preocupa por sí mismo y no le importa nada más. Siempre tan frío para llamar la atención y que todas caigan a sus pies, es simplemente ridículo-Temari sube el tono de su voz, es la primera vez que la veo tan molesta; aunque no me asusta ya que yo estoy igual o peor que ella**

 **-¡Escucha! ¡No lo conoces! ¡Aunque no lo creas, Sasuke ha sufrido mucho y por eso es como es! ¡No lo entenderías, él y yo hemos pasado por el mismo tipo de situaciones dolorosas! ¡No eres nadie para juzgarlo!-Ha levantado su mano para golpearme; pero he detenido su ataque tomándola de la muñeca. Sus ojos se han abierto como platos. De repente, se ha calmado un poco-no lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo desprecias tanto?**

 **-Porque siempre está cerca de ti y no lo puedo soportar**

 **-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Solo es mi amigo, eso es todo ¿Acaso estás celoso porque él pueda robarte tu lugar?**

 **-Sí, así es. No quiero que otro esté cerca de ti, quiero ser el único hombre que se mantenga en tus pensamientos-¿Qué rayos acabo de decir? Kuso, no pensé en lo que dije. Ahora parezco un completo imbécil**

 **-¿Qué?-Sus mejillas están increíblemente rojas y sus ojos más abiertos de lo que estaban antes**

 **-¡¿Pero qué carajo…?! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te advertí Nara!?-Mierda, ahora sí que estoy en un lío. Mendokusai**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Es Kankuro. Demonios, ¿ahora cómo se supone que le voy a explicar esto? Cuando volvamos a casa, va a hacer un montón de preguntas y no me dejará respirar**

 **-Mierda…-Los ojos de Shikamaru están cubiertos de miedo, es la primera vez que veo esa expresión en su rostro**

 **-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mi hermana! ¿¡De qué manera quieres que te lo diga baka!?-Gaara ha aparecido unos segundos después**

 **-Gomen, no pude alcanzarlo**

 **-Está bien, no te preocupes-Shikamaru suelta mi muñeca-Supongo que será mejor irnos ya-Gaara asiente con la cabeza. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. Kankuro se ha quedado petrificando a Shikamaru con la mirada. Escucho lo que dice mi hermano**

 **-Solo por esta vez, te daré esto por alta; pero para la próxima, te partiré ese rostro de vago**

 **-Kankuro, déjalo en paz o haré que vuelvas a perder el orgullo-Lo he escuchado tragar saliva**

 **-B-Bien, adiós-Ha venido corriendo hacia nosotros. Durante el camino hacia casa, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que ese vago me dijo. "Quiero ser el único hombre que se mantenga en tus pensamientos". ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? No lo entiendo; pero en parte, me pareció muy tierno. Por Kami, creo que ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza de nuevo solo por ese flojo experto en matemáticas, pésimo en biología, con esos ojos cafés tan preciosos, esa mirada de pereza; pero llena de ternura, su cabello tan negro y sedoso que te provoca ganas de sumergirte en él. Su cuerpo flaco; pero bastante marcado. ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? Este chico me tiene en las nubes, nunca había sentido esto, es tan raro; pero a la vez hermoso. Bueno, parece que estoy perdiendo la cordura. Llegamos a casa y abrimos la puerta. Papá está sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, nos mira y desvía su mirada**

 **-¿Cómo te fue Gaara?**

 **-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-No nos ha dirigido la palabra ni a Kankuro ni a mí. De pronto sea por lo que está molesto con nosotros, ya que, en ciertas ocasiones, lo hemos encarado y desobedecido. Bueno, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Iré a mi cuarto, necesito despejar mi mente un poco después de todo lo que ocurrió hoy, y dejar de pensar en Shikamaru aunque sea por dos segundos. Es la primera vez que discutimos de esta manera desde que nos conocimos, ¿será que estaba celoso de que Sasuke estuviera cerca de mí? Eso es ridículo, es demasiado flojo como para que le importe alguien más aparte de sí mismo o los amigos que considera como hermanos.**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Acabo de llegar a mi casa. Este día estuvo tan lleno de cosas inesperadas. Primero, Sakura me perdona después de todo lo que pasó y me acepta como su novio. Luego, se vuelve más unida a mí después de saber toda la verdad de mi existencia y no le importa lo que soy porque su amor es demasiado grande como para odiarme. Y finalmente, Shikamaru se pone celoso de nuevo solo porque estoy cerca de Temari. No entiendo, si le gusta, ¿por qué no se lo dice? Se nota que ella siente lo mismo por él; pero bueno, yo no puedo interferir en eso. Algún día, comprenderán lo que sienten mutuamente y dejarán el orgullo a un lado.**

 **-Hola mis pequeños, ¿cómo les fue?-Mamá está más radiante de lo normal, ¿qué estará pasando?**

 **-Bien, gracias-Respondemos Itachi y yo al mismo tiempo**

 **-Supongo que algo interesante ocurrió hoy para ti, Sasuke-No puedo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par ¿Cómo lo supo? Definitivamente, las madres tienen un don para enterare de todo lo que les interesa**

 **-No, nada, ¿por qué lo dices?**

 **-Soy tu madre, a mí no me engañas. Por tu carita de chico enamorado, tiene que ver con una chica, ¿verdad?-Me he sonrojado, ¿se me nota tanto que amo a Sakura?**

 **-Me descubriste. Finalmente, Sakura y yo somos novios-No he podido evitar sonreír al recordar el momento tan perfecto que tuvimos cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron en ese pequeño instante**

 **-Así que, por fin te decidiste a dar ese gran paso. Sabía que lo harías algún día**

 **-Perdonen que interrumpa la emoción; pero, ¿por qué te cuadraste con una humana? Son las reglas, recuérdalo, no podemos…**

 **-Lo sé, no nos podemos encariñar con otros que no sean de nuestra especie; pero…la amo de verdad y no pienso dejarla ir ni aunque me destierren del clan**

 **-¿Lo que acabo de escuchar es cierto o estás tomando el pelo?-Es papá, está sentado en el barandal de las escaleras, no me había percatado de su presencia. Siempre ha tenido la especialidad de escabullirse sin ser detectado, por una razón es el líder de nuestro clan**

 **-No, es cierto. Tal cual como lo escuchaste, Sakura es mi novia ahora. Además, le dije la verdad acerca de nosotros y nuestra historia-Abre los ojos de par en par. Veo como, de su cuello, sale una vena completamente hinchada de la rabia. Sus colmillos son más voluminosos, sus ojos cambian rápidamente de color y rompe la distancia que había entre él y yo en menos de un segundo. Agarra mi camisa**

 **-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a decirle la verdad a una humana acerca de nosotros?! ¿¡Acaso no tienes cerebro!?**

 **-Fugaku, cariño, cálmate, no es necesario reaccionar así-Voltea a ver a mamá**

 **-¡Claro que es necesario Mikoto! ¡Nuestro propio hijo acaba de delatarnos!**

 **-Deja a mamá en paz. Esta discusión es entre tú y yo. A ella no la metas en esto-Vuelve a verme-Además, ella no es la única que sabe, también Naruto**

 **-¡Eres un deshonra para esta familia! ¡La única opción que nos queda es matarlos a ambos, por el bien de nuestro clan!-Retiro su mano de mi camisa tomando su muñeca y comienzo a perder el control. Mis colmillos empiezan a exponer su forma y mis ojos se vuelven rojos como la sangre**

 **-¡Escucha! ¡No pienso permitir que los lastimes! ¡Sakura es la chica que amo, y no me importa si es humana, la protegeré con mi vida! ¡Naruto es como mi hermano, él fue quien hizo que abriera los ojos!**

 **-¡¿Y según tú, cómo te "abrió" los ojos?!**

 **-¡Me demostró lo estúpido de esta guerra y que los lobos no son diferentes a nosotros! ¡Al contrario, somos iguales, ya que, tanto lobos como vampiros, hemos perdido personas importantes en nuestras vidas! ¡Incluso, gracias a él, fui capaz de formar una amistad con un lobo por primera vez!**

 **-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Es increíble lo lejos que has llegado! ¡Esos humanos te han lavado completamente el cerebro!**

 **-¡No es verdad! ¡Por primera vez, siento que puedo acabar con este sufrimiento que nos ha atormentado por más años de los que puedo contar! ¡La felicidad no es algo que encuentras en el dolor; sino en aquel deseo de proteger a los que son más importantes para ti!-Mi cuerpo vuelve a recuperar su forma pacífica-Como sea, sé que es algo que nunca entenderás, me voy a mi cuarto-Subo las escaleras con lentitud. Me detengo a medio camino-Por cierto, si se te ocurre lastimar a Sakura, Naruto o Temari, no me importa si eres mi padre, soy capaz de matarte-Continuo mi camino hasta mi cuarto y cierro la puerta con fuerza**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **¿Por qué no sale de mi mente? No lo entiendo, incluso he dibujado su rostro como diez veces. No dejo de recordar su frase de que quiere ser el único hombre que viva en mis pensamientos. Tengo que hablar esto con alguien; pero, ¿quién? Si hablo con papá, fijo me mata y me vuelve a golpear. Kankuro detesta a Shikamaru, así que dudo que quiera escucharme, Gaara es demasiado frío, y ya que no es algo de su incumbencia, no le afecta tanto. ¿Será que con mamá podré hablar de esto? Bueno, supongo que trataré. Alguien llama a la puerta**

 **-Pase-Es mi madre. Trae un palto con carne cruda; se nota que me conoce tan bien**

 **-Hola pequeña, como te fuiste a tu cuarto antes de cenar, pensé que tendrías hambre**

 **-Gracias mamá. Puedes dejarlo en mi mesita de noche si quieres**

 **-Bien-Deja el plato en el lugar mencionado-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **-Soy tu madre, te conozco. Dime, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Bueno, ¿alguna vez te pasó que no podías dejar de pensar en una persona aunque hicieras todo lo posible por olvidar?**

 **-Sí, con tu padre me pasó. ¿Acaso te gusta un chico?**

 **-Etto…no sé si esa sea la palabra correcta para eso; pero…**

 **-Es el muchacho que vino hace un par de días, ¿no es así?-Abro lo ojos de par en par y mis mejillas toman un color rojo bastante notorio-Lo supuse, nunca había visto que tus ojos tomaran un brillo tan bonito como el que tenías ese día**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Puede que no me creas si te digo esto; pero es la verdad. Te has enamorado de ese chico, por eso es que te cuesta dejar de pensar en él**

 **-Pero mamá, es un humano, no puedo amarlo…no puedo…estar a su lado…porque es…**

 **-Una regla de clan, lo sé; pero, uno nunca decide de quien se enamora. Cuando dos personas se aman, no importa cuántos obstáculos haya en el camino, terminarán juntos de todas formas. No te dé miedo amar a alguien, yo lo aceptaré y haré lo que sea con tal de convencer a tu padre y a tus hermanos de que tienen que aceptar el amor que sientes por él**

 **-Ahora lo entiendo mejor todo. Cuando lo miro y me pierdo en sus ojos, esas ganas que me dan de besarlo y a abrazarlo. No hay otra forma de decirlo, es amor de verdad. Arigato, sabía que podría hablar de este tema contigo**

 **-No hay de qué, pequeña. Ahora, come que se te va a enfriar-Asiento con la cabeza. Mamá sale de mi cuarto. Supongo que tiene razón, el amor tocó a mi puerta, y no lo dejaré escapar. Ahora entiendo por qué me pongo tan nerviosa cuando estoy con él, y me siento segura entre sus brazos. Encontré a alguien que puede hacer que mis días sean bellos, aunque haya problemas. Vaya, nunca pensé que un vago sería capaz de conquistar mi corazón; pero admito que me encanta**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **-¿Qué pasa hijo? Apenas has tocado tu comida**

 **-Gomen, es que no tengo hambre en este momento-Me siento mal por haberle hablado a Temari de esa manera, ceo que me pasé un poco; pero es que…no soporto la idea de que alguien más esté a su lado. No sé por qué me siento así, cuando la vi por primera vez, sentí que mi mundo cambió drásticamente**

 **-Eso no es algo normal en ti. Siempre tienes hambre después de la escuela. Dinos, ¿pasó algo?**

 **-Etto…es que…un amigo tuvo un conflicto con una amiga que es muy importante para él**

 **-Ya veo, ¿y se puede saber que pasó entre tu amigo y esa amiga suya?**

 **-Bueno, resulta que ella andaba hablando con un chico que tiene novia, y él se puso celoso por eso. La regañó diciéndole que tenía que alejarse de él. Su amiga se puso muy brava por eso y se generó una discusión entre los dos. Y…ninguno quiere dirigirle la palabra al otro. ¿Tú que le recomendarías a mi amigo en esta situación, mamá?**

 **-Bueno, yo diría que él debería disculparse con ella, ya que ese muchacho no es nadie para decirle a su amiga con quien andar y con quien no. Ella tiene todo el derecho de decidir eso por sí misma**

 **-Ya veo. Gracias por el consejo mamá. Le diré eso a mi amigo-Voy corriendo a mi cuarto y decido llamar a Temari. Espero que conteste, no quisiera que me odiara de ahora en adelante, ya que yo…le tengo un gran cariño; pero no uno de hermanos, sino algo más. Como sea, lo mejor será que me disculpe con ella por mi comportamiento impulsivo**

ooooOOOOooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Díganme en los comentarios cómo creen que será la reacción de Temari cuando Shikamaru le pida perdón

Es genial que Sakura haya apoyado a Sasuke en esto, es algo bastante considerado de su parte

Finalmente se sabe quién es la reencarnación de aquel vampiro; nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido Sasuke

Las cosas se están poniendo intensas en la casa Uchiha, Fugaku está perdiendo la cordura. No tanto como Rasa; pero sí

Shikamaru se puso celoso de nuevo. Puede que a muchos no les haya gustado esa discusión un poco tonta; pero era para poner algo un poco más interesante y hacerlos un poco más como son ellos. Siempre con el ego muy elevado; a veces hay que hacerlos un poco más fuertes y no tan sensibles

Por fin Temari se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya había tardado bastante, ¿no lo creen?

Parece que Shikamaru ya está comenzando a entender lo que siente por Temari. Esos dos son tan orgullosos; pero bueno, así los queremos todos

Kanku: ¿Cuándo darás inicio a la guerra? Ya quiero destruir algunos rostros

Yo: Calma, todavía falta un poco antes del gran día. Pronto podrás aplastar traseros, tranquilo

Kanku: Espero que así sea

Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	12. Sentimientos Encontrados

Capítulo 11

Sentimientos Encontrados

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Voy corriendo a mi cuarto y decido llamar a Temari. Espero que conteste, no quisiera que me odiara de ahora en adelante, ya que yo…le tengo un gran cariño; pero no uno de hermanos, sino algo más. Como sea, lo mejor será que me disculpe con ella por mi comportamiento impulsivo**

 **-Halo…**

 **-¿Temari? ¿Eres tú?**

 **-¿Acaso quién esperabas que fuera vago?**

 **-Nadie más que tú…-Hay un pequeño silencio incómodo. Es mejor que rompa el hielo-Pensé que no me contestarías**

 **-¿Por qué no lo haría? Somos amigos, ¿no?**

 **-Sí; pero después de lo que pasó hoy entre nosotros creí que estarías enojada**

 **-No, para nada. Lo que pasó, pasó y ya. Entiendo que te preocuparas por mí; pero esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos**

 **-Lo sé y por eso lo lamento. No quise hacerte sentir mal. Entiendo que Sasuke te parezca un mejor sujeto que yo**

 **-Él no me parece mejor que tú-Abro los ojos de par en par-Nadie es mejor que nadie. Todos tenemos algo que nos hace diferentes y destacar entre los demás**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿no sientes nada por él?-Cierro los ojos con fuerza, pues temo la reacción que vaya a tomar. Comienza a reírse de una manera muy tierna para mis oídos-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Definitivamente, nunca entenderé a las mujeres**

 **-¿En serio creíste que estaba interesada en Sasuke? Se nota que tienes demasiada imaginación Nara**

 **-Pues, como últimamente pasan mucho tiempo, juntos, eso creí**

 **-No, nada que ver. Sasuke es una muy buena persona; aunque demasiado orgulloso como para mostrar sus sentimientos hacia otros. Es alguien muy interesante; pero no es mi tipo**

 **-Ya veo, entonces, ¿puedo saber cuál es tu tipo de hombre?**

 **-¿Tanta curiosidad tienes de saber eso?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Bueno…me gustan altos, no tan flacuchos; pero tampoco con mucho músculo, de ojos marrones o azules, con cabello negro, y que siempre intente hacerme sonreír aunque todo se vea mal.**

 **-Ya veo. Es un poco difícil de recordar todo eso**

 **-¿Y por qué lo quieres recordar?**

 **-Bueno…yo…etto…-Vuelve a reírse con dulzura. Me encanta escuchar su risa**

 **-Siempre eres tan tierno, eso me agrada-No puedo evitar sonrojarme**

 **-A-Arigato**

 **-Bueno, ¿solo era eso lo que querías decirme?**

 **-Etto…s-sí. Nos vemos luego**

 **-Bien, sayonara**

 **-Adiós-Cuelgo. Me alegra que me haya perdonado; pensé que sería más difícil. Esa chica puede que sea problemática; pero es la única que me hace sentir diferente. Tengo que confirmar si estoy enamorado o no de ella. Voy a buscar a papá y hablaré con él de esto. Me pregunto dónde estará. Salgo de mi cuarto y bajo hasta la sala. Mis padres están conversando, se nota que ambos se aman, eso me hace feliz. Voltean a verme**

 **-Shikamaru, ¿pudiste hablar con Temari y pedirle perdón?**

 **-Etto…yo…-Me rasco la nuca-¿Cómo sabías que iba a hacer eso?**

 **-Eres mi hijo, te conozco. Y puedo ver la gran conexión que hay entre esa chica y tú. Bueno, supongo que bajaste porque querías hablar algo con nosotros, ¿cierto?**

 **-Bueno, quería hablar solo con papá-Mamá se levanta del sofá con rabia. Mendokusai, creo que no debí haber dicho eso**

 **-¡Yo soy tu madre, pedazo de vago! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de hablar contigo!-Su mirada me da miedo, más del normal**

 **-Lo sé; pero es un tema que prefiero tratar con papá. Entiende, por favor-Papá agarra el brazo de mi madre**

 **-Tranquila Yoshino, si quieres luego te puedo contar acerca de lo que hablamos. No hay necesidad de que te alteres así-Mamá suelta un bufido y se libera del agarre de mi padre**

 **-Bien; pero quiero oírlo todo con lujo de detalles**

 **-Mendokusai-Papá se rasca la nuca**

 **-¿¡Qué acabas de decir Nara!?-Parece que lo estuviera fulminando con la mirada**

 **-Sumimasen. Te lo diré todo con todos los detalles que quieras, mi amor**

 **-Eso espero-Sube hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta con toda la fuerza de su ira. Se me estremece el cuerpo**

 **-Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas; pero sin ellas no seríamos nada-Papá me hace un gesto con la mano, para que me siente a su lado. Tomo asiento-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?**

 **-Bueno…es respecto a una chica**

 **-Es Temari, ¿verdad?-¿Por qué todo el mundo llega a la misma conclusión? La cual es cierta; pero, ¿no pueden decir el nombre de otra chica para que pueda responder "no" y decir que se trata de Temari?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Era obvio-Levanto una ceja**

 **-¿Por qué era obvio?**

 **-Cuando ella vino aquella vez, se notaba que no podías quitarle la mirada de encima. Además, tus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca te había visto.**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Entonces…eso quiere decir que…**

 **-Tal cual lo piensas, estás enamorado de esa chica y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo**

 **-Si lo veo desde ese punto, creo que es cierto. Cuando estoy con ella, me pongo nervioso y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Cada vez que la abrazo, siento su calor. Adoro sus ojos verdes azulado, que me dejan sin aire. Esa sonrisa tan dulce que posee y su risa es encantadora. Su actitud fuerte; pero con un lado sensible**

 **-Confirmado, estás enamorado. Es la primera vez que hablas así de una mujer, ni siquiera de Ino que es tu amiga has hablado así**

 **-Lo sé, Temari hace que todo lo que diga sea demasiado cursi y poético. Pero, ¿cómo hago para decirle lo que siento sin verme como un completo imbécil?**

 **-Perdona que te lo diga; pero desde que la conociste, has actuado como un completo imbécil.**

 **-¿En qué sentido?**

 **-Estando celosos de con quien anda, sabiendo que ese chico ya tiene una novia**

 **-Bueno, tal vez ahí sí me vi como un baka**

 **-100% baka**

 **-Como sea, ¿qué puedo hacer para decirle todo?**

 **-Invítala a alguna parte y se lo dices, así fue como yo hice para declarármele a tu madre**

 **-Ya veo. Lo intentaré. Por cierto, nunca me has contado como fue que se conocieron mamá y tú-Sonríe de lado**

 **-Es verdad. Si quieres te lo cuento ahora**

 **-Si así lo quieres. Te escucho**

-FLASHBACK-

 **-Fue algo demasiado inesperado. Tenía tu misma edad cuando la conocí. Aquel día nunca lo olvidaré. Estaba en un parque, recostado en el pasto, mirando las nubes como siempre. Todo era normal para mí. En ese entonces, un avión de papel cayó justo a mi lado, me sorprendí, lo recogí y me paré. Cuando miré hacia la dirección en que la punta del avión apuntaba, vi que una chica venía corriendo hacia mí, tu madre claro está. No pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza. Me enamoré de ella al isntante.**

 **-¿Este avión te pertenece?**

 **-Sí, creí que lo había perdido. Gracias por haberlo encontrado-Se lo entregué como era debido en ese momento**

 **-De hecho no lo encontré, cayó justamente aquí**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí**

 **-Soy nueva en el vecindario y no conozco mucho. Mi nombre es Yoshino, es un placer-Me estrechó la mano. Por lógica, le respondí**

 **-Yo soy Shikaku, el gusto es mío-No podía evitar mirar su cabello castaño tan largo y sedoso, sus ojos cafés tan profundos; pero lo que hizo que la amara para toda la vida fue su sonrisa tan dulce-Si quieres, te puedo mostrar el vecindario**

 **-Claro, me encantaría-Aquel día, estuvimos juntos. Hablamos bastante, su historia de vida era tan enredada que ya ni recuerdo lo que me contó. La llevé hasta su casa y nos despedimos**

 **-Bueno, fue muy divertido pasar el día contigo. Nos vemos luego**

 **-Sí, igualmente. Adiós-Cerró su puerta. Al otro día, me la encontré en mi misma escuela. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo, juntos. Siempre fue divertida, un poco orgullosa; pero eso no le quitaba lo linda. Un día, decidí que me confesaría. La llevé a un parque de noche, era muy bonito ya que había luciérnagas por todas partes. En ese instante, me arrodillé, le dije lo que sentía y me aceptó. Luego de dos años de relación, pedí su mano en matrimonio, nos casamos y el fruto de todo nuestro amor resultó en un pequeño niño**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **-Vaya, fue una forma muy rara de conocerse. Un avión cruzó sus caminos y los unió hasta este momento**

 **-Así es**

 **-Aunque todo eso no le quita lo problemática-Papá sonríe de lado**

 **-Lo sé. Todas las mujeres son orgullosas y problemáticas; pero aun así no pueden evitar mostrar su lado sensible al hombre que aman**

 **-Entiendo. Bueno, será mejor que duerma para poder decirle mañana a Temari todo lo que siento**

 **-Bien. Te deseo suerte para mañana**

 **-Arigato-Subo a mi cuarto y, al recostarme en mi cama, quedo profundo**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Siento como la luz del sol hace que abra mis adormilados ojos. Me siento en la cama y estiro los brazos hacia arriba. Voy al baño y me tomo una larga ducha. Estoy asustado, la guerra será dentro de un par de días; pero esta vez será diferente, ya que no se van a perder más vidas. Es momento de que todo cambie. Bajo hasta el comedor, papá me mira con decepción. Odio admitirlo; pero no me gusta su mirada, en lo absoluto. Como no tengo ganas de hablar con él acerca de lo que pasó anoche, prefiero no decir nada. Tomo una tajada de pan y estoy dispuesto de salir e ir a la escuela**

 **-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar?-¿Quiere hablar conmigo? Bueno, supongo que no tengo opción**

 **-Claro, padre-Doy media vuelta y lo miro. Su mirada es fría-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Estuve pensando acerca de lo que pasó anoche; y bueno…he decidido que acepto tú relación con Sakura. Han sido amigos desde pequeños, así que creo que es alguien de mucha confianza y no será capaz de delatarnos. Además, se ve que eres feliz a su lado, y yo no puedo interferir en eso. Aunque es una falta lo que hiciste, no puedo culparte, ya que ni Mikoto ni yo fuimos capaces de destruir el vínculo que hiciste con Sakura y Naruto-¿Estoy soñando o lo que acaba de decir es verdad? ¿Va a aceptar todo esto?**

 **-¿Por qué el cambio de opinión tan repentino?**

 **-Hablé con tu madre anoche y me demostró que estaba en un error, la amistad que tienes con Naruto es como de hermanos y se nota que amas a Sakura más que a tu propia vida, nosotros no podemos interferir en esos lazos que creaste con esos dos. Puede que sean humanos; pero los aprecias mucho**

 **-Gracias por entender, papá**

 **-Pero hay algo que no puedo asegurarte**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Aceptar la amistad que tienes con ese lobo. Ahí si fuiste demasiado lejos, Sasuke. No me importaría matarla, si mi instinto me lo pide-Aprieto el puño con fuerza**

 **-Ya te lo dije ayer, puede que seas mi padre; pero si te metes con Temari, soy capaz de matarte**

 **-Como sea, ¿Por qué creaste un vínculo con el enemigo?**

 **-Ella no es el enemigo, es mi amiga. Puede que sea de otra especie; pero su corazón es muy puro y siempre está dispuesta a luchar**

 **-Dudo que sea de corazón puro. Todos los lobos son iguales, solo quieren satisfacer su deseo de matar descuartizando a su víctimas**

 **-Di lo que quieras, Temari no es así. Ella siempre ha puesto la vida de sus amigos antes que la suya. Además, ya sé la razón de esta guerra tan absurda-Abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?**

 **-Temari me lo dijo todo. Soy la reencarnación de ese vampiro que se enamoró de una mujer, que resultó ser un lobo. Solo Temari y yo somos los únicos que podemos acabar con esta guerra**

 **-Deja de decir tonterías. Nadie puede detener esto. Ellos mataron al futuro líder del clan de esa época**

 **-¿Y qué? Eso es algo que no nos concierne. Durante todos estos años, hemos estado peleando sin sentido por algo que pasó hace muchos años atrás**

 **-Tenemos que vengar la muerte de ese chico**

 **-No tenemos, si los vampiros anteriores no pudieron, eso es cosa de ellos, nosotros no tenemos que seguir buscando la manera de vengar a alguien que ni siquiera formó parte de nuestras vidas. Además, el padre de ese sujeto murió hace mucho**

 **-Esto ya se ha vuelto una tradición en nuestro clan. Tenemos que vengar las muertes de nuestros antepasados**

 **-Como sea, no quiero tener una discusión en este momento, o sino, se me hará tarde-Salgo de mi casa. Por Kami, a veces mi padre puede ser demasiado terco cuando se le viene en gana. Esto no puede seguir así, en algún momento tendrá que terminar. Llego a la escuela, como cada día. Alguien cubre mis ojos por mi espalda**

 **-Hola bonito-Sonrío de lado y retiro con delicadeza sus hermosas manos. Me volteo**

 **-Hola hermosa**

 **-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?**

 **-Pues bien; pero las cosas se pusieron tensas**

 **-¿Le dijiste a tu padre sobre nosotros?**

 **-Sí. Al principio le costó asimilarlo; pero al final lo aceptó. El problema es que-Suspiro con pesadez-Sigue con su tonta idea de no crear un vínculo con los lobos**

 **-Ya veo**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Llego a la escuela con mis hermanos. Tengo un nudo en el estómago, y no sé por qué. Es como si algo inesperado fuera a pasar hoy. Bueno, será mejor que no me preocupe tanto ya que la guerra será pronto y no puedo preocuparme por otra cosa. Sasuke y Sakura están en la puerta principal. Voy a saludar a la parejita feliz**

 **-¿Cómo les va a los enamorados?**

 **-Genial. Mi padre aceptó nuestra relación**

 **-Me alegro por ustedes**

 **-Esto…Temari…**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sakura?**

 **-Quería preguntarte algo, a solas**

 **-Está bien-Kankuro, Gaara y Sasuke se retiran-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?**

 **-Ya sé que Sasuke es un vampiro, ya que me lo contó todo; pero quería saber si tú ya lo sabías**

 **-Sí, claro que lo sabía. ¿Quieres ir al grano? Ya que parece que eso no es lo que quieres saber**

 **-Eres muy lista; pero bueno, mi pregunta es…-Toma un suspiro-¿Eres un lobo?**

 **-Bueno, supongo que será mejor decírtelo. Sí, soy un lobo al igual que mis hermanos**

 **-¿Naruto lo sabe?-Asiento con la cabeza-¿Y Tenten?**

 **-Ella no. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa. Solo te lo dije porque eres la novia de Sasuke y debes saber que hemos creado una alianza para detener la guerra**

 **-Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo será?**

 **-Dentro de tres o cuatro días, si mal no recuerdo**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Podría ayudarlos a detener la guerra?**

 **-No sería mala idea; pero no sé si Sasuke quiera arriesgarte de esa manera**

 **-¿Acaso como son las guerras entre lobos y vampiros?**

 **-Bueno...hay demasiados muertos y mucha sangre**

 **-Entiendo; pero quiero ayudar**

 **-Lo sé; pero lo mejor será que no actúes. Si alguien te mata, Sasuke nunca se lo perdonará-Me mira con indignación**

 **-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, quiero luchar**

 **-Esto es un asunto entre lobos y vampiros, esto no te incumbe-La miro con frialdad**

 **-Claro que me incumbe. Sasuke es mi novio y no permitiré que muera por nada del mundo**

 **-Eres demasiado terca; pero bueno, no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer para participar, sino a Sasuke**

 **-Lo haré. Te dejo-Por Kami, sé que Sasuke no la dejará meterse en esto, es más que obvio. La campana para entrar a clases suena. Llego a mi salón, es clase de matemáticas. Bueno, ya no es tan difícil. Después de varias horas, llega el momento del descanso. Salgo con Tenten para comer**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Estoy comiendo con Chouji, como todos los días**

 **-¿En serio la vas a invitar a salir?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Ya estabas tardando, ¿no es así?**

 **-Cállate. Antes no sabía lo que sentía por Temari, ahora lo entiendo**

 **-Hablando de la reina de roma-Temari pasa al frente de nosotros junto con Tenten y se sientan en un banquito-Es tu oportunidad, aprovéchala-Asiento con la cabeza. Llegó el momento. Para ser honesto, tengo miedo y mucho. No sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar; pero sea como sea, la conquistaré. Me acerco con lentitud**

 **-Etto, ¿podemos hablar a solas, Temari? Si no te importa, Tenten**

 **-Por mí no se preocupen, ya me voy-Se me acerca y me susurra al oído-Espero que le digas lo que sientes Nara. De no ser así, te parto la cara y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo-Trago saliva. Cuando Tenten quiere causar miedo, lo logra sin dificultad alguna**

 **-Ese es mi plan, no te preocupes-Se va y Temari y yo quedamos solos**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Quería saber si…-Me rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, no pensé que sería tan difícil decirle esto; pero supongo que cuando uno está enamorado es así-Te gustaría…**

 **-Shikamaru, ve al grano y deja de andarte con rodeos-Como siempre, tan directa; pero es algo que me encanta de su personalidad**

 **-Gomen, bueno, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?-Sus ojos están abiertos como platos-Bueno, si no quieres…**

 **-Ni siquiera he dado una respuesta, Shikamaru. Cálmate. Claro que me gustaría salir contigo-Estoy más que sorprendido. Honestamente, pensé que me diría que no. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que pase hoy cambiará las cosas para bien o para mal**

 **-Entonces, ¿te parece si te recojo a las siete en tu casa?**

 **-Claro, está bien para mí**

 **-Entonces, nos vemos más tarde**

 **-Sí, adiós-Se retira hacia el salón. Bueno, espero que todo salga bien esta noche. Ya sé a dónde llevarla, eso me da una pequeña ventaja. Chouji se acerca**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?**

 **-Dijo que sí-No puedo contener la emoción**

 **-Sabía que lo conseguirías hermano. Sé que pronto serán novios**

 **-Eso espero**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **No puedo creer lo que está pasando, Shikamaru me invitó a salir. Esto me hace muy feliz, el problema es cómo se lo tomará papá, eso es lo que me asusta. Busco a Tenten, ¿dónde se habrá metido esta vez? Después de caminar por un largo rato, la encuentro hablando con Neji**

 **-Hola chicos, ¿cómo va todo?**

 **-Bien…etto…cariño….acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar algo con Temari, a solas**

 **-Asunto de mujeres, ¿verdad?**

 **-Exacto**

 **-De acuerdo. Me iré; pero luego te encontraré hermosa-La besa, esto es un poco incómodo para mí. Finalmente, se va**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Shikamaru?**

 **-Me invitó a salir-Tenten grita tan fuerte que siento como mis queridos oídos van a explotar**

 **-Sabía que lo haría, ya era hora**

 **-Pero, no estoy muy segura de esto**

 **-Es por las reglas de tu clan, ¿verdad?-Abro los ojos de par en par, ¿cómo es que sabe sobre mi identidad? Ni siquiera le he dicho nada**

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **-No finjas, Temari. Sé que eres un lobo**

 **-¿Cómo es que tú…?-Estoy demasiado confundida**

 **-¿…lo sé? Bueno, fue algo muy fácil de descifrar. Lo descubrí, ya que los lobos suelen ser más impacientes y voraces ante la mayoría de situaciones. También, son demasiado directos y sus rostros detonan mucha frialdad y pocas ganas de generar conversación alguna, a menos que haya confianza**

 **-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?**

 **-Desde el primer día que pisaste este lugar. Además, fue más fácil de deducir tu identidad que la de los vampiros, ya que ellos suelen ser un poco más sutiles. Es uno de los deberes de todo cazador; identificar a su presa a través de gestos y comportamientos**

 **-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? Ya que eres cazadora**

 **-Al principio, pensé en hacerlo; pero comencé a conocerte y no fui capaz de asesinarte. Para ser un lobo, tienes un corazón demasiado puro**

 **-Tampoco has matado a Sasuke ni a Itachi, ¿por qué?**

 **-Créeme que lo intenté; pero luego me amenazaron, diciendo que podían matar a Neji y a mi familia. Eso es algo que ni muerta puedo permitir, así que decidí dejarlos vivir. Aparte, involucrar a los humanos en su guerra tan estúpida sería un riesgo que no se puede tomar**

 **-Lo sé. Gracias por no habernos asesinado**

 **-No hay de qué. A veces la amistad es mucho más importante que la especie de tu clan**

 **-Así es-Sonrío**

…

 **..(Sakura)**

 **¿Dónde carajos te metiste Sasuke? La campana suena. Kuso, tendré que hablar con él después de las clases. Después de unas tres horas de biología, es la hora de volver a casa. Tengo que encontrar a Sasuke sea como sea. ¿Dónde estás?**

 **-¿Me estabas buscando, bonita?-Me paralizo. Siempre tiene que hacer eso; asustarme por la espalda, no es divertido. Aunque, de todas formas, lo sigo queriendo así. Me volteo**

 **-Así es. Te extrañé-Lo abrazo. Responde a mi gesto**

 **-Yo también-Sonrío. Nos separamos**

 **-Tenía una pregunta que hacerte**

 **-Dime**

 **-¿Puedo ayudarlos en la guerra?-Abre sus ojos de par en par, creo que no fue buena idea decirle. Su rostro cambia de sorpresa a seriedad**

 **-No**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Es muy arriesgado. Además, esto no es algo que te incumba**

 **-Claro que me incumbe. Eres mi novio y no pienso dejarte morir**

 **-Esto es un asunto entre lobos y vampiros. Los humanos no deben formar parte de ello**

 **-Entonces, ¿quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados esperando a que regreses con vida?**

 **-Será lo mejor. No quiero arriesgar tu vida y menos ante dos especies de las cuales no conoces sus habilidades**

 **-No me importa. Quiero luchar, quiero ser de utilidad por una vez en la vida. Por favor, déjame ayudarte**

 **-¿Crees que esa carita de perrito desamparado me va a convencer?**

 **-Sí, por favor. Quiero que nos protejamos mutuamente-Sonríe de lado. Adoro esa sonrisa**

 **-Tú ganas. Puedes ser parte de esto; pero procura mantenerte cerca de mí en todo momento**

 **-Bien-Nos besamos de una forma muy apasionada. Nunca creí amar tanto a alguien, se siente genial. Nos separamos**

 **-Vamos, te llevo a casa-Asiento con la cabeza**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Llego a casa, después de otro día problemático en la escuela; pero con algo diferente, Temari aceptó salir conmigo. Nunca me he sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida- Abro la puerta y entro**

 **-¿Se puede saber por qué traes esa carita tan sonriente, Shika?**

 **-Tendré una cita con Temari esta noche**

 **-Hasta que por fin decidiste dar este gran paso, ¿no?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Y ya sabes a donde la llevarás?**

 **-Sí, la llevaré al lugar al que siempre voy a observar las nubes-Parece que a mamá no le gustó la idea, Hasta puedo ver su vena de rabia sobresaltando de su cráneo**

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No se te ocurrió algo mejor!?**

 **-Tranquilízate mujer, ¿qué tiene de malo que haya decidido ese lugar?**

 **-¡¿No lo ves, Shikaku?! ¡Ese lugar es demasiado simple para declararse!**

 **-A mí me parece que está bien. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?**

 **-¡Porque esto no es algo que ocurra a menudo! ¡Tienes que llevarla a un lugar más sofisticado!**

 **-Mamá, Temari no es ese estilo de chica. Ella es más simple**

 **-¡Nada de "ella es más simple"! ¡A todas las mujeres nos gusta que nos den lo mejor!**

 **-Que yo sepa, papá se te declaró en plena clase y luego de dos años de relación, te pidió matrimonio en un parque. Así que, no veo cual es el problema**

 **-¡Que no quiero que cometas el mismo error que tu padre!**

 **-Oye, como yo lo recuerdo, estabas encantada cuando te pedí matrimonio en la mitad de ese parque y no te afectó en absoluto**

 **-¡Esa ves fue diferente, ya que había luciérnagas que alumbraban aquella noche de luna llena!**

 **-Bueno, ¿y quién dice que decirle a una chica lo que sientes bajo las estrellas es malo? Yo creo que es algo bastante creativo y romántico**

 **-¡Como sea, espero que no estropees la noche actuando como el vago que eres Shikamaru! Si me llego a enterar de que no le dijiste nada a Temari, mi puño será lo primero que encuentres al volver**

 **-Mendokusai-Me rasco la nuca**

 **-¡Nada de "mendokusai"! ¡Se dice "si señora"!**

 **-¿Es necesario?**

 **-¡No te oigo Nara! ¡Responde!-Por Kami, a veces pareciera que mi madre es el mismo diablo en persona**

 **-S-Sí señora**

 **Así me gusta-¿Qué fue ese cambio de carácter tan repentino? Creo que ya lo he dicho varias veces; pero lo seguiré reiterando. Nunca entenderé a las mujeres. Bueno, ya es hora de que me prepare, esta noche será única y no pienso desaprovecharla por nada del mundo. Espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos. Esa chica me gusta, y mucho. No puedo imaginarla en los brazos que no sean los míos. Al principio, decía que el amor nunca formaría parte de mi vida; pero al final me equivoqué. Con solo una mirada, ella fue capaz de poner mi mundo de cabeza**

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Comenten cómo creen que será la cita entre Shikamaru y Temari

Teamri perdonó a Shikmaru. Al menos no estaba enojada con él, a veces creo que la hago demasiado buena con los otros; pero bueno, que se le hace

Fue un poco rara la forma en la que Shikaku y Yoshino se conocieron; todo gracias a un pequeño avión de papel. Una forma un poco rara de conocerse; pero original, supongo

Sakura participará en la guerra. Esperemos que no salga tan lastimada de este asunto

El nombre del capítulo hace referencia a que Shikamaru ya sabe lo que siente por Temari (solo lo reitero por si algunos no lo habían comprendido)

Antes de irme, quería avisarles que tardaré en actualizar, ya que vuelvo a entrar a clases (el 1 de Febrero para ser más exactos) y eso hará que no tenga tanto tiempo como antes. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por subir el capítulo a mitad de Febrero; pero no lo puedo asegurar. Por favor, espérenme y no abandonen esta historia que estoy amando escribir desde lo más profundo de mi kokoro

Te: ¿Cuándo subirás el próximo capítulo?

Yo: Ya dije que no sé

Te: Por favor no tardes, esto es lo que la mayoría ha estado esperado. Que Shikamaru y yo estemos juntos como pareja

Yo: Lo sé; pero tendrán que esperar. Gomenasai

Te: Como sea

Ambas: Sayonara


	13. Dulce Relación

Capítulo 12

Dulce Relación

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **¿Qué fue ese cambio de carácter tan repentino? Creo que ya lo he dicho varias veces; pero lo seguiré reiterando. Nunca entenderé a las mujeres. Bueno, ya es hora de que me prepare, esta noche será única y no pienso desaprovecharla por nada del mundo. Espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos. Esa chica me gusta, y mucho. No puedo imaginarla en los brazos que no sean los míos. Al principio, decía que el amor nunca formaría parte de mi vida; pero al final me equivoqué. Con solo una mirada, ella fue capaz de poner mi mundo de cabeza**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Acabo de llegar a casa junto a mis hermanos. Tengo que hablarles acerca de la cita que tengo hoy con Shikamaru. No me importa si papá no quiere que vaya, esta vez, será mi decisión, no la de él**

 **-Familia, tengo que contarles algo**

 **-Habla de una vez-Dice papá tan frío como siempre**

 **-Tengo una cita con Shikamaru-Todos abren los ojos de par en par**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con el humano?!-Kankuro parece el más indignado de todos**

 **-Sí**

 **-¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana?!**

 **-¿Quieres calmarte Kankuro? Sigo siendo yo-A veces creo que exagera de más.**

 **-Bueno, supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es aceptar-Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿Estoy loca o en serio escuché eso? Papá decidió dejarme ir, ¿qué es esto?**

 **-¿Lo dices en serio?**

 **-Sí, eres mi hija y si estás enamorada de alguien, solo tengo que aceptarlo. Aunque, si ese imbécil llega a lastimarte, yo mismo voy y lo mato. Nadie se mete con mi familia-Lágrimas de felicidad brotan de mis ojos. Esto es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Abrazo a mi padre**

 **-Arigato, papá. Arigato-Sonríe, hace mucho que no lo veía feliz. Siento como acaricia mi cabeza**

 **-No hay nada que agradecer. La felicidad es primero antes que cualquier regla de clan, era algo que había olvidado desde hace mucho. Bueno, se te hará tarde, será mejor que te arregles-Me separo de él**

 **-Sí**

 **-Esperen, ¿acaso mi opinión no cuenta?-Pregunta Kankuro. Parece que aún no lo quiere aceptar**

 **-Bueno, danos tu opinión hijo-Dice mamá**

 **-Gracias-Enfoca su vista en mí-No pienso permitir que vayas a esa cita**

 **-¿Ah no?-Estoy demasiado indignada**

 **-No**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Es un humano, y las reglas dicen que…**

 **-Basta Kankuro-Dice papá lo más frío que puede-Las reglas no importan en este caso. Uno nunca decide de quien se enamora**

 **-Pero, ¿no que mamá y tú se casaron por órdenes del consejo de lobos?**

 **-No, nos casamos porque nos amamos. Que ambos seamos lobos es solo una coincidencia. Así que, no puedes prohibirle a Temari asistir a su cita**

 **-¿Por qué no?-Su rostro está cubierto de indignación-Gaara, ¿piensas decir algo?**

 **-¿Acaso que quieres que diga? Yo estoy de acuerdo con que Temari vaya a esa cita con ese humano**

 **-¿En serio nadie está de mi parte?**

 **-Hijo, estás siendo demasiado sobreprotector con tu hermana. ¿Cuál es tu problema con que ella tenga una cita con un humano?-Kankuro abre la boca para responder; pero mamá prosigue-Y ni se te ocurra decir que es por las reglas del clan. Tu padre ya dijo que eso no influye en este caso-Mi hermano rechista**

 **-Bueno, es que no quiero que nadie haga sufrir a mi hermana-Agacha la cabeza. Sonrío**

 **-Descuida, si Shikamaru me hace sufrir, te lo diré. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien**

 **-Eso espero. Bueno, ve y diviértete con el humano**

 **-Arigato-Voy a toda velocidad hasta mi cuarto y me arreglo para mi cita. Me pongo una falda que llega hasta la mitad de mi muslo de color azul oscuro, una blusa manga larga de color gris y zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Tengo nervios; pero espero que todo salga bien. Kiba entra por mi ventana**

 **-Hola Te…-Me mira de pies a cabeza**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?**

 **-¿Vas a salir?**

 **-Sí, tengo una cita con Shikamaru-Abre sus ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Con el humano?**

 **-Sí-Agacha su cabeza-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Tanto tiempo que he tratado de conquistarte, y aparece este sujeto y te roba el corazón con solo una mirada**

 **-¿Sigues sintiendo algo por mí?**

 **-Es inevitable no hacerlo. Eres hermosa, Temari y con esa ropa lo eres aún más**

 **-Gracias; pero sabes que yo no siento lo mismo por ti y te lo he dicho muchas veces**

 **-Lo sé; pero…-Comienza a llorar. Lo abrazo, no soporto verlo tan triste**

 **-Tranquilo, no llores, por favor-Se aparta de mí y seca sus lágrimas con su antebrazo**

 **-Sé que no puedo ser igual que ese tonto; pero si te hace feliz estar junto a él, no me meteré en eso. Puede que no podamos estar juntos; pero con tal de ver tu sonrisa todo el tiempo me conformo-Sonrío**

 **-Gracias por entender-El timbre suena-Bueno, supongo que ya debo irme**

 **-Sí, eso parece. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes; pero si ese baka llega a lastimarte yo mismo voy y lo mato**

 **-Sé que lo harás. Bueno, nos vemos-Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y abro la puerta. Vaya, se ve bastante lindo con esa ropa. Lleva una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra con capota, jeans azules y zapatos deportivos. Puede que no sea lo más elegante del mundo; pero se ve muy sexy**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Justo cuando creía que esta chica no podía enamorarme más, aparece con esta ropa. Esa camisa gris resalta aún más sus hermosos ojos**

 **-Hola**

 **-Hola**

 **-Te ves muy linda con esa ropa-Se sonroja**

 **-Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal-Me sonrojo**

 **-Oigan, ¿acaso piensan irse ya o necesitan invitación para eso?-Habla uno de los hermanos de Temari. Esto resulta ser un poco molesto**

 **-¿Quieres callarte Kankuro? Ya nos vamos, no es necesario que nos saques así-Rechista**

 **-Como sea**

 **-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-Le ofrezco mi mano, la toma sin que me dé cuenta**

 **-Claro-Sonríe. Vamos caminando por el andén-Bueno, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos a ir?**

 **-¿Acaso la señorita tiene tanta curiosidad de saberlo?**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, ¿o acaso al señor no le gusta mi curiosidad?-Parece que me está siguiendo el juego, eso me gusta**

 **-No, nada que ver. Me agrada su curiosidad señorita-Me pongo detrás de ella. Me mira y levanta una ceja**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Cubro sus ojos con mis manos**

 **-Confía en mí. Yo seré quien te guie**

 **-¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? No veo un carajo**

 **-Esa es la idea; que no veas nada, para que cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, te sorprendas aún más**

 **-Bueno, si es así, confiaré en ti vago-Sonrío. Después de un breve rato caminando, llegamos al lugar que había elegido para esta ocasión-¿Ya llegamos?**

 **-Sí, ahora ya podrás ver-Retiro mis manos de sus ojos, los cuales están abiertos como platos y me pongo a su lado**

 **..(Temari)**

 **No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, este lugar es hermoso. Puede que no sea lo más elegante del mundo; pero eso es lo de menos. Cualquier lugar junto a él, vale la pena**

 **-Este lugar es…**

 **-Sé que no es lo mejor; pero…-Shikamaru se rasca la nuca**

 **-Maravilloso**

 **-¿Eh? ¿En serio?**

 **-Sí-Lo miro a los ojos, los cuales brillan aún más con la luz de las estrellas. Desvío la mirada hacia el cielo-Hace mucho que no veía un cielo tan lleno de estrellas**

 **-¿Ah no?**

 **-No; pero es hermoso**

 **-Pensé en traerte a este lugar, ya que es donde suelo relajarme los días en los cuales estoy de mal humor, o simplemente cuando no quiero soportar los regaños de mi madre-No puedo evitar reírme con eso último**

 **-Ya veo-Un silencio agradable se apodera del momento, ambos nos recostamos en el suelo y nos quedamos contemplando las estrellas. Después de un buen rato, decido romper el hielo-Tengo una pregunta**

 **-Dime**

 **-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?**

 **-Cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Me entretuve tanto viendo las estrellas que no recordé mi meta principal de esta noche**

 **-¿Meta principal?**

 **-Así es-Se levanta y me ofrece su mano para que yo me levante también. La tomo y puedo sentir ese calor, ese deseo de quedarme mirándolo por siempre. Me levanto y todavía sigo sujetando su mano-Esta es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida; pero estoy listo para tomar el riesgo**

 **-¿Riesgo? ¿Qué riesgo?-Se arrodilla, ¿qué planea hacer? Tengo los ojos abiertos de par en par. Nuestras miradas están cruzadas**

 **-Voy a ser honesto contigo. Me gustas Temari y mucho, nunca había sentido esto por ninguna chica. Eres la única capaz de ponerme furioso y la vez alegre, la única que me hace actuar y moverme de vez en cuando, quien es capaz de hacerme decir cosas cursis y un tanto poéticas, quien pone mi mundo de cabeza. Adoro tus ojos verdes, podría pasar toda una vida entera contemplándolos. Tu cabello rubio es hermoso y sedoso que quisiera sumergirme en él como si fuera una montaña de seda. Adoro que seas quien eres; a veces una completa problemática; pero con un lado sensible y un deseo de proteger a los demás que, simplemente, no tiene límites. Y…adoro tu sonrisa, siempre llena de vida y que hace que me alegre aunque sea por unos segundos. Sé que no soy el mejor hombre que se pueda encontrar; pero daría hasta mi vida con tal de tenerte a mi lado y no perderte. Eres mi mundo y nunca permitiría que nadie te haga volver a llorar. Después de toda esa cursilería que me salió solo tengo una pregunta, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

 **-Y-Yo…-No lo puedo creer, lo que más deseaba se está haciendo realidad. Shikamaru me ama como yo lo amo a él. Esto es increíble**

 **-Si no quieres no…**

 **-Por una vez, ¿podrías dejar que te responda?**

 **-Gomen, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?-No puedo evitar llorar, esto es demasiado perfecto para mí**

 **-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia-Se levanta del suelo y seca mis lágrimas. Posa su frente sobre la mía, sin quitar sus manos de mi rostro. Puedo ver como las lágrimas brotan de sus hermosos ojos marrones**

 **-Me alegra…me alegra tanto escuchar esas palabras-Nuestros rostros se acercan lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran. Sus labios saben delicioso. El beso es tierno; pero también un poco atrevido. Nos separamos después de no sé cuánto tiempo, ya que necesitamos aire. Shikamaru posa con delicadeza sus manos en mis hombros. Nuestros ojos no dejan de mirarse, un tanto rojos después de tanta lágrima**

 **-Te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti**

 **-Para ser franca, lo último que pensé fue que esto pasaría**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No lo sé, solo fue algo que no esperé**

 **-Yo tampoco tenía planeado hacer esto; pero lo terminé haciendo al fin y al cabo-Sonríe de lado-Y yo que decía que nunca caería en los trucos del amor; supongo que me equivoqué**

 **-Yo tampoco creí que me enamoraría; hasta que te conocí-Sonrío con ternura. Volvemos a besarnos**

 **-Supongo que ya debemos irnos, se hace tarde**

 **-Sí**

 **-Vamos, te llevo hasta tu casa**

 **-No es necesario, no te preocupes**

 **-Soy tu novio, así que tengo que llevarte de regreso. No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta-Sonrío de lado**

 **-Bueno, supongo que no tengo opción**

 **-No, no la tienes-Me rio. Nos tomamos de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y caminamos hasta llegar a mi hogar. Finalmente, llegamos a nuestro destino**

 **-Supongo que hasta aquí acaba todo**

 **-Así parece. Bueno, nos vemos-Voy a entrar a la casa; pero Shikamaru agarra mi brazo**

 **-¿Esta es la forma de la que te despides de mí?-Es persistente; pero bueno, cumpliré su pequeño deseo. Lo volteo a ver**

 **-Entonces, ¿cómo le gustaría al señor su despedida?-Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello**

 **-No sé, talvez algo más…dulce, como esos labios rosas-Pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura**

 **-¿Ah sí?-Es divertido jugar de esta manera**

 **-Sí-Nos besamos, esta vez, de una forma más apasionada**

 **-Disculpen, ¿podrían dejar de armar tanto espectáculo en frente mío?-Es Kankuro, ¿en qué momento él…? Supongo que no noté su presencia, ya que estaba más concentrada en otra cosa. Shikamaru y yo nos sobresaltamos**

 **-Kankuro…etto…nosotros…estábamos**

 **-No tienes que explicarme nada Temari. Será mejor que entres, se está haciendo tarde-Asiento con la cabeza**

 **-Nos vemos mañana Shika-Le guiño un ojo sin que mi hermano se dé cuenta**

 **-Sí, adiós-Entro a mi hogar**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Kuso, ahora me quedé a solas con uno de los hermanos de Temari. Espero que no me mate por esto. Se queda mirándome con frialdad**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas irte a tu casa?-Se nota demasiado la ironía en su voz**

 **-C-Claro; pero, ¿no piensas matarme por esto?**

 **-Por mí lo haría; pero si Temari se llega a enterar de ello, volveré a perder mi orgullo. Además, se nota que es feliz contigo, no sé por qué; pero lo es**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, me voy. Sayonara**

 **-Sí, sayonara-Cierra la puerta y me voy derechito a mi casa. Abro la puerta, entro a mi hogar y cierro de la forma más silenciosa posible, como si estuviera en una casa desconocida para robar o algo así. Por una extraña razón, las luces están apagadas, las enciendo y me sobresalto. Mi madre está sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente hacia la puerta**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces ahí? Casi me matas de un infarto**

 **-Te estaba esperando. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó en tu cita con Temari?**

 **-¿En serio es necesario contarlo?**

 **-¡No me respondas en ese tono jovencito!-Mierda, acabo de despertar a la fiera problemática que me dio la vida-¡Claro que es necesario que lo cuentes! ¡Soy tu madre y tengo el derecho de enterarme de todo lo de tu vida!**

 **-Mujer, ¿podrías hablar más bajo? No me dejas escuchar la novela-Es papá, últimamente se la ha pasado viendo novelas románticas y tediosas después del trabajo**

 **-¡A mí no me digas que hacer, Shikaku! ¡¿O es que acaso no quieres saber que pasó entre tu hijo y esa muchacha?!**

 **-Mendokusai-Papá se rasca la nuca-Escupe de una vez, sino tu madre no me dejará dormir esta noche**

 **-¡No digas que nunca duermes! ¡Eso es lo que haces a cada rato!**

 **-Habla rápido Shikamaru**

 **-Bueno, le dije lo que sentía por ella y me aceptó. Ahora somos novios-Mi mamá pega un grito de emoción**

 **-¡Sabía que lo harías mi pequeño!-Me abraza tan fuerte que siento que me va a quebrar los huesos. Como siempre, cambia de carácter de forma repentina**

 **-Gracias…mamá-Me cuesta respirar**

 **-Yoshino, ya suéltalo que lo vas a matar-Se vuelve a enojar y me suelta**

 **-¡Mejor cállate! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de abrazar a mi hijo cuando se me dé la gana!**

 **-Yo no dije que no tuvieras el derecho de hacerlo; pero…**

 **-¿¡Ahora me estás reclamando!?-Mendokusai, esto ya se volvió demasiado tediosos para mi gusto**

 **-Bueno, me iré a mi habitación. Hasta mañana-Creo que ninguno me escuchó; pero eso es lo de menos ahora. Subo a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta. Me tiro de un salto sobre la cama. Esta noche ha sido perfecta, la chica de mis sueños me ama como yo la amo a ella. Parece tan perfecto. Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien amar a otra persona; pero he de decir que es hermoso**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Entro tranquilamente a mi casa. Todos me miran con los ojos bien abiertos**

 **-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita querida?**

 **-Bastante bien, mamá. Incluso nos hicimos novios**

 **-¡¿Q-qué?!-Supuse que esa sería la reacción de Kankuro-¡Con razón se estaban besando al frente de la puerta! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!**

 **-Por una vez en tu vida, ¿quieres dejar de alterarte por algo que tenga que ver con Shikamaru?**

 **-¡Pero es que él…él es…!**

 **-Un humano, lo sé. No es el fin del mundo**

 **-¡Esto es demasiado para mí! Créeme que si me llego a enterar de que ese baka te partió el corazón, voy y lo mato**

 **-Lo sé, no te preocupes, todo estará bien**

 **-Eso espero-Como siempre, Kankuro se altera, Gaara no muestra emoción alguna, mamá parece que fuera a darle un ataque de alegría por la información y papá solo se queda con la mirada perdida**

 **-Supongo que no pude evitar que esto ocurriera-Dice mi padre-pero bueno, si eres feliz a su lado, no opondré resistencia**

 **-Arigato, papá-Subo hasta mi cuarto con emoción y cierro la puerta. Me tiro sobre la cama. Esto no podría haber ido mejor. Lo que siento por Shikamaru resulta que es algo mutuo, eso me encanta. No sé cómo será el día de mañana; pero cerca de él, asumo que será perfecto**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Suena la alarma para que me despierte. Me paro de mi cama con los ojos adormilados, ya que no he podido conciliar el sueño desde hace un par de días. La guerra será pronto y me preocupa lo que pueda pasar, ¿en serio seré capaz de detener todo este asunto de una vez por todas? No lo sé; pero vale la pena intentarlo. Esta vez, no me rendiré. Lucharé con toda mi capacidad de vampiro, y no permitiré que mis amigos y el amor de mi vida mueran, esta vez no. Me arreglo y me voy directo hasta la escuela. Veo a Sakura conversando con Ino y Sai, me acerco con cautela y rodeo la cintura de mi novia con mis brazos**

 **-Hola bonita-Le doy un beso en la mejilla**

 **-Hola-Sonríe. Podría pasar horas viendo la sonrisa tan perfecta que tiene. Aparece Tenten, parece como si hubiera venido corriendo hasta nuestra posición**

 **-Hola chicos-Dice agitada mientras apoya sus manos en sus muslos**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Tenten? ¿Por qué llegaste de esa manera?-Pregunta Ino**

 **-¿Acaso vas a entrar a un triatlón o algo parecido?-Pregunta Sai a modo de chiste. Como es obvio, a nadie le hace gracia**

 **-Tremendo chiste, Sai-Dice Tenten con sarcasmo-No tiene nada que ver con eso, solo vine a hacerles una pregunta**

 **-¿Y para eso tenías que venir a toda velocidad hasta acá?-Pregunta Sakura. Tenten se reincorpora**

 **-Sí, es algo importante**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, dinos, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-¿Han visto a Shikamaru o a Temari?-Todos levantamos una ceja**

 **-¿Hiciste tanto recorrido solo para preguntarnos eso?-Pregunto**

 **-Sí, ya que se supone que esos dos salieron ayer por la noche y necesito saber que pasó-Sakura e Ino abren los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Salieron anoche?-Preguntan al mismo tiempo. Tenten asiente-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-Preguntan al unísono de nuevo-Te ayudaremos a buscarlos-Vuelven a decir a la vez**

 **-Nos vamos, chicos. Nos vemos luego-Salen corriendo junto con Tenten**

 **-Definitivamente, nunca entenderé a las mujeres-Dice Sai**

 **-Ya somos dos hermano…ya somos dos-Doy un largo suspiro**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Llego a la escuela como si ya fuera lo más normal del mundo. Kankuro y Gaara se adelantan para llegar a sus salones. Siento como unas firmes manos me toman por la cintura y me abrazan**

 **-Hola…cariño-Es Shikamaru. No me sorprende. Ya lo había olido desde hace unos minutos**

 **-Hola. Espero que hayas dormido bien**

 **-Y lo hice**

 **-¿Ah sí? En ese caso, me alegra**

 **-¿Quieres saber con qué soñé?**

 **-Dímelo**

 **-Contigo princesa-No puedo evitar sonrojarme-Te ves más hermosa cuando te sonrojas-Me pongo más roja de lo que ya estoy, este chico se nota que sabe ponerme increíblemente nerviosa. Shikamaru me da un tierno beso en la mejilla**

 **-¡Con que aquí estabas Nara! ¿¡Dónde carajos te habías metido!?-Llega Ino junto con Tenten y Sakura**

 **-Acabo de llegar Ino, cálmate**

 **-¡Nada de "cálmate"! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías salido con Temari anoche?!**

 **-Mendokusai**

 **-¡Responde mi pregunta pedazo de vago!**

 **-Pensaba en decirte; pero…**

 **-¡Como siempre, olvidaste en decírmelo!-Cruza los brazos y hace un pequeño puchero. Estos dos parecen hermanos. Shikamaru siendo el mayor e Ino la menor-¡Siempre me entero de lo que haces por otras personas!**

 **-Ino, respira hondo y profundo-Dice Tenten-Mírale el lado positivo, parece que ahora están juntos como una pareja-Nos mira de los pies a la cabeza-Shikamaru la está abrazando como lo haría un novio**

 **-Espera, ¿en serio están saliendo juntos?-Ambos asentimos con la cabeza. Las tres pegan un grito tan fuerte que creo que voy a quedarme sorda**

 **-¡Esto es tan bueno!-Dice Tenten**

 **-¡Hasta que por fin decidiste dar este gran paso Shika!-Dice Ino**

 **-¡Me alegro tanto por los dos!-Dice Sakura. La campana suena para entrar a clases**

 **-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de entrar-Digo. Me dispongo a ir al salón junto con las chicas; pero Shikamaru me detiene tomándome del brazo. Veo como las chicas se alejan**

 **-¿A dónde se supone que vas, princesa?**

 **-¿A dónde más? A clases**

 **-¿Piensas ir caminando?-Levanto una ceja**

 **-¿Acaso cómo quieres que vaya? ¿Dando saltos o algo así?-Se ríe. Me encanta esa sonrisa de vago que tiene**

 **-Muy graciosa; pero no-Se pone delante de mí y se agacha**

 **-¿Acaso piensas en que…?**

 **-Sí, sube a mi espalda e iremos de una forma un poco más original**

 **-¿Seguro que es buena idea?-Quiero subirme a su espalda; pero me da miedo. ¿Qué tal si peso mucho?**

 **-Claro, no te dejaré caer. Te lo prometo-Accedo y me subo a su espalda. Rodeo con mis brazos su cuello-Pensé que pesarías más. Eres bastante liviana**

 **-O tú tienes mucha fuerza**

 **-O las dos**

 **-Puede ser**

 **-Bueno, ahora vamos-Llegamos hasta nuestro salón y todos nos miran con una sonrisa picarona. Naruto se acerca**

 **-Con que por fin se cuadraron, ¿verdad?**

 **-Así es-Respondo con una sonrisa de por medio**

 **-Hasta que dejaste de ser tan vago, ¿no Shikamaru?-Mi novio rechista**

 **-Cállate**

 **-Cálmate. Tómalo como un cumplido**

 **-Como sea-Me lleva hasta mi puesto y me baja con delicadeza-Llegamos hasta nuestro destino**

 **-Gracias por el pequeño paseo-Sonrío**

 **-Fue un placer, princesa-Me sonríe y se va hasta su puesto**

 **-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-Pregunta Tenten con picardía**

 **-Solo un pequeño paseo a caballito, nada más**

 **-Se nota que ese imbécil te ama como tú lo amas a él**

 **-Eso parece-Doy un leve suspiro. Después de varias horas de clase, llega el momento de salir. Me abrazan por la cintura**

 **-Hola mi amor, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?**

 **-No creo que sea buena idea**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu familia no sabe que tú y yo…?**

 **-Nada que ver, claro que lo saben y lo aceptaron, les costó un poco; pero al final lo comprendieron**

 **-En ese caso, no veo cuál es el problema. ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe?-Me volteo para encontrarme con sus ojos marrones, él sigue con sus manos en mi cintura; mientras que las mías las ubico sobre su pecho**

 **-No es por ti, ni tampoco por mí. Es por Kankuro, mi hermano**

 **-¿Acaso no se tomó muy bien la noticia?-Levanta una ceja**

 **-No, casi arma un espectáculo anoche cuando lo conté todo y como me voy con mis hermanos a casa, no creo que Kankuro se mantenga tranquilo-Sonríe de lado**

 **-Tranquila, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Como recién estamos empezando a formar una relación, no quieres generar momentos incómodos entre tus hermanos y yo**

 **-Así es. Gracias por entender-Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho. Shikamaru me da un beso en la frente y apoya su cabeza sobre la mía. Hay alguien cerca, son Sasuke y Sakura. Se acercan**

 **-Qué pena interrumpir su bello momento; pero necesito hablar a solas con Temari-Shikamaru y yo nos separamos. Creo que ya sé que es lo que quiere saber**

 **-Bueno, ahorita te busco, ¿te parece?**

 **-Claro-Me da un beso en la mejilla y se retira**

 **-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-Pregunta Sakura**

 **-Acabas de hacer una-Dice Sasuke en tono burlón**

 **-Qué risa cariño-Se nota bastante la ironía de su voz**

 **-Me gusta molestarte de vez en cuando. Pregunta lo que quieras saber**

 **-Van a hablar de algo relacionado con la guerra, ¿no es así?**

 **-Por supuesto. Ya no falta nada para que la masacre comience; luego te informaré sobre este asunto**

 **-Bien. Te esperaré en la puerta principal-Se dan un abrazo y Sakura se aleja**

 **-Quieres hablar acerca de la estrategia que usaremos para detener la guerra, ¿me equivoco?**

 **-No, estás en lo cierto. De eso era de lo que quería hablarte. Así que, dime, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?**

 **-Es simple. Permíteme contarte-Le relato el plan que tenía pensado para la guerra. Por obvias razones, no te la voy a decir. Quiero que te impactes cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar una vez más está situación. Sasuke se queda mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos**

 **-¿Estás segura de que eso vaya a funcionar? Suena más a una misión suicida**

 **-Lo sé; pero es lo único que podemos hacer en este momento. Intentar algo más sería peor**

 **-¿Y qué pasará si las cosas no salen como lo esperamos?**

 **-La única opción que nos quedaría sería luchar**

 **-Bien. Ahora es solo cuestión de esperar**

 **-Así es-Nos vamos de vuelta hasta la puerta principal**

 **-Etto…Temari…quiero hablar contigo a solas-Dice Sakura**

 **-Claro-¿Qué será lo que quiere? No lo sé; pero me parece que será algo bastante delicado, pues su rostro detona mucha seriedad y firmeza. Espero que no se trate de un asunto de vida o muerte**

ooooOOOOOooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Déjenme en los comentarios que creen que quiere decirle Sakura a Temari

Pobre Kankuro, casi lo dejan fuera de la conversación. A veces me da penita

Pobrecito Kiba, amando a Temari desde hace mucho y sin posibilidades de estar a su lado como algo más que un amigo; pero bueno, al menos aceptó que los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella no son mutuos

Creo que fue demasiado perfecta la cita entre Shikamaru y Temari, un beso bajo las estrellas. A mi parecer, es algo demasiado romántico. No sé de dónde carajos saco tantas cosas de romance si ni siquiera tengo un novio

Que tierno fue Shikamaru al haber cargado a Temari en su espalda solo para llevarla hasta el salón. Nuestro Shika ha estado como que un poco meloso con Tem

¿Cuál será la estrategia que pensó Temari para detener la guerra? Díganme en los comentarios que es lo que piensan

Te: Lo más atroz de toda esta historia ya se aproxima

Yo: Lo sé, es increíble. Después de tantos capítulos, dentro de poco se desatará el caos

Te. Tengo que admitir que me asusta un poco

Yo: No tienes nada de qué asustarte. Podrás detener todo este asunto, estoy segura

Te: Eso espero. Gracias por animarme

Yo: No hay de qué

Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	14. Hora del Plan

Capítulo 13

Hora del Plan

 **..(Temari)**

 **¿Qué será lo que quiere? No lo sé; pero me parece que será algo bastante delicado, pues su rostro detona mucha seriedad y firmeza. Espero que no se trate de un asunto de vida o muerte**

 **-Bueno, si van a hablar a solas, lo mejor será que te espere afuera**

 **-Así es-Sasuke le da un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, se va y las dos nos quedamos solas**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué era de lo que querías hablar?**

 **-Es sobre Shikamaru-Levanto una ceja**

 **-¿Qué pasa con él?**

 **-¿Él ya sabe sobre tu verdadera identidad?**

 **-No, por ahora no pienso decírselo**

 **-¿Estás consiente de que en algún momento tendrá que saberlo?**

 **-Sí; pero aún no es ese momento. Después de que este asunto de la guerra termine, le contaré toda la verdad**

 **-Cuando se lo cuentes, ¿cómo crees que se lo vaya a tomar?**

 **-Bastante mal. Lo más seguro es que se asuste, salga corriendo y no quiera volver a verme en todo lo que le queda de existencia**

 **-Bueno, esperemos que se lo tome de la mejor manera**

 **-Sí**

 **-Lo mejor será irnos de una vez. Ya se está haciendo tarde**

 **-Sí, tienes razón-Salimos de la escuela. Sasuke está recostado en un árbol. Nos mira**

 **-¿Ya terminaron de hablar?**

 **-Sí-Dice Sakura con una sonrisa**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, vamos a tu casa**

 **-Bien. Adiós Temari**

 **-Adiós-Se alejan tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados. Me alegra que Sasuke haya encontrado el amor, se ve tan sonriente. Además, Sakura hace que él se olvide por unos segundos de los asuntos de los clanes y todo lo relacionado. Siento una mano en mi hombro**

 **-Pensé que nunca te encontraría-Es Shikamaru. Lo miro con una sonrisa triste-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Te quería hacer una pregunta**

 **-Te escucho**

 **-¿Qué harías si yo te estuviera ocultando un secreto demasiado fuerte?**

 **-Bueno, al principio, me enojaría contigo por no haber tenido la suficiente confianza de decírmelo; pero luego de un rato, te lo perdonaría porque el amor que te tengo es mucho más grande que una traición de esa clase**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿no terminarías conmigo?**

 **-Ya te lo dije, mi amor hacia ti es mucho más grande que una simple traición**

 **-Ya veo-Desvío la mirada**

 **-¿Por qué la pregunta?**

 **-Por nada, solo tenía curiosidad de saberlo-Siento a Kankuro y a Gaara cerca de aquí, cierto que tenemos que ir a casa**

 **-Disculpa Nara; pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Quita tu sucia mano del hombro de mi hermana-Shikamaru reacciona con gran velocidad**

 **-Hermano, relájate un poco. Que nuestra hermana y Shikamaru sean novios no quiere decir que vaya a ser el fin del mundo**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Cálmate ya-Dice Gaara con un semblante mucho más frío y rígido de lo normal que hace que Kankuro se estremezca**

 **-Está bien; pero te lo advierto baka. Llegas a herir el corazón de Temari, y te juro que te arrepentirás de ello**

 **-Lo sé. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes cada instante en el que nos vemos**

 **-Es preferible mantenerte alarmado**

 **-Como sea-Me meto en la conversación-Vámonos de una vez-Volteo a ver a Shikamaru-Nos vemos…cariño-Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me voy con mis hermanos directo a casa**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Acabo de llegar junto con Sakura hasta su casa.**

 **-Bueno, nos vemos-Me da un beso en la mejilla y abre la puerta de su casa. Agarro su brazo antes de que entre-¿Pasa algo?-Levanta una ceja**

 **-Quería saber si me podías decir qué fue lo que hablaste con Temari**

 **-¿Estás seguro de que es algo de lo que te quieres enterar?**

 **-Bueno, si no quieres decirme lo entenderé; pero sí, quiero enterarme**

 **-Bueno, con Temari hablamos acerca de Shikamaru-Levanto una ceja**

 **-¿De ese vago? Entiendo que sea el novio de Temari; pero, ¿para qué hablaste con ella sobre él?**

 **-Para saber si Shikamaru ya sabía acerca de la verdadera identidad de Temari**

 **-¿Acaso no se lo ha dicho todavía?**

 **-No, me dijo que por ahora no era el momento. Después de la guerra, le dirá toda la verdad**

 **-Entiendo. Espero que Shikamaru se lo tome de la mejor manera como lo hiciste tú cuando te dije acerca de mi verdad**

 **-Es difícil creer que Shikamaru pueda reaccionar de la misma manera; pero no tiene nada de malo tener una pequeña esperanza**

 **-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor; aunque lo diré de una vez. Si ese tonto la lastima, soy capaz de matarlo. Temari ya ha sufrido bastante**

 **-Así es. Se ve que la quieres como si fuera tu hermana**

 **-Lo sé-Sonrío de lado-Bueno, será mejor que entres de una vez**

 **-Sí, sayonara-Cierra la puerta**

 **-Sayonara-Ahora, es momento de ir a mi casa**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Llego junto con mis hermanos a casa**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue hoy?-Tengo los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Y ese milagro que papá pregunte por nuestro día? Creo que últimamente ha estado un poco más tranquilo, se nota que mamá sabe controlarlo bastante bien**

 **-Bien**

 **-Menos mal que lo están; pero les tengo noticias**

 **-¿Buenas o malas?-Pregunta Kankuro**

 **-Da igual como las tomen-Mira a mamá quien está sentada en el sofá-Karura, ¿podrías sentarte a mi lado? Así se me hará más fácil comentar esta situación**

 **-Claro-Se levanta y se pone al lado de papá**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué pasa?-Pregunto con preocupación, pues esto me está dando un mal sabor de boca**

 **-Saben cuándo es el día de la guerra, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, es dentro de tres días-Dice Gaara**

 **-Pues, esa fecha de tres días fue cambiada-Mis hermanos y yo tenemos los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿cómo que la fecha fue cambiada?**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto. Papá toma la mano de mamá y la aprieta con fuerza**

 **-La guerra será mañana**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-Decimos mis hermanos y yo al unísono**

 **-Así es**

 **-¿Pe-pero cómo? ¿Por qué?-Tengo demasiadas preguntas en este momento**

 **-Karura y yo estuvimos hablando acerca de la estrategia de lucha con el consejo de lobos después de que ustedes se fueron a estudiar, hasta que llegó una carta de parte del consejo de vampiros diciendo que preferían adelantar la fecha de guerra para poder salir de eso de una vez. Estuvimos de acuerdo y accedimos al acontecimiento que pidieron**

 **-Mañana tenemos clase, no podremos asistir a la guerra**

 **-El que ustedes tengan clase es lo de menos ahora. Simplemente, no asistirán mañana a la escuela y lucharán junto con el resto del clan contra esos cabrones**

 **-Supongo que no tenemos opción-Dice Kankuro mediante un suspiro-Bien, mañana lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos**

 **-Así me gusta. Ya pueden irse a sus habitaciones si así lo desean-Me voy a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta con seguro y me recuesto en mi cama. Necesito liberar esta impotencia que tengo. ¡Lo tengo! Escribiré en mi diario, hace mucho que no lo hago**

 _Marzo 15 /17_

 _ **Querido diario, tengo mucho miedo. Lo que menos esperaba que ocurriera, está a punto de pasar. No sé lo qué haré, tengo que detener esto a como dé lugar. Sé que lo lograré, con Sasuke, Gaara y Sakura de mi lado, esto no será para nada imposible. Después de resolver todo este complot, tendré que contarle la verdad a Shikamaru; pero tengo miedo de hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que termine conmigo y se aleje lo más que pueda de mí. No quiero perderlo, es la primera vez que me enamoro; pero entenderé si no quiere volver a verme. Desde un principio, sabía que esto no duraría para siempre. Dentro de poco, la felicidad que encontré con hacer amigos y descubrir que el amor a primera vista sí existe, se perderá con el viento. Es lo que menos quiero; pero así es como tiene que pasar**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Sabaku No Temari"**_

 **Dejo mi pequeño diario sobre mi mesita de noche y salgo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me dirijo hasta el cuarto de Kankuro. Toco la puerta**

 **-¿Quién?-Se oye desde adentro**

 **-Soy yo, Temari**

 **-Sigue-Abro la puerta de su cuarto y entro. Está recostado sobre su cama jugando en su consola**

 **-Cierra la puerta, por favor-Hago lo que me dice y me quedo estupefacta. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, su cuarto está demasiado cochino; paquetes de papás regados en el piso, lleno de insectos y su cama está completamente desordenada**

 **-¿Hace cuánto no limpias tu habitación?-Esto es demasiado para mis ojos. Además, el olor es perturbador**

 **-¿Viniste aquí para darme un sermón de que nunca arreglo mi habitación o necesitas alguna cosa?-Hace mucho que no se portaba tan frío conmigo, parece que él siente lo que yo. Esta vez, la guerra será más desastrosa que en años anteriores**

 **-No, nada de eso. Solo quería hablar contigo de hermano a hermana**

 **-¿Sobre qué es lo que quieres hablar? ¿Del baka de tu novio y por qué no lo acepto como tu pareja?**

 **-Él es la menor prioridad en este momento. De lo que quiero hablarte es sobre mañana-Abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Ya me escuchaste, no necesitas que te lo repita-Da un leve suspiro**

 **-Toma asiento-Hace un gesto con la mano para que me recueste a su lado. Lo hago y Kankuro apaga su consola-Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Estoy preocupada**

 **-Por mañana, ¿no es así?**

 **-Sí, no sé lo que pueda pasar y no quiero que volvamos a perder seres queridos en esta guerra de mierda**

 **-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero que eso pase. Quisiera revertir todo esto y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado**

 **-Yo también. Por eso quería pedirte si te querías unir a mí-Mi hermano levanta una ceja**

 **-¿Unir? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no piensas participar en la guerra?**

 **-Por supuesto que haré parte de ella; pero la detendré junto con Sasuke, Gaara y Sakura**

 **-¿Piensas unir fuerzas con un vampiro y una humana?**

 **-Es la única forma que existe para detener todo este caos**

 **-Ya veo, piensas traicionar a tu familia y a tu clan, ¿verdad?-Me levanto de la cama con rabia**

 **-Lo sabía, no te pondrías de mi lado. Perdí mi tiempo al venir a hablarte sobre esto. Incluso Gaara fue mucho más comprensible que tú. Me voy-Cojo el pomo de la puerta; pero hablo antes de girarlo-Creí que eras más sensato; pero ahora entiendo que eres igual a papá; siempre tan frío y sínico. Pensé que podría obtener tu ayuda para parar esta masacre; pero como siempre, me equivoqué contigo-Abro la puerta y estoy a punto de salir de la habitación de mi hermano**

 **-Espera…-Dice Kankuro. Detengo mis pasos**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-Quiero que me digas la razón por la cual te has unido a un vampiro y a una humana, para de esa manera, ver si me uno a ustedes o no**

 **-Bien, si así lo quieres-Le cuento todo lo que sé acerca de la razón por la cual inició este pleito. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos**

 **-¿Todo eso es cierto?**

 **-Sí, lo leí en un libro, el cual encontré en la habitación a la que papá nunca nos ha dejado entrar**

 **-Si nunca nos ha dejado entrar a ese lugar, ¿cómo es posible que hayas entrado ahí?**

 **-Papá me dio la llave de aquella habitación y descubrí toda la verdad. Por eso es que uní fuerzas con Sasuke, él y yo somos los únicos capaces de acabar con todo esto; pero no podemos hacerlo solos. Necesitamos apoyo. Piénsalo bien y después me das una respuesta-Vuelvo a abrir la puerta para retirarme; pero sus palabras vuelven a detenerme**

 **-¿Gaara sabe sobre esta historia?**

 **-No; pero dentro de poco se la contaré**

 **-¿Y tu amigo el Uchiha lo sabe?**

 **-Él sí-Sonríe de lado**

 **-¿Podrías contarme cuál será la estrategia que utilizarán para detener este caos?**

 **-Claro-Le cuento mi plan. No parece sorprenderse por ello**

 **-Ya veo, no es una mala idea; pero si algo sale mal, tendrán que pelear-Me mira a los ojos-Llama a tus amigos humanos para que nos ayuden**

 **-Bien. Espera, ¿acabas de decir "para que nos ayuden"?-Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par. ¿En serio dijo eso? ¿Piensa apoyar nuestra causa?**

 **-Sí, ya lo decidí. Los ayudaré a detener esto-No puedo evitar llorar**

 **-Arigato, Kankuro**

 **-No me lo agradezcas-Sonríe**

 **-Mis amigos vendrán aquí y luego todos nos dirigiremos hacia el bosque del clan**

 **-Bien. Ahora, ve y habla con tus amigos para que ayuden con esto-Asiento con la cabeza y salgo de su cuarto a la velocidad de un rayo. Entro a mi habitación, busco mi celular y marco el número de Naruto**

 **-Halo**

 **-¿Naruto?**

 **-Sí, ¿quién es?**

 **-Temari**

 **-Oh, hola, ¿todo está bien?**

 **-Quería pedirte un favor**

 **-Dime**

 **-Quisiera saber si…te gustaría participar para detener la guerra con Sasuke, Sakura mis hermanos y yo. Sé que lo que te pido es demasiado; pero si pudieras tan solo…**

 **-Claro que te ayudaré-Estoy más que sorprendida**

 **-Genial, gracias. Sé que es un favor un poco grande**

 **-No te preocupes, lucharé con todo lo que tengo**

 **-Bien. Déjame contarte la estrategia que utilizaremos para detener todo esto-Le explico el plan**

 **-Ya veo. Se ve sencillo; pero a la vez demasiado riesgoso**

 **-Lo sé; pero es la única opción que tenemos**

 **-Por cierto, ¿cuándo será esta guerra?**

 **-Mañana**

 **-Bien, cuenta conmigo**

 **-Perfecto, nos reuniremos al frente de mi casa. Espera y te envío la dirección de una vez; pero debes ser discreto al llegar**

 **-Descuida, pasaré desapercibido**

 **-Bueno, sayonara, tengo que avisarle a Tenten sobre esto**

 **-Bien, sayonara-Cuelgo y marco el número de la cazadora**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Hola Tenten, hablas con Temari**

 **-Oh, hola. ¿Todo está en orden?**

 **-Quería pedirte un favor**

 **-¿Cuál es la situación?**

 **-¿Te gustaría apoyarme a Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, mis hermanos y yo a detener la guerra? Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho; pero…**

 **-No te preocupes. Claro que apoyaré esta causa. Con mis habilidades de cazadora, podremos triunfar**

 **-Arigato**

 **-No lo agradezcas. Por cierto, ¿cuándo ocurrirá todo este asunto?**

 **-Mañana**

 **-Bien, cuenta conmigo**

 **-Nos reuniremos con los demás al frente de mi casa, ¿te parece?**

 **-Bien, no hay problema**

 **-Intenta llegar sin que nadie te detecte**

 **-Esa es una de mis especialidades, no te preocupes por ello**

 **-Bien. Ya te mando la dirección**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **-Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Cuelgo. Kiba entra por la ventana de mi habitación**

 **-Hola, ¿te enteraste de lo de la guerra?**

 **-Sí. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a detener este problemón?**

 **-¿Acaso estás pensando en detenerla?-Asiento con la cabeza-Bien, cuenta conmigo-Sonrío**

 **-Necesito que vengas hasta aquí antes de que ocurra el suceso**

 **-De acuerdo. Haré lo posible con tal de que nadie me descubra**

 **-Arigato**

 **-Por cierto, ¿tu novio ya sabe acerca de nuestra existencia?**

 **-No, todavía no le he dicho nada**

 **-¿Y cuándo piensas decirle todo?**

 **-Cuando resolvamos lo de la guerra, le diré todo**

 **-Bien-Alguien llama a la puerta**

 **-¿Quién es?**

 **-Soy yo, Gaara**

 **-Pasa-Mi hermano entra en la habitación**

 **-Hola Kiba-Dice sin sorprenderse de la presencia de mi amigo**

 **-Hola Gaara**

 **-¿Qué es lo que necesitas hermanito?**

 **-Bueno, quería saber cuál es la estrategia que utilizaremos para mañana**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, ya que Kiba también está aquí, aprovecho y les cuento a ambos-Comienzo a explicar el plan para detener la guerra. Kiba levanta una ceja**

 **-¿Estás segura de que eso funcionará?**

 **-No del todo; pero es lo único viable**

 **-En eso tienes razón hermana. Bueno, entonces así será como lo haremos**

 **-Bueno, ya que tenemos todo perfectamente planeado, me iré a casa, sino mi madre me matará**

 **-Bien, mándale saludos de mi parte**

 **-Y míos también**

 **-Claro, lo haré. Nos vemos mañana-Kiba sale por la ventana y se va**

 **-Bueno, iré a mi cuarto-Asiento con la cabeza. Gaara sale de mi cuarto. Bueno, por lo menos ya tengo aliados que pueden ayudarme a enfrentar esta situación. Siento un poco de culpa por haber involucrado a algunos que no tienen nada que ver en este asunto; pero entre más seamos, será más fácil vencer. Tengo que llamar a Sasuke**

 **-Halo**

 **-¿Sasuke?**

 **-Sí, ¿eres tú Temari?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de que la guerra es mañana, ¿no?**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué?**

 **-Mañana nos reuniremos al frente de mi casa. Intenta que nadie te descubra mientras vienes por acá**

 **-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, estaré ahí**

 **-Bien, sayonara. Por cierto, ¿puedes avisarle a Sakura?**

 **-Claro, no hay problema**

 **-Gracias-Cuelgo**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Cuelgo el celular y me dispongo a llamar a Sakura**

 **-Hola mi amor**

 **-Hola bonita**

 **-¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien, ¿y tú?**

 **-Bien, te llamo porque quiero hablarte de algo importante**

 **-Dime, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?**

 **-La guerra será mañana. Así que, tienes que ir a la casa de Temari; pero sin que nadie te detecte**

 **-Bien. Por cierto, ¿dónde vive ella?**

 **-No te preocupes, yo te buscaré en tu casa y nos iremos juntos hasta la casa de Temari**

 **-Bien, así me parece mejor. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Quiero dormir; pero parece que eso es algo que será completamente imposible. La guerra será mañana. Hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo. Algo me dice que tendremos que usar la fuerza para acabar con esto; aunque no quisiera que fuese de esa manera. Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Espero que la estrategia de Temari funcione, sino, esto se pondrá feo, muy feo. Alguien llama a la puerta**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Soy Itachi. Papá quiere hablarnos sobre la estrategia que usaremos para luchar contra los lobos**

 **-Bien, ya voy-Salgo de mi habitación y bajo hasta la sala, donde papá y mamá están con un mapa del lugar donde han luchado ambos clanes. A aquel lugar se le conoce como "Bosque de la muerte", hasta el nombre le queda perfecto. Itachi y yo tomamos asiento**

 **-Bueno, ¿listos para escuchar el plan de guerra?-Mamá, mi hermano y yo asentimos con nuestras cabezas**

 **-Bueno, para esta vez, haremos un ataque directo e indirecto al mismo tiempo. Todos los adultos del clan atacarán de frente. Sasuke, tú irás entre los árboles por el lado derecho. Una debilidad principal de los lobos es su vista, ya que es más central, no tan periférica. Así que, los atacarás por ese lado. Itachi, tu irás entre los árboles por el lado izquierdo junto con Hitori. De esta forma, seremos capaces de rodearlos y generar un factor sorpresa**

 **-Pero, ¿no podrán rastrearnos con su olfato?-Pregunta Itachi**

 **-Como ustedes tres estarán escondidos entre los árboles, su olor se camuflará con la naturaleza**

 **-Entiendo; pero, ¿por qué Sasuke irá solo y yo tengo que ir acompañado?**

 **-Porque Hitori es de tu misma edad, así que te será mucho más fácil guiarlo que Sasuke, ya que él a veces puede ser un poco distraído**

 **-Bueno, me haré cargo de eso**

 **-Bien-Cada uno vuelve a su respectivo cuarto. Cierro mi puerta con seguro. Me acuesto sobre mi cama para poder dormir; pero me resulta imposible. Lo que viene mañana no es una simple guerra, es una rebelión en contra de los lobos. No perderé la fe, esta vez, todo será diferente, si tengo que luchar, lucharé; aunque me cueste la vida. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, con tal de proteger a los que amo y son importantes para mí. No volveré a escapar, esta vez, dejaré de ser un maldito cobarde y lucharé hasta el final. Esta noche no dormiré; pero eso es lo de menos en este momento**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Estoy dibujando en mi cuaderno; es un pequeño boceto de lo que puede ocurrir en la guerra que será mañana. Espero que mi plan salga a la perfección, sino, estaremos completamente perdidos en esto. Si la última opción que queda es luchar, lucharé aunque tenga que dar mi vida haciéndolo. No pienso huir de nuevo, se acabó escapar de todo. Esta vez, tengo que ser valiente y enfrentar uno de mis mayores temores. Esto no será para nada fácil, eso es más que obvio; pero si no protejo a los que son importantes para mí, no llegaré muy lejos. No permitiré que nadie muera, esta vez no. Alguien toca la puerta**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Papá quiere explicarnos la estrategia de guerra-Es Kankuro**

 **-Bien, enseguida voy-Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo a la sala junto con mi hermano. Llegamos y Gaara ya está sentado junto a papá, con una mirada que denota frialdad; pero al mismo tiempo, preocupación. Kankuro y yo tomamos asiento y papá comienza a hablar**

 **-Bueno, les explicaré de qué manera vamos a atacar mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-Todos asentimos con la cabeza-Para comenzar, ustedes tres atacarán de forma directa, liderando al grupo de jóvenes del clan. Su orden irá de la siguiente manera: Kankuro, tú irás en la derecha; Gaara, tú en la izquierda; y finalmente, Temari, tomarás el centro-Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Por qué seré yo quien tomará el centro? ¿No pueden Kankuro o Gaara tomar mi lugar?**

 **-Por el simple hecho de que eres una de las más experimentadas en este asunto y sé que sabrás administrar bien al resto. Además, Kankuro tiene mejores reflejos por la derecha y Gaara por la izquierda. Por estas razones, es que te dejé en el centro**

 **-Bueno, haré mi mayor esfuerzo**

 **-Así se habla. Por otro lado, los adultos estaremos atacando por los costados; la mitad por un lado y la otra, por el otro lado**

 **-Pero, de esa manera, ¿los vampiros no los descubrirán? De acuerdo a lo que sé de ellos, su vista es bastante periférica y no se les dificultaría verlos-Pregunta Gaara**

 **-Eso es cierto; pero como en la zona hay muchos árboles, nos podremos ocultar fácilmente entre ellos y pasar desapercibidos**

 **-Bien, tal parece que por fin tienes un buen plan-Dice Kankuro**

 **-Hey, mis planes siempre son buenos**

 **-Sí; pero buenos para embarrarla-Todos soltamos una carcajada y papá se pone rojo de la furia**

 **-Oye, por una vez trata de valorar mi trabajo**

 **-Sumimasen; pero es que es verdad**

 **-Perdona si te ofendo cariño; pero tu hijo tiene razón-Dice mamá entre risas**

 **-Karura, ¿de qué lado estás?-Pregunta mi padre con el ceño fruncido**

 **-Del lado de la verdad-Mi madre no puede parar de reír**

 **-Bueno, admito que es un poco cierto-A mi padre se le comienza a pegar la risa. Hace tiempo que no teníamos un momento tan divertido en familia. Finalmente, paran las risas-Será mejor que se vayan a dormir, mañana será un día difícil y largo-Mis hermanos y yo asentimos con la cabeza y cada uno se va a su respectiva habitación. Me recuesto en mi cama, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, la cual se desvanece rápidamente. Comienzo a hablar conmigo misma**

 **-No sé si podré hacer esto, la relación entre papá y yo está mejorando sorprendentemente; pero al final tendré que traicionarlo al tratar de detener esto. No quiero lastimarlo más de lo que ya está; pero las cosas no pueden seguir así. Gomenasai, papá; pero este es el camino que yo elijo-Me duermo mientras las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Esto es duro; pero es lo mejor para todos. Se oye el cántaro de los pájaros y la luz del sol entra por mi ventana con un gran resplandor. Tal parece que el día que menos esperaba ha llegado; es hora de llevar el plan a cabo. Alguien llama a la puerta**

 **-Siga-Es mamá**

 **-Buenos días hija, ¿estás lista para enfrentar a nuestros mayores enemigos?-Finjo tener tos**

 **-No creo mamá, no me siento muy bien-Mi madre pone una mano sobre mi frente**

 **-Vaya hija, tienes razón. Estás muy caliente, espera y busco el termómetro para medirte la temperatura-Mamá sale de mi cuarto y vuelve segundos después. Pone el termómetro en mi boca**

 **-Vaya, 40°. Tu fiebre es bastante alta-Da un pequeño suspiro-Hablaré con tu padre sobre esto. Así no puedes participar en la guerra**

 **-Sumimasen, no era mi intención ponerme mal en un día tan importante como este**

 **-No tienes porqué disculparte, esto es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera. Además, no te quedarás sola mientras nosotros luchamos, tus hermanos están igual. Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya, necesitas descansar**

 **-Arigato, mamá-Sale de mi cuarto. Me quito las cobijas y suelto la bolsa de agua caliente que tenía entre mis piernas-Vaya, no pensé que se lo fuera a creer; pero bueno, parece que el plan está saliendo a la perfección; aunque no es algo seguro todavía, sé que podremos triunfar esta vez. Ahora, solo tengo que esperar a que aparezcan los demás para proseguir**

oooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Por favor, no me vayan a matar. Sé que no he subido esta historia desde hace bastante; pero como había dicho en capítulos anteriores, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. El colegio me está matando; pero por fin pude sacar un tiempito para seguir escribiendo. Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció este capítulo

El próximo capítulo estará basado, en mayor parte, en la guerra que se realizará. Uno de los capítulos que más me costará escribir, ya que debe contener mucha acción

Ese Kankuro está demasiado sobreprotector. Bueno, es entendible que quiera proteger a su hermana; pero lo que está haciendo es llegar demasiado lejos (No sé de qué me quejo, si soy yo quien lo está haciendo así; pero bueno, así de rara y loca soy yo, nada que hacerle jejeje)

¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Shikamaru cuando Temari le diga todo acerca de su verdad y la historia que hay detrás de ella?

Estuvo muy bueno el truco de Temari para fingir que tenía fiebre. Con que así comienza su pequeño plan, vaya…

Te: Por Kami, ya está a punto de comenzar lo esencial de esta historia, ¿será que podremos vencer con nuestra voluntad?

Yo: Claro que si querida Tem, ten fe, todo saldrá bien al final. Obviamente no será fácil; pero no es algo imposible

Te: Es cierto, no es nada imposible. Al final, la victoria será nuestra

Yo: Así es

Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un gran abrazo para todos. 


	15. Guerra Familiar

Capítulo 14

Guerra Familiar

 **..(Temari)**

 **Sale de mi cuarto. Me quito las cobijas y suelto la bolsa de agua caliente que tenía entre mis piernas-Vaya, no pensé que se lo fuera a creer; pero bueno, parece que el plan está saliendo a la perfección; aunque no es algo seguro todavía, sé que podremos triunfar esta vez. Ahora, solo tengo que esperar a que aparezcan los demás para proseguir**

 **-¡Temari! ¡Temari!-Es Kankuro, ¿cuándo será la mañana en la que no grite? Abre mi puerta a toda velocidad**

 **-Mamá y papá acaban de irse, tenemos que prepararnos, no podemos perder más tiempo**

 **-Lo sé, cálmate. Primero tenemos que esperar a que aparezcan los demás**

 **-¿Están listos para acabar con esto?-Llega Kiba entrando de un salto por la ventana de mi habitación**

 **-Por fin llegas, ¿verdad Kiba?**

 **-Oye Kankuro, ¿quieres calmarte un poco? No tienes idea de lo difícil que es engañar a mi madre inventando una excusa tan absurda como la de estar enfermo**

 **-¿Acaso tú crees que es fácil engañar a nuestro padre? Por algo es el rey de todo el clan, ¿no?**

 **-¡¿Quieren dejar de discutir?! ¡Me van a volver loca!-Ahora soy yo quien grita; pero es que estos dos cuando se juntan son demasiado irritantes. Kiba da un suspiro**

 **-Como sea, ¿dónde está Gaara? ¿No se ha levantado aún de la cama?**

 **-Oye sí. Kankuro, ¿sabes si Gaara ya despertó?**

 **-Hace rato de hecho; pero me dijo que iba a ir a buscar a su novia-Kiba y yo nos miramos con impresión**

 **-¿A Matsuri? ¿Y para qué?-Pregunto**

 **-No quiso decirme nada, lo único que dijo fue, "espera que voy a ir por Matsuri"-Alguien llama a la puerta principal-Voy a abrir, seguro que son Gaara y Matsuri-Kankuro sale de mi cuarto disparado**

 **-Tu hermano siempre ha sido así de acelerado, ¿verdad?**

 **-No tienes idea de cuánto-Ambos suspiramos. Gaara, Matsuri y Kankuro llegan a mi habitación**

 **-Hola a todos-Dice Matsuri en medio de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

 **-Hola-Decimos Kiba y yo al unísono**

 **-Gaara me contó acerca de lo que planean hacer, así que quiero ayudarlos a resolver este pleito**

 **-¿En serio harías eso? ¿Por nosotros?**

 **-Por supuesto. Yo también estoy harta de tener que perder a tantos seres queridos. Ya es hora de ponerle fin a esto**

 **-Bien dicho Matsuri-Dice Kiba. Alguien vuelve a llamar a la puerta**

 **-Yo iré-Digo-Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo hasta la sala. Abro la puerta y…no puede ser…**

 **-Hola Temari, ¿cómo estás?-Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par**

 **-¿Sasori? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Seguí a mi hermana y a su novio hasta aquí. No sabía que era tu casa**

 **-¿Cómo pudiste rastrear a Matsuri? Se supone que los humanos no tienen la capacidad de ubicarnos**

 **-Así es; pero no sé por qué tenía un recuerdo en mi mente de un bosque alejado de la sociedad y tenía el presentimiento de que debía venir; aunque se supone que yo me retiré de estas tierras desde que era un bebé**

 **-Talvez cuando tú y tu madre salían de aquí, estuviste viendo el bosque y por alguna extraña razón siempre lo has tenido presente en tu mente**

 **-Sí, puede que sea eso-Los demás se dirigen a la sala**

 **-Temari, ¿qué es lo que está...? ¿Pero qué rayos…?-Gaara se queda mudo**

 **-¿Sasori?**

 **-Hola hermanita-Sonríe**

 **-¿Cómo es que tú…?**

 **-Simplemente te seguí y llegué hasta aquí**

 **-Espera un momento, ¿cómo supiste donde estaba?-Pregunta Kankuro**

 **-No lo sé con toda sinceridad; pero tenía un recuerdo de un bosque y la vi ahí junto con Gaara**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Hermanito, ¿quisieras ayudarnos?-Sasori levanta una ceja, entra a la casa y cierra la puerta**

 **-¿Ayudarlos? ¿A qué?**

 **-A detener la guerra entre lobos y vampiros. Supongo que mamá te contó un poco acerca de ese tema**

 **-Sí, así es. Espera, ¿la guerra es hoy?-Todos asentimos con la cabeza-Entonces, ¿por qué todos ustedes están aquí y no peleando en el llamado "Bosque de la Muerte"?-Le explico toda la situación a Sasori y queda con los ojos abiertos-¿En serio planean detener esto? La guerra entre estos clanes es una de las más sangrientas que se ha escuchado en la historia**

 **-Eso es algo que tenemos más que claro; pero si no acabamos con esto, seguirá muriendo mucha más gente**

 **-Así que, ¿te gustaría ayudarnos, Sasori?-Pregunta Matsuri con ternura**

 **-Bien, ayudaré. Además, tengo que proteger a mi hermanita**

 **-Oye, para eso estoy yo-Dice Gaara más frío que de costumbre. Vaya, acaba de enojarse. Sinceramente, da risa ver como hermano y novio se pelean**

 **-¡Eres su novio; pero yo soy su hermano!**

 **-¡Eso no te hace superior a mí!-Ambos se miran con rabia y frialdad**

 **-Ya por favor, paren de discutir. Ambos pueden protegerme si así lo desean-Dice Matsuri con un poco de miedo**

 **-¡Eso no tiene ninguna gracia!-Dice Sasori-Este mequetrefe* no puede protegerte en una guerra tan peligrosa**

 **-¡Oye! ¡Por supuesto que la he protegido en varias guerras! ¡Incluso en ocasiones en las cuales nunca has estado presente para ella!**

 **-¡Ya basta!-Grito con demasiada furia-¡Actúan como dos niños pequeños!-Ambos se paralizan y comienzan a temblar. Por Kami, ¿cuándo será el día en que los hombres no discutan por tantas tonteras?**

 **-Go-gomenasai-Dicen los dos al unísono con la voz entrecortada. Alguien toca la puerta**

 **-Yo abriré-Camino hacia la puerta y la abro-Por fin llegan ustedes dos-Son Naruto y Tenten**

 **-Hola, vinimos lo más preparados posible**

 **-Eso veo-Llevan diversas armas de artes marciales**

 **-¿Quién falta?**

 **-Solo Sasuke y Sakura-Los dos entran y cierro la puerta**

 **-Bueno, aprovecho para presentarles. Él es mi mejor amigo Kiba**

 **-¿Qué tal?-Saluda con una sonrisa**

 **-Kiba, ellos son los amigos que he hecho en este tiempo; Tenten, una gran cazadora; y Naruto, un humano un poco baka; pero muy gracioso**

 **-Espera, ¿dijiste cazadora?**

 **-Sí; pero no te preocupes, está de nuestro lado. No nos va a matar ni nada parecido**

 **-Bueno, si tú confías en ella, yo también lo haré**

 **-Naruto, Tenten, también les presento a Matsuri, la novia de Gaara**

 **-Es un placer conocerlos**

 **-El placer es nuestro-Dice Tenten, Vuelven a llamar a la puerta**

 **-Deben ser Sasuke y Sakura-Corro hacia la puerta y la abro-Hola chicos**

 **-Hola-Dicen al unísono**

 **-¿Falta alguien?**

 **-No, solo faltaban ustedes-Sasuke se fija en Sasori-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?**

 **-Es el hermano mayor de Matsuri, la novia de Gaara y nos va a ayudar con esto-El Uchiha abre los ojos como platos**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Este sujeto tiene una loba como hermana?**

 **-Es una larga historia, después te la cuento. Por cierto, él es Kiba, mi mejor amigo**

 **-Con que tú eres un vampiro, ¿verdad?-Mira a Sasuke**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Pregunta Sakura confundida**

 **-Fue sencillo. Soy un lobo, así que reconozco fácilmente la esencia de un vampiro**

 **-Como sea, ¿estamos listos para hacer esto?-Dice Sasuke. Todos asentimos con la cabeza y salimos de la casa directo al "Bosque de la Muerte", lugar el cual ya has escuchado mencionar varias veces. Como hace tiempo habrás notado, la guerra siempre se desata ahí; pero este año, todo dará un giro drástico. Nos vamos corriendo hasta aquel bosque; Sasuke cargando a Sakura en su espalda, y los demás corriendo a toda velocidad. Llegamos, por fin**

 **-Alto-Digo-Por lo que veo, hasta ahora están en posición de combate, dentro de poco van a atacar. Bien, ¿listos para entrar a la acción?-Todos asienten y salimos de entre los árboles. Nos metemos en medio de los dos clanes-¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡No sigan con esto!-Mis padres y el resto de los adultos de nuestro clan salen de su escondite, al igual que algunos compañeros de Sasuke**

 **-¿Temari? ¿Gaara? ¿Kankuro? ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?**

 **-Vinimos a detener todo este asunto. Ya no tiene sentido el que sigan peleando por algo que pasó hace mucho**

 **-No lo entiendes, esto lo hacemos por el orgullo que le tenemos a nuestros ancestros, y hay que seguir vengando este incidente que fue causado por todos ellos-Papá señala al grupo de vampiros con furia**

 **-¿Por el orgullo que le tienen a sus ancestros? ¿Es en serio? A ellos no les gustaría que nosotros estemos en esta situación, al contrario, quieren que olvidemos el pasado y miremos hacia el futuro. Sé que entre ambos clanes podemos llevarnos bien. Yo lo logré, formé una amistad con el hijo del líder de los vampiros, con humanos e, inclusive, con una cazadora. Además, fui capaz de tener una relación con un humano. Y junto a todos ellos, he encontrado la felicidad que nunca pensé en hallar. Papá, tenemos que detener todo esto-Todos tienen los ojos abiertos de par en par**

 **-Rasa, tu hija tiene razón-Mamá se pone de nuestro lado-No tenemos por qué seguirnos lastimando de esta manera. Puede que parezca que estamos manteniendo el orgullo de nuestros antepasados; pero lo único que estamos logrando con todo esto es hacernos daño los unos a los otros. Tenemos que olvidar este conflicto y simplemente…seguir adelante**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **-Papá, escúchame, esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte, solamente nos estamos causando dolor, también estamos lastimando a los lobos**

 **-Es increíble la forma en la que estás deshonrando a tu clan, Sasuke, nunca me esperé eso de ti. Eres la desgracia de los vampiros**

 **-Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Al evadir las estúpidas reglas del clan, pude conocer lo que es la verdadera felicidad; no es matar a todo el que sepa de tu identidad o se cruce en tu camino por una extraña razón, sino proteger a los seres que más amas. Si no hubiese dejado estas reglas a un lado, no tendría una novia humana, ni amigos humanos, ni una amiga lobo. No me arrepiento de todo esto-Todos me miran con impresión y confusión al mismo tiempo**

 **-Perdona que te diga esto Fugaku; pero tu hijo tiene razón. Hay que acabar con todo esto, y olvidar aquel incidente que ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo. No tiene sentido el seguir peleando por algo que ya no nos incumbe**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con mamá y Sasuke-Papá tiene los ojos abiertos como platos-Solamente estamos lastimando y siendo lastimados por todo este asunto. Tratemos de comprendernos con los lobos, el mundo no va a acabar si lo intentamos. Papá, por favor, deja el rencor a un lado y deja de luchar por algo que ya no importa**

 **-Sakura, quédate detrás de mí en todo momento; pero si no se te dificulta, golpéalo-Ella solo asiente**

 **-Todos…todos ustedes son, ¡unos completos insolentes!-Mi padre se transforma al 100% en vampiro; con sus ojos completamente rojos y sus colmillos más abundantes de lo que ya son. Kuso, esto se va a poner más feo de lo que pensé; pero no hay opción, tenemos que luchar, hasta el final. Papá se nos abalanza y trata de atacar con un puño frontal. Lo bloqueo con facilidad. Comienzo a transformarme al 100% en vampiro para poder enfrentar a papá. Mamá e Itachi hacen lo mismo. Todos sabemos que solos no podemos derrotarlo; pero juntos, nada es imposible-¡¿Por qué haces esto Sasuke?! ¡Dime por qué!**

 **-¡Porque quiero detener esto! ¡Por eso lo hice!-Ataca con una patada directo a mi abdomen. Me saca volando y caigo al suelo dando vueltas**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Gritan Temari y Sakura al mismo tiempo**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Veo como uno de mis amigos sale a volar. No puede ser, Sasuke acaba de caer; pero yo tengo que comenzar a luchar de una buena vez. Me abalanzo a mi padre en mi transformación completa para tomar su cuello con mis colmillos; pero nota mi plan, transforma en lobo y bloquea mi ataque agarrando con su hocico una de mis patas. Comienza a darme vueltas y me suelta con tal fuerza que el sonido de mi caída suena hasta el otro lado del bosque**

 **-¡Temari!-Gritan todos al mismo tiempo. Veo como mi madre se transforma y se aproxima para atacar a papá; pero este le profana un golpe en todo su vientre con tanta furia que hace que ella expulse sangre de su hocico. Mamá cae al suelo y queda inconsciente. Kuso, tengo que levantarme, no puedo verla así. Vamos Temari, deja de ser tan débil y demuestra la fuerza que llevas dentro**

 **-¡Eres un…!-Kankuro se transforma, se abalanza contra papá y trata de darle una buena mordida en su cara. Como no es de sorprenderse, papá la bloquea sin dificultad alguna y vota a mi hermano por los aires**

 **-¡Kankuro!-Grita Gaara, se transforma y ataca a mi padre. Ambos lanzan varios mordiscos seguidos; pero al final, gana papá golpeando a mi hermanito con un arañazo en todo su rostro, sacando sangre por su cara y votándolo al suelo en un instante**

 **-¡Gaara!-Grita Matsuri**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **-Ahora sí, podré atacarte sin dificultad-Se aproxima a Sakura para golpearla con un puño en todo su rostro. Me levanto del suelo lo más rápido posible y tomo la mano de mi padre**

 **-¡Ni creas que te dejaré ponerle una sola de tus manos a mi novia!-Volteo a ver a Sakura-¿Estás bien?**

 **-S-sí, eso creo-Lo ataco con un puño que va directo a su estómago, lo esquiva sin problema. Nos atacamos de una forma tan rápida que nuestros golpes son pocos visibles ante el ojo humano. Mi madre e Itachi se suman a la pelea atacando a papá por los costados; pero este los manda por extremos diferentes**

 **-¡Mamá! ¡Hermano!**

 **-¡Recuerda! ¡Nunca debes bajar la guardia!-Damos otro montón de puños y patadas a toda velocidad; pero al final, me da una patada en toda la cara y vuelvo a caer. Naruto se aproxima para atacar con una estaca; pero mi padre con solo un simple puño lo manda al otro lado del bosque dejándolo casi muerto**

 **-Te voy a mandar al lugar de donde viniste, estúpida-Golpea a Sakura en la cara con un puñetazo y cae al suelo. Termina inconsciente. Kuso, me duele demasiado el cuerpo, mi padre es demasiado fuerte, por algo es el líder de nuestro clan. No me puedo mover, papá me golpeó en mis puntos más débiles, se nota que me conoce. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Así de fácil termina todo?-¡¿Qué ocurre contigo Sasuke?! ¡¿En serio eres así de débil?! ¿¡Mis entrenamientos no sirvieron de nada?!-La sangre comienza a salir por mi boca, mi vista se nubla. Tengo que luchar. Vamos Sasuke, sabes que puedes levantarte una vez más. ¡Arriba! ¡Tú puedes! Me levanto con demasiada lentitud, no siento mis piernas; pero no voy a permitir que esto acabe así**

 **-Sakura…Naruto…mamá…Itachi…no los voy a dejar morir…ni loco-Susurro y me pongo en posición de pelea**

 **..(Temari)**

 **La novia de Gaara corre a toda velocidad hacia papá mientras se convierte en lobo y trata de rasguñar su vientre; pero mi padre le da un cabezazo en todo su hocico. Matsuri sale volando y cae al suelo dando vueltas hasta chocar contra una piedra enorme. Sasori reacciona y ataca a mi padre, quien si dificultad alguna lo vota con una patada**

 **-¡Tengo que detener esto! ¡Mis amigos no pueden terminar así!-Tenten ataca a mi padre con una de sus armas; una katana para ser más exactos. Papá bloquea cada ataque, mi amiga mantiene la compostura con tal de no caer. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, es sorprendente. Papá manda un mordisco y Tenten lo bloquea con uno de sus brazos haciendo que este sangre demasiado. Se queja por el dolor; pero sigue luchando. Intenta enterrar la espada en el pecho de mi padre; pero este esquiva el ataque y araña el rostro de Tenten y luego le da un cabezazo en todo su vientre el cual genera que mi amiga caiga sobre Matsuri. Kuso, tengo que seguir luchando. Tengo que…levantarme de nuevo**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **-¡Vaya, pensé que nunca te levantarías! ¡Esto será aún más divertido! ¡Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz! ¡Sasuke!-Me abalanzo hacia él para brindarle un golpe bajo en todos sus abdominales; pero lo bloquea sin dificultad alguna. Toma mi muñeca y me hace girar supremamente rápido. Recibo un golpe en el rostro, luego, una patada en una de mis rodillas, y finalmente, un puño en todo mi abdomen, salgo disparado hasta caer sobre mi estómago. Kuso, mi cuerpo…duele…duele mucho, ni siquiera me quiere responder-¡Ya ríndete de una vez! ¡Admítelo! ¡Nunca serás capaz de derrotarme! ¡Me das lástima!-Vamos, tengo que pararme una vez más; por mamá…por Itachi…por Temari…por Naruto…por…Sakura. Me levanto lentamente del suelo-¡Eres demasiado terco! ¡Sabes que es inútil enfrentarme!-Limpio la sangre que brota de mi boca**

 **-Esta vez…no me rendiré…te demostraré lo lejos que soy capaz de llegar por las personas que aprecio…-Jadeo, mi cuerpo está débil; pero eso no quiere decir que mi voluntad de ganar se haya perdido, aún no es tarde para ganar. Siento que alguien posa su mano en mi hombro. No puede ser…ese olor es de…pero, ¿cómo? Si…**

 **..(Temari)**

 **¡Ahora sí, demostraré mi valía ante el ser más poderoso de todo nuestro clan!-Grita Kiba, se convierte en lobo y ataca a mi padre. Se ven diversos arañazos por parte de ambos; pero mi padre arroja a Kiba hacia arriba, cuando este comienza a caer, papá le da un buen cabezazo en todo su vientre lo cual hace que mi amigo caiga contra el tronco de un árbol**

 **-Kiba…-Escucho decir a Hana con lágrimas en sus ojos. Papá la mira con enojo con tal de que ella no se acerque a su hermano menor. Hana solo agacha la cabeza**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **-Sasuke, sé que entre los dos podremos vencer a papá**

 **-Itachi…-Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par-¿No estabas inconsciente?**

 **-Así es, lo estaba; pero…mi instinto de hermano mayor me hizo despertar. No puedes hacer esto solo y lo sabes. Entre los dos, podremos derrotarlo, ¿estás de acuerdo?-Sonrío de lado**

 **-Sabía que no eras tan débil como para acabar destrozado. Bien, hagámoslo-Mi hermano asiente y ambos atacamos a papá en nuestra fase final.**

 **-¡Esperen! No se habrán olvidado de mí, ¿o sí?**

 **-Naruto…-Mis ojos están abiertos como platos-¿Cómo es que tú…?**

 **-Sabes mejor que nadie que no me rindo fácil. Así que, entre los tres lo venceremos-Mi hermano y yo sonreímos. Los tres lanzamos una patada directo a su abdomen, bloquea todos y cada uno de los ataques con sus manos; pero tenemos un pequeño truco bajo la manga**

 **-¿Listos Sasuke, Naruto?**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Mis patas están demasiado débiles para responderme; pero tengo que luchar; por mamá, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Matsuri, Sasori, Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro. Vamos, puedo hacerlo. Me levanto con dolor en todo el cuerpo; pero sigo luchando. Todos me miran con los ojos totalmente abiertos**

 **-Temari…-Dice Hana-Derrótalo…por nosotros**

 **-Puedes hacerlo Temari-Dice Tsume-Confiamos en ti-Asiento y me arrojo hacia papá. Ambos damos arañazos y mordiscos con mucha fuerza. Terminamos arrastrando las patas en el suelo con tal de no caer. Ambos gruñimos y volvemos a atacar; pero esta vez, con más fuerza y precisión. Finalmente, mi padre me aruña la nariz, me da un cabezazo en la cara, con una pata me levanta y me hace girar. Muerde mi cuello, me agarra y me tira al suelo. Duele mucho…todo mi cuerpo…no puedo seguir…creo que me voy a…no digas estupideces Temari, sigue luchando. No puedes volver atrás después de todo lo que has dado aquí y ahora…**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **-Siempre estamos listos-Agarro la muñeca de mi padre y la tuerzo. Paso por encima de la espalda de mi hermano y de Naruto, cambiando de posición a gran velocidad. Papá abre los ojos como platos**

 **-¡¿Pero qué…?!-Le doy un golpe en el rostro que lo aturde por unos segundos**

 **-¡Ahora, Itachi!**

 **-¡Sí!-Mi hermano sujeta la pierna de mi padre y le da un codazo con toda su fuerza en toda la rodilla-¡Bien, es hora del golpe final!-Asiento y los tres atacamos con diversos golpes bastante eficaces y veloces, hasta dejarlo completamente débil y su gran cuerpo cae al suelo. No tengo idea de cómo carajos Naruto nos siguió el ritmo; pero lo hizo**

 **-¡Lo logramos!-Chocamos las cinco con Itachi y mi amigo. Finalmente, papá fue derrotado-¡Ve y mira cómo está mamá, yo me encargaré de Sakura! ¡Naruto, acompáñame!-Mi hermano asiente y va a ver cómo se encuentra la mujer que nos dio la vida. Voy a ver a mi novia junto con mi amigo-¡Sakura! ¡Despierta!-No responde. Kuso, no puedo perderla, no a ella. Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y rondan por mis mejillas-¡No, no te puedo perder! ¡No a ti! ¡Mi amor! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Te lo ruego!**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Mi cuerpo no responde, no puedo moverme. Papá sigue gruñendo mientras me mira con ira y odio. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Siento como una pata acaricia mi oreja, es Kankuro. Estoy tan feliz de que esté bien. Me mira levantando sus orejas. Me ayuda a levantarme; pero siento otro apoyo al lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, es Gaara. Ambos me están colaborando para que yo pueda seguir luchando. Entre los tres nos miramos, sabemos que ninguno podría derrotar a nuestro padre por su propia cuenta, eso es más que obvio. Decidimos derrotarlo entre los tres, más decididos que nunca. Nos abalanzamos sobre él para atacar. Papá nos bloquea con su cabeza a los tres, tiene bastante fuerza, bueno, por algo es el líder de nuestro clan; pero nosotros tenemos un as en la manga. Mis hermanos arañan su vientre por los costados, lo cual genera que papá retroceda un poco. Aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un cabezazo en todo su vientre, sale todo un éxito y papá cae casi muerto al suelo. Mis hermanos y yo volvemos a nuestra forma humana**

 **-Kankuro, ve a ver cómo están Tenten y mamá; Gaara, ve a ver a Matsuri y a Sasori; yo iré a ver a Kiba-Los dos asienten y cada uno toma su camino**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **-Sasuke…Naruto…-Oigo su voz, está viva-Están bien…me alegro tanto…-Comienza a toser sangre. Parece que el golpe que mi padre le introdujo casi la mata; pero lo importante, es que no ha muerto aún. Los tres sonreímos**

 **-Será mejor que no hables, necesitas recuperarte-Sonríe y la cargo en mis brazos. Voy hasta donde está Itachi junto con Naruto-¿Cómo está mamá?**

 **-Sigue inconsciente; pero se pondrá bien. Eso tenlo seguro**

 **-Bien, lo importante es que ahora esto terminó definitivamente-Dice Naruto. Todos sonreímos**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Voy hacia dónde está mi amigo, está hecho mierda, literalmente. Poso mi cabeza en su pecho, su corazón aún palpita. No me sorprende, Kiba siempre ha sido fuerte. Además, los seres como nosotros no podemos morir, a menos que…bueno, ya sabes de qué manera morimos, así que no tengo que volver a explicártelo. Lo cargo entre mis brazos y voy a ver a los demás**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentran?**

 **-Tenten no tardará mucho en despertar, sobrevivió al golpe. Es muy fuerte para ser humana**

 **-Recuerda que no es una humana común, Kankuro**

 **-Pero sigue siendo una de ellos-Tuerzo los ojos**

 **-¿Cómo va mamá?**

 **-No te preocupes, su cuerpo resistirá-Me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa**

 **-Matsuri sufrió graves heridas; pero sé que se repondrá-Dice Gaara. Le da un beso en la frente**

 **-Finalmente, este problemón llegó a su fin-Digo. Todos reímos**

 **-¿Cómo resultó todo?-Llega Sasuke**

 **-Logramos vencer, ¿y ustedes?**

 **-También. Este caos terminó**

 **-Sí**

 **-Temari…-Se acerca todo el clan a nosotros**

 **-Queríamos ofrecerte una disculpa-Dice Tsume-Vivimos tantos años cegados por el odio y el deseo de venganza que olvidamos lo que de verdad importa**

 **-Mamá tiene razón, creímos que con vengar la muerte de nuestros antepasados podríamos recuperar nuestra felicidad; pero ahora entendemos que eso solamente nos habría traído más dolor y remordimiento-Sonrío**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Parece que al final todo resultó bien. Todo el clan se acerca hacia nosotros**

 **-Queríamos pedir perdón por el comportamiento que hemos tenido los últimos años. Estuvo mal, muy mal. Nuestra sed de sangre nos trajo hasta este punto; pero queremos cambiar todo ese oscuro pasado. De ahora en más, formaremos amistades con los lobos-Dice Obito. Sonrío**

 **-Obito tiene razón-Dice Hitori-Fuimos unos tontos al pensar que esto nos haría felices**

 **-Me alegra que hayan comprendido el significado de la vida-Todos asienten-Bueno, será mejor irnos a casa-Todos nos vamos del "Bosque de la Muerte" directo a nuestras casas. Naruto llega a su casa y se despide, dejo a Sakura en su hogar e Itachi y yo seguimos nuestro camino cargando a nuestros padres en la espalda; él cargando a papá y yo a mamá. Por fin, hogar dulce hogar. Subimos hasta el cuarto de nuestros padres y los dejamos sobre su cama. Salimos en silencio del cuarto**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Volvemos a casa todos juntos, después de haber dejado a Tenten en su casa, a Matsuri y a Sasori junto con su padre y a Kiba con Hana y Tsume. Gaara va cargando a mamá y Kankuro a papá, los dejan en su cuarto sobre su cama**

 **-Ahora que esto terminó, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?-Me pregunta Kankuro**

 **-Supongo que no tengo opción. Ya es momento de que él lo sepa-Cojo mi celular y marco su número. Tengo mucho miedo de hacer esto; pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Estoy lista para afrontar lo que tenga que venir**

oooooOOOOOOOooooo

Finalmente lo terminé, tardé demasiado escribiendo este capítulo. No fue para nada sencillo, ya que tenía que buscar la forma de poner la angustia, la tensión y las ganas de seguir leyendo; todo eso, al mismo tiempo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y díganme en los comentarios si tuvieron por lo menos alguna de las emociones mencionadas anteriormente. Al menos para saber que escribí bien cada escena de pelea

Sé que cuando Temari y Rasa se enfrentan, no hubo mucho diálogo, ya que, como son lobos, no hablan tanto con palabras, sino más bien con gestos y gruñidos

¿Qué pasará cuando Shikamaru se entere de toda la verdad acerca de los lobos y los vampiros? ¿Será que se lo tomará como Sakura? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo

Hermano y novio tuvieron una pequeña discusión. Gaara se enojó ¿Quién lo diría? Sasori es un experto en ponerlo de mal humor

Supongo que la mayoría se perdió leyendo este capítulo; pero tuve que intercalar mucho los pensamientos, ya que se supone que todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo. No fue tan sencillo; pero espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente bien

*Mequetrefe: Persona que es insignificante de forma física o moral

Te: Por fin todo acabó

Yo: Lo sé, fue tan problemático (Doy un suspiro)

Shika: Oye, que no se te peguen mis palabras más usadas

Yo: No es mi culpa que tu vagancia sea tan pegadiza

Shika: Oye, no soy ningún vago, solamente me gusta hacer absolutamente nada en todo el día

Yo: Ya veo; pero cuando se trata de Temari, ahí si haces de todo, ¿o me equivoco? (Digo picaronamente. Ambos se sonrojan, no puedo evitar reírme) Como sea, dejemos así

Los tres: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	16. Renace el Dolor

Capítulo 15

Renace el Dolor

 **..(Temari)**

 **Cojo mi celular y marco su número. Tengo mucho miedo de hacer esto; pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Estoy lista para afrontar lo que tenga que venir**

 **-Halo**

 **-Shika, ¿eres tú?**

 **-¿Tem? Qué bueno que por fin me contestaste, ya me estaba preocupando. Te llamé durante todo el día; pero no respondías. Creí que te había pasado algo**

 **-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Solamente…-¿Ahora que mentira me invento?-estaba un poco enferma y no quería hablar con nadie**

 **-Pero ahora ya estás mejor, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, mucho mejor. Los medicamentos que me dio mamá sirvieron bastante**

 **-Me alegro de que estés bien. Bueno, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos ahorita?**

 **-Claro, ven a mi casa**

 **-De acuerdo, estaré ahí en menos de lo que esperas. Adiós**

 **-Sayonara-Cuelga. Kuso, ¿ahora qué hago? Quiero decirle todo; pero tengo miedo de que me odie y no quiera volver a verme en su vida. Estoy dando vueltas de un lado al otro por toda la sala. Mis hermanos bajan por las escaleras y me miran arqueando una ceja**

 **-¿Qué carajos se supone que estás haciendo hermana?-Pregunta Kankuro. Gaara solo da un leve suspiro**

 **-Hablaste con él, ¿no es así?-Solo asiento con mi cabeza-¿Y qué pasó?**

 **-Que ya viene para acá, y no sé cómo se lo voy a decir**

 **-Pues solamente se lo dices y ya está-Kankuro y su insensibilidad. Me sorprendería si llega a enamorarse algún día**

 **-Es fácil para ti decirlo porque no es importante para ti-Suena el timbre. Mierda, ya llegó. Tengo que actuar lo más calmada posible. Mis manos están temblando, no soy capaz de tocar el pomo de la puerta siquiera**

 **-Tranquila-Dice Gaara-yo la abriré por ti. Siéntate en el sofá y finge que estabas ocupada-Hago lo que me pide mi hermano y abre la puerta**

 **-Hola…Gaara, ¿verdad?**

 **-Para ser un vago, tienes buena memoria**

 **-No puedo olvidar con facilidad los nombres de los hermanos de mi novia**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Bueno, ¿está Temari?-Gaara señala en mi dirección-Hola princesa**

 **-Hola-Me paro y voy directo hacia mi más seguro exnovio. Mi hermanito se retira. Shikamaru me abraza al instante. Lo alejo con disimulo-¿No crees que sería mejor ir a otra parte?-Él asiente, tomo su mano y lo llevo hacia el bosque del clan. Sé que es estúpido decirle todo en ese lugar; pero no se me ocurre otro. Mi angustia y miedo es tan grande que ya ni razono. Llegamos a nuestro destino-Sé que reconoces este lugar, porque una vez, estuviste aquí. Una clase de perro te salvó la vida y le pusiste mi nombre**

 **-Así es. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que yo…?**

 **-Porque este bosque pertenece a mi familia. Se supone que es secreto; pero no tengo idea de cómo lo descubriste. Además, yo fui quien te salvó en aquella ocasión-Nuestros ojos están mirándose fijamente. Desvío la mirada y doy unos pasos lejos de él**

 **-¿Por qué este lugar tan bello es un secreto?-Doy un suspiro. Vamos Temari, díselo de una maldita vez. Entre más tardes, más te va a doler**

 **-Porque nuestra realidad es un secreto**

 **-No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso**

 **-Lo que quiero decir es que…soy un lobo, al igual que mis hermanos, mis padres y toda mi familia-Lo oigo reírse**

 **-Oye, ese tipo de bromas no se hacen. Esos seres no existen, son solo leyendas para que los niños dejen de molestar y se vayan a dormir**

 **-Supuse que lo tomarías como un chiste; pero no te miento, lo que acabo de decir es la pura y santa verdad**

 **-Si es tan cierto, dame una prueba-Llegó la hora, de que la persona que más amo en este mundo, sepa con lo que se acaba de meter. Mis ojos comienzan a tornarse ámbar, mi sangre se hace azul, el pelaje crece en todo mi cuerpo. Me transformo en lo que de verdad soy**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Veo como su cuerpo empieza a cambiar. No es posible, lo que me dijo es verdad. Es un lobo; pero, ¿en qué momento…ocurrió todo esto? Mi mente está traumada y confundida. La persona de quien me enamoré no es más que un monstruo. Esto es demasiado para mí. Mi novia es…un ser sobrenatural. Se voltea y me mira directo a los ojos. Gira la cabeza hacia un lado**

 **-Esto no…puede ser…posible, ¿con qué clase de cosa me fui a meter?-Temari vuelve a ser humana**

 **-Ahora lo sabes, esta es mi realidad. No soy humana, soy un lobo; o un monstruo, como lo llamarían los humanos-Sigo sorprendido. Creí que estas criaturas eran simples fantasías; pero en verdad existen**

 **-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?**

 **-Es una regla de clan; no podemos revelar nuestra identidad a nadie, y mucho menos encariñarnos con alguien que no pertenezca a nuestra especie**

 **-Yo…-No sé qué decir, sigo perturbado**

 **-Sé que quieres huir y no volverme a ver**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que…?**

 **-Tu mirada lo dice todo. Así que, ahora que sabes lo que soy…**

 **-Debo terminar contigo, y eso es lo que haré. Eres un monstruo, un fenómeno. Sigo sin comprender como fui capaz de meterme con un ser como tú. No quiero morir, y menos por culpa tuya. Esta relación acaba aquí y ahora…me tengo que ir-Salgo corriendo derechito a mi casa, tengo mucho en que pensar**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Veo como su silueta se pierde a lo lejos. Quiero llorar. Sabía que las cosas iban a terminar así, era obvio. Me duele el pecho, y mucho. Caigo al suelo sobre mis rodillas y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. No creí que separarme de él me dolería tanto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me enamoré de un humano? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para recibir este destino? Me levanto y voy a la casa de Kiba. Llego y toco la puerta**

 **-¡Ya voy!-Oigo desde adentro. Abren-Hola Temari, ¿y esa cara? ¿Algo pasó?-Es Kiba**

 **-Kiba…-Me abalanzo a él y lo abrazo. Comienzo a llorar en su pecho. Kiba responde ante mi gesto. Luego de un rato, me separa de él**

 **-Vamos a mi cuarto y me cuentas qué ocurrió-Asiento y vamos a su habitación. Entramos y me siento en su cama, se sienta a mi lado-Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?-No puedo hablar con claridad**

 **-Shikamaru…Shikamaru…terminó conmigo-Sigo llorando. Es la primera vez que lloro tanto. Kiba abre los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Le dije la verdad…con respecto a…nuestra existencia…y me dijo que…soy un fenómeno y un monstruo-Mi amigo me abraza**

 **-Ya tranquila…llora todo lo que quieras…desahógate…mañana mismo iré a buscar a ese baka y lo pondré en su sitio**

 **-No lo hagas…por favor**

 **-No me digas que no lo haga…nadie se mete con mis seres queridos, y mucho menos contigo. No voy a permitir que ese infeliz vuelva a lastimarte-Me aferro a él. Justo cuando pensé que lo peor ya había pasado, ocurre algo más decepcionante. Nos separamos, seca mis lágrimas de cocodrilo**

 **-Gracias por consolarme Kiba-Le brindo una sonrisa triste**

 **-No me agradezcas. Recuerda la promesa que te hice hace diez años**

-FLASHBACK-

 **Solo tenía siete años. Era uno de los días de guerra, en el cual, nuestros padres iban a arriesgar su vida por la seguridad del clan. En ese entonces, estaba muy asustada, no sabía lo que podría pasar. Esperaba que mamá y papá regresaran con vida. Era lo único que pedía**

 **-Temari, ¿estás bien?-Me preguntó Kiba mirándome directo a los ojos**

 **-Sí…-Desvié la mirada**

 **-Sé que no lo estás, te conozco. Así que, dime, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?-Lo volví a mirar directo a los ojos**

 **-Tengo miedo de que nuestros padres no vuelvan a casa-Habían lágrimas en mis ojos. Kiba simplemente me abrazó**

 **-No te preocupes. Ellos volverán, son muy fuertes, no serán fáciles de derrotar-Me separé de él y le sonreí**

 **-Tienes razón; pero…**

 **-¿Pero qué…?**

 **-¿Qué tal si todo el mundo muere y me quedo sola?-Me sonrió**

 **-Nunca estarás sola. Siempre estaré ahí contigo, sea en las buenas o en las malas. Siempre te daré mi pecho y mi hombro para que llores en los momentos de crisis, y siempre te protegeré de cualquier cosa, sea en esta vida o en la otra**

 **-¿Lo prometes?**

 **-Te lo prometo-Me dijo con una sonrisa de por medio. Le sonreí también**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Todavía recuerdo ese día. Kiba siempre ha estado ahí para mí, incluso cuando mis hermanos no podían. Él, desde que nos conocemos, me ha protegido de todo. Es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho. Al menos sé que nunca estaré sola, porque él siempre estará a mi lado**

 **-Claro que no he olvidado esa promesa. Nunca lo haría**

 **-Sé que no. Bueno, lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa. Te acompaño-Sonrío y asiento con mi cabeza. Salimos por la ventana de su cuarto, nos convertimos en lobos y corremos hasta mi casa. Es divertido. Hace mucho que Kiba y yo no corríamos juntos, solo los dos. Estos son los momentos que siempre quiero tener en mi memoria. Llegamos a mi hogar, volvemos a nuestra forma humana y toco la puerta. Abre Kankuro**

 **-Volviste-Dice con una sonrisa de por medio-Gracias por haberla acompañado Kiba**

 **-No hay de qué. Temari es mi amiga y si puedo acompañarla hasta aquí, lo hago con gusto**

 **-Sé que así es-Le sonríe-Bueno, es hora de que entres hermana**

 **-Sí. Adiós Kiba, nos vemos luego**

 **-Claro, adiós-Entro a mi casa**

 **-Y bien, ¿cómo te fue con Shikamaru?-Me duele el solo recordarlo; pero a mi familia no puedo ocultarle nada**

 **-Terminó conmigo-Vuelvo a recordar el horrible momento que pasé cuando le dije toda la verdad al hombre de mi corazón. Las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer-Sabía que esto terminaría así; no había alternativa de que fuese diferente**

 **-Ese bastardo. Va a escucharme-Abrazo a mi hermano**

 **-Por favor…no le hagas daño…te lo ruego-Me separa de él**

 **-Ni creas que voy a dejar las cosas así. Ese tipo va a saber lo que es un lobo de mal genio-Sale de la casa disparado directo a la residencia Nara. Kuso, debo detenerlo**

 **-¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto?-Aparece Gaara-Temari, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?**

 **-Después te cuento hermanito. Tengo que detener a Kankuro**

 **-Si quieres te acompaño, y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta-Parece que no tengo opción**

 **-Bien, tú ganas. Vamos-Salimos de nuestro hogar hasta la casa Nara para evitar que Kankuro cometa una masacre**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **No puedo creer lo que pasó. Temari es…un monstruo que sería capaz de destrozarme si quisiera. No creí que sería capaz de enamorarme de algo así. La cabeza me da vueltas, esa revelación fue demasiado para mi cerebro. Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad la situación. Alguien toca el timbre. Me acerco a la puerta de mi cuarto para escuchar si alguien habla**

 **-Buenas tardes señora Nara, ¿cómo le va?-Esa voz me suena familiar**

 **-Buenas tardes, ¿mi hijo te conoce?**

 **-Técnicamente sí. Mi nombre es Sabaku No Kankuro, el hermano de Temari-Kuso, es él. Fijo vino hasta aquí para matarme**

 **-Ya veo. Viniste a hablar con Shikamaru, ¿verdad?**

 **-Así es. Tengo que hablarle de algo importante**

 **-¿Hay algún problema?**

 **-No señora, todo lo contrario-Este tipo es bueno actuando. Es claro que hay un problema-Solamente quería pedirle a su hijo un favor**

 **-¿Qué tipo de favor?-Menos mal que mi madre es muy quisquillosa, sino, hace rato estaría debajo de la tierra**

 **-Era para saber si su hijo podría colaborarle a mi hermana de nuevo en matemáticas. Es que parece que sigue teniendo dificultades, muy pequeñas; pero con otras clases sé que podrá mejorar**

 **-Entiendo. Lastimosamente, mi hijo no se encuentra aún en casa; pero cuando vuelva, yo le doy el mensaje-Fue buena idea el haber entrado a casa por la ventana**

 **-Está bien. Perdone por quitarle su tiempo**

 **-No te preocupes**

 **-Bueno, sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Mamá cierra la puerta. Por Kami, parece que me libré de un problemón…bueno…por ahora. Algo entra por mi ventana**

 **-¿Pero qué…?-Me tapan la boca por la espalda**

 **-Ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra Nara. Si lo haces…-Las uñas de mi agresor se convierten en garras-Te rebano el cuello. Tengo que hablar contigo; de hombre a hombre-Me suelta con lentitud y me volteo al instante**

 **-¿Kankuro?**

 **-No, el repartidor de pizzas. Pues claro que soy Kankuro baka**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Piensas matarme?-Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par por el miedo que genera su aura sangrienta**

 **-Sí serás imbécil. Claro que no voy a matarte. Ese tributo se lo daré a mi hermana, claro, si es que lo acepta, lo cual dudo bastante**

 **-Bueno, ahora responde a mi otra pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-Parece que fueras sordo. Ya te lo dije, quiero hablar contigo; pero será mejor en un espacio más abierto**

 **-Ni creas que te voy a seguir**

 **-Sé que no lo harás; pero eso no es problema para mí-Me agarra y me pone sobre su hombro**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces? Bájame monstruo-Le pego puños en la espalda. Kankuro sale por la ventana de mi cuarto cargándome. Algo me dice que esto será más problemático de lo que ya parece**

 **-Esto es lo irritante de los humanos, nos tratan como si no tuviéramos sentimientos y solo fuésemos animales con ganas de carne y sangre**

 **-¿Acaso los lobos no son así?**

 **-No. Primero, nuestros gustos son más cuerdos. La carne humana es asquerosa y su sangre ni se diga**

 **-Así que, ¿no piensas comerme?**

 **-Si te respondo, ¿cerrarás la boca hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Bien, la respuesta es no. Ni loco te comería. Aparte de que sería antihigiénico, perdería mi tiempo-Llegamos hasta un bosque. Espera…este es…el bosque de los lobos. Kankuro me baja de su hombro**

 **-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?**

 **-Te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo en un espacio más abierto, y este es el único lugar que conozco lejos de todo**

 **-Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?**

 **-Sabes de lo que quiero hablar. ¿Por qué le rompiste el corazón a mi hermana?-Mis ojos están abiertos como platos. ¿Yo le rompí el corazón? Más bien, ella me lo rompió a mí**

 **-Etto…yo…creí que iba a matarme si seguía cerca de ella**

 **-En serio, los humanos tienen un estereotipo de nosotros demasiado desagradable. Típico de tu especie. Siempre tiene miedo de todo lo que es "desconocido", y algo que no sea igual a ellos, es malo y merece morir. Como si ustedes fueran seres perfectos sobre la tierra**

 **-Pues no somos perfectos; pero somos normales**

 **-Y volvimos a que lo "desconocido" es raro. Somos normales, solo que con costumbres y esencias diferentes, eso es todo-Da un suspiro-Escucha, mis hermanos y yo hemos sufrido más de lo que crees, en especial Temari. Desde pequeña, asumió una gran carga**

 **-¿Y cuál fue esa carga?**

 **-El protegernos a Gaara y a mí en la guerra, aunque tuviera que dar su vida en el intento-Levanto una ceja**

 **-¿Guerra? ¿Cuál guerra?**

 **-Es una larga historia-Me cuenta todo con detalle. No puede ser, ¿los lobos han pasado por todo ese tipo de situaciones? Es impresionante como aun así se mantienen con una sonrisa en sus rostros con tal de que nadie se preocupe. Un momento, ¿acaba de decir vampiros? ¿Ellos también son reales? ¿Sasuke e Itachi son parte de ese clan? ¿También han tenido que esconderse de los cazadores? ¿Tenten es una de ellos? Vaya, han pasado por tantas cosas que ni siquiera soy capaz de ponerme en sus zapatos**

 **-Vaya, qué triste sonó todo eso**

 **-Así es. Por eso, no permitiré que nada ni nadie haga sufrir de nuevo a mi hermana. Aunque tenga que matar a quien sea. Temari ya ha tenido demasiado dolor en su corazón para que aparezcas tú y lo empeores**

 **-Perdón, te juro que no quise…yo…no sabía…**

 **-Solo…cállate. ¡No entiendes y nunca entenderás nuestro dolor! ¡Te mandaré a dormir, esta vez, para siempre!-Su cuerpo empieza a cambiar; el pelaje aparece, comienza a obtener colmillos abundantes, su sangre se está volviendo ¿azul? Ahora es un lobo en su totalidad. Mendokusai, creo que esta vez sí voy a morir. Kankuro se abalanza sobre mí. Cierro los ojos para asumir el golpe; pero no pasa nada. Qué extraño, ¿por qué se habrá detenido?**

 **Oigo gruñidos, abro los ojos lentamente y…hay…dos…lobos tal parece. Espera, ¿lobos? ¿Acaso me están…protegiendo? No entiendo nada. Kankuro vuelve a convertirse en humano**

 **-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo aquí ustedes dos?-Pregunta con frialdad cruzando los brazos. Los otros dos lobos se vuelven humanos. No puede ser…son…Temari y Gaara**

 **-No pienso permitir que le pongas una garra encima a Shikamaru**

 **-¿¡En serio lo sigues protegiendo!? ¡Este infeliz te rompió el corazón! ¿¡No piensas hacer nada al respecto!?**

 **-Es mejor que dejemos de tener problemas. Hace poco solucionamos uno muy difícil para seguir con otro más**

 **-¡Hermana, reacciona por lo que más quieras! ¡Este imbécil merece hasta la muerte!**

 **-Que él haya terminado conmigo, no quiere decir que deba morir. Además, la vida decidirá en que momento ocurrirá eso; nosotros no debemos cometer semejante atrocidad de nuevo**

 **-¡Pero Temari, tenemos que…!**

 **-¡Basta Kankuro!-Dice Gaara en un tono fuerte. Vaya, y yo que pensé que él no podía expresar emociones; parece que me equivoqué-¡Esta decisión no es ni tuya ni mía! ¡Temari es quien decide si hacerle algo o no a este baka!-Me señala con su dedo pulgar**

 **-Gaara…**

 **-¡Deja de meterte en este tipo de cosas! ¡Temari ya no es una niña para que tengamos que decidir por ella!**

 **-¿¡Acaso no te importa que un imbécil haya roto el corazón de nuestra hermana mayor!?**

 **-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Y créeme que quiero matar a Shikamaru igual que tú! ¡Pero así no funcionan las cosas! ¡No podemos meternos en la vida personal de Temari! ¡Ella debe solucionar sus problemas por su cuenta! ¡Y si nos pide ayuda, le daremos una mano; pero solo si ella quiere!-Ambos hermanos se calman un poco. Kankuro rechista**

 **-Como sea, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-El castaño avanza y se acerca a mí**

 **-Aléjate de mi hermana si no quieres que yo mismo te rebane; estás advertido-Trago saliva. Definitivamente, este sujeto sabe causar miedo, y mucho. Se aleja de mí lentamente. Gaara y Temari se acercan**

 **-Gracias por protegerme. Se los agradezco-Gaara da un suspiro**

 **-Te voy a dejar algo muy en claro. Esto no lo hice por ti Nara, lo hice por mi familia. Hemos pasado por muchas situaciones desastrosas y ya no quiero ver más lágrimas de rabia y tristeza en los ojos de mi hermana. Si mi paciencia no fuese tan grande, hace mucho estarías muerto-El pelirrojo se aleja al igual que su hermana. Tomo el brazo de mi exnovia**

 **-Temari, espera por favor-Se voltea**

 **-¿Se te ofrece algo más?**

 **-Quería saber, ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí y me protegiste?-Su semblante es frío y orgulloso**

 **-Solamente lo hice por Kankuro. No quiero que tenga ningún remordimiento por haber matado a alguien que no nos ha hecho nada. Ahora, suéltame-Se libera de mi agarre-Tú y yo ya no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos-Avanza unos pasos y se detiene. Me mira de reojo-Es mejor que te vayas de aquí, cualquiera podría llegar y hacerte algo**

 **-¿Te estás preocupando por mí?**

 **-Claro que no, solo no quiero tener que oler sangre humana proveniente de un cadáver cada vez que venga por aquí-Se retira junto con sus hermanos. No sé por qué; pero me duele mucho el pecho. El tenerla lejos de mí duele mucho. Extraño sus abrazos, sus besos, su sonrisa. La necesito a mi lado porque…la amo; pero es un fenómeno, así que no servirá de nada el estar juntos.**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Mis hermanos y yo volvemos directo a casa. Es difícil para mí tratarlo así; pero sé que esto es lo mejor para los dos. Tengo que ser lo más fría posible con él para que no vea lo triste y débil que estoy por dentro. No quiero que él se apiade de mí. Kankuro abre la puerta. Mamá y papá están sentados en el comedor. Eso es poco usual, ¿será que pasó algo?**

 **-Hijos, ¿dónde estaban?-Pregunta papá. Esto es más raro de lo esperado**

 **-Arreglando unos asuntos**

 **-¿Qué tipo de asuntos?-Pregunta mamá. Mis hermanos me miran**

 **-¿Quieres que hablemos o prefieres hacerlo tú?**

 **-Mejor yo les comento**

 **-¿Qué pasó mi pequeña?**

 **-Shikamaru terminó conmigo-Ambos tienen los ojos abiertos de par en par**

 **-¿Por qué?-Cuento todo lo que ocurrió una vez más**

 **-Ese maldito. Sabía que no era bueno para ti. Voy a…voy a…**

 **-Rasa…cariño…cálmate**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Deja así papá. Es mejor para todos que él esté alejado de mí. Así no tendremos tantos problemas**

 **-Preciso cuando acepto este tipo de cosas**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Mientras ustedes estaban fuera, hablé con su mamá con respecto a lo que pasó en la guerra. Todos ustedes abrieron mis ojos. Debemos dejar el rencor a un lado y aceptarnos los unos a los otros seamos iguales o diferentes**

 **-¿En serio vas a aceptar nuestras relaciones con otras especies?-Estoy sorprendida. Parece que el corazón de mi padre no es tan duro como aparenta**

 **-Sí. Tenemos que dejar de sufrir y simplemente…vivir-Mis hermanos y yo nos abalanzamos sobre papá para abrazarlo. Todos nos reímos. Parece que por fin seremos una familia unida y feliz. Jamás creí que la felicidad formaría parte de nuestro hogar; pero parece que los milagros sí existen.**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Estoy echado en mi cama leyendo un libro. Por fin todo este asunto terminó. Ya era hora de que pudiéramos vivir en paz y felices. Solo espero que mi padre asimile las cosas y se dé cuenta de que estaba en un error. Cuánto daría porque eso fuese así. Alguien llama a la puerta**

 **-Hola Sasuke-Es Itachi. Me siento en mi cama-¿Cómo van tus heridas?**

 **-Van mejorando. La mayoría ya han cicatrizado**

 **-Ya veo, me alegro**

 **-¿Y cómo van las tuyas?**

 **-Pues ya no duelen tanto como antes. Bueno, papá quiere que todos nos reunamos en la sala**

 **-¿Y eso? ¿Para qué?-¿Qué estará planeando mi padre esta vez?**

 **-No sé, solo entró a mi cuarto y dijo "Necesito que vengas a la sala; pero primero, llama a tu hermano. Tengo que hablarles de algo"**

 **-Bueno, pues será bajar-Bajo las escaleras con mi hermano mayor hasta la sala. Mamá y papá están sentados en el sofá**

 **-Por fin bajaron. Bueno, tomen asiento-Hacemos lo que dice papá y nos sentamos en los sillones disponibles**

 **-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarnos papá?**

 **-Quería agradecerles por haberme abierto los ojos. Estaba…tan cegado por el odio que, no me di cuenta de que los estaba lastimando. Me disculpo por todo lo malo que hice y espero que puedan perdonarme**

 **-Claro que te perdonamos. Eres nuestro padre, nunca podríamos odiarte**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible Itahci?-No puedo evitar reírme. Es la primera vez que escucho hablar así a mi hermano**

 **-¡Cállate!-Mamá se ríe, luego papá, hasta que al final, todos terminamos sonriendo. Es lindo ver a nuestra familia tan unida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

 **-¿Les gustaría hacer algo divertido con nosotros?**

 **-¿Qué tienes en mente Fugaku?**

 **-Visitar a Rasa y Karura**

 **-No es mala idea. Me gusta. Así podré acercarme más a Temari**

 **-Ni creas que te lo voy a permitir hermano. Además, ella ya es propiedad de otro**

 **-Tu amigo vago no va a impedir que salga con ella por lo menos una vez**

 **-Deja de decir tonterías-Todos volvemos a reír. Nunca pensé que nuestra familia tendría este calor de hogar después de todo lo que pasó; pero vale la pena creer. Mi celular suena, me retiro de la sala para contestar**

 **-Halo**

 **-Hola mi amor-Es mi novia**

 **-Hermosa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tus heridas están mejor?**

 **-Sí, muchísimo mejor. ¿Y las tuyas?**

 **-Bastante bien. Ya no me duele moverme**

 **-Me alegro. Bueno, ¿quieres que salgamos a hacer algo divertido hoy?**

 **-Pues, en este momento estaba pensando con mi familia que podríamos ir a la casa de Temari. Si quieres ir, puedo ir a buscarte**

 **-Sería genial ir a visitarla. Bueno, te espero aquí. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Cuelgo. Vuelvo a la sala-Mamá, papá, ¿les molestaría que Sakura nos acompañe?**

 **-Yo no tengo problema. Además es mucho mejor, entre más seamos, más divertido será todo esto**

 **-Tienes razón mamá. Yo tampoco tengo problema**

 **-Y tú papá, ¿qué dices?**

 **-No me importa. Puedes invitar a cuanta gente quieras. Incluso, a Naruto también**

 **-Genial, entonces así será-Estoy muy emocionado por ir a la casa de Temari y pasarla bien. Después de todo este asunto, necesitamos un respiro, olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro. Espero que todo salga bien**

ooooOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué creen que pasará en la casa de Temari? ¿Itachi tratará de conquistarla?

Pobre Temari, ella no merece sufrir; pero como Shikamaru es un imbécil, la dejó escapar. Me provoca matarlo; pero como todos sabemos, nuestro vago favorito a veces suele comportarse un poco extraño. Era lógico que él no aceptaría las cosas tan fácilmente, el miedo lo tiene más que cegado

Amé escribir el pequeño flasback de la promesa que Kiba le hizo a Temari. Fue tan tierno, esos dos son como hermanos. Siempre tan unidos. Adoro la relación que forman. Él siempre está ahí para ella cuando todo parece que está en la miseria

Las dos familias fortalecieron sus lazos, ahora son más felices y unidos. Me encantó escribir esas escenas porque demuestra que aunque todo parezca perdido, nada esté bien y no haya solución, la familia siempre estará ahí cuando más la necesites; ellos te guiarán, te protegerán y te harán reír hasta más no poder

Vaya, Gaara se puso de mal humor. Eso no es normal en él; pero claro, rompieron el corazón de su hermana, es obvio que va a estar enojado

Le puse "Renace el Dolor" al capítulo porque representa que la guerra ya terminó, ya no habrán más conflictos entre lobos y vampiros, las cosas serán muchos más alegres; pero como el baka de Shikamaru lastimó a Temari, el dolor en el corazón de nuestra kunoichi favorita vuelve a aparecer. (Solo lo explico por si alguien se perdió)

Kanku: Por fin ganamos un poco de protagonismo en esta historia, tratando de consolar a Temari, apoyándola y…

Yo: Y tú casi asesinando a su exnovio

Kanku: Se lo tiene bien merecido ese baka

Yo: Lo sé; pero es mejor evitarse los problemas

Ambos. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	17. Amistades Verdaderas

Capítulo 16

Amistades Verdaderas

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Estoy muy emocionado por ir a la casa de Temari y pasarla bien. Después de todo este asunto, necesitamos un respiro, olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro. Espero que todo salga bien**

 **-¿Estás listo Sasuke? Ya verás cómo conquisto a Temari esta noche**

 **-Sigue soñando. No importa cuántas veces trates de conquistarla, nunca te pondrá atención**

 **-Cuando menos te lo esperes, esa rubia será mía**

 **-Deja de decir estupideces Itachi; Temari nunca será tuya**

 **-Es mejor que dejen de discutir y vayamos de inmediato para allá**

 **-Es verdad hijos, mejor vámonos-Salimos de nuestra casa y entramos a nuestra camioneta. ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Cierto, no te lo había dicho. En la familia, tenemos nuestro propio auto. Entramos y vamos a recoger a Sakura. Al llegar, bajo del automóvil, me acerco a la puerta y la toco. Abren**

 **-Vaya, pensé que nunca vendrías**

 **-¿Crees que te iba a dejar aquí esperando toda la noche? A veces pienso que no me conoces**

 **-Claro que lo hago-Se acerca y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que yo, las pongo en su cintura. Nos besamos como si no lo hiciéramos hace mucho**

 **-¡Oigan! ¡¿Quieren parar con su escena romántica y entrar al auto?! ¡Tengo cosas importantes que hacer!-Itachi a veces resulta ser más molesto que de costumbre; pero bueno, es mi hermano y así lo acepto. Mi novia y yo entramos en la camioneta y nos vamos directo a la casa de Naruto. Esta vez, bajo con Sakura para tocar la puerta. Abren**

 **-¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

 **-Queríamos saber si te gustaría acompañarnos**

 **-¿Acompañarlos? ¿A dónde?**

 **-Vamos a ir a la casa de Temari por un rato-Naruto se sobresalta**

 **-¿Por qué no lo dijeron desde un principio? Vamos-Todos entramos en el auto y nos vamos a buscar a Tenten. Llegamos y Naruto sale a tocar la puerta**

 **-¿Naruto? ¿Qué rayos…? Necesitas algo, ¿verdad?**

 **-Esta vez no. Quiero que nos acompañes a la casa de Temari**

 **-¿Nos acompañes?-Naruto señala en nuestra dirección-Ya veo. Sí claro, por qué no-Los dos vuelven al auto y nos vamos rumbo a la casa Sabaku No. Llegamos, salimos y toco la puerta**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Alguien llama a la puerta. Esto es extraño, que yo me acuerde, no he invitado a nadie, a menos que…Gaara haya invitado a Matsuri. Estoy con mi hermanito sentados en el sofá; mientras que yo veo la tele, él está leyendo un libro**

 **-Etto…hermanito…-Desvía la mirada de su lectura para enfocarla en mí**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Invitaste a Matsuri a comer o algo así?**

 **-No, nada que ver. No sé quién será el que está llamando a la puerta-Vuelven a tocar**

 **-Ustedes dos sí que son flojos-Dice mamá-Voy a abrir la puerta-La abre y se queda paralizada-¿Fugaku? ¿Mikoto?-¿Cómo? ¿Son los padres de Sasuke? ¿Qué querrán?**

 **-Hola Karura, ¿cómo estás?-No entiendo nada**

 **-Etto…yo…**

 **-¿Podemos pasar?-Mi mamá reacciona**

 **-Sí, claro. Adelante-Se hace a un lado y entran todos. Vaya, incluso vinieron Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Itachi y Tenten. Esto sí que es una sorpresa**

 **-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te alegra nuestra presencia?-Pregunta Itachi medio coqueto. ¿Ahora a este que le dio?**

 **-No es eso, solo que no me esperé verlos por aquí**

 **-Fue idea de nuestros padres. Querían ver a los tuyos y conversar entre adultos. Así que, quisimos aprovechar la ocasión y venir hasta aquí para verte y hacer algo divertido**

 **-Qué lindo detalle de su parte; pero no tengo ánimos de hacer nada**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?-Pregunta Naruto**

 **-Es mejor que les cuente en un lugar más privado-Todos asienten y subimos hasta mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta con llave y todos se sientan en mi cama**

 **-Ahora sí, dinos qué fue lo que pasó-Dice Sasuke**

 **-Bueno, es duro de contar; pero no puedo ocultarles nada, así que…-Comienzo a relatar todo con detalle. El dolor vuelve a mi corazón y no puedo evitar llorar en frente de mis amigos. Me siento tan mal**

 **-Ese maldito, ¿cómo se atreve? Voy a matarlo**

 **-Calma Sasuke…no tienes que hacer eso…esto es lo mejor para los dos…**

 **-¿Estar separados?-Pregunta Sakura-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa tan descabellada Temari? Ustedes dos se aman y no pueden estar sin el otro**

 **-No tiene sentido el intentar que las cosas cambien Sakura…él mismo me lo dijo…lo mejor es terminar**

 **-¿Y piensas dejarlo ir así no más?-Pregunta Tenten con indignación-Perdona que te lo diga; pero estás mal de la cabeza**

 **-No me importa lo que pienses Tenten…solo quiero olvidarlo**

 **-No podrás y lo sabes. Ese baka te robó el corazón en un instante-Dice Naruto**

 **-Lo sé; pero lo mejor será que lo olvide-Me derrumbo en el suelo y pongo las manos en mi cara. No puedo sentirme más humillada de lo que ya estoy. Alguien me abraza. No puede ser…es…**

 **-Tranquila Temari, ya no llores. Todos nosotros estamos aquí para ti-Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-Itachi…**

 **-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? Claro, si no les molesta**

 **-Por supuesto que no-Todos salen y me quedo en mi cuarto sola con Itachi. Me ayuda a levantar y nos sentamos en mi cama**

 **-Escucha Temari, voy a ser breve contigo. Ese infeliz no te merece. Debes buscar a alguien mejor**

 **-Lo sé; pero…yo lo amo**

 **-Pero tienes la posibilidad de enamorarte de alguien más**

 **-¿Cómo de quién?**

 **-La respuesta es sencilla. Podrías enamorarte de mí-¿Estoy sorda o lo que acaba de decir va en serio?**

 **-¿De ti? ¿Por qué me enamoraría de ti?**

 **-Porque yo si sabría amarte, protegerte y nunca te dejaría ir**

 **-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?-Da un leve suspiro**

 **-Sé que terminaste con Shikamaru hace poco; pero…si me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo, te prometo que te haré muy feliz-Me levanto de la cama a gran velocidad**

 **-Mira Itachi, es muy tierno todo esto; pero sería inútil el estar contigo. No me gustas, en lo absoluto**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿me consideras menos?**

 **-No, nada de eso. Eres muy tierno y atento; pero…**

 **-Tu corazón le pertenece a él, ¿verdad?**

 **-Así es. Y no importa cuántas veces trate de alejar su recuerdo, es simplemente inútil**

 **-Bueno, no importa-Me sonríe-Cuando menos te lo esperes, conquistaré tu corazón-Se levanta de la cama y se retira. Quizás debería intentar tener algo con Itachi, es muy agradable y vale la pena. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no me debo cuadrar con él? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? Mira, Shikamaru y yo ya no somos nada, es mejor que lo superes. Lo nuestro es imposible. Salgo de mi cuarto y veo como todos siguen ahí**

 **-Creímos que nunca saldrías de ahí-Dice Naruto**

 **-¿Qué te parece si salimos al bosque de tu clan?-Dice Sasuke**

 **-Sí claro, será divertido**

 **-Bien, vamos entonces-Bajamos las escaleras y veo a mis padres conversando con mucha emoción con los de Sasuke e Itachi. Hace tiempo que no los veía tan felices**

 **-Mamá, papá**

 **-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Necesitas algo?**

 **-¿Podemos salir al bosque del clan un rato?**

 **-Claro, vayan-Dice la madre de los dos vampiros. Mis amigos y yo salimos de la casa y vamos al bosque de los lobos. Llegamos**

 **-Listo, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos aquí Sasuke? Ya que venir hasta aquí fue tu idea**

 **-Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer carreras para ver quién es el más rápido de todos**

 **-Me gusta la idea-Me convierto en lobo y Sasuke e Itachi en vampiros. Comenzamos nuestra pequeña carrera. Sakura, Tenten y Naruto tratan de seguirnos el paso; pero no tienen la velocidad que nosotros. Sasuke me mira**

 **-Yo seré quien gane esta carrera-Lo miro mientras mi rostro dice, "sí claro, sigue soñando Uchiha. Nadie es más veloz que yo"**

 **-En vez de pelear, deberían estar pendientes de mí, porque es obvio que yo ganaré**

 **-No te creas tanto hermano, nunca vencerás**

 **-¿Eso crees?-Mientras esos dos se pelean por quien es el más rápido, aprovecho para tomar la delantera y ganar. Vuelvo a mi forma humana**

 **-¿Acaso no era que iban a ganar?**

 **-¿Pero qué…?-Voltean a verme y se dan cuenta de que ambos perdieron. Se acercan a mí. Unos segundos después, llegan Naruto, Sakura y Tenten**

 **-Ustedes corren muy rápido-Dice un agitado Naruto**

 **-Es verdad. Casi los perdemos de vista-Dice Sakura apoyando las manos en sus muslos. Los vampiros y yo nos reímos. Adoro estos momentos con mis amigos, son tan especiales y únicos que talvez…nunca vuelvan a repetirse; pero espero que no sea así. Miro hacia el cielo. Naruto se acerca y pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro**

 **-Es una noche muy bonita, ¿no es así?-No puedo evitar sonreír**

 **-Sí, es verdad. Quisiera que todas las noches fuesen así; llenas de estrellas alumbrando hasta la parte más insignificante de oscuridad-Mi sonrisa se borra al recordar el momento en que Shikamaru se me declaró, ya que como recordarás, fue una noche idéntica a esta. Naruto me mira con preocupación**

 **-Recordaste algo, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí; en una noche idéntica a esta, Shikamaru me dijo que me amaba; pero…lastimosamente…todo ese sueño tan hermoso…terminó-Vuelvo a llorar. Puede que finja que ya no me importa; pero es inútil. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo lo seguiré amando como la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Siento como Naruto me abraza con firmeza**

 **-Tranquila Temari, no llores, no tienes idea de cuánto me duele verte sufrir. Ya tuviste bastante con la situación de esa guerra absurda; no te sigas lastimando. Nosotros; tus amigos, siempre estaremos ahí para ti. No importa que tan lejos, o cerca nos encontremos de ti; siempre te protegeremos y te haremos reír hasta en los momentos de crisis**

 **-Naruto tiene razón-Dice Sasuke acercándose-Nunca te dejaremos sola. Todos nosotros ya no somos amigos; nos hemos convertido en una familia-Me sonríe. Los demás se acercan**

 **-Es verdad-Dice Itachi-Siempre te apoyaremos y haremos lo que sea por ti; aunque tengamos que dar nuestra vida en el intento**

 **-Recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí, nunca nos alejaremos de ti Temari-Dice Sakura con su típica ternura**

 **-Lo que dice Sakura es cierto. Eres como una hermana para todos nosotros, y pase lo que pase, estaremos de tu lado…siempre-Me hace muy feliz el haberlos conocidos a todo ellos; siempre me hacen feliz aunque lo que pase no sea tan bueno**

 **-Arigato…arigato**

 **-No tienes que agradecer nada-Todos me abrazan y yo respondo ante su gesto. Después de contemplar un buen rato las estrellas, nos vamos todos a mi casa. Llegamos. Huele a comida, ¿será que mamá ya puso la cena? Puede que sea lo más seguro**

 **-Llegan justo a tiempo-Dice mamá-Ya es hora de comer-Todos asentimos y tomamos asiento para disfrutar las delicias de mi madre**

 **-Esto está delicioso-Dicen Sasuke e Itachi al mismo tiempo**

 **-Me alegra que les guste**

 **-Tienes un gran talento para la cocina Karura, deberías enseñarme**

 **-Claro que sí Mikoto. Espera, ¿acaso no sabes cocinar?**

 **-Sí; pero no tengo la misma cocción tuya**

 **-Si quieres te puedo dar unos consejos**

 **-Claro, sería un honor escucharlos-Seguimos comiendo, los Uchiha se van a su casa, al igual que Naruto, Tenten y Sakura**

 **-Bueno, ya es hora de dormir-Mis hermanos y yo subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Me tiro sobre la cama de un salto. Esta noche fue muy divertida, supongo que me hacía falta reírme un poco. No todo en la vida es tan malo, puede que ya no tenga novio; pero tengo amigos muy especiales que me quieren por lo que soy y no por lo que aparento ser. No les afecta si soy un lobo, y eso me hace feliz**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Me la he pasado mirando por la ventana como idiota durante toda la noche. No he podido olvidar ese hermoso recuerdo que formé con ella; la forma en que brillaban sus hermosos ojos verdes con la luz de las estrellas, con esa sonrisa tan radiante y dulce que hace que me pierda de la realidad. Kuso, Temari, ¿qué me hiciste para que aunque te haya dejado ir te siga amando como un imbécil? Te necesito a mi lado…me haces mucha falta…te extraño; pero tu especie no cuadra conmigo. Alguien llama a la puerta**

 **-Siga-Digo sin despegar la vista de ese cielo estrellado; mismo en el cual le dije a Temari lo que sentía por ella y mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos**

 **-Shika, cariño, ¿no es mejor que te acuestes a dormir? Ya se está haciendo tarde-Es mamá**

 **-Sí, ya voy. Solo quiero seguir viendo un rato más el cielo**

 **-¿Te pasa algo?**

 **-No, ¿por qué lo piensas?**

 **-Te conozco Shikamaru. Te mantuve en mi vientre por nueve meses y sé cuándo algo pasa por tu mente-Me volteo a verla. Se sienta en mi cama y me hace un gesto para que tome asiento a su lado. Hago caso y me siento- Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?**

 **-Terminé con Temari-Agacho la cabeza. Fue tan duro el haber tomado esa decisión para mí; pero sé que esto es lo mejor para los dos**

 **-¿Por qué?-Mi mamá estaba completamente sorprendida. Le conté toda la situación, incluyendo que Temari y toda su familia son lobos**

 **-Ya veo. Así que por fin descubriste que hay otras criaturas viviendo en este mundo**

 **-Así es. Espera, ¿cómo es que no te sorprende?**

 **-Porque…yo ya he convivido con lobos y vampiros-Tengo los ojos abiertos de par en par. Esto sí que es inesperado. No creí que mi madre conociese sobre estas criaturas y supiese que en realidad existen**

 **-No puedo creer que sepas sobre ellos**

 **-Sé más de lo que crees hijo; parece que ya llegó el momento de contarte la parte de mi vida que solo tus abuelos fallecidos y tu padre conocen**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Tú también me has ocultado cosas?**

 **-Sí, y perdóname; pero lo hice por tu bien**

 **-¿Por mi bien? ¿Por qué por mi bien?**

 **-Porque la familia por mi parte era…cazadora-Abro mis ojos como platos. ¿Nací en una familia de cazadores? ¿Cómo es que esto puede ser posible?**

 **-¿Es en serio?-En este momento, tengo miles de preguntas**

 **-Sí, déjame contarte la historia. Mucho tiempo antes de que tú nacieras, nuestra familia se dedicaba a cazar lobos y vampiros; siempre decían que eran un mal enorme para la sociedad y que su destino era morir**

 **-En pocas palabras, ¿nuestra familia sigue matando a estos seres?**

 **-No, ya no, porque…yo rompí esa cadena**

 **-¿Cómo…cómo lo hiciste?-Estoy un poco perdido, ¿cómo es posible que nunca me enterara de este secreto?**

 **-Yo…-Mamá comienza a llorar-Maté a tus abuelos-Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿Escuché bien? No…puede ser…posible**

 **-¿Pero…por qué?**

 **-Era la única manera de detener todo este problemón, ya que ellos eran los líderes, y una vez que murieran, su descendiente tomaría ese liderazgo, en pocas palabras, yo lo haría para así evitar que este clan siguiera matando a seres que nunca nos han hecho nada**

 **-¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?**

 **-Porque sabía que era lo mejor. Créeme que matar a tus abuelos…fue la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en mi vida. Todavía recuerdo sus miradas…tan frías y siniestras; siempre diciéndome que lo que hacíamos estaba bien**

 **-¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual hiciste todo eso?**

 **-Porque…durante mi infancia…hice amigos lobos y vampiros…-Por Kami, mientras más avanza esta historia, más, más me sorprendo**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Sí, tal cual escuchaste. Creé vínculos con aquellos seres y entendí que lo que decían con respecto a ellos eran puras mentiras. Tanto lobos como vampiros, nunca quisieron hacernos daño ni a los cazadores ni a los humanos, solamente querían vivir a su manera; pero sin afectarnos**

 **-Entiendo. ¿Era tan difícil parta ti o para papá contarme todo esto?**

 **-Sí, todavía eras un niño cuando ocurrió toda esta situación. No estabas preparado para entenderlo del todo**

 **-Eso quiere decir que…fui un tonto al dejar ir a Temari**

 **-Así es, un completo baka. Puede que Temari sea un lobo; pero su corazón es muy puro**

 **-Sí. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que ella es un lobo?**

 **-Fácil. Mi instinto de cazadora no lo he perdido con los años. Así que para mí fue sencillo reconocer lo que es ella**

 **-¿Cuándo lo supiste?**

 **-La primera vez que vino aquí**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor será que duermas. Reflexiona y piensa bien las cosas. Si en serio amas a esa chica, no la dejes escapar. Lucha aunque tengas que darlo todo. Por una vez…deja de ser un vago cobarde y actúa-Mamá sale de mi cuarto y me deja pensando. ¿Será que es cierto que debo luchar por ella? ¿La amo demasiado como para hacer eso? No lo sé. Hay tantas preguntas en mi cerebro en este momento; pero tiene razón, por una vez en la vida, debo actuar y enfrentar la realidad. Si amo tanto a Temari, no me debe importar lo que sea…por el simple hecho de que…mi corazón…ya le pertenece**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **El sol entra pro mi ventana y apunta directo a mis ojos. Bueno, parece que es hora de levantarse. Me arreglo y bajo hasta el comedor para desayunar. Mamá y papá están hablando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

 **-Buenos días-Digo con entusiasmo**

 **-Vaya, hoy despertaste feliz**

 **-Sí, y todo gracias a mis amigos. Creo que les debo una**

 **-Me alegra oír eso hija-Dice papá con una sonrisa. Nunca pensé que volvería a verlo feliz; pero me encanta que ya no hayan más problemas entre nosotros**

 **-¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo la pasaron anoche?**

 **-Excelente-Dice mamá-Nos divertimos mucho hablando con Mikoto y Fugaku. Son muy divertidos-Tomo asiento para degustar las delicias que mi madre ha preparado esta mañana**

 **-Buenos días-Dice Kankuro en medio de un bostezo mientras baja las escaleras. Gaara lo sigue**

 **-Buenos días-Dice mi hermanito**

 **-Buenos días. ¿Por qué esas caras de sueño? ¿No durmieron anoche o qué?**

 **-Pues fíjate que no hermana; estaba tan preocupado por ti y pensaba si debo matar a tu exnovio o no**

 **-¿Quieres olvidar todo eso Kankuro? Ya superé a Shikamaru y no lo necesito**

 **-Te conocemos Temari y sabemos que las cosas no son así. Sigues amando a ese baka y no puedes evitarlo**

 **-No es cierto. Yo ya olvidé lo que sentía por ese humano**

 **-Sí es así. Mírame a los ojos y dímelo-Volteo a ver a Gaara y las palabras no salen de mi boca; ni un solo sonido-¿Ves que todavía sientes algo por él?**

 **-¿Sabes qué? Es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde-Salimos de casa y vamos a la escuela. Sinceramente, no quisiera ir; pero no me pienso demostrar débil de nuevo ante ese vago. Cada uno entra a su respectiva aula y comienzan las clases. Después de un tiempo, suena el timbre y todos nos disponemos a salir. Me siento en una banquita mientras miro alrededor. Itachi se acerca**

 **-Hola Temari**

 **-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?**

 **-Qué cortante; pero sí. Te necesito a ti**

 **-¿A mí? ¿Y para qué?**

 **-Para nada en especial, solo para hablar-Se sienta a mi lado, y trata de rodear su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Voy a quitarlo; pero alguien lo hace antes que yo**

 **-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una de tus sucias manos encima Uchiha-Tengo los ojos abiertos de par en par, es Shikamaru. ¿Cómo carajos fue que no pude reconocer su olor? Esto es inexplicable. Itachi se levanta**

 **-Ya cálmate Nara. Solo estábamos teniendo una conversación normal entre amigos**

 **-Pues no parecía eso desde lejos**

 **-Di lo que quieras. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos luego Temari. Por cierto Shikamaru, me decepcionas; no entiendo como fuiste capaz de dejar a una chica tan única y bella como ella-Itachi se retira. Ahora sí voy a explotar. ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza este baka?**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Por fin ese infeliz se fue; ya me tiene harto. Siento un aura maligna, kuso, creo que estoy muerto**

 **-¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios acabas de hacer Nara?!**

 **-Cálmate. Solo evité que Itachi te pusiera una mano encima. Eso es todo-Su mirada en serio da miedo; mucho más que la de Kankuro**

 **-¡Eso yo podía hacerlo por mi cuenta! ¡No necesitaba que lo hicieras!**

 **-Solo quería ayudar**

 **-¡No tienes por qué ayudarme! ¡No te necesito!-Está a punto de irse; pero agarro su brazo**

 **-Espera, por favor…no te alejes de mí…no de nuevo-Se libera de mi agarre y me voltea a ver**

 **-¡¿Qué rayos es lo que ocurre contigo?! ¡Por Kami, créeme que no te entiendo! ¡Primero me dices que soy un monstruo y luego quieres que no me aleje de ti! ¡Me confundes Nara!**

 **-Sé que me equivoqué al ofenderte de esa manera; pero de verdad, no quiero que sigamos así; por lo menos tratemos de ser amigos, ¿te parece?**

 **-¡Basta! ¡Solo…cállate! ¡Aléjate de mí!-Se va hecha una furia. Kuso, ¿por qué fui tan idiota y la dejé escapar? Veo que Chouji, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Tenten se acercan**

 **-Vaya, esos gritos de Temari se escucharon hasta el otro lado de la escuela-Dice mi mejor amigo-Casi me quedo sordo**

 **-No me sorprende-Me rasco la nuca**

 **-Trataste de solucionar las cosas, ¿verdad?-Solo asiento con mi cabeza**

 **-Y como podrás haberte dado cuenta, no funcionó. Creo que ahora me odia más que antes**

 **-Perdona que te lo diga amigo pero, este es uno de los errores más grandes que has cometido-Chouji se va. Habla Ino**

 **-Es increíble que rompieras su corazón-Hay lágrimas en sus ojos-Y yo que ya tenía planeada la boda de los dos-No sé si reírme o asustarme con ese comentario. Mi mejor amiga se va**

 **-Ay Shikamaru, en este momento podría golpearte y arrojarte a una pared por lo que le hiciste a Temari; pero sé que si lo hago, ella misma me matará. Puede que no lo parezca pero, esa chica todavía siente algo por ti-Dice Sasuke-Yo adoro a esa lobo como mi hermana menor y me duele que sufra. Solo espero que recapacites y la recuperes-El Uchiha se va y Sakura se pone en frente mío**

 **-No entiendo como no fuiste capaz de aceptar lo que ella es en verdad, ¿acaso el amor que le tienes no es suficiente para que eso no te afecte? Temari es mi amiga, y no me gusta verla tan triste. Quisiera que todo fuese igual que antes, Shikamaru-La novia de Sasuke se va**

 **-Estoy decepcionado de ti Shikamaru, creí que eras un poco más razonable; pero parece que no es tan cierto. No voy a hacerte nada solo por el hecho de que has lastimado y herido el corazón de mi amiga; pero espero que esto te quede claro. Si en serio la quieres, lucha por ella y no la dejes ir…no de nuevo-Naruto se va y comienza a hablar Tenten**

 **-No sé en qué carajos estabas pensando cuando le dijiste a Temari que era un fenómeno y un monstruo; pero solo te diré una cosa. No dejes ir a una chica tan valiosa como ella, porque alguien igual a esa chica, nunca encontrarás-Tenten se va. Todos tienen razón, soy un baka completo. Alguien me agarra por la espalda y me mete a un arbusto**

 **-¿Pero qué…?-Me tapa la boca. Es un tipo; pero no lo conozco**

 **-Cállate-Me dice susurrando-Sé que no sabes quién soy; pero yo sí sé quién eres tú, Nara Shikamaru-Abro los ojos de par en par, ¿cómo es que este sujeto me conoce? Nunca lo había visto en mi vida-Será mejor irnos a un lugar más tranquilo**

 **Me agarra y me pone sobre su hombro. Salimos del arbusto y me lleva corriendo hasta un lugar. Espera, ¿otra vez aquí? ¿Por qué carajos todo el mundo me trae hasta el bosque de los lobos? ¿Acaso no hay más lugares? Un momento, eso quiere decir que él es…un lobo. Me baja y me mira directo a los ojos**

 **-Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, el amigo de infancia de Temari y considero que tú y yo debemos hablar de algo supremamente importante. En otras palabras, de ella**

 **-Entiendo. Espera, ¿amigo de la infancia de Temari? ¿Tú eres el sujeto que fue a su casa aquella noche cuando ella me estaba ayudando a estudiar?**

 **-Vaya, para parecer un idiota, tienes buena memoria. Ahora entiendo por qué Temari se fijó en ti**

 **-Bueno, ¿piensas hacerme algo? ¿Planeas matarme o algo similar?**

 **-¿Acaso por quien me tomas? No soy como Kankuro, quien ataca como una bestia salvaje en busca de comida. Solamente quiero que tengamos una plática normal; de humano a lobo-No creo que él sea de fiar, me da miedo solo verlo; pero bueno, esta vez no huiré y voy a poner atención. Espero no morir**

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que llevo años (bueno, tampoco tanto; pero tanto para ustedes como para mí, se sintieron como años) sin subir capítulos. Por favor, no vayan a matarme; fue muy difícil para mí encontrar un tiempo libre para escribir, el colegio me tiene tan atareada y la otra semana, ya comienzo con exámenes. Así que, ténganme paciencia

Esta historia dentro de poco llegará a su fin; aproximadamente dentro de unos tres o cuatro capítulos más sin contar el epílogo. Supongo que va a ser triste dejar ir tantos problemas, tanto romance, tantas historias que con el tiempo fueron descubiertas; pero tranquilos, que ya tengo planeada otra nueva historia para que disfruten

¿Qué será lo que le dirá Kiba a Shikamaru? ¿Lo que todos ya sabemos o algo más? ¿O será que tratará de matarlo? Díganme su opinión en los comentarios

Ese Itachi anda de casamentero, ¿será que podrá conquistar a Temari? ¿O ella seguirá amando a Shikamaru?

Qué lindo que todos los amigos de Temari estuviesen ahí para ella en este momento tan triste de su vida; eso es lo que yo llamo una verdadera amistad

El secreto de Yoshino fue un poco inesperado, hasta para mí. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Todos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Accidente Inoportuno

Capítulo 17

Accidente Inoportuno

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **No creo que él sea de fiar, me da miedo solo verlo; pero bueno, esta vez no huiré y voy a poner atención. Espero no morir**

 **Sinceramente, no sé lo que pasará si me quedo aquí o si me voy. De todas maneras, este tipo es mil veces más rápido que yo y si trato de huir, lo más seguro es que me atrape**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?-Se me oye la voz con miedo**

 **-Tranquilo, no te asustes conmigo. Ya te lo dije, no soy como Kankuro**

 **-Pero sí perteneces a su especie-Se acerca a una velocidad tal que no lo veo venir. Acorta la distancia entre los dos**

 **-Escúchame, a mí me puedes tratar como se te dé la gana; pero con mi especie y mi clan, no te metas, ¿te queda claro?-Trago saliva. No sé quién genera más terror, si él o Temari o Kankuro**

 **-E-está bien, sumimasen. No era mi intención ofenderte ni mucho menos-Se aleja de mí**

 **-Así está mejor. Creo que podremos llevar bien. Etto, ¿en qué parte me quedé?**

 **-En que me ibas a hablar de Temari**

 **-Ah cierto. Espero que prestes mucha atención a lo que vas a escuchar porque creo que te servirá de algo**

 **-Bueno, te escucho**

 **-Bien, primero que nada, eres un completo baka al dejar ir a tremenda mujer como lo es ella**

 **-Ya sé, no eres el primero que me lo dice**

 **-Como sea, continúo. Deberías estar agradecido que una chica como ella se haya cruzado en tu camino**

 **-¿Qué tiene de especial que un lobo se hubiese cruzado en mi camino?**

 **-Por el simple hecho de que, una mujer con carácter, no se encuentra todos los días. Además, tienes suerte de que…con solo verte…se haya enamorado de ti-En sus ojos se ve tristeza. Quiere llorar; pero no permite que las lágrimas salgan a flote. Simplemente, aprieta los puños**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **-Que…yo he hecho de todo con tal de ganar el corazón de Temari; pero siempre resulto fallando.**

 **-Así que, ¿sientes algo por ella?**

 **-Así es**

 **-¿Desde cuándo?**

 **-Desde que la conocí. En pocas palabras, cuando éramos unos niños de cinco años y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos**

 **-Vaya, se conocen desde hace varios años**

 **-Sí, y prometí protegerla desde ese entonces. Mira, no tolero ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir. Ya tuvo bastante con la absurda guerra entre vampiros y lobos que, afortunadamente, pudimos detener**

 **-Entonces, en ese caso, dejo a Temari en tus manos. Creo que estará mucho más feliz a al lado de alguien de su mismo clan, que junto a un humano imbécil que no supo valorar lo que le dio la vida hasta que lo perdió**

 **-¿Acaso no me pusiste atención antes? Ella solo tiene ojos para ti, no para otra persona. Habla con ella y trata de solucionar todo esto**

 **-De acuerdo, lo haré. Además, ella es la única chica que me genera mariposas en el estómago; pero, ¿estás seguro que querrá escucharme?**

 **-No; pero no creo que pierdas mucho intentándolo. Tranquilo, yo estaré por ahí cuando hables con ella. Si te dice que no, yo me encargaré de convencerla**

 **-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?**

 **-No me preguntes, yo me encargo**

 **-Está bien**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor será que te devuelva a tu escuela, o sino, esto será sospechoso-Kiba vuelve a cargarme en su hombro y me lleva devuelta. Escucho el timbre, parece que ya es hora del descanso. El lobo me deja y va a esconderse. Ino se acerca**

 **-Se puede saber, ¿dónde estabas metido que no fuiste a clase?**

 **-Etto…yo…-Me rasco la nuca-Me sentía mal y decidí ir a la enfermería**

 **-Ese cuento no te lo tragas ni tú mismo. Dime la verdad Nara, ¿dónde estabas?-Veo que Temari sale junto con Tenten. Esta es mi oportunidad, no puedo desaprovecharla. Me acerco a toda velocidad dejando a Ino sola. Lo más seguro es que trate de matarme por haberla dejado plantada; pero eso lo que menos me interesa ahora**

 **..(Temari)**

 **Por fin, es hora de dar un pequeño respiro. Voy caminando junto con Tenten. ¿Qué es ese olor? Me es…familiar. Un momento, ese aroma pertenece a…ay no**

 **-Hola Temari, ¿crees que podamos hablar a solas?-Estoy a punto de decirle que no; pero la cazadora me interrumpe**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya. Ustedes dos tienen mucho que conversar**

 **-No es cierto, quédate-Digo**

 **-No puedo, acabo de recordar que hay algo que debo hacer-Antes de que se vaya, le murmuro al oído**

 **-En serio, no me dejes sola con este baka-Responde entre susurros**

 **-Es lo mejor y lo sabes-Se retira y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Kuso, ahora tendré que buscar la forma de escapar**

 **-Ni creas que te irás de mi lado tan fácil esta vez-Abro los ojos de par en par, ¿cómo supo lo que planeaba?-Te conozco y sé todos y cada uno de tus trucos. Por una vez, ¿podríamos hablar como personas normales?**

 **-No, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar; nuestra conexión se perdió hace mucho**

 **-Pues yo creo que sí tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Por favor Temari, dame otra oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te necesito**

 **-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Yo ya te olvidé y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo!-Brotan lágrimas de furia de mis ojos, ¿cómo es que no puedo dejarlo ir? Pone sus manos en mi rostro para secar mis lágrimas. No lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene él que me hace perder la razón?**

 **-Si en serio ya me olvidaste, dilo mirándome a los ojos-Lo intento; pero no sale sonido alguno de mis labios-¿Lo ves? Todavía me necesitas; no es algo que puedas negar con tanta facilidad-Mi mente reacciona y quito sus manos de mi cara con brusquedad**

 **-¡Cállate! ¡Solo…lárgate y aléjate de mi vida!**

 **-Eso es lo último que haré-Se voltea para irse; pero antes de avanzar, me mira de reojo-Si cambias de opinión, te estaré esperando en el bosque de tu clan en la noche. Toca aprovechar que no va a haber luna llena**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que no va a ser así?**

 **-No es que lo sepa, solo lo presiento-Se retira. Por Kami, ese baka siempre me hace quedar como una inútil; no lo tolero. Comienzo a olfatear; es increíble que él haya venido hasta aquí**

 **-Sal de ahí Kiba. Sabes que no puedes engañarme-Mi amigo sale de un pequeño arbusto-Escuchaste todo, ¿no es así?**

 **-Cada palabra-Se acerca-Escucha Temari, yo te sugiero que vayas a hablar con él**

 **-¿Y por qué debería?**

 **-Sabes que necesitan hablar. Deja el orgullo a un lado por una vez en tu vida**

 **-Voy a ser muy franca contigo. No pienso ir a hablar con él, ni loca**

 **-Hazlo, por favor; por mí, por nuestra amistad-Doy un suspiro. Talvez haya una posibilidad que todo cambie. Como dicen por ahí: "Quien no arriesga, no gana"**

 **-De acuerdo, hablaré con él esta noche; pero solo por ti, no porque me apetezca hacerlo**

 **-Es suficiente para mí**

 **-Bueno, ahora vete que si te llegan a pillar, esto se pondrá feo**

 **-Tranquila, ¿acaso cuántas veces me han pillado?**

 **-Mejor no contesto a esa pregunta-Lo han pillado más veces de las que puedes contar, por si te lo estabas preguntando**

 **-Qué graciosa-Me mira con ironía y se va. Suena el timbre para entrar a clases. Después de unas horas casi eternas dentro del salón, y digo eternas porque me la pasé pensando en lo que puede pasar esta noche y no me gusta, en lo absoluto, por fin salimos para ir a casa. Tenten se me acerca lentamente**

 **-¿Qué lo que tú y Shikamaru hablaron?-Pregunta con picardía**

 **-De nada importante, lo rechacé como siempre hago**

 **-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan terca y le darás una segunda oportunidad? ¿Acaso te cuesta tanto?**

 **-Pues sí, me cuesta y mucho. Además, nuestras especies no congenian en lo absoluto**

 **-Y otra vez poniendo esa excusa tan barata. Mírame a mí y a Neji; yo soy cazadora y él es un humano, y aun así, estamos juntos**

 **-Eso es porque él no sabe la verdad acerca de ti**

 **-¿Quién dice que no? Claro que lo sabe**

 **-¿Se lo contaste?**

 **-No, él mismo se enteró**

 **-¿Pero cómo?**

 **-Simple intuición según él; pero bueno, ese no es el tema. Tienes que darle una segunda oportunidad a Shikamaru**

 **-¿Y por qué debería?**

 **-Porque lo que sienten el uno por el otro es recíproco, y no importa cuántas veces trates de negarlo, siempre su corazón te pertenecerá y tu corazón le pertenecerá**

 **-¿Sabes qué? Tengo cosas que hacer, no quiero seguir hablando de esto-Me voy sola hasta mi casa. Llego no con mi mejor cara. Abro la puerta y entro**

 **-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue?**

 **-Bien…supongo**

 **-¿Dónde están Gaara y Kankuro?**

 **-Tuvieron que quedarse a completar trabajos importantes**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, ¿quieres comer?**

 **-No, gracias mamá; pero no tengo hambre en este momento. Solo quiero ir a mi habitación**

 **-Está bien-Subo hasta mi cuarto, abro la puerta, cierro con llave, tiro mi maleta a cualquier parte y me tiro sobre la cama. Necesito pensar. No sé qué hacer; mi mente dice que debo alejarme de él por el bien del clan; pero mi corazón dice que debo luchar por el amor que le tengo a ese humano tan vago, idiota…perfecto, con esos hermosos ojos cafés que me enloquecen, con su típica sonrisa picarona y tierna. Sí, definitivamente, ya perdí la razón…de nuevo**

…

… **(Sasuke)**

 **Después de clases, decidí salir con Sakura a hacer compras. No me mires con cara de "este sujeto cada día está más raro"; yo no quise venir a perder mi tiempo en esto; pero mi novia me insistió tanto que no pude negarme**

 **-Mira amor, ¿qué te parecen esos zapatos?-Me muestra unos zapatos de tacón hechos en cuero de un color verde grisáceo**

 **-Pues no están mal…me gustan**

 **-Entonces los compraremos-Agarra mi mano y entramos a la tienda. Sakura busca los zapatos y los toma al instante para llevarlos a la caja de recepción**

 **-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean comprar?-Pregunta la vendedora**

 **-¿Cuánto cuestan estos zapatos?**

 **-100ryo-Sakura va a sacar su billetera; pero la detengo agarrando su muñeca**

 **-No te preocupes, yo te los pago**

 **-No tienes por qué hacerlo**

 **-Lo sé; pero quiero hacerlo-Saco 100ryo de mi bolsillo y pago los zapatos. Salimos de la tienda**

 **-Gracias por haberme acompañado de compras Sasuke**

 **-No hay de qué; pero, ¿por qué no decidiste buscar a Ino para esto?**

 **-Sí fui a buscarla, solo que me dijo que no podía porque iba a pasar la tarde con Sai**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a tu casa**

 **-De acuerdo-Caminamos por un buen rato hasta llegar al destino seleccionado**

 **-Bueno, nos veremos**

 **-Antes de que te vayas, ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-A que has tenido una cara triste casi todo el día**

 **-Ah, no te preocupes, no es nada**

 **-Te conozco Sasuke y sé que no estás bien-Le brindo una sonrisa triste**

 **-Me descubriste; estoy triste**

 **-¿Y se puede saber la razón de tu tristeza?**

 **-Es una respuesta sencilla; Temari-Levanta una de sus cejas**

 **-¿Y por qué estás triste por ella?**

 **-Porque…-Trato de retener las lágrimas-no es la misma de antes. Desde que todo terminó entre Shikamaru y ella, solo veo tristeza en sus ojos-Sakura me mira con dulzura y pone sus manos en mis mejillas**

 **-Tranquilo, todos nos sentimos como tú; pero con ponernos tristes no conseguiremos nada. Al contrario, tenemos que animarla a superar todo este asunto**

 **-Tienes razón; pero no creo que eso funcione. Tú sabes cuánto se aman esos dos**

 **-Sí; pero si ninguno cede a aceptar que separados se están lastimando, no es que vayan a lograr mucho-Nos besamos. No puedo soportarlo más; las lágrimas caen una a una y mi novia las limpia con sus delicadas y tersas manos. Nos separamos**

 **-¿Me dejarías quedarme contigo en tu casa?**

 **-Claro, entremos**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Finalmente llegó la noche. Voy a ir al bosque a esperar a Temari. Lo más seguro es que no aparezca por ahí; pero voy a tomar el riesgo. Salgo de mi cuarto a toda prisa y choco con mi madre**

 **-¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?**

 **-A recuperar a Temari**

 **-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Si llegas a entrar en la residencia de su familia, sus padres te harán picadillo**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que eso puede llegar a pasar?**

 **-Porque los lobos son muy agresivos cuando alguien se mete con uno de su clan**

 **-Ya veo. Igual, no te preocupes por eso. Cité a Temari en el bosque de su clan para que conversemos**

 **-Entiendo. ¿Y tú crees que ella se va a aparecer por ahí después de todo lo que ha pasado?**

 **-Tengo fe de que así será-Mi madre me sonríe dulcemente**

 **-En ese caso, espero que la recuperes porque de lo contrario…**

 **-S-sí ya entendí mamá; no tienes porqué recordármelo-Me acaba de pasar un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Primero, me estaba sonriendo y luego casi me mata con la mirada. Mendokusai, mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?**

 **Salgo de mi casa y continúo con mi camino hasta llegar a mi destino. Temari no está por ahí; pero en serio espero que aparezca para que hablemos. Tengo que arreglar todo esto. Pasa una media hora; ella todavía no llega, me siento sobre un pequeño tronco para seguir esperando. Comienzo a escuchar pisadas en el pasto, no puede ser, ¿será ella?**

 **-Aquí me tienes-Mis ojos están abiertos como platos. No lo puedo creer, realmente vino**

 **-H-Hola…me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión**

 **-Ni creas que lo hice por ti, lo hice por Kiba-Me mira con rabia**

 **-Bueno, es no me importa. Lo que interesa es que viniste**

 **-Ya déjate de cursilerías Nara y ve al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-Me levanto del tronco y me acerco a ella**

 **-Lo quiero todo de ti. Créeme que los días que he pasado lejos de ti han sido una tortura. Nunca pensé enamorarme tanto de alguien hasta que…apareciste tú y lo cambiaste todo-Doy un pequeño suspiro y me rasco la nuca-Al principio, no creía en el amor; solo lo consideraba como una pérdida de tiempo; pero con solo mirarte, supe que el amor es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos que se pueden llegar a experimentar**

 **-¿Esperas que te crea toda esa falsedad? En serio, estás mal de la cabeza Shikamaru. ¿Solamente me citaste para decirme las mismas babosadas de siempre?**

 **-Puede que para ti sean babosadas; pero para mí es lo que eres capaz de generar en mi corazón. Por favor Temari, dame otra oportunidad, es lo único que te pido**

 **-¡Déjame en paz! ¿¡Cuándo vas a entender que lo nuestro ya acabó!?**

 **-Nunca, porque tanto tú como yo no queremos que acabe así de fácil**

 **-¡Cállate!-Tomo sus muñecas con firmeza; pero sin lastimarla. Trata de alejar mi mirada**

 **-Mírame a la cara, te lo ruego-Cierra sus hermosos ojos con fuerza para no mirarme**

 **-¡No pienso mirarte Nara!**

 **-¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso crees que mi mirada va a matarte?-Lágrimas de ira comienzan a brotar de sus ojos; pero todavía los mantiene cerrados**

 **-¡Pue sí! ¡Tu maldita mirada es capaz de matarme…de matarme de amor!-Abro los ojos de par en par. Lo sabía; ninguno puede vivir sin el otro**

 **-Lo acabas de admitir. Me necesitas y te necesito-Abre sus hermosos ojos verdes con lentitud. Seco con mis manos sus lágrimas**

 **-Ahora que lo sabes, lo mejor será que te alejes de mí**

 **-¿Por qué lo haría?**

 **-Porque no somos iguales**

 **-Eso ya no me importa, porque me di cuenta que te amo y no puede haber otra mujer en mi corazón que no seas tú-Quita mis manos lentamente de su rostro**

 **-Solo…aléjate de mí. Es lo mejor para los dos**

 **-No es lo mejor ni para ti ni para mí. Temari, te amo y sé que me amas. Importa un bledo si eres un lobo y yo un humano, si la vida nos cruzó, fue por algo. Por favor, no dejes caer a este hermoso sentimiento que nos ha unido**

 **-Solamente…déjame…por favor…no sigas haciendo esto más difícil de lo que ya es-Mi exnovia sale corriendo mientras llora desgarradoramente. Va directo hacia la calle**

 **-¡Temari, espera! ¡Temari!-Voy detrás de ella. No puedo permitir que se aleje de mí...no de nuevo. No perderé al único amor de mi vida. La estoy perdiendo de vista, corre más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Ya no la diviso, esto es malo. Mendokusai**

 **De repente, oigo el sonido de un carro que frena muy en seco. Me preocupa, tengo el presentimiento de que algo salió mal. Finalmente llego a la calle. No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo en este momento, esto no…puede estar pasando…no ahora**

 **-¡Temari! ¡No!-Grito con todas mis fuerzas. A la chica de mis sueños la acaban de atropellar. Lágrimas de dolor brotan de mis ojos. Me arrodillo en frente de ella y tomo con delicadeza su hermosa cabeza. La gente se está acercando para verlo todo y el tipo del coche hecha a correr. De un momento a otro, escucho que unas bolsas de mercado caen al suelo y unos pies vienen corriendo a toda velocidad hasta la escena del accidente**

 **-Temari…-Mierda, esa voz es de Kankuro. Ahora sí seré sepultado vivo-¡Nara! ¿¡Qué rayos fue lo que pasó!? ¡Dime!-Suelto delicadamente la cabeza de mi exnovia y me levanto del suelo para contestar la pregunta de uno de sus hermanos**

 **-Etto…yo…yo**

 **-¡Shikamaru baka! ¡La idea era que hablaran juntos, no que la dejaras casi muerta!**

 **-¡Espera un momento Kiba! ¡¿Cómo así que este baka y mi hermana estaban hablando juntos a solas?! ¡Explícamelo!-No sé quién está más asustado, si Kiba o yo**

 **-Bueno…yo…**

 **-Kankuro, este no es el momento para discutir sobre tonterías. La vida de nuestra hermana está en juego. Tenemos que llevarla de inmediato al hospital. No podemos perder más tiempo**

 **-Gaara tiene razón-Digo-Si quieres cuando la dejemos allá, puedes golpearme; pero de quien debemos preocuparnos ahora, es de Temari**

 **-No pensé decir esto algún día; pero coincidimos en algo Nara-Kankuro carga en brazos a su hermana mayor**

 **-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar rápido al hospital?**

 **-Fácil. Nos vinimos en auto porque estábamos haciendo mercado. Así que, nos será sencillo llegar al hospital**

 **-De acuerdo. Entonces vamos**

 **-Bien-Corremos directo hasta el carro. Llegamos al auto-Entonces, así nos acomodaremos. Yo iré manejando; Gaara, tú irás adelante conmigo; y Kiba y Shikamaru, ustedes llevarán a Temari sobre sus piernas en la parte trasera**

 **-Claro-Nos acomodamos como Kankuro nos dijo. El lobo arranca el automóvil y llegamos en menos de lo que canta un gallo al hospital. Salgo despacio del auto al igual que Kiba para no lastimar a mi razón de ser. Se la entregamos a Kankuro para que la cargue en brazos y entramos a toda velocidad en el lugar. Todo el mundo nos mira anonadado. Una de las enfermeras llega a donde estamos**

 **-Joven Kankuro, joven Gaara, joven Kiba, ¿qué hacen por aquí?-Se fija en Temari-¿Qué le pasó a la joven Temari?**

 **-Hola Shizune-Dice Kankuro-No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones, lo importante ahora es que lleves a Temari a una sala de urgencias**

 **-De acuerdo, no se preocupen. Yo me encargo-Nos da la espalda y llama fuerte-¡Necesitamos una camilla inmediatamente!-Un grupo de médicos llegan a toda velocidad con una cama. El lobo recuesta a su hermana en ella**

 **-Arigato Shizune. No sé que haríamos sin ti en este tipo de situaciones-Dice Gaara con una sonrisa triste de por medio. ¿Quién lo diría? Este tipo sí tiene sentimientos**

 **-No tiene nada que agradecerme joven Gaara. Siempre estaremos disponibles para ustedes-La enfermera llama a un tipo-¡Kabuto! ¡Ven aquí!-El sujeto se acerca corriendo**

 **-Dígame lady Shizune-Supongo que es uno de sus subordinados**

 **-¿Hay alguna sala de cuidados intensivos disponible?**

 **-Déjeme ver un momento-Comienza a revisar una lista que tiene en sus manos-Sí, aquí hay una, la 404**

 **-Bien. Ya escucharon muchachos, lleven a la joven Temari a la habitación 404**

 **-¡Hai lady Shizune!-Los médicos se llevan a Temari hasta cuidados intensivos. Estoy muy preocupado; lo último que quiero es que muera**

 **-¡Ahora sí Nara! ¡Vas a hablar!-Kankuro me saca de mis pensamientos-¿¡Por qué Temari terminó siendo arrollada por un auto!?**

 **-Etto…yo…**

 **-¡Habla! ¡¿O acaso quieres que te saque las palabras a golpes?!-Me agarra de la camisa y me levanta un poco del suelo**

 **-Cálmate hermano. Suéltalo**

 **-¡No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan calmado en esta situación Gaara! ¿¡Acaso no te importa nuestra hermana?!**

 **-Claro que me importa; pero esto no podemos solucionarlo con los puños-El castaño gruñe y me suelta-Ahora sí Nara, dinos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-No sé quién da más miedo, si el que es alterado y quiere romperme la cara de un solo puño o el que es tranquilo; pero trata de matarme con la mirada**

 **Cuento todo lo que sucedió con cada detalle. Kankuro me interrumpió varias veces diciendo "¿¡Con permiso de quién hablaste con ella!? O ¡¿Cómo osaste a tocarla?!" Casi no me deja explicar lo ocurrido**

 **-¡Lo sabía! ¡Estaba más que claro! ¡Tú no mereces a mi hermana! ¡Saco de pacotilla!-Voltea a ver al Inuzuka-¡Y en cuanto a ti Kiba, no vuelvas a tratar de unir a este baka con Temari!**

 **-Deja de ser dramático Kankuro. Tampoco es para que vayas a matarlos. Temari no es nuestra hermana menor y puede tomar sus propias decisiones**

 **-Como sea-Alguien abre la puerta con gran fuerza, más bien, casi es tumbada. Kuso, son los padres de Temari. Estoy frito. Llegan corriendo hasta nuestra ubicación**

 **-Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, ¿cómo está ella?-Su rostro detona preocupación**

 **-No sabemos-Dice Gaara-No nos han dicho nada. Lo único que sabemos es que está en cuidados intensivos-El líder de los lobos voltea a verme. Adiós a mi vida**

 **-¡Tú!-Se acerca a mí sin que me dé cuenta-¡Por tu culpa mi hija está aquí a punto de morir!-Lágrimas de rabia salen de sus ojos-¡Odio que Temari se haya fijado en ti! ¡Solamente la has hecho sufrir! ¡Eres un asco como humano!-Trago saliva. El padre de Temari comienza a cambiar su apariencia; se vuelve un lobo en su totalidad y me trata de atacar**

 **-¡Papá, cálmate!-Mis ojos se abren como platos. Gaara alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que pudiese hacer algo. Sigue gruñendo sin quitarme la mirada de encima**

 **-Gaara tiene razón Rasa. Debes calmarte. Nuestro objetivo ahora no es el exnovio de nuestra hija, sino ella, quien está en riesgo-Dice la madre. Kankuro se mete en el medio**

 **-Papá, no le hagas nada. Ambos odiamos a este sujeto por lo que le hizo a Temari; pero después podemos matarlo. Primero, preocupémonos por la salud de tu hija y mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo?-El señor se tranquiliza y vuelve a su forma humana**

 **-Tienen razón, todos ustedes; pero es doloroso el saber que mi hija está herida y todo por culpa de este imbécil-Me señala con el dedo índice. Agacho la cabeza. No puedo negarlo, tiene razón; por mi culpa Temari está sufriendo en una cama y no sé si sobrevivirá o morirá**

 **-No lo culpe a él de todo Lord Rasa-Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso Kiba me está…defendiendo?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso Kiba?**

 **-Fue mi idea el que Temari y Shikamaru se encontraran para hablar-El semblante del padre de Temari cambia de sorpresa a seriedad**

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cuántas veces te han explicado que no debes meterte donde no te llaman? Esa es una…**

 **-Regla fundamental del clan, lo sé; pero usted no tiene idea de cómo su hija estaba sufriendo lejos de este humano. No podía soportar verla tan triste. Por eso planeé todo esto; para volver a una sonrisa verdadera en los labios de Temari**

 **-Ya veo-Se acerca a Kiba y pone una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. El lobo abre los ojos de par en par-No te preocupes, no te haré nada. Me alegra que TEmari haya encontrado un amigo tan especial y valiente como tú-Otro grupo de personas entran en el hospital**

 **-¿Pero qué...?-Dice Kankuro-Ah, son los amigos de Temari y el líder de los vampiros junto con su esposa**

 **-¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura? ¿Naruto? ¿Tenten? ¿Itachi? ¿Sasori? ¿Señor Fugaku? ¿Señorita Mikoto? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

 **-Tuve un presentimiento de algo malo le había pasado a Temari; tal parece que no me equivoqué-Dice Sasuke-Les dije a los demás y decidieron venir conmigo. Así que, el que sepa qué fue lo que pasó con ella, díganoslo de una vez**

 **-Yo les diré todo-Vuelvo a relatar lo que pasó antes de terminar aquí. Al terminar, todos me miran con sorpresa y comienzo a llorar de la desesperación-Fue mi culpa, este problema fue mi culpa. Si nunca la hubiese citado ella seguiría aquí con nosotros**

 **-¡Oye Shikamaru!-Me grita Sakura-¡No hables de ella como si se hubiese muerto!-Está llorando. Sasuke la abraza para consolarla**

 **-Sakura tiene razón-Dice Naruto-No subestimes a Temari; esa chica es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece**

 **-Así es-Dice Tenten con una sonrisa-Temari será capaz de salir de esta. Tenlo por seguro**

 **-No trates a tu ex como una enclenque-Dice Itachi-Esa lobo es supremamente fuerte y poderosa, aparte de hermosa**

 **-Temari es muy especial-Dice Sasori-Y nada la va a detener, ni siquiera un montón de cables pegados a su cuerpo para mantenerla estable-Sonrío. Tienen razón. No debo preocuparme. Temari es demasiado fuerte y valiente como para morir tan fácil. Alguien más entra, ¿ahora quien aparecerá? No puede ser…son…mis padres**

 **-¡Shikamaru!**

 **-Mamá…-No pensé que conocían este lugar. Se supone que este hospital es exclusivo para lobos. Los líderes de los clanes voltean a verla**

 **-Yoshino…-Dicen los padres de Temari y Sasuke a la vez**

 **-No pensé volverlos a encontrar Rasa, Fugaku, Mikoto, Karura-Esto es muy raro, ¿desde cuándo saben los nombres de los otros? Que yo recuerde, nunca se habían visto. Esto es demasiado confuso**

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado

Vaya, parece que Kiba hizo que Shikamaru abriera los ojos. Por fin, casi que no cede ese terco

Shikamaru y Temari hablaron; aunque la lobo casi no cede a hablar con él. Le toco al famoso de su mejor amigo rogarle para que lo hiciera

Hubo un breve momento sasusaku. Sé que esta parte de la historia debería estar totalmente enfocada a Shikamaru y Temari que rompieron; pero tampoco puede dejar a la otra pareja descuidada

Temari fue atropellada, qué feo; pero esta pequeña escena de desesperación le da un toque de salseo muy bueno a la cosa (Ok, supongo que nunca se me quitarán las frases españolas)

Parece que Yoshino y los líderes del clan de los lobos y vampiros se conocen, ¿cuál será su pasado? ¿Talvez Yoshino trató de matarlos por órdenes de su padre? ¿Serían amigos años atrás? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Díganme en los comentarios qué es lo que creen

Kanku: ¿En serio tenías que hacer que atropellaran a Temari? ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa?

Yo: La verdad es que no. Además, es una forma de hacer que Shikamaru en serio se arrepienta de haberla dejado ir

Kanku: ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?

Yo: Ya quedó así. Da igual

Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	19. Déjame Amarte

Capítulo 18

Déjame Amarte

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Esto es muy raro, ¿desde cuándo saben los nombres de los otros? Que yo recuerde, nunca se habían visto. Esto es demasiado confuso**

 **Sigo viendo sin creer lo que está pasando. La madre de Temari se acerca a la mía lentamente, no sé por qué algo me dice que van a terminar matándose; pero antes de que algo pueda llegar a pasar, el líder de los lobos interrumpe el momento**

 **-¡Tú! ¡Yoshino!-Corre a la velocidad de un rayo para golpear a mamá con un puño, cierro los ojos, pues no quiero ver cómo llegan a lastimarla**

 **-Oye, Shikamaru-Me susurra Kiba en el oído-No creo que sea buena idea que subestimes a tu familia-Sigo sin observar**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?**

 **-Abre los ojos y descúbrelo por tu cuenta-Le hago caso y…no puede ser…mi madre bloqueó su ataque como si fuese cualquier cosa**

 **-Vaya-Comienza diciendo-se nota que no has cambiado en nada, ¿verdad, Rasa?**

 **-¡No me subestimes!-Ataca, con el brazo que le sobra, con otro puño y nuevamente mamá bloquea su ataque. No voy a negarlo, es sorprendente que sea capaz de igualar su velocidad con la de un lobo**

 **-Tú tampoco me subestimes-Lo mira seria**

 **-Parece que se te acabaron los brazos-Dice el señor Rasa con una sonrisa maliciosa. Transforma su cabeza en la de un lobo y trata de morder a mi madre en la cara; pero mi padre se mete en la pelea y no lo permite. Agarra su hocico y lo aprieta con fuerza**

 **-No creo que te hayas olvidado tan fácil de mí, Rasa**

 **-Shi…kaku-Dice el padre de Temari con sorpresa**

 **-¡Basta!-Grita la señorita Karura-Shikaku, por favor, suelta a mi marido**

 **-Hola para ti también Karura. No lo haré, no arriesgaré la vida de mi mujer…no de nuevo**

 **-Por favor, suéltalo. Yo lo mantendré controlado-Papá da un suspiro**

 **-Bien, confiaré en ti-Lentamente, mi mamá suelta los puños del lobo y mi padre su hocico. La madre de Temari agarra a su esposo de los brazos para que no genere algo peor**

 **-¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Yoshino?!-Pregunta el señor Rasa**

 **-Pues es muy fácil; evitando que le pongas una de tus sucias garras a mi hijo-Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-Mamá…**

 **-¡Ya veo, no sé cómo no pude notarlo! ¡El cabello de piña es tu hijo! ¡Claro, tiene sentido, ya que es idéntico a su padre! ¡¿Acaso no lo ves Yoshino?! ¡Él fue el imbécil que puso a mi hija en una camilla de hospital en la sala de cuidados intensivos! ¿¡Crees que me lo voy a tomar tan a la ligera?!**

 **-Sé que mi hijo cometió una estupidez; pero no por eso permitiré que le hagas daño. Recuerda, ya te derroté una vez…y soy capaz de hacerlo dos veces-El lobo gruñe y desvía la mirada**

 **-¿Lo-Lo venciste?-Pregunta la esposa del lobo-¿Cómo es eso posible?**

 **-No olvides lo que era tiempo atrás Karura**

 **-¡No hables en pasado como si las cosas ya hubiesen cambiado! ¡Siempre serás la misma cazadora traicionera, Yoshino! ¿¡O acaso ya olvidaste ese día!?**

 **-¿Cuál día? ¿De qué hablas Rasa?**

 **-El día en el que…te dije que huyeras y te refugiaras Karura. En ese entonces, me enfrenté con ella a muerte hasta que me derrotó**

 **-Ya supéralo Rasa, han pasado más de 10 años desde que todo eso ocurrió**

 **-¡Nunca! ¡Prometiste protegernos de tu familia; cosa que no cumpliste! ¿¡Y por qué!? ¡Porque te uniste a ellos para matarnos de una vez por todas!**

 **-Pero los dejé vivir a los cuatro, ¿o me equivoco? Si hubiese querido, los habría buscado por cielo y tierra hasta que no quedara ni una sola pizca de su presencia; pero no lo hice**

 **-¡Eso no quita el hecho de que nos engañaste!**

 **-¡Yo nunca los engañé! ¡Después de que intenté matarte, nunca me dejaste explicar la verdad de por qué hice lo que hice!**

 **-¿¡La verdad!? ¿¡Cuál verdad!? ¡Solamente nos trataste como marionetas para salirte con la tuya!-El señor le baja al tono de su voz y comienza a llorar-Todos y cada uno de nosotros creímos que nos querías como amigos…como hermanos….como…una familia; pero todo resultó en una telaraña de mentiras-Ahora, mi madre se pone a llorar**

 **-Sabes que nunca los quise lastimar. En ese instante, no tenía elección; o los mataba o los mataba, así de simple; pero mi corazón no me lo permitió**

 **-Espera Yoshino-Dice la madre de Sasuke-¿A qué te refieres con que tu única opción era asesinarnos?**

 **-Porque...si no lo hacía yo…mi propia familia lo haría. Y no podía permitirlo…ustedes fueron, son y serán los únicos amigos que he tenido en toda mi vida…y lo último que quiero…es perderlos-Todos tienen los ojos abiertos como platos**

 **-¿Es cierto lo que dices, Yoshino?**

 **-Claro que sí Fugaku. Ustedes me conocen y saben cómo soy; fría a la hora de actuar; pero con un corazón fácil de quebrantar**

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué nos dijiste a cada uno que no significábamos nada para ti en ese momento?**

 **-Para así poder ser capaz de matarlos, Mikoto y que no me doliera tanto el hacerlo; pero, fue inútil…no pude-La señorita Karura suelta a su esposo lentamente y se acerca a mamá. La abraza. Mi madre abre los ojos de par en par-Karura…**

 **-Sabía que eras alguien de confianza Yoshino. Jamás dudé de ti. Todavía recuerdo aquel día en el que trataste de matarnos. Antes de que me escondiera, vi que había lágrimas en tus ojos al tratar de cometer semejante atrocidad. Eso demuestra que si éramos, somos y seremos importantes para ti. Estaba claro que lo hacías por una razón, no porque quisieras-Mi mamá la abraza de vuelta**

 **-Arigato…sabía que lo comprenderías tarde o temprano**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿nunca deseaste nuestra muerte?**

 **-No**

 **-Yoshino…-Los demás se abalanzan a abrazar a mi mamá con alegría. Los demás que estamos contemplando el momento sonreímos. De repente, llega la doctora corriendo**

 **-Lord Rasa, perdone que interrumpa el momento; pero…-Todos los abrazados se separan y cambian sus sonrisas a seriedad**

 **-¿Qué pasó Shizune?**

 **-Es con respecto a su hija**

 **-¿Está bien? Dímelo**

 **-Sí, mejor que nunca. Acaba de despertar. Es muy fuerte. Revisamos todas sus heridas, y solo una de las cinco que encontramos es profunda. No podemos darla de alta hasta ver que esa herida sane**

 **-¿Podemos verla?-Pregunto con impaciencia**

 **-Solo de a dos personas. Primero, la verán sus padres. Acompáñeme por favor-La doctora se los lleva hasta la sala 404 para ver a Temari. Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar para verla**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Mis ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente. Me duele todo el cuerpo, es como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima. Un momento, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Esto es…un hospital? Entonces de verdad sí tuve un accidente. Ahora todo tiene sentido. La puerta del lugar se abre y entra, ¿Shizune y mis padres?**

 **-Hola hija-Dice papá-Creímos que te habíamos perdido-Acaricia mi cabello con dulzura**

 **-¿Me estabas subestimando?**

 **-Eso nunca cielo. Eres mi hija y sé lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser. Es inútil que mueras-Le sonrío**

 **-Temari, mi pequeña-Mamá me da un beso en la frente-¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Adolorida; pero viva por lo menos-Nos reímos los tres**

 **-Nos alegra tanto que estés bien-Dicen mamá y papá al unísono**

 **-Nunca los dejaría solos; ustedes lo saben muy bien**

 **-Sí; pero casi se nos sale el corazón al saber que podrías haber muerto**

 **-Los lobos solo podemos morir de una manera, y esa es más que obvia papá**

 **-Sí, así es. Bueno, tendremos que salir, ya que hay más gente que quiere verte-Dice mamá. Ambos salen de la habitación y otras dos sombras entran. Abro los ojos de par en par. No puede ser que…ellos estén aquí**

 **-Sasuke…Sakura…-Lágrimas de alegría brotan de mis ojos**

 **-Hola Temari-Dice Sasuke-Me alegra que estés con vida-Toma mi rostro y seca mis lágrimas con cuidado**

 **-¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba?**

 **-Instinto de amigos-Dice Sakura-Bueno, específicamente de parte de Sasuke**

 **-Ya veo. Estoy tan feliz de verlos**

 **-Y nosotros a ti con los ojos abiertos-Sonrío. Sasuke acaricia mi cabeza-No se te ocurra volvernos a pegar ese susto de muerte-No puedo evitar reír por el comentario**

 **-No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar. Es una promesa-Los tres sonreímos. La pareja se retira y mis hermanos entran en el lugar**

 **-Gaara…Kankuro…**

 **-Hola hermanita, ¿cómo te sientes?-Pregunta Kankuro**

 **-Mejor**

 **-Me alegro-Dicen mis hermanos al unísono**

 **-¡Oye Gaara! ¡No me robes las frases!-Mi hermanito da un leve suspiro**

 **-Por una vez, deja de ser tan dramático Kankuro. Pareces mujer**

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo gusano!-Comienzo a reír. He de admitirlo, es la primera vez que una pelea entre mis hermanos me divierte. Ambos me voltean a ver con duda**

 **-¿De qué te ríes Temari?-Pregunta Gaara**

 **-De nada, no es nada. Solo que…no creí que los escucharía volver a pelear**

 **-Hermana, sabes que Gaara siempre es el que empieza todo**

 **-No es cierto, eres tú Kankuro. Admítelo-Le digo**

 **-¡Oye! ¡¿De qué lado estás?!**

 **-De ninguno. Solo digo la verdad**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor será irnos. Todavía hay personas que quieren verte-Dice mi hermanito. Ambos se van y otras dos personas aparecen. Sonrío tan solo con verlos**

 **-¡Tenten! ¡Naruto!-Grito de emoción; pero al hacerlo, se me tensiona todo el cuerpo**

 **-¡Temari!-Tenten se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza con fuerza. Siento que va a ahogarme**

 **-Espera…Tenten…me estás…matando-Al momento, se separa de mí**

 **-Gomen, es que me emociona verte con vida**

 **-¿Acaso ya me tomabas por muerta?**

 **-Yo no; pero otros sí-Miro a Naruto con seriedad**

 **-A mí no me veas; yo no fui quien subestimó tu fuerza**

 **-¿Entonces quién?-Me está quedando la duda. ¿Quién será?**

 **-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas**

 **-Naruto, dime quién es, por favor-Le hago ojitos de perrito degollado**

 **-Ni creas que te lo diré. ¿Acaso crees que me vas a convencer con esos ojos?-Asiento con la cabeza-Pues no te servirá de nada-Frunzo el ceño-Hey, no me mires así. No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa**

 **-Como sea, ya nos vamos. Nos alegra verte más en este mundo que en el otro-Dice Tenten con una sonrisa y se va junto con Naruto. Otras dos personas entran**

 **-¡Kiba!-Trato de sentarme en la camilla con lentitud. Cuando lo logro, Kiba me abraza con suavidad. Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-No vuelvas a asustarme así. Casi me matas de un infarto Temari-Le correspondo ante el gesto**

 **-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Además, nunca te dejaré solito ya sea que me encuentre en esta vida o la otra-Nos separamos**

 **-Bueno, me sentí ignorado-Dice la otra persona que se encuentra en la habitación rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada**

 **-Sumimasen, es lindo verte también a ti Itachi-Le sonrío. Vuelve a enfocar sus ojos en mí**

 **-¿Te sientes mejor?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Me alegra-Kiba carraspea**

 **-Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Solo dos personas más están esperando por verte**

 **-Bien. Nos veremos pronto-Lobo y vampiro se van y entra alguien más. Espera, ¿no que eran dos personas más las que faltaban? Me quedo estupefacta, no pensé que él vendría**

 **-¿Sasori?**

 **-Hola Temari**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Pues qué más puedo estar haciendo aquí; vine a verte**

 **-Pero si no somos tan cercanos**

 **-Lo sé; pero esta es mi forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí y Matsuri**

 **-No tenías porqué venir, hiciste bastante en la guerra por mí. Esa fue, a mi parecer, la forma de agradecimiento de parte tuya**

 **-Ambos sabemos que me tiraron al suelo con el primer golpe**

 **-Bueno, es verdad-Ambos comenzamos a reír, recordando aquellos momentos que ahora forman parte del pasado y allí se quedarán**

 **-Por cierto, ¿quién es la otra persona que vino a verme? Me dijeron que faltaban dos**

 **-Bueno, pues él me dijo que quería verte a solas. Por eso entré yo solo**

 **-Espera, ¿dijiste él?-No puede ser…tiene que ser un chiste…ese baka no puede estar aquí…no es posible**

 **-Sí, él. Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya. Disfruta tu conversación con la última persona que espera por ti-Sasori sale de la habitación y entra el último de todos. Mis ojos están abiertos como platos. No puede ser…sí era él**

 **-Shikamaru…**

 **-Temari…-Coge una silla cercana, la acerca a la camilla y se sienta en ella-¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Mejor, cuando no estabas tú-Desvío la mirada con frialdad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí? ¿Acaso le costaba tanto irse derechito para su casa?-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-Le pregunto de manera cortante**

 **-¿Pues qué crees tú? Vine a verte**

 **-No tenías razón para hacerlo**

 **-Claro que sí**

 **-Haber, dime cuál**

 **-Porque te amo**

 **-Qué excusa tan absurda**

 **-Puede que para ti; pero no para mí**

 **-Como sea, vete de aquí**

 **-No lo haré, Temari…-Toma mi mentón y gira mi cabeza para que lo vea a los ojos. No quiero. En ese entonces, los cierro para no cegarme con su mirada-¿te importaría abrir los ojos?**

 **-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero verte!**

 **-Por favor, ábrelos. Extrañé tus ojos verdes junto con los míos-No sé por qué mi cuerpo no responde a lo que le pido. Al final, termino abriendo los ojos y me encuentro con los de él. Siempre tan bellos y sencillos**

 **-Tienes que alejarte de mí Shikamaru. Deja de seguir luchando por algo que ya se extinguió hace tiempo. Es lo mejor para los dos y lo sabes-Comienzo a llorar. Hacer esto me duele demasiado; pero no puedo arriesgarme, no de nuevo**

 **-Primero, nunca me alejaré de ti, ni aunque me lo implores de rodillas. Segundo, siempre lucharé por la bonita conexión que hay entre los dos porque sé que no se ha extinguido y nunca se extinguirá. Y tercero, esto no es lo mejor ni para ti ni para mí. Deja de meter excusas y acepta que nos necesitamos mutuamente**

 **-Pero…-Shikamaru seca mis lágrimas con la mayor delicadeza posible con tal de no lastimarme**

 **-Sin peros. Sabes que te amo y sé que me amas. No importa cuántas veces trates de alejar tus sentimientos, nada de eso cambiará lo que nació entre tú y yo-Se acerca lentamente a mí. Mi cuerpo no reacciona y no trata de detenerlo. ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa? ¿En serio todavía lo sigo amando? Mi corazón no deja de latir a tal velocidad que siento que se me va a salir. Nuestras frentes chocan y nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse**

 **-¿Por qué haces las cosas más difíciles?-Le pregunto**

 **-Yo no soy quien hace las cosas más difíciles, eres tú. Tratas de borrar todo un pasado que te resultará imposible. Puede que creas que el amor se puede extinguir buscando estar con alguien más o empleando tú tiempo en otras cosas; pero te será inútil. No puedes eliminar algo tan poderoso con facilidad-Nuestros labios se acercan con lentitud hasta que se encuentran**

 **El beso es lento, delicado, suave, sin afanes. Poco a poco, nuestras lenguas se unen al juego. Es como si ambas quisiesen ganar la pequeña batalla. Un montón de emociones y sentimientos se encuentran en mi cuerpo. Creo que sí lo he extrañado demasiado. Pensé que nunca volvería a encontrar este delicioso deleite. Extrañé sus besos, definitivamente lo hice. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y volvemos a mirarnos**

 **-Espero que pronto te decidas y vuelvas conmigo-Se levanta de la silla y se retira. Trato de retenerlo; pero no sale ni un sonido de mi boca. Al cerrar la puerta, toco mis labios con suavidad. Se siente único el volver a unir sus labios con los míos. Parece que todavía…lo sigo amando y es inútil alejarlo**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Salgo de la habitación, cabizbajo. ¿Será que fue buena idea besarla? No lo sé; pero admito que me hacía falta probar sus hermosos labios. Lo más seguro es que después de que la den de alta, me matará por haber hecho eso. Sé que no debí; pero no podía evitarlo. Tanto tiempo sin sentirla…era casi como un infierno para mí. Llego a la sala principal en la cual no soy recibido gratamente**

 **-¡Oye Nara! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto!?-Dice Kankuro agarrándome de la camiseta**

 **-Etto…yo…yo…**

 **-¡No me digas que le estabas haciendo algo a mi hermana!**

 **-N-no, ¿cómo se te ocurre? N-No es mi pareja para que pueda besarla o similar-Mendokusai, creo que voy a morir**

 **-Ya suéltalo Kankuro, déjalo en paz-Dice el señor Rasa. Kankuro rechista y me suelta**

 **-Como sea; será irnos y esperar a que nos informen que pasará con Temari**

 **-Estamos de acuerdo en algo**

 **-¡Cierra el pico Gaara!**

 **-¡Kankuro! ¡Una más, y te mando a dormir a la carretera esta noche!-Parece que no soy el único que se asustó con el comentario y la mirada fría del líder de los lobos**

 **-H-hai-Lo escucho tragar saliva**

 **-Bueno, vámonos-Dice la señorita Karura y los pertenecientes al clan de los lobos se van del hospital**

 **-Bien, pues nos iremos también-Dice el señor Fugaku-Vamos-El resto de los que queda, excepto mis padres y yo, se van con el vampiro. Sasuke se acerca hacia mí en silencio por detrás. Me susurra al oído**

 **-Ni creas que te salvaste tan fácil de esta Shikamaru. Desde lejos, tus labios huelen a lobo. Está claro que la besaste-Trago saliva**

 **-¿Vas a asesinarme por lo que hice?**

 **-No, tranquilo. No soy como Kankuro**

 **-Hey Sasuke-Dice Itachi-Luego tendrás otro día para molestar a Shikamaru. Vámonos**

 **-Bien-Sasuke mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se va con su familia y los demás. Mi madre se acerca poco disimulada**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Algo pasó entre Temari y tú?-Me pongo rojo cual tomate. Kuso, a mi madre nunca se le escapa ni una**

 **-Nada más simple que otro rechazo por parte de ella-Mamá me da un puño en la cabeza-¡Oye, eso dolió!-Me toco esa zona y duele…duele mucho. A veces pienso que mi madre tiene fuerza de luchador de zumo o algo así**

 **-A mí no me engañas Nara. Se te nota en la cara que pasó algo más que un rechazo. La besaste, ¿no es así?**

 **-Etto…-Me rasco la nuca con nerviosismo**

 **-¡Lo sabía! ¡Estaba claro que algo pasó entre ustedes!**

 **-Ya mujer, deja de fregarle la mente al niño. Ya ha tenido bastante por hoy**

 **-Cierra el pico Shikaku, ¿o es que acaso tú también quieres un regalito de mi parte?-Le muestra el puño a papá y se ve como se le intenta salir una vena de la rabia. Él solo suspira**

 **-No, deja así. Lo último que deseo es uno de tus regalitos**

 **-¡Entonces no te metas donde no te llaman!**

 **-Eso es justo lo que tú estás haciendo en este momento**

 **-¡Te dije que te callaras!-Mi madre le lanza un puño y papá sin dificultad, se lo bloquea. Sonríe de forma sínica**

 **-Sabes que conozco todos tus trucos mejor que nadie Yoshino**

 **-Kuso…-Suelta su ataque y pone su brazo alrededor de su hombro. La apega a él**

 **-Vamos, no te pongas así, talvez en otra ocasión tengas la posibilidad de golpearme-Mamá le da un puño suave en el estómago**

 **-Mejor cállate-Ambos se ríen**

 **-Hey, Shikamaru, ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a casa-Dice mamá sonriendo**

 **-Sí-Los tres salimos del hospital dispuestos a ir a nuestro hogar. Al llegar, voy a mi cuarto y me tiro de un salto sobre la cama. Como quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes; cuando ella y yo éramos como uno solo.**

 **Al ver a mis padres así de cariñosos, recordé aquellos días al lado de ella. Contemplando a cada momento sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes azulado, admirando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan perfecta y tierna; pero en especial, disfrutando ver su bellísimo rostro lleno de vida y emoción. Sé que fui un idiota al dejarla ir; el miedo me cegó tan feo que no me di cuenta de que lo mejor de mi vida…es solamente ella**

 **Necesito liberar todo esto que siento; este dolor que me consume cuando no estoy cerca de ella. Creo que tengo una idea, voy a componer una canción para soltar todo esto que tengo apresado en mi corazón. Eso es, comenzaré ahora**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Finalmente, después de haber dejado a Sasori, Naruto, Tenten y Sakura en sus respectivas casas, nosotros cuatro llegamos a la nuestra. Bueno, lo importante es que Temari está bien y fuera de peligro, o eso parece. Toca esperar qué dicen los médicos con respecto a su herida profunda**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? Tienes una cara…**

 **-No es nada hermano. Estoy bien, es solo que…**

 **-¿Es solo qué?**

 **-Quiero que Temari y Shikamaru vuelvan a estar juntos**

 **-¿Acaso te importa tanto lo que pase entre esos dos?**

 **-Sí, puede que ambos sean polos opuestos; pero unidos son el complemento del otro**

 **-Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tan cursi**

 **-Dale las gracias a Sakura**

 **-¿Quién diría que el amor que sientes por una humana te cambiaría tanto? Siendo que antes eras un mujeriego pervertido**

 **-Lo sé, es extraño. Oye, aquí entre nos, tú eras más mujeriego que yo-Itachi se ríe**

 **-Es cierto; pero eso ha cambiado en mí gracias a Temari**

 **-¿En serio te sigue gustando?**

 **-¿Y a quién no le gustaría? Esa chica es hermosa en todo sentido**

 **-Ya te lo dije antes Itachi. Temari solo tiene ojos para Shikamaru. No importa cuántas cosas trates de hacer para conquistarla, nunca lo lograrás**

 **-¿Quién dice que no? Si la visito y le llevo flores todos los días hasta que se recupere, puede que algo pase entre los dos**

 **-Eso nunca pasará y lo sabes. No puedes evitar que las cosas sean así**

 **-Por una vez, déjame tener ilusiones con otra persona-Doy un lento y largo suspiro**

 **-Eres un fastidio. Yo mejor me voy a dormir**

 **-Haz lo que quieras-Cada uno se va a su respectiva habitación. Me acuesto en mi cama mirando hacia el techo. ¿Será que en serio Itachi podrá conquistar el adolorido y triste corazón de Temari? No, eso es completamente ridículo. Puede que ella lo niegue todo el tiempo; pero puedo verlo en sus ojos; ella sigue amando al humano vago de apellido Nara. Nada ni nadie podrá interponerse entre la conexión perfecta que existe entre ambos**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **No he podido dormir, sigo mirando al techo como idiota. Parece que esta vez Morfeo no quiere llevarme consigo al paraíso. Kuso, ¿por qué ese momento no quiere desaparecer de mi mente? ¿Acaso ese beso fue tan significativo para mí? Como quisiera dejar de querer a ese humano. Alguien entra a la habitación. Es Shizune**

 **-Oh, discúlpeme joven Temari. Pensé que ya estaba dormida**

 **-No he podido, no sé por qué**

 **-Perdone que me meta en esto pero, ¿no será por el joven humano de coleta alta que usted está así?-Me pongo roja**

 **-Puede ser. Dime Shizune, ¿alguna vez has sufrido por una persona?**

 **-Etto…no, con tanto trabajo, no tengo tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas-Sonrío**

 **-Ya veo. En algún momento tendrían que darte unas vacaciones**

 **-¿Cómo se le ocurre joven Temari? Yo no podría dejar este hospital en las manos de otro. Tengo que estar aquí siempre, para usted y su familia**

 **-Lo sé; pero, ¿eso no te cansa?**

 **-A veces; pero este trabajo lo hago con placer; no por obligación ni algo similar**

 **-Entiendo**

 **-Bueno, como no puede dormir, creo que puede hacer algo con esto-Abre un cajón y saca algo de este. Abro los ojos de par en par, no puede ser…es…**

 **-¡Mi cuaderno de dibujo! Pero, ¿cómo es que estaba aquí?**

 **-Su padre me lo dio para que lo guardara aquí por si lo necesitaba-Vuelve a esculcar en el mueble y saca otra cosa-Claramente, no se le olvidó lo primordial**

 **-¡Mis pinceles!**

 **-Así puede hacer lo que más le gusta. Permítame y la acomodo para que pueda dibujar**

 **-Arigato Shizune. Definitivamente, no sé qué haría mi familia si no estuvieras aquí**

 **-No me lo agradezca joven Temari. Yo solo hago mi trabajo y le doy mis servicios al clan**

 **-Por cierto, con respecto a mi herida profunda…**

 **-No se preocupe por eso en este momento. Deje que el equipo médico se encargue mañana de eso. Ahora, haga lo que más le gusta**

 **-De acuerdo-Shizune se va y me deja sola con mi cuaderno de dibujo y mis pinceles. Creo que ya tengo una idea de lo que voy a dibujar. Un paisaje perfecto. Comienzo con mi retrato; pero no me fijo en que termino haciendo a Shikamaru y a mí, caminando por una hermosa pradera cogidos de la mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Nos estamos mirando directo a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en nuestros rostros**

 **Al terminar de dibujar, abro los ojos de par en par por lo que acabo de hacer. No cabe duda, todavía lo extraño, kuso, ¿por qué me es tan difícil olvidarte Nara? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en ti que hace que miles de emociones se crucen en mi cuerpo? No lo entiendo. ¿Esto es lo que hace el amor? ¿Hacerte ver como un idiota cada vez que estás cerca de esa persona? Dejo mi cuaderno en el mueble al lado de la camilla y cierro los ojos. Por favor Morfeo, llévame contigo**

 **Al día siguiente, el sol entra por una ventana haciendo que abra mis adormilados ojos. Escucho el cantar de los pájaros; simplemente hermoso. Trato de sentarme lentamente en la cama y siento que algo se me desgarra por dentro de mi abdomen. Toco aquella zona y hay una sustancia un tanto viscosa. Retiro mi mano lentamente y…no puede ser…es sangre**

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado

Tremenda historia la que había entre Yoshino y los líderes de los clanes. Fue un encuentro un poco violento al comienzo; pero al final parece que los lazos se volvieron a formar

Temari despertó, menos mal. Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta esa mujer, excepto por la herida profunda que tiene, ¿será que eso afectará el futuro? Lo más seguro

Todos sus amigos vieron a Temari; Sasuke la consintió como si fuese su hermanita menor; Tenten casi la mata con un abrazo; Itachi se sintió ignorado por ella (qué ternurita); y bueno, Shikamaru la besó después de tanto tiempo. Hace mucho que no había un momento Shikatema tan especial

Sus hermanos estuvieron ahí para ella; aunque terminaron peleando. Como siempre, las discusiones entre hermanos nunca pueden faltar jeje

Parece que Itachi todavía quiere conquistar el corazón de la rubia, lo más seguro es que no lo consiga; pero bueno, ese se nota que es terco como una mula

Se nota que Temari no puede dejar ir a Shikamaru; es lindo que por fin esté comprendiendo que ambos se necesitan mutuamente

Está saliendo sangre del abdomen de Temari, ¿será que ahí está su herida profunda? Díganme en los comentarios su opinión

Inner: ¿Cuándo será el momento en el que dejes de comentar tanto al final de tus capítulos?

Yo: ¿Acaso eso te afecta?

Inner: Pues sí, es irritante que escribas tantas cosas

Yo: Para tu información, ese es mi problema, no el tuyo Inner

Inner: Como sea, mejor dejemos hasta aquí

Yo: Bien

Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Abrazos y besos


	20. Quédate

Capítulo 19

Quédate

 **..(Temari)**

 **Al día siguiente, el sol entra por una ventana haciendo que abra mis adormilados ojos. Escucho el cantar de los pájaros; simplemente hermoso. Trato de sentarme lentamente en la cama y siento que algo se me desgarra por dentro de mi abdomen. Toco aquella zona y hay una sustancia un tanto viscosa. Retiro mi mano lentamente y…no puede ser…es sangre**

 **¿Qué pasa? No lo entiendo, ¿será que hice algún movimiento que no debía? Kuso, duele…y mucho. Quiero gritar; pero no emito ni un solo sonido**

 **-Shi-Shizune…-Mis ojos comienzan a apagarse. Veo que alguien entra de inmediato a la habitación**

 **-¡Joven Temari! ¿¡Pero qué demonios…!? Mierda, la sangre se está expandiendo, esto puede que acabe mal-Con la poca visualización, siento como Shizune me mueve delicadamente y me vuelve a ubicar acostada sobre la camilla ubicando todos los cables que mantienen mi estabilidad. Pierdo el conocimiento…**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Parece que otro día comienza. ¿Cómo habrá amanecido Temari? Espero que bien. Tengo un presentimiento en mi corazón. ¿Será que algo le pasó? No quiero ni imaginármelo. Salgo de mi cuarto disparado y cojo el teléfono. Menos mal que mis padres guardaron el número de los padres de Temari. Marco y contestan al otro lado**

 **-¿Bueno?**

 **-Sí, ¿con quién?**

 **-Con Sabaku No Kankuro**

 **-Oh, hola Kankuro, hablas con Sasuke**

 **-¿Sasuke? ¿Y tú que haces llamando a estas horas? Es sábado. Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo**

 **-Creo que debería decirte lo mismo. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?**

 **-Pues simplemente no podía dormir; tengo un extraño presentimiento con respecto a Temari**

 **-¿Tú también? Por eso fue que te llamé. Yo también siento que algo no anda bien con tu hermana**

 **-Así que tú también lo sentiste. Si quieres te recojo en mi carro en tu casa y vamos de inmediato al hospital**

 **-Me parece bien. Aquí te espero. Ven rápido**

 **-No te preocupes. Ya voy en camino-Ambos colgamos. Esto me preocupa y bastante. Todo está empeorando más de lo que pensé**

 **-Dime que todo está bien con Temari-Dice mi hermano quien se encuentra detrás de mí**

 **-Espero que sea así; pero mis instintos de vampiro me dicen que no**

 **-Kuso. No me gusta como huele todo esto**

 **-A mí tampoco-De repente, escuchamos el sonido del freno en seco de un auto. Espero que sea Kankuro. Corremos hacia la ventana y lo vemos. Llegó más rápido de lo esperado; pero así es mejor**

 **-Hey, ¿qué hacen ahí arriba? Esto es una emergencia. Bajen pronto-Itachi y yo asentimos con la cabeza y salimos a toda velocidad de nuestra casa. Nos metemos al coche en menos de nada. Kankuro conduce como un loco hasta llegar al hospital; pero bueno, ¿quién no lo haría sabiendo que alguno de sus familiares puede estar en un lío?**

 **Al llegar, corremos directo a la sala de espera y…no puede ser, ¿cómo es que ellos también están aquí?**

 **-¿Naruto? ¿Tenten? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

 **-¿Tú qué crees Sasuke? Estamos esperando tener noticias de Temari**

 **-Eso quiere decir que ustedes también tiene un mal presentimiento**

 **-Así es-Responde Tenten-Por eso vinimos hasta aquí-Miramos por todas partes, para ver si podemos encontrar a la doctora que atendió a Temari cuando la trajeron aquí**

 **-¡Oye, Kabuto!-Grita Kankuro fijándose en un tipo con cabello blanco recogido en una coleta baja, de ojos negros y lentes-¡Ven aquí, de inmediato!-El sujeto se acerca tan rápido como puede**

 **-¿Qué pasa lord Kankuro?**

 **-¿Sabes si algo le pasó a Temari?**

 **-Perdóneme; pero no sé nada de su hermana. Talvez lady Shizune sepa algo al respecto**

 **-Entonces búscala; pero ya**

 **-No tienes que hacerlo Kabuto, ya estoy aquí-La doctora se acerca a nosotros**

 **-Menos mal que te encontramos Shizune. ¿Nos tienes información de nuestra hermana?-Pregunta Gaara con tono de preocupación. La mujer se arrodilla**

 **-Perdónenme; pero su hermana…**

 **-¡No nos dejes con dudas Shizune! ¡Dilo de una vez! ¡¿Qué carajos pasó con Temari?!**

 **-Cálmate Kankuro. Así no vas a lograr nada-El pelirrojo le extiende una de sus manos a la doctora Shizune para que se levante-Vamos, sabes que no es necesario que te arrodilles ante nosotros-La mujer se levanta y nos mira a todos-Ahora dinos, ¿qué ocurrió?**

 **-Bueno…etto…**

 **-¡Habla de una vez! ¡Deja de ponerle tensión al momento!**

 **-¡Kankuro! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca por una vez en la vida!-Su semblante frío y autoritario me genera un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. A veces pienso que él es el mayor de los tres. Veo el terror en los ojos de Kankuro y en los de los demás**

 **-H-hai-El lobo desvía la mirada**

 **-Perdona por el alboroto Shizune. Ahora, no tengas miedo de decirnos qué pasó. Si es algo malo, trataremos de tomarlo con la mayor calma posible**

 **-Bueno-La señorita Shizune da un largo y pesado suspiro, como si no tuviese ganas de decir palabra alguna-Su hermana Temari, cayó en un estado de coma hace poco-Todos nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se produce un silencio sepulcral en el lugar**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué?-Pregunta Kankuro con ira, temor, y preocupación al mismo tiempo**

 **-¿Recuerdan sobre la herida profunda que les hablé que tenía la joven Temari?**

 **-Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?-La doctora nos cuenta todo con todos y cada uno de los detalles. No lo puedo creer. Esto no…puede estar…pasando. No a ella. Golpeo una de las paredes del hospital con una fuerza tal que le genero una pequeña grieta. Hay lágrimas de ira y dolor en mis ojos**

 **-Kuso, si alguno de nosotros se hubiese quedado aquí cuidándola, ella…ella…-Siento una mano en mi hombro. Abro los ojos como platos**

 **-Tranquilo Sasuke, entendemos cómo te sientes**

 **-Naruto…**

 **-Pero con ponernos mal, no conseguiremos mucho. Esto ya es algo que se nos escapa de las manos. Trata de calmarte, por favor. Talvez no fuimos tan prevenidos para evitar que esto ocurriese; pero con arrepentirnos, solo nos lastimaremos. Tenemos que tener fuerzas para enfrentar esto; por el bien de Temari**

 **-Vaya Naruto, no pensé que tuvieras talento con las palabras-Dice Tenten-Me sorprendes**

 **-Eso es porque no me conoces bien-Dice mi mejor amigo con seriedad**

 **-Se me olvidaba decirles…**

 **-¿Qué cosa Shizune? ¿Algo más con respecto a nuestra hermana?-Pregunta Gaara**

 **-Sí, bueno, talvez sí haya alguna manera de hacer que la joven Temari se despierte de su sueño profundo**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?**

 **-Operando la zona en la que se encuentra su herida profunda para ver la causa de esta; aunque…puede que salga tanto mal como bien**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Pregunta Kankuro**

 **-Si la operación sale todo un éxito, ella despertará dentro de los tres o cuatro días después; pero, si algo sale mal, su vida estará en peligro y puede que muera dentro de las próximas 12 horas-Definitivamente, no tengo palabras para decir lo que siento con toda esta situación**

 **-¿Y eso en términos de probabilidades cómo sería?**

 **-Un 25% de éxito y un 75% de falla-No puede ser**

 **-Un momento, ¿no era que los lobos solo podían morir si un vampiro los mordía?**

 **-Claramente pueden morir así; pero también si se les hiere o perfora un órgano vital, pueden perder la vida. Al igual que cualquier ser viviente**

 **-No es posible…la vida de mi hermana está…-Kankuro se tira al suelo y lo golpea con desesperación-¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos para que esto ocurriera?**

 **-No se preocupe joven Kankuro, haremos todo lo posible por mantener con vida a su hermana, se lo aseguro. Además, ella es demasiado fuerte como para irse al otro mundo tan fácil**

 **-Shizune tiene razón Kankuro. Temari estará bien, solo tienes que confiar en ella y su voluntad**

 **-Es verdad, Temari no es una chica que se deje ganar con tanta facilidad, y mucho menos se dejará vencer por la muerte**

 **-El equipo médico se encargará de salvarla. Todo estará bien**

 **-Gracias por tu ayuda Shizune; pero recuerda, no te excedas demasiado**

 **-Mi vida es la que menos importa ahora joven Gaara. No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Abro mis ojos lentamente. Mendokusai, estúpido sol, quería seguir durmiendo plácidamente; pero parece que no será así. Esto es demasiado problemático. Me levanto; supongo que me quedé dormido sobre mi escritorio. Bueno, lo importante es que terminé la canción; me salió un poco cursi. Lo tengo, se la dedicaré a Temari cuando la dejen salir del hospital**

 **Veo como una sombra se acerca a mi ventana. La abre con fuerza. Me sobresalto del susto al instante. Esperen un momento, a él lo conozco, ¿qué demonios hace aquí? Ya traté de solucionarlo todo con su amiga, y nada salió bien ¿para qué me necesitará?**

 **-Hola Shikamaru**

 **-Hola Kiba, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-¿Pues qué más crees? Te voy a llevar al hospital para que veamos a Temari**

 **-¿Y para qué? Si ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura**

 **-Ya sé; pero desde que me levanté tengo un mal presentimiento**

 **-¿Un mal presentimiento? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **-Siento como si le hubiese ocurrido algo a Temari y me preocupa**

 **-Ya veo, entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas a mí?**

 **-¿Acaso no quieres verla?**

 **-¿Para qué me rechace de nuevo? Yo paso**

 **-¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué tal si sí le pasó algo feo?-Doy un largo y pesado suspiro**

 **-No vas a dejar de insistir hasta que te diga que sí, ¿verdad?**

 **-Le atinaste. Así que, ¿aceptas o no?**

 **-Pues no tengo opción. Vamos**

 **-Bien-Los dos salimos por la ventana de mi habitación-Bueno, para llegar más rápido, tendrás que subirte en mi espalda**

 **-¿Y por qué debo hacer eso?**

 **-Por el simple hecho de que eres muy lento y así no llegaremos pronto al hospital**

 **-Bueno; pero, ¿te vas a transformar o te quedarás así?**

 **-Obviamente me voy a transformar para tardar menos en el recorrido-Kiba se convierte en lobo y me hace una señal con su rostro para que me suba en su lomo. Lo hago y sale corriendo hasta el hospital. Al llegar, vuelve a su forma humana**

 **-Bien, ya llegamos. Lo mejor será entrar-El lobo asiente con la cabeza y entramos al lugar. Abro los ojos de par en par, ¿ellos también están aquí? Kiba se dirige a toda velocidad hasta Sasuke y pregunta con desesperación**

 **-¿Qué le pasó a Temari? ¿Está bien? Por favor, dime que sí**

 **-Cálmate Kiba. Créeme que quisiera decirte que sí; pero la verdad es…**

 **-Dime qué le pasó. Necesito saberlo-El vampiro nos comienza a contar todo con detalle. Quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿En coma? No puede ser. Kuso, si no hubiese hecho lo que hice, ella estaría bien. Kiba se tira al piso, lo golpea con sus nudillos y comienza a llorar**

 **-¿Estás bien Kiba?-Pregunta Gaara**

 **-Kuso. Yo le prometí que la protegería y todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano. Su vida ahora está en riesgo por mi culpa. Si no la hubiese conocido, ella no estaría en esta situación tan grave-Kankuro se agacha en frente de él y le pone una mano en el hombro**

 **-No digas eso Kiba. Temari no pudo encontrar un mejor amigo que tú; quien siempre ha estado ahí para guiarla, consolarla, darle ánimo. La has apoyado cuando Gaara y yo, que somos sus hermanos, no pudimos estar ahí. Y no pienses que lo que has hecho por ella no ha servido de nada; al contrario, gran parte de la personalidad que Temari ha forjado y mantenido ha sido gracias a ti. No te preocupes, ella sobrevivirá, solo debes tener fe y confiar. Lo último que nuestra hermana quiere es verte sufrir por ella**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón Kankuro. Lo único que podemos hacer es creer en la fuerza de voluntad de Temari-Llega la doctora que atendió a Temari cuando la trajimos aquí**

 **-Perdonen la interrupción; pero…**

 **-¿Qué pasa Shizune?-Pregunta Kankuro**

 **-Solamente quería informarles que ahorita vamos a llevar a la joven Temari a la sala de operaciones para comenzar con esto**

 **-Espera, ¿no dijiste que era más probable que muriera al hacerle la cirugía?-Pregunta Gaara arqueando una ceja**

 **-Sé lo que dije; pero al realizar la operación, por lo menos tendrá una posibilidad de vida; pero si no la hacemos, las opciones de que siga viviendo en este mundo son completamente nulas**

 **-Ya veo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Dejamos a nuestra hermana mayor en tus manos**

 **-No se preocupe joven Gaara. Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para salvarla-El pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza**

 **-Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo puede tardar la cirugía?**

 **-Lo más seguro es que un poco más de 17 horas**

 **-Entiendo**

 **-Bueno, me retiro. Hay trabajo que hacer-La señorita Shizune se retira**

 **-¿Ustedes creen que…bueno…Temari vaya a sobrevivir a algo tan arriesgado?**

 **-Ha estado en situaciones peores, créeme. Ella saldrá adelante, tenlo por seguro**

 **-Espero que así sea-Vemos como de la habitación 404 sacan a Temari inconsciente en su camilla y la llevan directo a la sala de operaciones. En este momento, tengo una angustia increíblemente grande en mi corazón; tengo mucho miedo de que no viva. Ella es y siempre será el amor de mi vida; la única que ha sido capaz de entrar en mí como nadie nunca lo había logrado**

 **-Deja de preocuparte tanto por ella-Dice Sasuke**

 **-¿Y cómo esperas que no me preocupe? No es la vida de una cualquiera la que está en juego; es la vida de Temari**

 **-Lo sé, y entiendo que estés preocupado. Yo también lo estoy; pero si seguimos así, la estaremos subestimando**

 **-Sasuke tiene razón-Dice Itachi-Esa mujer tiene más agallas de las que aparenta. Te prometo que seguirá con nosotros**

 **-Espero que así sea-Todos decidimos quedarnos en el hospital hasta que la operación termine. Cada uno decide cuando mantenerse despierto y cuando dormir un poco. Llega la noche y ya la mayoría está adormilado; pero la preocupación de que la operación salga un éxito, nos mantiene despiertos. Kankuro comienza a dar vueltas por todo el hospital**

 **-¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas? Me irritas-Dice Itachi con un semblante molesto**

 **-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Esta es mi forma de mantenerme despierto. Además, no es la vida de tu hermana la que está en juego**

 **-Puede que no; pero sí la del amor de mi vida-Al escuchar esas palabras no puedo evitar que se me ponga la piel de gallina**

 **-¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste Uchiha!?-Estoy furioso. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante barbaridad?**

 **-Lo que escuchaste Nara. Me gusta tu exnovia y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo**

 **-¡Maldito!-Agarro su camiseta con fuerza y lo miro con rabia directo a los ojos-¡Temari nunca será tuya!**

 **-Algún día lo será, ya que fue tu culpa que ella se alejara de ti. Tú fuiste el idiota que no supo valorar lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió**

 **-¡Cállate! ¡No me tienes que recordar los errores que cometí! ¡La volveré a recuperar, eso tenlo seguro!-Retira con fuerza mi mano de su camiseta**

 **-¿Aún piensas que ella te ama?-Me quedo helado por unos momentos**

 **-¡Claro que me ama! ¡De lo contrario, no hubiese aceptado el beso que le di cuando la vinimos a visitar la primera vez!-Al ser consciente de lo que acabo de decir, me tapo la boca. Siento como la mirada de Kankuro me penetra. Trago saliva**

 **-¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste Nara!?-Kuso…creo que ahora sí estoy muerto**

 **-Y-yo…e-etto…**

 **-¡Ahora sí! ¡Olvídate de mi hermana para siempre!-El lobo pierde el control, sus ojos pasan de ser negros a ámbar, sus colmillos crecen rápidamente y su pelaje aparece sin medida. Me mira con furia y me gruñe. Entre Gaara, Sasuke y Kiba lo agarran antes de que pueda hacer algo**

 **-¡Cálmate Kankuro! ¡Este no es el lugar ni el momento para matar al exnovio de Temari! ¡Contrólate!-Le dice Gaara con un tono autoritario**

 **-¡Suéltenme! ¡Este tipo es un insolente! ¡Merece morir! ¡Eres peor de lo que imaginé Nara! ¡Lo único que le has traído a Temari es sufrimiento! ¡No permitiré que la sigas lastimando!**

 **-Te juro que yo…yo nunca quise lastimarla**

 **-¡Pero lo hiciste, baka! ¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡No esta vez!-Kankuro se libera del agarre de los otros tres y me ataca. Cierro los ojos con fuerza; pero no ocurre nada. Supongo que se habrá detenido**

 **-¡Sé lo mucho que quieres a tu hermana Kankuro; yo también la aprecio mucho! ¡Por eso, no permitiré que lastimes a la única persona que ha amado, ama y amará por siempre!-Abro los ojos lentamente y…no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Tenten acaba de protegerme. Tiene un pequeño cuchillo en el cuello del Sabaku No. Este vuelve a una forma más humana**

 **-¿En serio vas a proteger a este infeliz?**

 **-No lo hago por él, lo hago por Temari, porque créeme, si Shikamaru se muere, el corazón de Temari se quebrantará en mil pedazos. Ella lo ama y lo sabes, además, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie los puede separar-Tenten retira lentamente el cuchillo del cuello del lobo**

 **-Lo sé; pero ver a mi hermana sufrir no ha sido fácil. Y ahora, está en una sala de operaciones con más probabilidades de morir que de vivir. ¿Pero por qué? Muy fácil. Gracias a este maldito infeliz**

 **-No puedes culparlo de todo Kankuro-Dice Kiba-En parte también fue mi culpa, porque no supe protegerla como era debido**

 **-No digas tonterías Kiba. Has hecho más que suficiente por Temari, y eso siempre te lo agradeceré**

 **-Puede que haya hecho de todo por ella; pero en el momento en el que más me necesitaba, no estuve ahí**

 **-No digas eso-Dice Gaara-Siempre has estado para ella. Mejor amigo no pudo haber pedido. Esto solo fue un accidente, a cualquiera puede pasarle**

 **-Lo sé; pero hubiese preferido que me hubiera pasado a mí; no a ella**

 **-No, debí haber sido yo el atropellado. Temari ha sufrido mucho más que yo, y con esto ya fue suficiente**

 **-¿Quién te pidió tu opinión?-Pregunta Kankuro con ironía**

 **-Pues nadie; pero amo a esa mujer con mi vida y odio ver por lo que está pasando**

 **-La verdad es que todos lo odiamos-Dice Naruto-Temari es como mi hermanita, y no quiero que siga metida en este asunto. Si tuviera la oportunidad, daría la vida por ella**

 **-Yo también-Dice Tenten-Ella es nuestra amiga, y nunca; pero nunca, la dejaremos sola**

 **-Vaya, nunca pensé que los humanos tuviesen un buen corazón…bueno…la mayoría de ellos-Al terminar la frase, me mira de reojo**

 **-¿Es necesario que me mires así?**

 **-Agradece que no te estoy fulminando con la mirada; aunque la de Gaara es mil veces peor que la mía**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste hermano?-Gaara mira a Kankuro con tal de intimidarlo; y parece que lo consigue, aunque no solo el efecto se genera en él**

 **-N-Nada. N-No te preocupes**

 **-Ya veo-Desvía la mirada con su típico semblante frío. Por Kami, la mirada de ese sujeto puede matar del susto a cualquiera**

 **...(Sasuke)**

 **Ya es media noche, y mi hermano y yo les pedimos a los demás que se relajen y duerman un poco para recuperar energías. Todos se ponen de acuerdo y se recuestan en las sillas. Se ven muy cansados. No puedo culparlos, yo estoy igual. No puedo evitar estar preocupado por Temari…**

 **-Sasuke, deja de preocuparte tanto, estará bien**

 **-No lo entiendes hermano, ella es muy especial para mí; es mi amiga; es…parte de mi familia**

 **-Lo sé, para mí también es alguien importante; pero el estar así no nos llevará a ninguna parte**

 **-Entiendo-La doctora Shizune llega corriendo hasta nosotros**

 **-Perdonen la tardanza; pero tengo noticias**

 **-¿Qué pasó? ¿Temari está bien?**

 **-Pues la operación parece que ha sido un éxito. Ahora, todo depende de que ella recupere la conciencia**

 **-¿Podemos pasar a verla?**

 **-Pero solo de a dos personas**

 **-Entonces, como nosotros dos estamos despiertos, entremos primero**

 **-De acuerdo-Mi hermano y yo seguimos a la mujer hasta la sala de operaciones. Entramos con tranquilidad y la vemos. Su cuerpo aún está aquí; pero parece que su mente está perdida. Me duele tanto verla así**

 **-Temari…te ves fatal; pero eso no te quita lo hermosa. Quisiera que estuvieras despierta, para poder ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tan perfecta y esos ojos tan radiantes que posees-No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada**

 **-Sonaste tan estúpido y cursi Itachi**

 **-No digas nada, que tú eres igual o peor que yo con Sakura**

 **-Pues sí; pero por lo menos ella sí es mi novia-Itachi me mira con furia. Parece que por fin pude cerrarle la boca**

 **-Como sea. Voy a salir. Te espero afuera-Mi hermano sale y me quedo solo con Temari. Acaricio con suavidad su cabello**

 **-Extraño demasiado tu energía; tan alegre y siempre dispuesta a darlo todo por un amigo. Quisiera poder abrazarte de nuevo. Sinceramente, hace mucha falta tu carácter. Espero que puedas despertar de tu coma para que volvamos a reír juntos como antes. Te necesito como mi hermanita, por favor, quédate en este mundo-Sin nada más que decir, salgo de la habitación**

 **Me encuentro con Itachi y volvemos juntos a la sala de espera. Al llegar, les muevo suavemente los brazos a Kankuro y Gaara. Lo más seguro es que tengan deseos de ver a su hermana mayor.**

 **-Kankuro…Gaara…despierten-Con pesadez, abren sus ojos**

 **-Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Es con respecto a Temari-Ambos reaccionan con velocidad al escuchar su nombre**

 **-¿Está bien? ¿Está viva? Dime que sí, por favor**

 **-Cálmate-Entre mi hermano y yo le explicamos lo que nos dijo la señorita Shizune**

 **-Ya veo. Tenemos que verla de inmediato**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Veo un camino; blanco y estrecho, del cual lo más seguro es que me caiga. Qué extraño. Siento un hueco en mi abdomen, ¿por qué será? Eso es lo de menos ahora. Hace poco tuve una extraña sensación. Había dos personas cerca de mí; pero no las pude divisar muy bien, se veían borrosas. Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca. Un momento, hay otras dos personas cerca; pero a estas si las puedo reconocer, son…Kankuro y Gaara. Puedo comprender sus palabras**

 **-Hola hermanita, veo que no estás muy bien del todo-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-Al menos espero que sobrevivas a esta. Todos te extrañamos mucho-¿Qué carajos…? ¿Acaso ya estoy muerta?-Nos hace falta tu carácter y orgullo. Quiero volver a ver tu dulce sonrisa pronto…sé que pronto volveremos a ser una familia feliz-Siento como se aleja de mí**

 **-Supongo que es mi turno de hablar-Es la voz de Gaara-Hola Temari…bueno…no sé qué decir-Típico de él-Bueno…etto…deseo que despiertes pronto. Nos haces mucha falta, te necesitamos a nuestro lado. Hace poco comenzamos a ser una familia feliz, después de todo ese pleito absurdo entre vampiros y lobos; y ahora, estamos cerca de perderte-Puedo escuchar como llora. Quiero abrazarlo; pero mi cuerpo no se mueve-Por favor, no te mueras, quiero tener a la hermana mayor que toda la vida he protegido y me ha protegido. Tienes que vivir, aún no es el momento de que partas al otro mundo-Mi hermanito se aleja poco a poco**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Vemos como Kankuro y Gaara llegan a la sala de espera**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está ella?-No duda en preguntar Kiba**

 **-Pues no está del todo bien; pero aún podemos tener una pequeña esperanza**

 **-Eso para mí es suficiente. Vamos a verla Tenten**

 **-Bien-Ambos se van directo a la sala de operaciones**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Hay más presencias, ¿quién más andará por ahí? ¿Naruto y Tenten? ¿Será posible?**

 **-Hola Tem, espero que no pienses en morirte tan pronto. Todavía tienes mucho por vivir-Definitivamente, es Naruto**

 **-Es cierto, tu vida no puede acabar aquí así no más. Tienes que luchar-Es Tenten**

 **-No te dejes caer, además, tienes un asunto que arreglar-¿Qué quiere decir? Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero**

 **-Es verdad, ambos se necesitan y se extrañan. No puedes negar que lo amas, porque sé que aún lo haces y no puedes evitarlo-Kuso, sí era lo que estaba pensando**

 **-Piensa bien en lo que te decimos y, cuando despiertes, actúa como es debido con respecto a eso. Sayonara-Ambos se alejan y vuelvo a quedarme sola. No puedo ocultarlo, tienen razón, tengo que arreglar este problema sea como sea. Desafortunadamente, te sigo amando…Nara Shikamaru**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Los dos amigos de Temari vuelven**

 **-Bueno, supongo que ahora es nuestro turno-Digo-Aunque…prefiero que cada uno vaya por aparte, ¿te parece Kiba?**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo iré primero. Necesito verla**

 **-Está bien. Adelante-Veo como el lobo sale corriendo hasta el otro lugar**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Otra presencia…es, ¿Kiba? Por favor, que sea él**

 **-Hola Temari…-Sí, es él. Me siento tan feliz de escuchar su voz-Me duele tanto verte así. Todo esto fue mi culpa. Si no te hubiese rogado que hablaras con Shikamaru, aún estarías estable-Quiero decirle todo lo contrario; pero mi cuerpo no reacciona-Perdóname por no haber sido un buen amigo en esta ocasión. Pensé que esto sería lo mejor para ti; pero creo que me equivoqué-No es verdad amigo, no lo hiciste, al contrario, me salvaste-Quisiera que todo fuera como antes, te extraño un montón; aunque no soy el único, Shikamaru también lo hace**

 **¿De verdad me extraña? ¿Aún me necesita? Siento como una lágrima brota de mi ojo derecho y Kiba me la limpia con suavidad**

 **-Vaya, parece que sí me escuchas; aunque tu cuerpo no responda. No llores, todo saldrá bien una vez que despiertes. Bueno, creo que tengo que irme; aún queda una persona que desea verte, y ya sabes quién es-Sí, ya lo sé. Mi mejor amigo se va**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Entro a la habitación, un poco nervioso. Me acerco a la camilla y la veo. Puede que esté en coma; pero todavía sigue siendo hermosa**

 **-Hola Temari…sé que esto es incómodo para los dos-Me rasco la nuca con nerviosismo-Pero créeme que necesitaba verte. Te extraño mucho. Extraño todo de ti; tu sonrisa tan radiante, tu mirada tan profunda, tus ojos tan encantadores. Anhelo que todo sea como antes; todos sonrientes, tú y yo juntos como una pareja feliz; pero por idiota, te alejé de mí. Espero que pronto me perdones y que despiertes pronto, porque…tengo una sorpresa para ti. Sé que te gustara, porque te conozco más de lo que crees. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejarte descansar y esperar por tu regreso. Sayonara…amor-Salgo del lugar con una sonrisa en mis labios, no sé por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que ella saldrá fácilmente de esta…**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **¿Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí? ¿Ahora este tipo qué está planeando? ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que me gustará? Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que me va a dar. Shikamaru se va y la habitación queda completamente sola. Ahora que lo pienso…me gustó que me dijera "amor". No me mires con esa cara, que me pongo más roja de lo que ya estoy. Sí, lo acabo de admitir, extrañé que me dijese esa palabra tan bonita**

 **Todavía veo que sigo en este camino estrecho, comienza a temblar y siento que voy a caer. Supongo que lo mejor será caminar. Me empiezo a mover con lentitud. Todo a mi alrededor se ilumina y veo fotos; muchas fotos. Todas tienen recuerdos de mi vida; cuando cada uno de mis hermanos nació, mi primer día en la nueva institución, el momento en que descubrí la verdad del conflicto; pero el que más me impacta es el del día en que lo conocí**

 **-Es muy hermosos ese recuerdo, ¿verdad?-Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Qu-quién ha dicho eso?**

 **-Pues yo-Una silueta aparece en frente mío. ¿Pero qué rayos…? Es…igual a mí**

 **-Carajo, ahora estoy viendo cosas. Debo haberme vuelto loca**

 **-No tonta, soy tu conciencia**

 **-Se supone que deberías estar dentro de mí**

 **-Técnicamente sí estoy dentro de ti; esta es tu mente. Puede que estés en estado de coma; pero tu cabeza aún funciona**

 **-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿se puede saber qué quieres?**

 **-Solamente hablar**

 **-Acerca de…**

 **-De la decisión que vas a tomar**

 **-¿Decisión? ¿De qué hablas?**

 **-No me trates como a una tonta, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Quieres seguir en este mundo o irte a vivir al otro lado?-Es verdad, tengo que decidir si seguiré con vida, cerca de mi familia y mis amigos o…simplemente lo dejaré todo atrás y seguiré al otro mundo. Suena difícil; pero esto puede cambiarlo todo**

ooooOOOOOOooooo

Por fin, terminé. Mil y mil perdones por no haber actualizado desde hace tanto. Es que últimamente he tenido mucho que hacer, además, estaba en evaluaciones, así que, tenía que estudiar como una loca. Aparte, estuve como tres fines de semana seguidos haciendo tareas y apenas tuve tiempo para descansar. Bueno, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir; aunque no prometo nada.

Por cierto, les tenía una pregunta, ¿les gustaría una segunda temporada de esta historia? Claro, cuando la termine. Respondan en los comentarios

Este capítulo es como de mitad relleno y mitad canónico. Bueno, esperar que ocurre en el siguiente

Hubo mucha tensión entre Itachi y Shikamaru. Bastante interesante; parece que nuestro vampiro no se rendirá tan fácil. Y luego, un problema entre Shikamaru y Kankuro, bastante intenso diría yo.

Esperemos que Temari tome una decisión sensata (claro que lo hará, pues yo soy la escritora jeje)

-Te: ¿Era necesario terminar el capítulo así?

-Yo: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tenía que dejarlo con un poco de emoción

-Te: Sí, lo que tú digas

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

-Yo: En serio, disculpen la tardanza de más de un siglo; pero hay veces en las que el tiempo no es suficiente para hacer todo lo que uno debe y quiere hacer, (por lo general, todod el tiempo se lo lleva todo lo que toca hacer, mas no lo que se quiere hacer) Bueno, ya dejaré de quejarme. ¡Sayonara!


	21. Nueva Oportunidad

Capítulo 20

Nueva Oportunidad

 **..(Temari)**

 **Es verdad, tengo que decidir si seguiré con vida, cerca de mi familia y mis amigos o…simplemente lo dejaré todo atrás y seguiré al otro mundo. Suena difícil; pero esto puede cambiarlo todo**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu decisión?-No tengo idea, ¿qué hago? ¿Cuál es el camino que se supone que debo elegir? La cabeza me da vueltas; si me quedo en este mundo, podré seguir cerca de las personas que amo; pero, si decido ir al otro lado, será fácil olvidarme de él y todo lo que vivimos-¿Quieres una opinión para decidir?**

 **-Supongo que me vendría bien**

 **-Quédate en este mundo; es lo mejor y lo sabes. Seguirás obteniendo recuerdos con tu familia, tus amigos, con…él**

 **-Eso es lo último que quiero; tener más recuerdos con él**

 **-Así que, ¿piensas dejarlo todo por un chico?**

 **-¡No lo sé!-Ahora sí que estoy alterada**

 **-Cálmate, solo tienes que elegir un camino, el cual te llevará a un destino u otro**

 **-Entiendo. Creo que ya tengo una decisión**

 **-Te escucho**

 **-Seguiré en este mundo**

 **-Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta. Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Abre los ojos y vuelve a ver la realidad**

 **-Sí. Arigato conciencia.**

 **-No me agradezcas, ahora vete, estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí**

 **-Hai-Bien, supongo que esto es lo mejor. Lentamente, mis ojos comienzan a abrirse y me encuentro con una pared blanca; parece de hospital. Puedo verlo todo. Creo que ya "volví". Sinceramente, extrañé todo esto. Me hacía falta. Alguien entra en la habitación. Es Shizune**

 **-¿Pero qué…? ¡Esto es un milagro!-Está con la boca completamente abierta. No puedo evitar reírme; aunque me duele**

 **-Hola Shizune**

 **-¡Joven Temari!-Se le humedecen los ojos- ¡Está viva! ¡No puedo creerlo!**

 **-Sí, estoy aquí; pero es gracias a ti y tus excelentes cuidados**

 **-¡Esto tiene que saberlo su familia y amigos!**

 **-¿Y qué esperas? Dales la buena noticia**

 **-¡Hai!-Shizune sale corriendo del cuarto como una loca. Se siente bien estar de vuelta**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **El sol entra por una de las ventanas del hospital y llega a mis ojos. Los abro con pesadez. Mendokusai. Volteo la cabeza y veo como la doctora Shizune se acerca a toda velocidad. Parece un cohete. Al llegar hasta nosotros, apoya sus manos en sus muslos**

 **-Disculpen la tardanza-Se oye agitada-Pero tengo que decirles algo supremamente importante**

 **-¿Qué pasó? ¿Temari está bien?-Pregunta Sasuke, quien no durmió en toda la noche al igual que su hermano mayor**

 **-Mejor que eso…sobrevivió a la cirugía-Todos los que estamos despiertos abrimos los ojos de par en par. Está viva. Estoy tan feliz; parece que no la he perdido del todo. Lo único que toca hacer ahora es recuperar su amor para que todo sea como antes**

 **-Entonces, ¿podemos ir a verla?-Pregunta Itachi con impaciencia**

 **-Calma vampiro, está despierta, más no del todo estable. Cuando se ponga mejor y podamos llevarla a su respectiva habitación, podrán verla-Me siento tan feliz de que esté bien**

 **-¿Qué te dije Shikamaru? Esa chica es demasiado fuerte como para morir por algo como esto**

 **-Lo sé. Parece que por fin le podré dar la sorpresa que le tengo preparada**

 **-Así será**

 **-Bueno, yo me iré a ver cómo sigue la joven Temari. Si les place, pueden irse a sus casas sin nada de qué preocuparse. Con su permiso-La doctora hace una reverencia y se retira. Kankuro, Gaara, Tenten, Kiba y Naruto despiertan de su sueño profundo**

 **-Parece que por fin se levantaron los bellos durmientes**

 **-No es graciosos Sasuke-Dice Naruto-¿Han tenido noticias de Temari?-Les contamos todo con detalle y Kankuro se levanta de su silla al instante**

 **-Tengo que verla-Entre todos los detenemos para que no avance más**

 **-¿Qué parte de "no está del todo estable" no entendiste lobo?-Dice Itachi**

 **-Me vale cinco. Es mi hermana y la necesito**

 **-No eres el único que la necesita; pero tenemos que esperar a que se recupere por completo-Dice Gaara-Esto es muy difícil para todos y lo sabes-El lobo se calma**

 **-Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será irnos y ver qué pasa después**

 **-Naruto tiene razón-Digo-Vámonos-Todos nos vamos a nuestros respectivos hogares después de la preocupación. Bueno, al menos sé que podré volver a encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes de nuevo. Me recuesto en mi cama y al instante, me quedo dormido**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Ya han pasado cuatro días desde la cirugía y me siento bien. Finalmente, estoy en mi antigua sala. Creo que debería escribir un poco en mi diario sobre esto. Me muevo lentamente para que la cicatriz no se abra; pero me detienen**

 **-Lady Temari, sabe que no debe hacer movimientos fuertes; su herida aún no está del todo sana**

 **-Lo sé; pero quiero escribir algo en mi diario**

 **-Permítame y yo se lo entrego-Kabuto se levanta de su asiento, se acerca hasta el cajón de la mesa al lado izquierdo de mi cama y saca uno de mis tesoros más preciados junto con el lápiz-Aquí tiene**

 **-Gracias Kabuto-Lo recibo y lo abro. Bien, es hora de escribir**

 _ **Octubre 11 /17**_

" _ **Creo que no tengo muchas palabras para explicar lo que ha pasado en esto últimos días. Mi familia y amigos vinieron a visitarme; fue un gesto muy lindo de su parte. Parece que los seres diferentes no son del todo malos, solo hay que aprender a conocer los corazones de cada uno. Mis padres, mis hermanos y mis amigos me han dado la fortaleza para seguir con vida. Todos ellos me demostraron que no podía dejarlo todo aquí, que tenía que seguir peleando para ver qué es lo que el camino me tiene destinado.**_

 _ **Aparte de su apoyo, pasaron cosas inesperadas, demasiado inesperadas diría yo. No pensé que volvería a encontrarme con sus labios ni que me estaría preparando una sorpresa. Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber qué planea. Sinceramente, extrañé mucho su calor. Puede que siempre trate de evadir este sentimiento que nos conecta; pero sé que él es quien me complementa y me hace sentir como la única mujer perfecta para sus ojos; aquellos tan cafés y profundos en los cuales veo una gran cantidad de amor que nunca podría expresarse con palabras.**_

 _ **Espero que esta decisión haya sido la mejor…**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **Sabaku No Temari"**_

 **Cierro mi diario y se lo entrego a Kabuto. Él lo recibe y lo guarda en el mismo puesto donde ha estado desde que llegué aquí.**

 **-¿Necesita algo más, Lady Temari?**

 **-No te preocupes Kabuto. Creo que prefiero descansar un rato, si no te molesta**

 **-No se preocupe. Ya me retiro-Llega hasta la puerta y la abre; pero antes de salir, me voltea a mirar-¿Quiere que le apague la luz?**

 **-Sí, por favor. Arigato-El asistente apaga la luz y cierra la puerta. Me quedo dormida profundamente**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Amanece. La luz del sol entra con todo su esplendor y fuerza a mis ojos. Kuso, ¿por qué se me olvidó cerrar las cortinas anoche? Ahora tendré que levantarme. Oigo que mi celular suena. Lo busco en mi mesita de noche mientras me desperezo. Contesto**

 **-¿Halo?**

 **-¡Baka! ¿¡Por qué sigues durmiendo!? ¡¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?!**

 **-Hola para ti también Kankuro. Y no, no sé qué hora es**

 **-Mira el reloj-Miro el que tengo en la pared y me sorprendo. ¡¿Las 4:00 pm?!-¿Pero qué…?**

 **-¡¿Ahora entiendes?!**

 **-Nunca había dormido tanto en mi vida. Ahora sí, ¿qué es lo qué quieres? Y no me grites más al oído por favor**

 **-Como quieras. Pues te tengo muy buenas noticias…son sobre Temari-Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Temari? Te escucho**

 **-Shizune nos acaba de mandar por correo unas radiografías de la herida de Temari, y resulta que ya sanó completamente**

 **-¿Me lo juras?**

 **-¡Claro! Si quieres ven a mi casa y las miras**

 **-De acuerdo, ahí estaré-Me levanto como un loco de mi cama. Corro hasta la ducha y duro menos de cinco minutos en bañarme. Vuelvo a mi cuarto y me arreglo lo más rápido posible. Bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras y me topo con mi hermano**

 **-¿A dónde vas tan aprisa Sasuke?**

 **-No te imaginas la noticia que me acaban de dar**

 **-Pues cuenta-Le comento todo a Itachi y este se sorprende al instante-¿Es en serio?**

 **-Te lo juro**

 **-¿Puedo acompañarte a la casa de los Sabaku No?**

 **-No me dejarás ir si te digo que no, ¿verdad?**

 **-Ya me conoces. Así que, vamos-Ambos salimos de nuestra casa y corremos con nuestra máxima velocidad hasta la casa de los lobos. Al llegar, tocamos la puerta con impaciencia. Finalmente, nos abren**

 **-Hola Sasuke-Kankuro se queda impactado por unos segundos-¿Itachi? ¿A ti quién te invitó?**

 **-Pues Sasuke-El lobo me mira con furia**

 **-Gomen, no tenía opción-Me rasco la nuca con nerviosismo**

 **-Kankuro, no te pongas así. Entre más gente, mucho mejor. Déjalos pasar-Kankuro da un suspiro y nos da el paso. Entramos-¿Cómo están? Sasuke, Itachi**

 **-Muy bien, lady Karura-Responde Itachi con una sonrisa**

 **-¿Vinieron a ver las radiografías?**

 **-Por supuesto-Digo**

 **-Ya veo. Kankuro, búscalas, por favor**

 **-Como digas mamá-Después de unos minutos, vuelve el lobo con un paquete-Ábranlo, ahí está lo que quieren saber-Lo destapamos con cuidado y sacamos lo que contiene**

 **-Esto no…**

 **-Puede ser…**

 **-Posible-Completamos la frase mi hermano y yo a la vez**

 **-Te dije que no mentía Sasuke-Itachi y yo lloramos de la emoción**

 **-¿Cuándo le darán de alta?-Pregunto**

 **-Mañana por la mañana. Eso quiere decir que…**

 **-Volverá el lunes a la escuela…**

 **-Así es**

 **-Tenemos que avisarle a Shikamaru lo antes posible**

 **-¡No!-Mi hermano se tensiona**

 **-¿Por qué no? Ambos se aman, deben estar juntos de nuevo**

 **-¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Temari debe ser mía; completamente mía!-Kankuro se enfada**

 **-¡Mi hermana nunca será tuya! ¡Ni creas que eso algún día llegará a pasar!**

 **-¡Dame una oportunidad Kankuro! ¡Te prometo que cuidaré y protegeré a tu hermana como es debido!**

 **-¡Nunca permitiré que le toques uno solo de sus dorados cabellos! ¡Además, ella ya tiene un protector!**

 **-¡No me digas! ¡¿Un humano insignificante qué puede hacer al lado de un vampiro?! ¡Vamos, dímelo!**

 **-¡Ese humano "insignificante" como tú le llamas, le brindó la felicidad que nadie, ni siquiera su familia, fue capaz de ofrecerle!**

 **-¡¿Pero luego qué?! ¡La dejó a su suerte al partirle el corazón y devolverle el dolor que ya tenía desde hace años atrás!**

 **-¡Sé que ese baka cometió un error; pero ambos se enamoraron desde el primer instante en el que se encontraron! ¡Y eso es algo que nunca podrás cambiar! ¡No importa lo que hagas, Temari nunca será de tu pertenencia!**

 **-¡Me importa un comino lo que haya pasado antes entre esos dos! ¡Amo a Temari y lo daría todo por ella!**

 **-¡No puedes cambiar un sentimiento tan profundo como el amor entre dos personas y lo sabes Itachi! ¡No tiene sentido que lo intentes!**

 **-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!-Me meto en la pelea, ya me tienen harto-¡Vamos a comentarle la noticia a Shikamaru, te guste o no Itachi!**

 **-¿¡Cuándo piensas estar de mi lado por una vez Sasuke!?-Me relajo un poco**

 **-Cuando entiendas que Temari no es para ti. No es la única mujer de este mundo-El ambiente se tranquiliza un poco**

 **-Lo sé; pero es la única que está en mi corazón**

 **-Créeme que esto es algo pasajero; dentro de poco se te quitará**

 **-No lo creo. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte cerca de una chica**

 **-Eso lo dices siempre que una muchacha llama tu atención**

 **-Lo sé; pero con Temari…con Temari es diferente. Con ella…siento que puedo ser yo mismo sin que me afecte lo que otros tengan que decir-Kankuro le pone una mano en el hombro a mi hermano**

 **-Tienes que aceptar que ella nunca te va a hacer caso…porque…su corazón ya fue conquistado por alguien más…por un humano**

 **-Entiendo**

 **-Como dicen por ahí: "Si amas algo; pero no te corresponde, déjalo libre"**

 **-Supongo que tienen razón. Aunque me duela, tengo que asumir la realidad**

 **-Así es. Al igual que yo la acepté**

 **-Kiba-Digo. No me sorprende para nada que esté en la ventana. Ya es algo normal en su forma de ser**

 **-Hola muchachos. Por si acaso, he estado aquí desde el comienzo de la conversación**

 **-No tenías que decirlo. Tu olor es demasiado evidente. Todos lo notamos sin problema**

 **-Bueno, como sea. Si quieren, puedo ir a la casa de Shikamaru a darle la buena noticia**

 **-¿En serio harías eso?-Dice Kankuro arqueando una ceja**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué no? Además, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer en este momento**

 **-Está bien; pero llévale la radiografía para que te crea**

 **-Entendido-El lobo le entrega al otro los papeles y el de la ventana se va toda velocidad, trasformado y con los documentos en el hocico**

 **-Típico de Kiba. Es un vago para usar las manos**

 **-Se nota-Dice Itachi en medio de una risa. Todos nos unimos a él**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **No he dejado de mirar al techo desde que amaneció. No puedo evitar pensar en cómo estará Temari. Quiero verla lo antes posible. Encontrarme con su ser tierno y orgulloso. Me hace mucha falta tenerla cerca; poder oler su delicioso perfume de rosas. Siento una presencia en mi ventana. ¿Ahora quién será? Creo que ya lo tengo**

 **-¿Ahora qué se te ofrece Kiba?-El nombrado entra a mi cuarto**

 **-Oh, bueno, nada importante, solamente te quería mostrar los resultados de la operación de Temari-Me levanto de la cama de un salto y tomo los papeles que el lobo posee en sus manos. Los abro y me sorprendo. No es posible lo que mis ojos están viendo**

 **-¿Esto es en serio?**

 **-Completamente. Está bien**

 **-¿Y sabes cuándo le darán de alta?**

 **-Si la memoria no me falla, mañana por la mañana**

 **-Me alegro tanto de que la volveré a ver en menos de nada**

 **-Sabía que te gustaría la noticia**

 **-Arigato, Kiba**

 **-No me lo agradezcas. Bueno, espero que cuando ella vuelva, no lo estropees todo como la última vez-Me sonríe de lado**

 **-No te preocupes. Te prometo que esta vez no fallaré**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí**

 **-Espera, por favor. Quiero que leas esto y me des tu opinión-Cojo el cuaderno en el que copié la canción y se la doy a Kiba. Este lentamente comienza a hojearla y abre los ojos como platos**

 **-Vaya, ni a mí me hubiese salido algo tan romántico. Me impresionas Nara**

 **-Entonces, ¿si es posible que se la pueda dedicar?**

 **-Claro, esto cuenta todo lo que sientes por ella. Eres un cursi. Bueno, ahora sí, me despido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer**

 **-¿Cómo que cosas tan interesantes tiene que hacer un lobo tan despreocupado?**

 **-Prepararle algo especial a su mejor amiga de la infancia-Kiba se pierde entre las sombras y me quedo solo en mi cuarto. Me alegra mucho que esté bien del todo. Finalmente, la podré ver una vez más el lunes. Y ya sé de qué manera la voy a recibir**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Abro mis ojos con pesadez, pues tengo mucha pereza de moverme. Kuso, ¿será que ese vago me pegó su flojera? Carajo. Hasta eso es capaz de causar en mí. Alguien entra en la habitación**

 **-Buenos días, ¿cómo amanece lady Temari?**

 **-Muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación Kabuto-Digo en medio de un bostezo**

 **-Ya todo está listo para que pueda volver a su casa**

 **-Excelente-Me levanto lentamente de la cama y saco mis pertenencias del cajón. Salgo junto con Kabuto del cuarto y nos encontramos con Shizune en el camino**

 **-¿Está lista para volver a su hogar joven Temari?**

 **-Completamente. Gracias por tus cuidados Shizune, te juro que sin ti, yo ya no estaría aquí**

 **-No me lo agradezca, yo solo hago mi trabajo-Me le abalanzo y la abrazo. La mujer se queda en shock por unos segundos y me responde el gesto. Nos separamos. Volteo a ver al muchacho**

 **-Y gracias a ti también Kabuto. Te aseguro que en un futuro no muy lejano, serás un gran médico**

 **-¿De verdad lo cree?**

 **-Claro-Revuelvo sus cabellos y le sonrío dulcemente**

 **-Bueno, es hora de que tome su rumbo. Sus padres la están esperando afuera**

 **-Muy bien. Me voy-Salgo del hospital con una alegría inexplicable. Creo que es por lo que extraño ver a todas las personas que forman parte de mi vida. Afuera, me encuentro con mis papás**

 **-¡Temari!-Mamá se abalanza para abrazarme. La recibo con los brazos abiertos-¡Mi niña! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés a salvo!-Comienza a llorar**

 **-Yo también te extrañé mamá. Ya me estaban haciendo falta tus deliciosas comidas-Nos separamos. Papá se acerca a paso lento. No sé qué es lo que hará; pero, prefiero esperar**

 **-Temari…mi pequeña…-Pone una de sus manos en mi mejilla y empieza a llorar. Al instante, me abraza-Nunca vuelvas a pegarme un susto así, ¿de acuerdo?-Me quedo estática por unos segundos. Hace rato no sentía este calor de padre tan preciado y que cualquier hijo pediría a gritos**

 **-De acuerdo-Lo abrazo y lloro junto a él. Después de varios minutos, nos separamos. Mi padre se seca las lágrimas con su antebrazo**

 **-Por favor, no le digas a tu madre que lloré como imbécil**

 **-No intentes esconderlo. Ya me había dado cuenta-No puedo evitar reírme**

 **-Karura, no me quites mi ombría**

 **-Creo que ahora sí la tienes. Bueno, mejor vámonos. Tus hermanos están ansioso por verte**

 **-Y yo a ellos-Todos entramos en el auto y llegamos en menos de veinte minutos a casa. Cómo me hacía falta verla de nuevo. Entramos y…están las luces apagadas. ¿Pero qué…?**

 **-Enciende las luces hija-Dice mi madre. Le hago caso y…**

 **-¡Sorpresa!-No puedo creerlo-¡Bienvenida a casa Temari!-Estoy con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No pensé que sería recibida en mi casa de esta manera; pero no me quejo. Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta**

 **-Arigato…arigato…les juro que no tengo palabras**

 **-Agradécele a Kiba-Dice Naruto-Él fue quien planeó todo esto para ti- Corro hacia mi amigo y lo abrazo. Me responde ante el gesto**

 **-No sabes cuan feliz estoy de que hicieras esto**

 **-Creo que no fue suficiente. Te mereces mucho más que una pequeña fiesta-Me separo de él**

 **-Baka-Le pego un suave puño en el hombro-Para mí esto es más que suficiente**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, me alegra que te haya gustado-Asiento con la cabeza-Corro hacia el resto de las personas presentes; Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Matsuri y Sasori**

 **-Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida; pero…**

 **-¿Pero?-Pregunta Sasuke**

 **-¿No invitaron a Shikamaru?**

 **-¿Acaso tenías deseos de verlo?-Pregunta Naruto de forma pícara. Me pongo roja como tomate**

 **-N-No, n-no es eso. Es s-solo que…-Me rasco el brazo con nerviosismo-Pensé que iba a estar aquí para recibirme**

 **-Entiendo. No te preocupes por él. Ese vago tiene algo planeado para ti mañana-Ahora lo recuerdo, la sorpresa…**

 **-¿Y no sabes qué es?**

 **-Obviamente lo sé; pero no te lo voy a decir**

 **-¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡No seas así conmigo!**

 **-La idea es que sea sorpresa-Refunfuño y me cruzo de brazos-Bueno, olvidémonos de eso por un momento y disfrutemos esta noche**

 **-¡Hai!-Pasamos el resto del día hablando, bailando y jugando juegos de mesa. Al llegar la noche, todos se van**

 **-Nos alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta en casa hermana-Dice Gaara**

 **-A mí también me gusta haber vuelto-Nos abrazamos los cinco de la familia por un buen rato. Al cabo de cierto tiempo, nos vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para descansar después de tanta diversión que tuvimos. Caigo rendida en mi cama**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **El sol me despierta de una manera abrupta. Mendokusai, ¿cuándo será el día en que pueda dormir más de ocho horas? Supongo que nunca. Verdad, hoy Temari vuelve a la escuela. Tengo que llegar rápido allá para organizarlo todo; pero primero tengo que llamar a mis colaboradores. Empecemos por el vampiro. Marco su número y espero por unos segundos. Contestan al otro lado**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Sasuke, ¿aún sigues durmiendo?**

 **-Estaba, hasta que alguien arruinó mi precioso momento de relajación**

 **-¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que tenemos que hacer hoy?**

 **-Carajo, ¿y hasta ahora me lo recuerdas? Ya me arreglo. Nos vemos en la escuela con el resto**

 **-Bien. Sayonara-Cuelgo al instante y llamo al siguiente. Responden**

 **-¿Bueno?**

 **-¿Qué tal Sai? ¿Cómo va todo?**

 **-Todo iba perfecto hasta que alguien me interrumpió el sueño tan placentero que estaba teniendo**

 **-No me digas que otra vez estabas soñando con Ino desnuda**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **-Porque es lo único que piensas siempre pervertido**

 **-Eso no es cierto**

 **-Bueno, el punto. Arréglate. Recuerda que tenemos algo que hacer**

 **-Bien, ya voy. Nos vemos en el colegio. Sayonara-Cuelgo. Ahora, a ubicar al que sigue. Marco. En menos de nada contestan**

 **-¿Halo?**

 **-Vaya, me sorprende que no suenes adormilado Naruto**

 **-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? Quiero que lo de Temari salga perfecto**

 **-Yo también y estoy demasiado nervioso**

 **-Relájate. Todo saldrá bien. Sé que la impresionarás**

 **-Sí, tienes razón**

 **-Bueno, nos vemos en la escuela. Sayonara-Cuelgan. Finalmente, marco al últim que falta. Contestan**

 **-¿Halo?**

 **-Hola Neji, ¿recuerdas que…?**

 **-No tienes que decírmelo, hace rato estoy listo**

 **-No me sorprende**

 **-Creo que a nadie. Bueno, espero que la sorprendas, porque de lo contrario, estaría perdiendo mi tiempo**

 **-Está bien. Así será. Sayonara-Cuelgo. Me levanto de mi cama y voy hasta el baño. Me pego una buena ducha, me arreglo y voy directo a la puerta para salir; pero antes de tocar el pomo, una voz femenina me detiene**

 **-Por favor, recupérala**

 **-No me tienes que recordar lo que debo hacer mamá-Salgo de mi casa y voy a toda velocidad a la escuela. Llego. Los demás ya están ahí**

 **-Pensé que nunca llegarías Nara-Dice Sasuke con los brazos cruzados**

 **-Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Así que, empecemos a organizar todo esto-Los cinco nos vamos a nuestro salón y comenzamos a arreglar. En ese momento, llega Kurenai-sensei**

 **-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?**

 **-Etto…nosotros…-No sé cómo explicar esto**

 **-Shikamaru le organizó una sorpresa a Temari, y pensamos que sería buena idea mostrarla aquí-Dice Sasuke**

 **-¿Tratas de conquistarla de nuevo, Shikamaru?**

 **-Etto…yo…-Me rasco la nuca con nerviosismo**

 **-Le atinó Kurenai-sensei-Dice Naruto**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, tienen mi permiso**

 **-¡Arigato!-Decimos los cuatro al unísono. Terminamos de decorarlo todo. Dos minutos después, suena la campana para entrar a clases. Estoy demasiado asustado por hacer esto; pero vale la pena el intento. Por ella haría de todo con tal de tenerla cerca**

 **..(Temari)**

 **La campana suena. Es hora de ir a clases. Al llegar, todos se abalanzaron sobre mí para abrazarme. Les agradecí el gesto; aunque casi me ahogan. Ino estuvo como una loca preguntándome qué me había pasado, si estaba bien del todo, hasta se le ocurrió preguntar si algo había pasado entre Shikamaru y yo, algo que tú ya sabes porque lo leíste y no creo que se te haya olvidado tan fácil**

 **-Bueno, antes de entrar, debemos vendarte los ojos**

 **-¿Cómo?-Pregunto mientras levanto una ceja-¿Acaso qué planean Sakura?**

 **-Nada importante-Dice Ino con una sonrisa pícara-Solo te tenemos una pequeña sorpresa por tu regreso**

 **-Ah, ¿y no me pueden dar una pista de lo que es?**

 **-No, ni una sola-Dice Tenten-Tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta**

 **-No me gustan sus caras chicas. Para nada**

 **-No te alteres. Solo confía en nosotras-Dice Sakura. Toma la bufanda que lleva alrededor del cuello y me cubre los ojos con ella. Ahora sí que no veo un carajo. Comenzamos a caminar hasta que, nos detenemos**

 **-Bueno, aquí es-Dice Ino. Siento que entramos a una clase de habitación, ¿será el salón? Supongo que sí. Seguimos caminando por unos segundos, hasta que nos detenemos de nuevo. No sé por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que estoy en el centro de todo el lugar. Me quitan la bufanda de la cara y recupero la vista. Abro mis ojos como platos. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?**

 **-Bueno, primero que nada, hola a todos. Hoy es un día muy especial porque…la mujer de mi corazón ha vuelto-Me señalo a mí misma con cara de confusión-Sí, Temari, me refiero a ti-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?-Primero, quiero pedirte perdón por lo mal que me comporté contigo desde hace un tiempo; no era mi intención lastimarte, te lo juro. Por eso es que…he preparado esto para ti. Espero disfrutes de esta canción y me des una oportunidad**

 **(Información de la escritora: "Escuchar la canción "Never Should Have Let You Go" del grupo "Simple Plan" mientras leen los siguientes dos párrafos. Si no saben inglés, al terminar de leer, busquen la traducción. Por cierto, léanlos despacio, si les es posible")**

 **Comienza a cantar; mi corazón se acelera a mil; su voz me cautiva con solo escucharla. ¿En serio todo lo que está diciendo es verdad? No lo sé; pero no puedo evitar que lágrimas de alegría broten de mis ojos y me pongo las manos en la boca. Nunca pensé que él sería capaz de hacer esto por mí. Me sorprende. Tal parece que de verdad me ama como yo a él. Me encanta que haya hecho esto para recuperarme. Me pierdo en la melodía de la canción; es simplemente perfecta. No creí que se sintiera tan mal después de que lo nuestro acabó. Me hacía falta ver esa mirada en sus ojos; de vagancia y seguridad combinadas**

 **Lo amo tanto. De repente, saca una margarita de su bolsillo. Quita el micrófono de la base en donde estaba puesto y se acerca poco a poco hacia mí mientras sigue cantando con esa dulce y única voz que posee. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa; más de lo que ya estaba. Al estar a escasos centímetros de mí rostro, retira mis manos de mi boca y las baja lentamente. Las suelta y posa su fuerte y firme mano que tiene la flor en mi mejilla, quitándome así mis lágrimas. Toma el micrófono con aquella mano y la otra, limpia el resto de lágrimas que faltan. Una vez que termina la canción, se arrodilla en frente de mí y me ofrece la margarita**

 **-¿Quisieras darme una segunda oportunidad de hacerte feliz?-Me mira con sus ojos cafés profundos directo a los míos. Mi boca está levemente abierta. No sé qué responder ante todo esto. Es que no tengo palabras. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer en este momento? ¿Decirle que sí o no? Mi cabeza da vueltas. No sé qué hacer**

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Creo que me inspiré mucho al escribir la sorpresa de Shikamaru para Temari. Esos párrafos me quedaron tremendamente largos; pero es para que la canción alcance (dudo que así sea; pero es que más largo ya resulta aburrido)

Disculpen la demora. En serio, no me gusta tardarme tanto en actualizar; pero hay veces en las que el tiempo no es suficiente. Espero y me perdonen…

He estado pensando bastante en estos últimos días y creo que el próximo capítulo será el último; pero de esta primera temporada. Aún no lo tengo claro; pero ya no falta nada

Temari volvió. Menos mal. Era obvio que iba a seguir viviendo. Esta historia no puedo acabar así como así

Por lo que veo, por fin a Itachi se le ocurrió dejar a Temari en paz de una vez por todas. Ese vampiro es más terco que una mula

-Tayu: Bueno, ¿y cuándo piensas meterme en tu nueva historia?

-Yo: Nunca, no mereces estar aquí Tayuya. Ya tengo bastante con Itachi. Ahora vete

-Tayu: Algún día Shika será mío, te lo aseguro

-Yo: Ni en tus sueños más locos. ¡Ahora largo! (Le pego un puñetazo que la manda a volar y desaparece en el cielo)

Bueno, adiós y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos y abrazos para todos


	22. No me Dejes

Capítulo 21

No me Dejes

 **..(Temari)**

 **Me mira con sus ojos cafés profundos directo a los míos. Mi boca está levemente abierta. No sé qué responder ante todo esto. Es que no tengo palabras. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer en este momento? ¿Decirle que sí o no? Mi cabeza da vueltas. No sé qué hacer**

 **Veo como las miradas de todos los presentes se encuentran sobre mí. Se nota que esperan una respuesta de parte mía. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que no me permite hablar. Mi cerebro dice que debo dejar las cosas como están y no aferrarme a un recuerdo del pasado; pero mi corazón anhela algo más**

 **-Yo…yo…tengo que irme-Salgo corriendo del salón. No quiero seguir ahí. No puedo con esto**

 **-¡Temari! ¡Temari! ¡Espera, por favor!-Me detengo. Siento cómo se acerca y llega hasta mi ubicación**

 **-¿Qué parte de no me busques más no entendiste?-Digo sin voltearme, con tal de no perderme en sus ojos de nuevo**

 **-Nunca dejaré de buscarte. No importa cuánto trates de alejarme de ti. Será inútil**

 **-Ya te dije que esto no puede dar para más**

 **-No puedes escapar de este vínculo que tenemos y lo sabes-Me volteo. Tengo que ser fuerte**

 **-Escucha, lo que tuvimos fue muy hermoso; pero ya terminó**

 **-No es necesario que termine aquí. Tenemos que revivir lo que tuvimos**

 **-No quiero aferrarme al pasado. No más-Vuelvo a llorar. ¿Por qué mi ser es tan débil cerca de él?**

 **-No te estarías a ferrando al pasado, solamente tomarías parte de este para el futuro**

 **-¿Por qué no lo entiendes? No podemos estar juntos Shikamaru**

 **-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que te ata? ¿Qué es lo que no te permite estar conmigo?**

 **-Él…él no lo permite**

 **-¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres con "él"?-De repente, una presencia poco agradable aparece. Sabía que no tardaría en venir**

 **-Vaya; pero qué tenemos aquí. Una preciosa pareja de exnovios. Patético-De un momento a otro, mis hermanos y todos mis amigos llegan**

 **-Sabía que eras tú, ¿qué es lo que buscas Madara?-Dice Sasuke con rabia**

 **-Oh, bueno, nada en especial. Solamente hacer un trato**

 **-¿Qué clase de trato?**

 **-Que rompan sus absurdos vínculos**

 **-¿Y por qué te haríamos caso?-Dice Kankuro-¿Acaso quieres que haya otra guerra?**

 **-No necesariamente; pero si ese es el camino para dominar al resto de los seres, no tengo problema al respecto**

 **-Tú y tu estúpido deseo de dominar al mundo. Ya me tienes harto. A papá siempre le decías lo mismo. Menos mal que nunca te puso atención-Sasuke parece que se va a descontrolar. Esto es malo**

 **-Tu padre nunca ha querido dominar a los demás; su corazón siempre ha sido muy blando. Además, ya es tiempo de que los vampiros sean los seres supremos**

 **-Nunca podremos serlo y lo sabes. El rey jamás lo permitiría-Dice Itachi**

 **-No, a menos de que sea asesinado-Todos los que entendemos la situación abrimos los ojos como platos**

 **-¿Eres capaz de hacer tremenda atrocidad?**

 **-Claro; pero no sin antes hacer algo básico-Corre hacia nosotros. Se acerca a Shikamaru e intenta atacarlo con sus dientes. Se nota que tiene deseos de matarlo. Me meto en medio con tal de que no lo lastime. Me muerde en el brazo y caigo. Aún estoy consciente. Jadeo con dolor**

 **-¡Temari!-Gritan todos. Shikamaru toma mi cuello y me recuesta suavemente en sus piernas**

 **-Eres un fastidio mujer. Siempre sacrificándote por los demás. Así no llegarás muy lejos-Apenas puedo respirar; pero todavía puedo sentir. Lo miro con odio**

 **-Nunca te permitiré lastimar a los que más valoro; aunque tenga que morir en el intento**

 **-Di lo que quieras. No podrás protegerlos siempre. Parece que mi amenaza no fue suficiente**

 **-¿Amenaza? ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Temari?-Pregunta Sasuke con impaciencia**

 **-Oh, bueno, es muy simple. Le dije que si ella no se alejaba de ese humano, podría matarlo sin ningún problema y no dejar rastro alguno-El vampiro se pierde entre las sombras. Con la poca energía que me queda, hablo**

 **-Kuso. No permitan que escape. Ese infeliz es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de dominar al mundo**

 **-Entendido-Dice el Uchiha menor-Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Matsuri, Tenten. Acompáñenme. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que cometa una tragedia**

 **-¡Hai!-Dicen los nombrados al unísono**

 **-Esperen, déjenme ir con ustedes-Dice Itachi**

 **-No, tú quédate aquí y trata de sanar a Temari. Bueno, vamos-Los seis se van en busca del enemigo. Duele…la mordida me está destrozando poco a poco. Itachi se agacha para sanarme**

 **-Kuso…**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Sakura**

 **-Nunca había visto un veneno tan fuerte como este**

 **-¿Eso quiere decir que no puedes salvarla?-Pregunta Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos**

 **-De salvarla es posible; mas no seguro. Haré todo lo que pueda**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Kuso, lo estamos perdiendo de vista; pero su aroma aún es reconocible. Seguimos corriendo. Gaara, Kiba y Tenten toman otro camino para poder rodear a Madara. Finalmente, lo acorralamos**

 **-Vaya, son más buenos de lo que pensé. Haber, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-Hace una pausa antes de seguir hablando-Un vampiro, cuatro lobos y una cazadora. Interesante equipo**

 **-¡No te permitiremos continuar! ¡Vamos a asesinarte justo aquí!**

 **-¿Y crees que eso es posible Sasuke? No me hagas reír. Todavía eres un niño. No puedes vencerme**

 **-Talvez no solo; pero con mis amigos, seguro que lo haremos**

 **-Ni con un ejército de lobos, vampiros, cazadores y humanos podrías derrotarme**

 **-¡Cállate! ¡Tus palabras me irritan!-Kankuro se transforma y se le acerca para atacar**

 **-¡No te aceleres Kankuro! ¡No sabes lo que este sujeto es capaz de hacer!-Le manda un arañazo; pero Madara lo esquiva sin dificultad y le profana un puño en todo el estómago. El lobo cae al suelo y rueda hasta chocar con un poste. Se levanta con dolor y jadea**

 **-¡Qué inútiles son! ¡Pierden el tiempo!-El vampiro se desvanece y no deja rastro de su olor. Parece que solo era otro de sus señuelos. Es demasiado astuto. Kankuro vuelve a su forma humana**

 **-¡Kuso! ¡Ya lo tenía!**

 **-No es cierto**

 **-¡Cállate Gaara!-De repente, el corazón me comienza a latir a toda velocidad. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Será una corazonada? Es una opción-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?**

 **-Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que puede hacer Madara**

 **-¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?-Pregunta Matsuri**

 **-Un montón de barbaridades**

 **-Oigan, ¿no huelen eso?-Pregunta Kiba moviendo la nariz**

 **-Es cierto-Dice Gaara-Huele a sangre; pero no es humana ni de lobo-Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-¡No! ¡No puede ser que haya hecho eso!-Salgo corriendo hasta mi casa. Los demás me persiguen. Al llegar, abro la puerta y…me quedo estupefacto-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-Corro hasta sus cadáveres**

 **-No puede ser…-Dice Kankuro-Ese infeliz, ¿cómo se atrevió? Matar a su propio líder. Está demente-Lloro de rabia, tristeza y desesperación**

 **-¡No los puedo perder! ¡No a ustedes!**

 **-Mira Sasuke, hay una nota en la mesa-Levanto la mirada y tomo el papel. Al abrirlo, leo lo que dice**

" _ **Queridos hijos, esperamos que estén bien. Tengo algo que decirles, nuestra muerte se acerca. Madara viene por nosotros. No nos queda mucho tiempo; pero no podemos ir al otro lado sin decirles lo siguiente…los amamos y son lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida. No importa si estamos muertos o no, siempre los cuidaremos, no importa lo que pase. Si leen esto, sabrán que uno de los dos debe pasar a liderar el clan. No lloren por nosotros, sean fuertes y peleen hasta el último segundo junto con sus amigos**_

 _ **Para terminar, no permitan que Madara cometa una locura. Si llega a apoderarse de todo, habrá más miseria que en años pasados. No dejen que lo haga. Vivan más tiempo que nosotros, por favor**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Mamá y Papá"**_

-FLASHBACK-

Estábamos entrenando como cualquier otro día. La luz de la luna era tan hermosa que iluminaba todo el lugar. Papá nos estaba enseñando como controlar nuestro poder y administrarlo de la mejor manera posible. Como siempre, Itachi era quien se lucía. Al terminar, mi padre se nos acercó

-Hicieron un gran trabajo hijos. En un futuro, serán unos grandes líderes. En especial tú, Itachi-Nos revolvió el cabello

-Dejen de entrenar que la cena ya está lista-Mamá nos llamó en ese entonces. Corrimos para comer. Amábamos la comida de nuestra madre; era simplemente única y deliciosa en todo aspecto. Al terminar, todos nos fuimos a dormir

Por alguna extraña razón, yo no pude. Me la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama. Así que decidí pararme a buscar un vaso con agua. Al llegar a la sala, vi que mis padres se estaban arreglando para salir. Justamente ese día era de guerra. Ellos me vieron y mi madre se acercó a mí

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces despierto?

-No podía dormir. ¿Tienen que irse ahora?

-Sí, sabes que no puedes acompañarnos, solo tienes 8 años

-Lo sé; pero, regresarán, ¿verdad?

-Es una promesa-Dijo papá-Te prometo que volveremos-Se acercó y me brindó una sonrisa-No te preocupes hijo, ¿de acuerdo?-Me puso el puño para que lo chocáramos, cosa que hice

-Los estaré esperando con ansias

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

 **Ese es el recuerdo más hermoso que tengo con mis padres. Me duele haberlos perdido de esta forma. Juro…juro que venceré a Madara para que su muerte no sea en vano**

 **-Perdónenme por no haber sido el mejor hijo del mundo**

 **-Sasuke…**

 **-Parece que nos los pude proteger…-El dolor ha vuelto a mi corazón, al igual que el rencor, la ira y el odio. De repente, algo sale de sus cuerpos…son, ¿sus almas?**

 **-Sasuke…hijo-No puedo estar más sorprendido en este momento**

 **-Mamá…papá…esto no…puede ser posible**

 **-De hecho sí. Nosotros…los "seres sobrenaturales", como nos llamarían los humanos, somos almas ambulantes hasta que nuestra muerte sea cobrada, claro, si no merecíamos perder la vida-Sigo llorando como un bebé**

 **-No llores pequeño-Mamá me limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares-Recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo**

 **-Quisiera poderte haber dicho esto antes de morir-Papá se acerca lentamente a mi oído y susurra-Te amo hijo-Abro los ojos como platos-Y siempre lo haré-Me da un beso en la frente y se aleja**

 **-Esperaremos en otro lugar hasta que hagas lo que debes, ¿claro?**

 **-Sí, mamá. Prometo que honraré su muerte**

 **-Arigato. Sayonara-Ambos se van. Tenten se acerca y me pone una mano en el hombro**

 **-¿Estás bien Sasuke?**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes-Me levanto del suelo y nos vamos de mi casa. Kankuro me mira con preocupación-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Crees que Madara asesine a nuestros padres también?-Mira a Gaara de reojo por un segundo y me vuelve a observar**

 **-Lo más probable, ¿quieres que vayamos a ver?**

 **-Sí-Vamos a la casa de los Sabaku No. Al llegar, los dos hermanos abren la puerta de un puñetazo. Todos quedamos estupefactos al ver aquella escena**

 **-Lo sabía…**

 **-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-Gritan Gaara y Kankuro al mismo tiempo. Corren hasta donde están sus padres**

 **-No…esto no…ese infeliz…-Ambos están llorando. Algo cae de la mesa del comedor, parece una nota. Gaara la toma y empieza a leer**

" _ **Hola hijos, anhelamos que se encuentren a salvo. Tenemos el presentimiento de que hoy vamos a ser asesinados por un vampiro. Nos duele tener que dejarlos solos; pero este es nuestro destino por tantos errores que cometimos en el pasado. Se los rogamos, no se rindan, den todo de ustedes y nunca retrocedan. Sabemos que esto es algo difícil de asimilar; pero no lloren ni se pongan tristes, siempre estaremos ahí. No se afanen por el pasado, aférrense al presente y esperen el futuro.**_

 _ **Los amamos mucho y han sido el mejor regalo que la vida nos ha podido brindar. Esperamos que sigan siendo los mismos lobos que trajimos al mundo. Sabemos que llegarán muy lejos y vencerán toso los obstáculos que la vida les depare**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Mamá y Papá"**_

 **Ambos hermanos comienzan a llorar desgarradoramente**

 **-Voy a vengar la muerte de nuestros padres-Dice Gaara levantándose del suelo y secándose las lágrimas con su antebrazo**

 **-Gaara…-Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Da más miedo que de costumbre**

 **-Ese maldito…-Aprieta los puños con fuerza con la nota en uno de ellos-Esta vez, no tendré compasión...**

 **-Ca-cálmate hermano-Dice Kankuro igual o más asustado de lo que yo estoy. El pelirrojo suelta la carta y cae en las manos del castaño**

 **-Déjame Kankuro…-De repente, almas aparecen. ¿Serán las de…? Una de ellas le pone una mano en el hombro a Gaara. Este se sobresalta**

 **-Hijo…no te pongas así…**

 **-Ma…má-Vuelve a llorar**

 **-No te preocupes por nosotros. En parte nos lo merecemos por tantas faltas**

 **-¡No es verdad! ¡Ustedes no merecían morir! ¡Aún los necesitamos!**

 **-Lo sabemos Gaara; pero que hayamos muerto, no quiere decir que no volvamos. Vamos a estar siempre**

 **-¿Lo prometes papá?-Pregunta Kankuro aún en el suelo**

 **-Sí, lo prometo. Esta vez no les voy a fallar. Por ahora, olvídense de nosotros y encárguense de su hermana. Ella es quien más los necesita en este momento**

 **-¡Hai!-Dicen Gaara y Kankuro al unísono**

 **-Y Gaara…**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-No permitas que el odio y el dolor vuelvan a dominar tu corazón, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Está bien mamá**

 **-Sayonara. Nos volveremos a ver-Ambos desaparecen**

 **-¿Están listos para irnos? Debemos saber cómo sigue Temari**

 **-Bien, vamos-Todos nos vamos de vuelta a la escuela para saber si Temari sobrevivió o no**

…

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Estoy demasiado preocupado. No podemos permitir que muera. El corazón me duele como nunca. Por favor Temari, vive, te necesitamos…te necesito. Itachi sigue sanándola. Finalmente, abre sus hermosos ojos verdes con pesadez. Me mira**

 **-Shika…maru**

 **-Es mejor que no hables, apenas tienes fuerzas-Sasuke y los demás llegan. El vampiro, Gaara y Kankuro tienen los ojos rojos e hinchados, ¿qué habrá pasado?**

 **-¿Cómo está?-Pregunta Kiba con tristeza y preocupación**

 **-Está mejor, mucho mejor. Hace poco terminé de eliminar todo el veneno de su cuerpo; pero se repondrá, lo prometo**

 **-Hiciste…un gran trabajo Itachi…mamá y papá estarían…muy orgullosos de ti-Empieza a llorar mientras aprieta los puños con fuerza**

 **-¿Por qué hablas en pasado hermano? ¿Acaso algo les pasó a nuestros padres?**

 **-Ellos…ellos…están…-Parece que no puede decir la palabra final**

 **-No sigas, lo entiendo. Maldito Madara. Haber tratado de matar a un humano se lo toleré; pero que se haya metido con nuestra familia…eso no lo pienso soportar-Sus colmillos empiezan a crecer a toda velocidad y sus ojos se vuelven completamente rojos. Sasuke se acerca rápido a él**

 **-Contrólate hermano. Vamos a honrar la muerte de mamá y papá. Te lo aseguro; pero no pierdas la cordura-Inesperadamente, Itachi vuelve a ser humano lentamente-Te juro que esto me duele mucho más de lo que parece; pero cuando llegue el momento, haremos lo que es debido, ¿claro?-El vampiro mayor refunfuña y suspira**

 **-Está bien, esperaré…**

 **-Sasuke…estás vivo…me alegra…verte de nuevo-El nombrado se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza**

 **-Tranquila, nunca te dejaría sola y lo sabes-Ambos sonríen**

 **-Etto…Temari…te tenemos noticias...-Dice Kankuro con tristeza. ¿Será que a ellos también…?**

 **-¿Qué…pasó?-Su hermano le da una carta y ella la lee. Su mirada se llena de furia y tristeza. Comienza a perder el control y su cuerpo se convierte en lo que es**

 **..(Temari)**

-FLASHBACK-

Recuerdo aquel día. Caminábamos por una preciosa pradera llena de flores. Era nuestro día perfecto para acampar. Estábamos muy emocionados los cuatro. Iniciamos con la comida; habíamos recorrido un largo camino y teníamos hambre. Mamá nos había preparado unos sándwiches exquisitos. Al terminar, comenzamos a contemplar el cielo, las nubes eran simplemente perfectas. Ese día no podía ir mejor

De repente, una cometa cayó al lado de Gaara. Todavía la recuerdo bien. Era una mariposa color violeta con alas extremadamente grandes. No era algo que se viera todos los días. Mi hermanito se levantó para tomarla, y una niña apareció de repente. Recuerdo tan bien su gesto; estaba impactado con la niña que tenía frente a sus ojos

-Hola…-Dijo ella con timidez

-Ho-hola…-Gaara estaba supremamente nervioso. Se veía muy tierno. Inesperadamente, un hombre alto y bastante llamativo apareció detrás de la pequeña

-Hola, no sabía que se encontraban por aquí-Dijo con una sonrisa casi perfecta

-Hola Jin, ¿cómo te va?-Preguntó mi madre con dulzura

-Muy bien gracias. Estaba aquí volando cometa con Matsuri

-¿Ella es Matsuri?-Preguntó mi padre como si nunca la hubiese visto-Está muy grande

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo-Nos volteó a mirar casi como por instinto-¿Ellos son tus hijos Rasa?

-Sí

-Están grandísimos. Temari, estás preciosa al igual que tu madre-Solo me digné a sonreír y hacer una pequeña reverencia-Has crecido mucho Kankuro, ya casi eres un hombre -Mi hermano solo lo miró por unos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza-Y Gaara, estás gigante. Todavía recuerdo cuando eras un bebé-Ni él ni la chica podían despegar la mirada del otro. Parecía que habían establecido una conexión demasiado fuerte. Hasta yo me sorprendí en ese instante

-Niños, ¿les gustaría jugar con Matsuri un rato antes de irnos?-Preguntó mamá

-¡Hai!-Respondimos Kankuro y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hai…-Respondió Gaara un par de segundos después sin dejar de mirar a la hija de Jin. Los cuatros la pasamos genial el resto de esa tarde; pero, llegó la noche y tuvimos que acabar con la diversión. Todos nos despedimos del resto. Gaara y Matsuri no querían decirse adiós

-Bueno…fue divertido este día, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto

-Yo también-La pequeña se le acercó y le dio un besito en la mejilla dejándolo completamente ruborizado

-Sayonara Gaara

-Sayonara…Matsuri-Una vez que padre e hija se fueron. Kankuro le pegó un susto por la espalda

-Vaya, parece que esa chica te gustó

-¡No es verdad!-Dijo Gaara enojado y volteó a verme-¡Temari, ayúdame!-No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Abracé a mis hermanos alrededor del hombro y comenzamos a caminar directo a casa

-No te pongas así hermanito. Talvez en un futuro sean pareja

-¡No me ayudes tanto hermana!

-Gomen, tenía que decirlo-Dije en medio de una carcajada. Kankuro se me unió y así duramos todo el camino molestando a nuestro pelirrojo favorito

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Ese ha sido uno de los mejores días que he tenido. Puede que no hubiese tenido que ver mucho conmigo; pero sí. Ver a alguno de mis hermanos con una sonrisa en su rostro me hace feliz. En ese tiempo solo tenía nueve años, por lo que puedes concluir que Kankuro tenía ocho y Gaara seis**

 **Parece que he perdido el control al 100%. Shikamaru toma mi cabeza y me mira directo a los ojos**

 **-No puedes dejar que esto te controle. Sé fuerte…por favor. Tu herida no está del todo recuperada, no puedes seguir con esto. Detente solo…detente. Te estás lastimando. No sigas con esto-Su mirada serena puede conmigo tan fácil. Mi pelaje desaparece, mis colmillos disminuyen su tamaño y vuelvo a mi forma humana. Al volver a reaccionar, me tiro sobre su pecho y lloro desconsoladamente. Él me abraza con sus suaves y firmes manos**

 **-Tranquila, estoy aquí**

 **-Si…hubiese estado ahí, podría…podría…**

 **-No te culpes por esto hermana, ninguno de nosotros se lo esperaba**

 **-¿Cómo esperas que no me culpe Kankuro? Yo pude haberlos protegido**

 **-No, no podías. Madara es extremadamente poderoso. Más que Fugaku**

 **-Es cierto. Además, si hubieses intentado destruirlo, habrías muerto con ellos**

 **-¡No me importa!**

 **-¡Puede que a ti no; pero a nosotros sí!-Abro los ojos de par en par. Volteo a verlo**

 **-Sasuke…**

 **-Te juro que si ese idiota te hubiese quitado la vida, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado-Un breve silencio se forma en el lugar y Sasuke continúa-Créeme que a mí también me duele mucho la muerte de mis padres; pero no por eso me voy a derrumbar. Pelearé por ellos, y tú también lo harás**

 **-No creo que pueda hacerlo…**

 **-Sí podrás, confío en ti-Se agacha en frente mío y acaricia mi cabeza-Eres muy fuerte. Has sobrevivido a la muerte en dos ocasiones; podrás con esto. De todas formas, yo estaré ahí cuando necesites una mano**

 **-¿Lo prometes?**

 **-Te lo prometo-Dice mientras limpia mis lágrimas**

 **-Arigato**

 **-No lo agradezcas porque…ya no somos amigos…somos una familia que luchará hasta el final para detener el caos que se aproxima. Si uno cae, otro lo levantará**

 **-¿Y si todos caemos?**

 **-Uno intentará levantarse por su cuenta y ayudará al resto. Eso es lo que hace una familia**

 **-Así es. Ni creas que estás sola-Dice Shikamaru-Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti-Volteo para encontrarme una vez más con esos ojos cafés tan brillantes**

 **-Sé que así será-Lo abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces y vuelvo a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana-Perdóname…perdóname por no haberte escuchado las veces que intentaste arreglarlo todo-Responde ante mi gesto**

 **-Tú no tienes que pedir perdón de nada mujer. Fui yo el que se equivocó**

 **-Te necesito Shikamaru…no vuelvas a dejarme ir**

 **-Te prometo que nunca lo haré. Eres a quien amo y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar ese sentimiento en mi corazón-Ambos sonreímos como idiotas. Extrañaba encontrarme en sus brazos; son tan relajantes**

 **-Te amo…quédate conmigo…te lo ruego**

 **-No me supliques Temari, me quedaré contigo hasta el día que me muera. Te lo aseguro**

 **-Arigato…arigato…**

 **-Debo ser yo quien te dé las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí desde que nos conocimos. Has sacrificado tantas veces tu vida por mí que no tengo forma de recompensártelo-Nos separamos y chocamos nuestra frentes-Extrañé tenerte así de cerca**

 **-Yo también lo extrañé-El amor de mi vida limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y nos sumergimos en un profundo beso lleno de necesidad, nostalgia y mucho amor. Recorremos cada zona del otro con nuestras lenguas, recordando el exquisito sabor que cada uno posee. Por la falta de aire, nos separamos y sonreímos**

 **-Esperen, me confundí. ¿Al fin vuelven a ser novios o no?-Los que están, excepto Shikamaru y yo se ponen la mano en la frente por la pregunta tan "estúpida" de Naruto**

 **-Sí-Respondemos al unísono-Ya somos una pareja de nuevo**

 **-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan baka Naruto?-Dice Sakura un poco molesta**

 **-No me ofendas Sakura, solo fue una pregunta**

 **-¿Acaso ese beso no te pareció suficiente explicación?**

 **-Ya paren de discutir, parecen niños de cinco años. Y creo que ni eso, porque ni ellos pelean por eso-Mi novio y yo intentamos contener la risa**

 **-¡Cállate Itachi! ¿¡O quieres que te mande a volar!?**

 **-¿Te crees capaz de hacer eso? No eres más fuerte que yo**

 **-¡Voy a matarte! ¡A mí nadie me subestima!-Sasuke toma la mano de Sakura**

 **-Cierra el puño, ahora**

 **-¡No! ¡Suéltame!**

 **-No hasta que relajes la mano**

 **-Kuso-La humana se tranquiliza y toma la mano de su novio entrelazando sus dedos. Shikamaru y yo nos paramos del suelo. Itachi nos mira fijamente**

 **-Creo que lo mejor será que hable con él, claro, si no te importa**

 **-No, para nada. Adelante-Asiento y camino hasta el vampiro que no luce muy contento**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto**

 **-Pues que…al final…no pude conquistarte como tenía planeado**

 **-No importa cuánto hubieses intentando, nada iba a funcionar**

 **-Lo sé; pero…quería ser tu novio por lo menos una vez en la vida**

 **-No te preocupes por eso más, sé que pronto encontrarás a una chica que haga girar tu mundo**

 **-Pero tú eres quien genera eso en mí**

 **-Te aseguro que es algo pasajero, pronto me olvidarás**

 **-Eso espero porque sé que no puedo tenerte. Le perteneces a Shikamaru y ante eso, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-Le pongo una mano en el hombro**

 **-Me alegra que lo entiendas-Le sonrío y me voy junto a mi pareja**

 **-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. Debemos enterrar los cuerpos de mamá y papá-Dice Itachi**

 **-Sí, nosotros también-Dice Kankuro-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto**

 **-Yo también. Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Los vampiros se van a su casa al igual que nosotros los lobos. Los humanos hacen lo mismo. Querían acompañarnos en nuestro dolor; pero esto es algo que debemos hacer por cuenta propia**

 **Llegamos a casa, tomamos los cuerpos de mamá y papá y los enterramos en nuestro bosque al lado de la tumba de nuestro abuelo; anterior líder del clan**

 **-Los vamos a extrañar mucho-Dice Gaara-Puede que no hayamos tenido muchos momentos familiares; pero sabemos que todo lo que hicieron fue para protegernos. Esta vez, vamos a pelear como es debido para derrotar a Madara de una vez por todas. Nada ni nadie podrá detenernos**

 **-Gracias por todo-Dice mi otro hermano-No saben lo mucho que nos duele ya no tenerlos en carne propia; pero esto nos hará muchos más fuertes. Mamá, papá, donde quiera que estén, siempre estaremos pensando en ustedes, no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre estarán en nuestro pensamiento**

 **-Su ausencia va a dejar un vacío en la casa; pero sabemos que no estamos solos. Tenemos nuevos vínculos, en parte, por ustedes dos. Nunca nos dijimos un "te amo" de frente, ya que siempre hemos sido unos orgullosos que no saben expresar sus sentimientos con palabras; solo con acciones**

 **-Sayonara-Decimos los tres al tiempo-Arigato…por todo…los amamos**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Una vez que llegamos a nuestra casa, tomamos los cuerpos de nuestros padres. Nos vamos directo al cementerio privado para vampiros. ¿Qué? ¿No sabías que eso existía? Cierto, es la primera vez que te lo digo, bueno, el punto. Los llevamos hasta allá y los enterramos junto a nuestro abuelo; el padre del mío**

 **-Les debemos una disculpa por no haber estado ahí cuando más nos necesitaban-Comienza hablando mi hermano-Talvez no fuimos los mejores hijos del mundo; pero siempre lo dimos todo con tal de mantenerlos orgullosos. Espero que, donde quiera que estén, encuentren la felicidad que nunca tuvieron**

 **-Les hemos fallado en muchos aspectos. Ni Itachi ni yo fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes para detener lo que Madara hizo. Su presencia nos hará demasiada falta, y las cosas ya no serán como antes; pero por lo menos sabemos que no estamos solos, todavía tenemos recuerdos felices junto a ustedes**

 **-Esperamos verlos pronto-Decimos al unísono-Sayonara y…arigato. Mamá…papá…los amamos**

 **..(AnitaNara)**

 **Y así, los Sabaku No y los Uchiha despiden a las personas que les brindaron una existencia. Puede que sus vidas no fueran las mejores; pero cada momento que tuvieron como una familia, siempre fueron, son y serán inolvidables. Muy pocas veces demostraron que se amaban. Ni Sasuke ni Temari pueden soportar esta pérdida tan grande que deja un enorme hueco en sus pequeños y frágiles corazones. Siempre les estarán agradecidos por todo lo que sus padres hicieron por ellos; protegerlos aunque su felicidad dependiera de ello. Es por esto que, lobos y vampiros unirán fuerzas para destruir a Madara y cobrar por lo que les fue arrebatado**

 **-(Sasuke)-No voy a permitir que**

 **-(Temari)-Esto siga así.**

 **-(Sasuke)-Debo detener a Madara**

 **-(Temari)-Cueste lo que cueste.**

 **-(Sasuke)-No pienso rendirme,**

 **-(Temari)-No esta vez.**

 **-(Sasuke)-Voy a pelear**

 **-(Temari)-Como es debido,**

 **-(Sasuke)-Por ellos;**

 **-(Temari)-Mi familia.**

 **-(Sasuke)-Y si tengo que morir,**

 **-(Temari)-Lo haré con honor,**

 **-(Sasuke)-Porque esto**

 **-(Temari)-Ya no es por**

 **-(Sasuke)-La tranquilidad que he buscado.**

 **-(Temari)-Ahora**

 **-(Sasuke)-Esto**

 **-(Temari)-Es**

 **-(Ambos)-Guerra**

Palabras de la escritora

 **En muchas ocasiones, creemos que en la vida no hay nadie en quien podamos apoyarnos; pero no es cierto. Un día inesperado, podemos encontrar a esa persona que hace girar nuestro mundo, generando de este modo, un cambio radical en nuestras vidas. No interesa si esta viene de otra ciudad, otro país, otro continente, otro mundo u otra galaxia incluso, para el amor no hay límites.**

 **Puede que esa persona sea completamente diferente a alguien que es considerado "normal" (como si este mundo fuese normal); pero, si siempre está ahí para darnos una mano, consolarnos, hacernos reír en los días de penumbra, vale la pena estar a su lado. Puede que no piense como se supone que debería; sin embargo, eso es lo de menos. Cuando dos personas tienen un vínculo extremadamente fuerte, el destino siempre los cruzará una vez más, aunque todo parezca no tener arreglo**

 **Además, nunca estaremos solos. Siempre vamos a encontrar a alguien que nos dé todo su cariño, su tiempo y nunca nos permita caer. Los amigos de verdad jamás nos van a defraudar; aunque tenga que dar su felicidad por la nuestra.**

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Bueno, como pudieron haber notado este es el capítulo final…pero de la primera temporada, ni crean que todo esto termina aquí, todavía falta mucho por recorrer. Primero que nada, quiero que me respondan un par de preguntas. Todas sus ideas serán tomadas en cuenta…

¿Quién quieren que sea el nuevo líder del clan de los lobos?

¿Quién quieren que sea el nuevo líder del clan de los vampiros?

¿Les gustaría que haya un nuevo romance entre otros personajes? (porque sí, van a haber nuevos, no les diré cuales, porque de lo contrario, les haría spoiler)

¿Les gustaría que primero avance con la segunda temporada de "Amor Entre una Guerra", con otro contenido o ambos al mismo tiempo? (porque tengo muchas ideas para una nueva historia. También si les gustaría que emitiera todas mis ideas al mismo tiempo, no hay problema. Estas son:)

-Temari está enamorada de Shikamaru; pero no sabe cómo decírselo. El día en que se confiesa, el vago la rechaza. Varios días después, aparece un chico nuevo en su escuela y se siente atraído por Temari. Entonces, comienzan a surgir muchas rivalidades entre Shikamaru y este nuevo personaje por el amor de la rubia

-Temari siente algo por Shikamaru; pero el último día de clases, en el que quiere confesarse, pierde las agallas y no lo hace. Después de un año, Shikamaru consigue una novia; pero algo ocurre. Temari vuelve a la escuela; se ve completamente diferente; más atractiva (y no, no es el típico cambio de no más trenzas, ni frenos, ni gafas, es otro tipo). El vago no la reconoce al instante; aunque una vez que sabe que es ella, no puede evitar sentirse atraído. Aquí, se genera una disputa entre con qué chica se debe quedar el moreno (Por si acaso, no es igual a crepúsculo en donde la humana no sabe si quedarse con el vampiro o con el hombre lobo)

-Shikamaru molesta a Temari; pero no de chiste, sino en forma de arruinarle la vida solo para mantener una apariencia en frente de los demás, ya que la rubia es la nerd de la escuela; pero no le gusta hacerle daño. Con el tiempo, él se da cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella y todo a su alrededor cambia (esta se basa en un video de una canción tailandesa. Aquí tienen el link por si les gustaría verlo y escuchar la canción, que es muy buena, o bueno, a mí me fascina: /ICI3eKRzr6M)

-Shikamaru le hace la vida imposible a Temari por un problema que surgió entre sus familias, y le echa la culpa de su situación. Ya harta de todo, la rubia es transferida a otra escuela para no volver que tener que ver al vago; pero, para su mala suerte, vuelve a encontrárselo allá. Ese mismo año, se muda de forma oficial a otro lugar, desde ahí, no vuelve a cruzárselo; un gran alivio para ella. Cuando termina sus estudios escolares, ya es hora de que vaya a la universidad. En su primer día, descubre que el chico al que más odia en la vida, está en la misma universidad, en la misma carrera y en la misma clase. Ahí, aprenden a trabajar juntos porque no les queda más opción y descubren un sentimiento que nunca habían experimentado por el otro (suena cliché; pero espero que la historia no lo sea tanto)

-A Temari le gusta Shikamaru. Cuando le dice lo que siente, ambos buscan la forma de pasar más tiempo el uno con el otro para ver qué pasa. Al final, no se vuelven novios. Cuando terminan sus estudios, tanto escolares como universitarios, en una cafetería, donde él trabaja, vuelven a encontrarse después de tantos años. En ese entonces, comienza a nacer una conexión entre los dos que cada día se hace más fuerte

Ahí están las ideas, unas un poco clichés, otras no tanto, o bueno, eso es lo que creo

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron a esta historia, comentaron y siguieron; en especial, a cuatro chicas muy importantes

Viana D'Ascolli: Gracias por todo linda, por haber seguido esta historia desde un principio. Sé que no has tenido mucho tiempo para comentar; pero, lo poco que pudiste, te lo agradezco ya que me ayudaste a mejorar mucho, y tus ideas y críticas constructivas me fortalecieron mucho

Arikina: Hola linda, gracias por haber leído, en serio, me has apoyado desde que empecé a escribir aquí. Sé que últimamente no has tenido tiempo de leer; pero sé que estás ahí y te agradezco tus comentarios tan alentadores. Arigato

Coeli Nara: Gracias por haber seguido mi historia, siempre anhelé que algún día la leyeras y gracias a Ari, lo hiciste. Tus comentarios me motivaron a seguir produciendo este material. Así que, te agradezco haberte tomado el tiempo de leer gran parte de mis locuras

Karitnis-san: Llegaste gracias a que Ari te recomendó mi historia. Siempre estuviste ahí para comentarme y pude llegar a sentir que estaba hablando frente a frente contigo. Gracias por haberme motivado a seguir con esto. Por cierto, no te afanes, pronto leeré alguna de tus historias, te lo prometo

También muchísimas gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos: IsseyRiot, leo-leo-leo y leo, SangoSarait, SoftNightmare, pawaji15, rellaJuliette y taeliz

Y a los que siguieron: isabelcgf y kazuyaryo

-Todos: ¡Sayonara!


End file.
